El arte de pecar
by Rachel Wolff
Summary: Después de la muerte de su padre, Caroline se resigna a lo inevitable: venderse al mercado matrimonial. El vizconde Mikaelson, un demonio oscuro, carnal y sin remordimientos le ofrece arreglar una unión, pero por un buen precio. Él la enseñará todo lo que necesita saber para atraer a un hombre. Ella, a cambio, le obedecerá sin hacer preguntas, confiando en sus susurrantes promesas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** _Evidentemente, esto es una adaptación._

_Darle una oportunidad, esta historia os encantará ;)_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El arte de pecar.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Caroline acarició el oscuro borde de la tumba del almirante Nelson. Contuvo la respiración en señal de reverencia mientras se imaginaba al héroe, haciendo resonar su voz en la cripta de la catedral de San Pablo, al pronunciar su frase más famosa: Inglaterra espera que todo hombre cumpla con su deber.

Desde luego, la expresión «todo hombre» incluía a las mujeres. Y, por eso, ella estaba cumpliendo con su deber, un deber que incluía a su padre, que ahora estaba muerto; a su familia, que ya no tenía qué comer; y a su tío, que sólo se había hecho cargo de los familiares que tenían que depender de él porque no le quedaba otro remedio.

Caroline se aferró a su bolso y palpó los pequeños bultos que representaban todo lo que poseía en este mundo: dos vestidos y ropa interior, dos chelines, unos cuantos peniques y su Biblia. Cuando la baronesa Huntley apareciera, Caroline podría seguir adelante con su plan de conseguir un marido rico.

Abandonó la espaciosa cripta y subió las escaleras hacia la nave de la catedral. Pensando que encontraría inspiración, había acordado encontrarse allí con la baronesa Huntley. Aunque tenía que reconocer que, aparte de la tumba de Nelson, el enorme edificio la intimidaba. Las enormes hileras de gigantescas piedras que se cernían sobre ella la hacían sentir insignificante.

Pero eso no la inquietaba demasiado o, al menos, eso era lo que trataba de repetirse a sí misma. Su padre era un hombre alto y corpulento, que solía lanzar sus sermones desde el altar de la pequeña parroquia. Caroline estaba acostumbrada a sentirse pequeña a su lado. Aunque no esperaba que aquella sensación la siguiera hasta allí, hasta Londres, cuando por fin había tomado las riendas de su destino.

La baronesa le había prometido presentarla en sociedad en Londres y, además, ayudarle a encontrar un marido rico. Así que Caroline había huido de su familia el mismo día que se suponía debía hacer el equipaje para dirigirse hacia la pequeña propiedad de su tío. Le escribió una nota a su madre en la que le decía que ingresaría en un convento para no abusar de la generosidad de su tío. Y, de inmediato, se había trasladado a Londres para comenzar aquella búsqueda, a pesar de las dudas que ensombrecían su corazón y del nerviosismo que aún ahora hacía temblar sus piernas.

Subió los últimos escalones hacia la nave central, rodeó las filas de bancos por un extremo, intentando no esconderse entre las sombras.

Aparentemente lo logró porque una mujer alta y majestuosa se detuvo ante ella en el pasillo, entre los últimos bancos, y se aclaró la garganta de modo impetuoso.

Caroline se acercó a toda prisa.

—Llegas tarde.

—Lo siento —tartamudeó la muchacha mientras trataba de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón—. Estaba viendo la tumba de lord Ne...

—Vamos. —La baronesa, porque seguramente aquella mujer no podía ser otra que la baronesa Huntley, ni siquiera miró a Caroline, sino que deslizó rápidamente los ojos por encima de los bancos y evitó con nerviosismo mirar el altar.

—¿Adonde vamos?

—Afuera —respondió secamente la baronesa. Caroline reconoció las señales: obviamente la mujer se sentía incómoda dentro de la iglesia, o al menos en una iglesia tan grande y que inspiraba tanto respeto como aquella. Pero la incomodidad de la baronesa representaba una ventaja para Caroline. Se había arriesgado mucho al venir a Londres de aquella manera. No iba a dar un paso más hasta obtener respuesta a unas cuantas preguntas.

—Antes de irnos —comenzó a decir, fingiendo una seguridad que no tenía—, quisiera saber cuáles son las condiciones de nuestro trato. Me dijeron que usted podría encontrarme un marido rico.

La baronesa entornó los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Nada es gratis, niña. Yo me quedo con una cuarta parte de lo que te corresponda al casarte.

Ahora le tocó a Caroline fruncir el ceño.

—Pero yo no tengo dote.

—No seas estúpida. —La baronesa prácticamente gruñó mientras se giraba hacia la puerta—. Tu marido pagará por ti. —Se detuvo un momento para mirar a Caroline —. Y será una suma sustanciosa si haces lo que se te dice.

Caroline quiso saber algún otro detalle, pero se dio cuenta de que la baronesa no iba a decirle nada más. La mujer ya estaba saliendo de la iglesia y su alta figura se movía con rapidez. Sin embargo, Caroline vaciló.

Al abandonar su casa en Kent había mostrado una enorme seguridad. Partía hacia Londres a embarcarse en una gran aventura, sin que nadie le impusiera reglas y con todas las posibilidades de ganar. Pero ahora que finalmente estaba frente a su futuro —representado por una mujer que parecía una escultura con una hermosa piel, pero una expresión amarga —, sintió que la invadía un oscuro temor, provocando un temblor en sus manos y dejándola paralizada, incapaz de lograr que sus pies se movieran.

Y entonces vio al hombre, recostado con elegante abandono contra una columna. Tenía el pelo rubio y un aire pensativo. Cuando notó que ella lo observaba, se apartó de la columna y comenzó a caminar de una manera que parecía pecaminosa, aunque Caroline no pudiera explicar por qué. Tal vez fue por la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, una mueca astuta, casi felina, o quizás por su forma de andar, como si estuviera al acecho de algo... o de alguien.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, Caroline lo miró a los ojos y vio un azul tan penetrante que pensó en la luz del sol de la mañana atravesando una vidriera.

La muchacha sintió la garganta seca e instintivamente miró a su alrededor en busca de un sacerdote o un monaguillo, alguien que pudiera protegerla, porque la baronesa ya había cruzado la puerta principal.

—Será mejor que te apresures —dijo el hombre en voz baja y profunda. Tenía un tono musical, pero como si fuera un carillón lejano que uno tuviera que esforzarse para oír—. Ella odia las iglesias y no esperará mucho.

—¿Se refiere a la baronesa? —La voz de Caroline sonó débil y aguda; tragó saliva, intentando calmar sus temores. Sólo era un hombre, se dijo a sí misma con firmeza. Y estaban en un lugar público. Nada menos que una iglesia. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas esas consideraciones, sintió los nervios a flor de piel, produciéndole un cosquilleo.

—Sí, la baronesa —repitió el hombre—. Mi tía.

Caroline dio un salto como si la hubieran pinchado.

—¿Su tía? —Se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir, pero, finalmente, encontró las palabras—. Me va a buscar un marido. — Entonces, durante un horrible momento, se preguntó si aquel hombre sería el elegido.

El hombre sonrió con afectación, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

—No, no soy el hombre adecuado para ti. Tu marido será viejo y arrugado, con los dientes dañados y un aliento fétido. Te recordará a una ciruela pasa, pero será adinerado. Y morirá cuando todavía seas joven.

Caroline lo observó en silencio. Luego dijo con tono contundente:

—No le conozco a usted, señor, ni tengo el más mínimo interés en conocerlo. —Y con eso quiso dar por terminada la conversación, pero el hombre soltó una risita que la detuvo. Fue una risa suave y cálida, a pesar de la frialdad de quien provenía.

—Tienes carácter. Muy bien. Lo vas a necesitar en los años venideros.

Caroline quería marcharse, pero su curiosidad por conocer algo más sobre su futuro fue mayor que su rabia. No pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Años? —repitió, lamentando el temblor que había asomado a su voz.

—Seis meses para casarte. Otros diez años hasta que él se muera.

—Diez años —murmuró Caroline en voz baja—. Tendré treinta y un años.

—Una edad excelente para ser una viuda rica.

De repente, pareció ser consciente de su situación. El dolor la desbordó y, sin freno, las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, deslizándose suavemente por sus mejillas para caer sobre sus manos enguantadas y entrelazadas. Caroline trató de detenerlas, pero sentía un dolor intenso. Su vida estaba a punto de experimentar un cambio demasiado drástico.

¿Cómo había podido su padre hacerles eso? Ella sabía que no tenía intenciones de morir. La enfermedad lo había atacado con agresividad, acabando con él en poco más de una semana. Pero ¿por qué no había asegurado el futuro de su esposa y sus tres hijos? ¿Por qué los había dejado en la calle y a merced de un tío avaro? Aquello no estaba bien. No podía ser la voluntad de Dios. Sin embargo, había ocurrido y, en aquel momento, Caroline se encontraba tratando de hacer todo lo posible para remediar la situación.

Entonces sintió que el extraño la agarraba con una mano cálida y tranquilizadora, mientras la arrastraba con suavidad fuera de la iglesia.

—Vamos —le dijo—. La baronesa está esperando.

Salieron al exterior, donde la tarde londinense languidecía triste y oscura. La baronesa ya había parado un coche al que se apresuraron a subir los tres. El sobrino de la baronesa se sentó junto a Caroline, dejando sentir con su brazo una presencia sólida y cálida a su lado. En lugar de mirarlo, la muchacha se giró hacia la ventanilla y se puso a observar las calles de Londres para detener el torrente de preguntas que inundaban su mente.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a un vecindario respetable, con casas austeras que parecían sombrías en medio de la luz grisácea.

Se detuvieron ante una de ellas, de apariencia anodina, que no destacaba sobre las otras. Mientras Caroline se bajaba del coche, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que aquella serena simetría buscaba transmitir: corrección moral, felicidad matrimonial, niños encantadores y la alegre apariencia de una familia feliz y acomodada.

¿Acaso todo eso era mentira?

Claro que lo era, se respondió Caroline. La casa, el vecindario, incluso la tiesa baronesa no podían ocultarle la verdad. Lo que estaban haciendo —comprarle un marido— era inmoral. El matrimonio debía ser producto del amor, no del comercio.

Caroline había ayudado a su padre a celebrar muchas bodas. Conocía la liturgia de memoria. Y lo que Dios buscaba no era un arreglo comercial corriente. Sin embargo, era tan habitual como se podía esperar. Tan típico, de hecho, que ella —la hija de un párroco que sabía cómo eran las cosas— ya estaba envuelta en un pacto diabólico para comprar a un hombre viejo y rico. No sería feliz en su matrimonio. Tendría que contentarse con la riqueza.

Las manos le temblaron al pensarlo, pero enderezó la espalda, echó los hombros hacia atrás y entró en casa de la baronesa.

El interior se parecía mucho al exterior: formal y triste. La baronesa no se detuvo sino que siguió por el corredor hasta el fondo del edificio. A mano derecha, Caroline alcanzó a ver un enorme y horrible mayordomo, a quien le presentaron rápidamente, y que desapareció enseguida en un saloncito contiguo.

Sin saber cómo actuar, hizo ademán de seguir a la baronesa, pero el sobrino la detuvo, tocándole el brazo y señalándole el segundo piso.

—Te mostraré tu habitación —se ofreció.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y aceptó únicamente porque hubiera sido una descortesía no hacerlo.

Lo siguió hasta una habitación que, en el pasado, debía haber sido luminosa y aireada, incluso hermosa. Estaba decorada en tonos amarillos con toques de verde; pero el tiempo había dejado desvaídos los colores y las telas, que ahora aparecían apagados, tristes y de indefinibles tonalidades. Y la luz grisácea se limitaba a resaltar el deterioro de los muebles y las manchas de la colcha. Aunque no parecía haber polvo, los estragos del tiempo daban a la habitación un aspecto realmente desolador.

Aun así, era una habitación mucho más grande y mejor que cualquiera que ella hubiese ocupado en su vida. Caroline se volvió hacia su guía:

—¿La habitación será para mí sola? ¿O voy a compartirla?

La muchacha detectó una ligera mueca en los labios del hombre, pero sus ojos permanecieron inmutables y su tono, distante.

—Es para ti sola. —Luego señaló una puerta medio oculta entre las sombras, al lado de la cama—. Esta puerta conduce a mi habitación. Te agradeceré que llames antes de entrar.

Caroline se puso rígida y se giró hacia él con rabia.

—¡No tengo ninguna intención de entrar, señor! Me voy a casar y llegaré al matrimonio con mi pureza y mi honor intactos.

El hombre no pudo evitar una sonrisa, aunque la expresión de su rostro mostraba una cierta frialdad. Entró en la habitación y, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, se recostó de manera despreocupada contra la cama.

—Tu honor no es de mi incumbencia. Tu pureza, sin embargo, será vulgarmente mancillada incluso para la moralidad menos exigente.

Aquellas palabras la sacudieron. Hablaba como si la pérdida de su honor fuera una consecuencia inevitable. Pero ¿qué alternativas tenía? No podía huir. No tenía dinero para regresar a Kent, y aunque lo hiciera, su familia ya se había marchado a vivir con su tío. Ellos creían que se encontraba segura, refugiada en un convento. ¿Qué podría decirles? ¿Que había decidido hacer una excursión a Londres? ¿Sola?

Su reputación quedaría en entredicho. Tenía que adaptarse lo mejor posible a su nueva situación allí. Así que levantó la barbilla, decidida a conservar, al menos, su orgullo.

—Señor, sus palabras me ofenden —dijo con seriedad.

Él hizo un gesto de asentimiento, como si eso también fuera una consecuencia inevitable. Luego, bruscamente, hizo una vulgar reverencia y dijo:

—Por favor, permíteme presentarme. Soy Niklaus, vizconde Mikaelson, y ésta es mi casa.

—Su casa —repitió Caroline con voz débil. Sintió un ligero mareo. ¿Acaso no había oído historias sobre el vizconde Mikaelson? ¿Incluso en Kent? ¿No era el que tenía la reputación de pervertir jovencitas? No podía recordarlo.

Así que decidió refugiarse en los buenos modales, haciendo una tímida inclinación.

—Tal vez te hayan contado que colaboraré en tu educación —anunció, arrastrando las palabras.

Caroline lo miró de inmediato y vio cómo sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa sensual. No cabía duda de que se le estaba insinuando y, sin embargo, no podía ser cierto.

—No me dijeron nada —respondió Caroline lentamente—. Quizás usted pueda explicarme en qué consistirá exactamente su trabajo.

El hombre se quedó callado y se le acercó. La muchacha quiso dar un paso atrás, pero no tenía espacio. Ya tenía la espalda contra la puerta. Así que se mantuvo firme, conteniendo la respiración mientras él extendía la mano para acariciar lentamente su mejilla.

—¿No te dijeron nada? Pero estoy al corriente de que tú has solicitado este encuentro.

—Sí, milord. Un amigo de la familia me recomendó a la baronesa, así que le escribí. —En realidad, había sido un amigo de uno de los miembros de la congregación de su padre, que venía de Londres y estaba de visita.

El anciano, el conde de Songshire, se le acercó en silencio una noche, mientras ella arreglaba la iglesia. Habían estado hablando durante un buen rato, principalmente sobre ella, la muerte de su padre y la complicada situación en que había quedado su familia. Luego él le puso en la mano la dirección de la baronesa y la instó a que preguntara, en secreto, por sus servicios.

—Lo que no sabes —dijo el vizconde mientras su sonrisa se hacía más amplia— es que la baronesa actúa a instancias mías.

Caroline estaba temblando. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que sus piernas no la sostenían y se había quedado paralizada. Si pudiera comprender cuáles eran las intenciones del vizconde...

—¿No me buscarán un marido? —preguntó.

—Ah, sí. Tendrás un marido, y rico. Pero seré yo quien estará a cargo de tu educación, no la baronesa.

—Pero ¿por qué? —gritó Caroline. Luego moderó rápidamente el tono y bajó la mirada hasta parecer apropiadamente humilde—: Quiero decir, ¿por qué un caballero de su evidente alta alcurnia tiene que preocuparse por mi educación?

El vizconde soltó una carcajada que la sorprendió, pero cuando la muchacha levantó la mirada, ya se había desvanecido todo rastro de hilaridad.

—Pronto comprenderás, pequeña Caroline, que la alcurnia, como tú dices, no llena el estómago. —Hizo un gesto amplio hacia la casa—. Esto que ves y un montón de piedras que se están desmoronando es todo lo que me queda de la fortuna familiar. No me puedo casar con una heredera; mi reputación no es precisamente intachable. Así que, en lugar de eso, me dedico a vender jóvenes novias.

Caroline tragó saliva movida por la impresión. Él era, en realidad, el diabólico vizconde. Y allí estaba ella. Con él. Y si eso era cierto... Sus pensamientos volaron. Dios mío, ¡todo aquello parecía imposible!

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Cuando Caroline levantó la vista se encontró con unos ojos que la observaban con la intensidad de un gato frente al agujero de un ratón.

—Yo... tengo muchas preguntas —tartamudeó Caroline.

El vizconde enarcó una ceja con un gesto que no la desalentó, pero tampoco la animó a continuar. Finalmente, Caroline se sintió obligada a hablar.

—Si usted no tiene buena reputación, milord, entonces la mía acaba de verse afectada por asociación. —Tomó aire y sus ojos se fijaron otra vez en la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones—. ¡Mi presencia en esta casa ya me ha arruinado!

No tenía intención de sonar tan dramática, pero si el plan estaba condenado al fracaso desde el comienzo, lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de enmendar la situación. Dio media vuelta como si fuera a marcharse, pero el vizconde le cerró el paso.

—Es verdad —dijo de manera indiferente—. Tu reputación ha sufrido un duro revés desde el momento en que pusiste un pie en esta casa. Sin embargo, todavía te buscaré un marido. De hecho, mi fortuna y la tuya dependen de eso.

Caroline negó con la cabeza para rechazar todo lo que el vizconde había dicho.

—Pero...

Él la interrumpió con el movimiento de un solo dedo.

—¿Sabes qué es una cortesana?

Caroline se mordió el labio, tratando de decidir cómo contestaría. Su padre habría tenido un ataque de ira si ella confesara toda la verdad: que escuchaba con pasión todos los chismes acerca de esas mujeres. Así que, en lugar de una confesión completa, eligió una verdad parcial.

—Sólo sé lo poco que he oído. Estoy segura de que nada de eso puede ser cierto.

—Claro que puede ser cierto. Eso y muchísimo más —replicó el vizconde, arrastrando las palabras, mientras disfrutaba claramente de aquella situación—.Pero no importa. Tú, querida mía, serás educada de una manera muy similar a esas maravillosas criaturas.

Caroline lo miró horrorizada, abriendo la boca por la sorpresa. Ella... ¿una cortesana?

—Pero a mí me dijeron...

—Escucha el resto, Caroline. Te convertirás en una novia Mikaelson. Como una cortesana, serás hermosa, ingeniosa y hábil en una gran variedad de placeres. Pero también serás fiel, amable y, claro está, presentable. Por esa razón, un hombre, probablemente viejo y, experimentado, pagará una gran suma para casarse contigo. Para que puedas adornar su mesa durante el día y su cama por las noches.

—Pero, no entiendo. ¿Por qué se casaría conmigo? Cuando... los placeres de una cortesana se pueden obtener...

—¿Por unas cuantas libras? ¿Hasta que el hombre se aburra? ¿O la mujer se vuelva impresentable?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Eso era exactamente a lo que se refería. ¿Por qué un hombre se casaría con una mujer que podía conseguir por unos pocos centavos?

—Porque un hombre inteligente conoce el valor de pagar una sola vez en lugar de hacerlo en mensualidades, o a capricho de una mujer. De atar a él a una mujer durante el resto de su vida, suponiendo que sea la mujer correcta, en lugar de hacerlo por unos cuantos meses. De encontrar una esposa que lo cuidará con ternura en la vejez, en vez de abandonarlo para ir en busca de sus propios placeres.

—Pero usted no puede prometer eso...

—¡Por supuesto que puedo! —contestó el vizconde de manera tajante—. Porque lo harás, y porque ya lo he hecho antes y mi reputación depende de esa promesa. —El vizconde se acercó a ella hasta quedar muy juntos, de manera que Caroline pudo sentir su cálido aliento en la cara.

—Milord —dijo Caroline jadeando, preguntándose qué podía decir para hacerlo retroceder.

—¿Serás fiel a tu marido? —preguntó el vizconde—. ¿Lo complacerás por las noches, lo cuidarás en su vejez, aunque tenga cien años, manos frías y un aliento rancio?

Caroline parpadeó y se sorprendió al sentir las lágrimas que nublaban su visión.

—¿Lo harás,Caroline? —exigió el vizconde.

—¡Sí! —respondió ella sin aliento, sabiendo que aquélla era la respuesta que deseaba, siendo consciente, también, de que era la verdad. Fuese cual fuese la razón por la que se casara, ella no deshonraría al hombre con el que contrajera matrimonio—. No podría romper un voto hecho ante Dios —musitó.

El vizconde retrocedió y su cuerpo pareció relajarse de repente, adoptando una actitud casi amable.

—Entonces creo que serás la mejor novia que he instruido hasta ahora. —Estiró la mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, con una actitud casi paternal. — Puedo asegurarte que alcanzarás un precio muy alto.

Caroline se movió rápidamente hacia atrás y apartó el rostro.

—No entiendo... —comenzó a decir, pero él la interrumpió.

—Ya basta de preguntas. Todo es demasiado nuevo para ti. —De pronto, se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Ya habrá tiempo suficiente después de la evaluación inicial.

Aquello la dejó fría.

—¿Evaluación? —preguntó.

Pero él ya se había ido.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué opináis? ¿Queréis que suba el segundo capítulo?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Durante casi una hora, Caroline permaneció sentada en la cama, aturdida, mirando las paredes. Finalmente, cansada de no hacer nada, deshizo su escaso equipaje y se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Tal vez debiera concentrarse en causar una buena impresión. Sabía que en muchas casas elegantes la gente se vestía para la cena, y a pesar de que aquélla no era, evidentemente, una casa elegante, se puso su mejor traje: un vestido gris perla con cuello de encaje. También trató de arreglarse un poco el cabello de color dorado, cepillándolo hasta que adquirió una apariencia brillante, mientras se lamentaba por no tenerlo más ondulado. No tenía cosméticos, de manera que se contentó con pellizcarse las mejillas para adquirir un poco de rubor.

Cuando finalizó, se aventuró escaleras abajo.

No había nadie a la vista. La escalera daba acceso a un corredor pobremente iluminado y tan desierto como el piso superior. A su izquierda había un solitario salón, cuya chimenea no había sido todavía encendida.

Un poco más al fondo, encontró una biblioteca con escasos libros y un escritorio bastante deteriorado. Arrimada a la pared, una mesita auxiliar parecía esconderse. Pensó en gritar, pero sabía que sería de mala educación. Y tampoco deseaba perturbar aquel silencio sepulcral que rodeaba la casa. Así que se dedicó a seguir deambulando.  
>Al fondo, descubrió el comedor. Se trataba, con toda seguridad, de la mejor habitación de la casa.<p>

La mesa de caoba pulida era enorme; las sillas, altas y majestuosas, con gruesos cojines, y el mantel, de un blanco resplandeciente, estaba perfectamente almidonado.

Caroline se fijó en los candelabros, la lámpara del techo y también en la plata y, sin embargo, aquella habitación le pareció tan solitaria como el resto de la casa. Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía.

A su espalda oyó un golpe amortiguado, procedente de la puerta de los sirvientes, e imaginó que conduciría a la cocina. Al pensar que alguien podía estar preparando la cena, su estómago rugió de hambre. Esa mañana se había sentido demasiado nerviosa para desayunar, pero, en aquel momento, el mero hecho de pensar en la comida le hizo darse cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Empujó la puerta y bajó rápidamente las sucias escaleras que encontró frente a ella.

Los escalones desembocaron en una enorme cocina, mucho más grande de lo habitual incluso para una casa londinense, pero, a pesar de su tamaño, se sintió ligeramente abrumada. En las paredes y sobre la mesa se amontonaban toda clase de utensilios de cocina. Por desgracia, nadie estaba preparando la cena, como había pensado en un principio, y no había comida por ninguna parte.

La despensa estaba vacía. Lo único comestible que alcanzó a ver fue una hogaza de pan negro y duro que tenía agarrada un hombre gigantesco, de cabello negro y aspecto  
>siniestro. Era el mismo mayordomo corpulento que le había abierto la puerta una hora antes.<p>

—El señor Dunwort, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

El hombre levantó los ojos y una expresión de sorpresa alivió la severidad de sus facciones.

—Sí, así es. Es muy amable de su parte al recordarlo.

—Por favor, señor, ¿podría decirme a qué hora se sirve la cena?

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, como si la estuviera evaluando.

—No hay cena, señorita.

Caroline frunció el ceño.

—¿Perdón?

—La nueva señorita siempre hace los menús y llena la despensa. No habrá comida hasta que usted me diga qué debo comprar.

Caroline movió la cabeza.

—Pero cómo podría haberlo sabido. Estoy segura de que la baronesa...

—Órdenes del señor. La joven señorita se encarga de la comida y de las cuentas. Aprender a administrar el dinero es parte de su instrucción. —El hombre hizo una pausa para darle un mordisco a su pan—. No comerá, a menos que trabaje.

Caroline miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta, con toda claridad, de que aquel hombre decía la verdad. Nadie había hecho preparativo alguno para la cena.

—¿Y se supone que también debo cocinar?

Dunwort negó con la cabeza.

—Ése es mi trabajo. Excepto en la fiesta de su presentación, para la que  
>usted debe contratar un chef.<p>

—¡Un chef! —Sin pensarlo, Caroline se sentó en un banco junto a Dunwort—. Pero cómo... —Se interrumpió, mientras su mente empezaba a dar vueltas vertiginosamente.

En su casa, su madre se encargaba de cocinar y de hacer la compra. Caroline pasaba todo el tiempo con su padre, ayudándolo en sus múltiples tareas como sacerdote.

Dunwort se recostó y entornó los ojos, mirándola directamente.

—Si lo solicita, la ayudaremos. Si no, dejaremos que se hunda usted sola.

Caroline lo miró con sorpresa.

—Entonces, indudablemente, necesitaré ayuda.

El hombre sonrió y, de repente, su actitud se suavizó. Parecía como si ella acabara de pasar alguna clase de prueba, así que le devolvió la sonrisa con un poco de inseguridad y enseguida comenzó a caminar lentamente por la cocina. Lamentablemente, tras examinarla con detenimiento, la situación no mejoró. La despensa estaba totalmente  
>desabastecida. Tendría que comprar de todo. Pero, en aquel momento, no tenía muy claro qué necesitaba exactamente.<p>

—¿Sabe usted cuánto puedo gastar? —preguntó Caroline.

Dunwort había estado observando todos sus movimientos, con aquellos ojos negros francos e inquisitivos.

—Lo que gaste saldrá de lo que le corresponda por su matrimonio. Lo que usted consuma ahora es comida que le quitará de la boca a su familia después.

Caroline percibió el tono de sarcasmo en su voz, y se giró para estudiar la expresión del hombre. Aunque no le gustaba que le recordaran que ella era una más entre las innumerables muchachas que habían pasado por aquella casa, no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar:

—¿Las otras chicas gastaron sin medida —supuso—, confiando en que la parte de su dote sería lo suficientemente grande para sacarlas adelante?

Dunwort asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un movimiento lento y calculado que, sin embargo, revelaba un cierto respeto ante aquella deducción.

—Algunas gastaron de más, pero otras también resultaron ser muy avaras.

Caroline siguió deambulando por la cocina, mirando de manera distraída el interior de alacenas y cajones, mientras hacía un inventario mental de su contenido.

—Bueno, me temo que yo me acercaré más al tipo de las avaras, señor Dunwort. El día de hoy ha sido como un extraño sueño para mí, y me cuesta creer que el plan del vizconde vaya a tener éxito.

—Oh, tendrá éxito. Ya lo he visto triunfar seis veces.

Con aquellas palabras, Dunwort captó toda la atención de Caroline. Después de cerrar un armario, volvió a sentarse en el banco.

—¿Seis veces? —preguntó—. ¿Otras seis muchachas?

—Sí. Y todas pasaron por la cama y el altar.

Caroline notó que el mayordomo había alterado el orden de las cosas. ¿Acaso no pasaba uno primero por el altar y después por la cama? Pero pasó por alto el error, prefiriendo expresar su mayor preocupación.

—Pero yo soy la hija de un pobre párroco. Lo único que podía aportar al matrimonio era mi virtud. Y ahora que estoy aquí, incluso eso... — Caroline dejó la frase sin terminar y suspiró.

—Sí, está deshonrada. No hay duda.

Caroline frunció el ceño al escuchar la franqueza del tono del hombre. Esperaba algo mucho más tranquilizador.

—Pero él le conseguirá un marido de todas formas.

Caroline se volvió hacia el mayordomo para estudiar su expresión. Durante los años en que había ayudado a su padre en sus visitas, había conocido a gente de muchas clases y había aprendido a evaluar no su apariencia externa o su entorno sino su expresión. Al analizar la actitud de Dunwort, se dio cuenta de que la brusquedad de su rostro sólo se debía a que parecía ajado y curtido. Tenía unas cejas tan espesas como su pelo negro y ensortijado, pero los ojos eran serenos y no fruncía la boca con un gesto de desaprobación ni la abría con ansiosa lascivia. Le pareció un hombre sincero, aunque un poco reservado. Hasta que demostrara lo contrario, lo consideraría un amigo.

Después de decidir eso, Caroline apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

—Muy bien, señor Dunwort, para bien o para mal, parece que estoy a cargo de la despensa. Y puedo ser tacaña, pero incluso los tacaños tenemos que comer. Así que, a menos que usted sea un entusiasta del pan negro, le propongo que busquemos algo mejor. ¿Tiene usted dinero, o debo pedírselo a la baronesa?

La adusta expresión del mayordomo se transformó de repente en una sonrisa.

—Tengo dinero, señorita. Su señoría vendió unas ovejas ayer para eso. Así que, ¿qué hacemos primero: compramos o cenamos?

Caroline le echó una mirada a la cocina. El fogón estaba apagado. Tardarían bastante tiempo en comprar y preparar la comida. Como si le hubiesen hecho una señal, su estómago lanzó un gruñido que le recordó que tenía hambre y no tenía ganas de esperar.

—He tenido un día muy difícil, señor Dunwort. Aunque normalmente sugeriría que hiciéramos las mejores compras posibles a esta hora, esta noche es especial. Así que es mejor que comamos primero. ¿Conoce alguna posada que ofrezca algún guiso aceptable o pastel de carne?

Dunwort asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que estiraba el brazo para agarrar su sombrero.

—Conozco el lugar adecuado.

—Entonces compre comida suficiente para usted, para mí, para su señoría, supongo, y la baronesa...

—El vizconde ha dicho que cenará en su club —la interrumpió Dunwort—. Y la baronesa seguramente preferirá beberse la cena.

Caroline hizo una pausa. Sabía que muchos de los feligreses de su padre preferían beber hasta caer muertos, pero se negaba a ayudar a alguien a hacer tal cosa.

—Entonces compre pastel para tres. Yo misma le llevaré el suyo a la baronesa.

—Muy bien, señorita.

—¿Hay otros sirvientes en la casa?

—No, señorita. Sólo yo. —Enseguida se abotonó el abrigo y se preparó para salir.

Caroline lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

—Podría ir con usted —le ofreció. Conocía muchas casas elegantes en las que el ama de llaves salía a hacer la compra, pero en ese momento vaciló—. ¿Debería ir con usted?

—No, señorita, no puede hacerlo. Usted va a ser una dama y no sería buena idea que la vieran conmigo.

Caroline asintió, mostrando al mayordomo que había captado perfectamente la idea.

—Muy bien —dijo, sintiéndose aliviada de no tener que vagar por las calles de la ciudad en la oscuridad. Kent estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Londres como para haber oído muchas historias sobre los peligros que acechaban al otro lado de la puerta—. Tal vez pueda aprovechar lo que ha quedado de su pan negro —agregó sin entusiasmo.

Dunwort hizo una rápida inclinación y desapareció, deslizándose por la puerta trasera tan velozmente que ella se quedó sorprendida.

Caroline trató de comerse el pan negro, pero a pesar del hambre que tenía, no pudo morder la dura corteza. Así que, en lugar de sentarse a esperar con impaciencia el regreso de Dunwort, fue en busca de la baronesa.

Encontró a la mujer en el piso de arriba, en un salón que estaba frente a su habitación. Decorado en tonos azules y amarillo pálido, se notaba que, en otro tiempo, había sido una estancia acogedora, pero el deterioro era tan palpable como el de la habitación que le había sido asignada a Caroline. Los muebles estaban deslustrados y las cortinas raídas. Incluso el fuego crepitaba de manera extraña e irregular.

La baronesa estaba sentada junto a la chimenea, envuelta en una manta gruesa, sosteniendo con fuerza entre sus manos un vaso de jerez, mientras observaba las  
>llamas con expresión aburrida.<p>

Caroline se detuvo en la puerta, tomándose algo de tiempo para examinar a la mujer. Cuando la había visto por primera vez, le había resultado enormemente desagradable. La baronesa había acentuado todavía más aquella sensación de considerarse una persona insignificante en medio de la gran catedral. Pero ahora Caroline no pudo evitar preguntarse si no se habría equivocado en su percepción.

La persona que estaba ante ella parecía vieja y frágil, su indolente postura indicaba un ánimo abatido. Y aunque tenía en la mano un vaso de jerez, no estaba bebiendo. La botella, colocada sobre una mesita adyacente, estaba casi llena.

Aquella imagen triste y patética sugería que, en realidad, la baronesa no era más que un peón del vizconde. En aquella débil mujer no había fuerza suficiente para oponerse a cualquier cosa que su sobrino ordenara.

—Si quieres comida, tendrás que conseguírtela tú misma. —La voz de la baronesa sonaba más cansada que fría.

—Ya he enviado a Dunwort a comprar pasteles de carne. Nos los traerá enseguida.

La baronesa parpadeó rápidamente, apartando los ojos por un instante de las llamas.

—¿Le ordenaste que trajera comida para mí?

—Naturalmente. No dejaré que nadie se muera de hambre cuando hay dinero disponible.

Esta vez, la mujer levantó la mirada, clavándola fijamente en Caroline.

—¿No te han explicado que lo que gastes ahora saldrá de lo que recibas por tu boda?

Caroline asintió. Estaba empezando a disgustarle la tranquila seguridad con que todo el mundo afirmaba que algún caballero pagaría un alto precio por ella. Lo presentaban como si un millonario fuera a aparecer de repente por arte de magia. Caroline necesitaba un plan, y si no tenía uno, angustiosas preguntas la acosaban. ¿Qué pasaría si no aparecía un marido? ¿Acaso su madre tendría que pagar los gastos? Ella no tenía dinero. ¿Enviarían a Caroline a casa de su tío? Caería en desgracia y, posiblemente, sería desterrada.

Por fortuna, no tuvo tiempo de detenerse en aquellos oscuros pensamientos, porque la baronesa continuó hablando, mientras volvía a clavar los ojos en la chimenea.

—Estoy segura de que Dunwort ya te ha informado de que esta noche  
>prefiero beber mi cena.<p>

Caroline volvió a asentir. Se acercó a las brasas, calentándose lo mejor que pudo.

—Sí, ya me lo dijo, pero estoy segura de que usted sabe que la carne es mejor sustento para la mente y el cuerpo. —Las palabras le salieron sin pensar, porque se las había dicho con mucha frecuencia a los feligreses de su padre.

Cuando levantó la vista de la chimenea, se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer, fijos en ella —. ¿Baronesa?

—Tú no me odias. —Se trataba de una afirmación, no de una pregunta, causando a Caroline una gran sorpresa.

—¿Por qué habría de odiarla?

La risa de la mujer invadió el silencio de la casa.

—¿Lo dices porque eres la hija de un clérigo? Te aseguro que todas las muchachas que él ha traído aquí me han odiado.

Lentamente, Caroline se acomodó en una silla, consciente del significado que ocultaban las palabras de la baronesa.

—Entonces es verdad: usted sólo hace lo que él le pide.

La baronesa prefirió darle un sorbo a su vaso en lugar de responder, y se lo llevó a la boca con un rápido movimiento.

Caroline desvió la mirada y consideró aquel gesto como una confirmación.

—Usted no es mi enemiga, baronesa —dijo con suavidad.

—¿Ya hemos empezado a definir los frentes de batalla? —replicó con énfasis.

Caroline se crispó. No tenía intención alguna de emprender una guerra, pero, a decir verdad, ya había comenzado a ver al vizconde como su enemigo. Él era el único que parecía gobernar aquella casa y, a juzgar por todas las apariencias, no lo hacía para mejorar.

—Perderás, ¿sabes? No puedes luchar contra él. No lo permitirá.

Caroline eligió cuidadosamente las palabras. Era nueva allí y no se podía permitir el lujo de hablar sin pensar.

—No deseo crear un ambiente desagradable, baronesa.

—¡Ja! —De nuevo soltó una aguda carcajada—. Eres la hija de un pastor. No hay un alma sobre la tierra más diferente a él que tú. —La baronesa se sirvió otro trago—.Lucharás contra él y perderás. Luego te dará en matrimonio y nunca volverá a pensar en ti. —De repente, la mujer puso el vaso de jerez en las manos de Caroline—. Bebe, niña. Tú lo necesitas más que yo.

Caroline miró a la mujer y luego al vaso y, finalmente, dejó que su mirada se deslizara hacia el fuego. Nada tenía sentido.

Nada iba bien. Pero sólo con echarle un vistazo a la baronesa supo que no podría obtener más información de ella, al menos por esa noche. La mujer ya se estaba acomodando con los ojos cerrados, como si se preparara para dormir. A pesar de todo, en la mente de Caroline se agolpaban multitud de preguntas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al abandonar Kent, se sintió llena de esperanzas, la recomendación del conde de Songshire era la única seguridad que necesitaba. Si él le había recomendado a aquella mujer, debía ser una persona competente. Después de todo, ¿no se trataba de un conde que sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas? Mucho mejor que Caroline, sin duda alguna.

Pero, en aquel instante, un sordo temor amenazó con invadir su corazón. ¿En qué lío se había metido? ¿Cómo había podido arriesgar todo su futuro basándose en la simple sugerencia de un amable anciano?

Sintió que su fortaleza se venía abajo. Posó los ojos nuevamente en el vaso que tenía en la mano. Odiaba el licor. Había visto sus efectos muchas veces. Y, aun así, levantó el vaso y se tomó el jerez de un solo trago.

* * *

><p><strong>*caugh* Review *caugh*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella noche el vizconde fue a su habitación. Era tarde, tal vez ya se acercaba el amanecer; Caroline no lo sabía con seguridad. Sólo oyó abrirse la puerta contigua.

Abrió los ojos enseguida, pero no se movió. El hombre no llevaba ninguna luz, así que más que verlo, la muchacha percibió su presencia: una silueta negra, increíblemente grande, que se cernía sobre su cama.

Quiso gritar, pero el sonido se quedó atascado en su garganta. Y, aunque hubiese logrado hacerlo, ¿quién acudiría a ayudarla? Seguramente, nadie de la casa.

—No temas. No te tocaré esta noche. —La voz del vizconde sonaba apagada y extraña. No parecía alterada por el alcohol, pero tampoco silbaba como un murmullo. Se trataba de una voz oscura y profunda, como si el sonido saliera de la oscuridad que la rodeaba y no de los labios de un hombre—. Respira, Caroline. No quisiera que te asfixiaras antes de  
>que comencemos.<p>

Caroline respiró de manera temblorosa, obedeciendo la orden del vizconde. La cama se hundió cuando él se sentó a su lado, y ella sintió que la garganta se le congelaba. Inconscientemente, Caroline se desplazó a la esquina más distante de la cama. Sus manos se aferraron a la colcha, levantándola hasta la altura de su pecho, mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente, intentando escudriñar la oscuridad.

Era una actitud ridícula, lo sabía. El vizconde podría dominarla fácilmente. No conseguiría alejarse de él. Y la colcha no le ofrecía protección alguna. Él podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Con una creciente sensación de impotencia, aflojó las manos y soltó la colcha. Su camisón blanco de cuello alto la cubría de manera apropiada, en el caso de que él pudiera verla a través de la oscuridad. Él percibió aquel movimiento, porque mostró su aprobación con otro comentario en voz baja.

—¿Te has resignado ya, Caroline? No he venido a hacerte daño.

La muchacha tuvo que hacer tres intentos de hablar antes de recuperar la voz. Pero cuando lo logró, sonó serena aunque un poco aguda.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, milord?

Ella pudo notar que él se encogía de hombros y el movimiento produjo una vibración en el colchón.

—Vine a comprobar si estabas dormida. Para que te acostumbres a mis visitas. —El vizconde suspiró y Caroline oyó un suave murmullo en la penumbra—. No, no es cierto. Quería hacerte una pregunta.

La muchacha cerró los ojos un momento y se preguntó si habría una casa más extraña que ésa. ¿Por qué venía aquel hombre a su habitación en mitad de la noche para hablar? Aun así, ella era la hija de un sacerdote y sabía lo que se esperaba de ella.

—¿Qué desea saber?

El vizconde soltó una sonora risotada.

—¿Siempre eres tan amable, incluso cuando un caballero desconocido entra en tu habitación sin anunciarse?

—Como nunca me he encontrado en semejante situación, no puedo contestarle con exactitud, señor. —La respuesta le salió sin pensar y su tono, gracias a Dios, recuperó su registro normal.

El vizconde volvió a estallar en una carcajada. Ella cerró los puños con rabia. Pero, de inmediato, él habló de nuevo, mientras la hilaridad desaparecía.

—Mi pregunta es muy simple, Caroline. ¿Por qué estás aquí todavía? Evidentemente, no sabías cuál era la naturaleza de este acuerdo cuando llegaste y, sin embargo, no has huido gritando de mi casa. ¿Por qué?

Caroline frunció el ceño, deseando poder ver algo más que la oscura silueta del hombre.

—He venido para casarme —afirmó—. Con un hombre rico. Tal como me prometió la baronesa.

Caroline percibió, más que oyó, la forma en que el vizconde sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás acostumbrada a vivir en una decorosa pobreza. Con tu apariencia, podrías haber encontrado en tu pueblo a un hombre que se casara contigo. No obstante, abandonaste todo lo que conocías para venir aquí, a la casa de un libertino. ¿Por qué?

Caroline suspiró y, curiosamente, no se sorprendió al oír que él le estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo que ella luchaba por responderse a sí misma. Había tenido tiempo suficiente durante el día; podría haberse ido y encontrar una manera de volver con su familia. Su reputación no había sufrido todavía un daño irreparable.

—¿Acaso tu tío es tan terrible? —preguntó el vizconde con voz suave.

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

—Habría sido desagradable, incluso difícil, pero habría sobrevivido. Y tal vez hubiera sido bien recibida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué? —insistió el vizconde. La muchacha se mordió el labio, tratando de responder.

—¿Sabe usted lo que es desear, milord, sin saber ni siquiera la razón? —Caroline no esperó la respuesta del vizconde, sino que siguió hablando, buscando en la oscuridad las palabras para expresar la inquietud que se agitaba en su interior—. Ayudaba a mi padre en todas sus tareas como párroco. En todas ellas, milord. Sé más que la mayoría sobre lo que le espera a una muchacha respetable de una aldea. He oído a muchas esposas y madres. He escuchado sus frustraciones y sus sueños. —Suspiró—. No todas son infelices, pero...

—Pero ¿qué, Caroline? ¿Tú quieres algo más?

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

—No algo más, milord, sino... algo distinto. No encontraré la felicidad allí. Y tampoco en la aldea de mi tío.

—¿Entonces solicitaste mis servicios por aburrimiento? —Su voz tenía un matiz de desprecio y ella se enderezó.

—No por aburrimiento, milord. Es simple lógica. No iba a encontrar felicidad en el lugar donde estaba. Podía elegir entre una vida infeliz o buscar en otra parte. —Caroline se encogió de hombros—. La baronesa..., o mejor dicho, usted, eran la única otra parte que tenía a mi alcance.

—Así que buscas felicidad.

Caroline volvió a cerrar los puños con frustración, pero mantuvo la voz inalterada.  
>—Se lo acabo de decir, milord. No sé lo que busco. Pero estoy segura de que no lo encontraré en mi casa.<p>

—¿Y si no lo encuentras aquí, bajo mi tutela? ¿Qué pasará?

Caroline suspiró.

—Ése es el riesgo que se corre ante cualquier decisión atrevida, ¿no es así? Y ya sé que a veces no se tiene éxito

—Y entonces, ¿qué pasará?

—Entonces viviré con las consecuencias, sean cuales fueren. —Caroline sintió un deseo irrefrenable de tocarlo, como si con ello pudiera hacerlo comprender—. No encontraré la felicidad en casa de mi tío. Así que prefiero buscar la infelicidad con un hombre rico que con uno pobre.

Después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Caroline permaneció callada, esperando la respuesta del vizconde. Pero él no contestó y, tras un instante, su silencio comenzó a oprimirla y a ponerla nerviosa. Estaba muy inquieta con su decisión como para sentirse cómoda con el silencioso examen del vizconde. Al final, decidió volver a hablar torpemente.

—Mi intención es llegar hasta el final, milord. No huiré por miedo o intransigencia.

El vizconde se rió, aunque su risa estaba desprovista de alegría.

—Eso dices ahora, Caroline. Pero quiero que comprendas una cosa: ya he invertido dinero en ti y gastaré una gran cantidad antes de ver algún resultado. Mi futuro está en tu éxito, niña, tanto como el tuyo. Así que tu camino está trazado. Incluso si cambias de opinión, o si logras huir de esta casa gritando, te encontraré. Y te haré cumplir tus compromisos, conmigo y con tu esposo.

Caroline sintió un escalofrío al oír su tono, molesta ante el hecho de que cualquiera —especialmente un libertino declarado— pudiera cuestionar su honor de esa manera.

—¡Usted no me puede obligar!

—Sí puedo —respondió él con una voz apagada y terrible—. No lo dudes.

La muchacha tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que hablaba muy en serio. Había cosas que los hombres podían hacer para deshonrar a las mujeres... cosas horribles, y nadie iba a levantar un dedo para protegerla.

—Has hecho un trato desde el momento en que entraste en mi casa, Caroline. No pienses que voy a dejarte que cambies de opinión.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras luchaba para que su voz sonara poderosa.

—Acabo de decirle que no huiré. —Respiró profundamente—. Pero no olvide su promesa. Cuando acabe todo esto, he de tener un marido rico y una vida nueva. Un hombre lo suficientemente rico para apadrinar a mi hermana y que pueda entrar en sociedad, y para comprar el acceso de mi hermano al ejército. Eso es todo lo que necesito.—Caroline pronunció con decisión aquellas palabras, pero en el fondo se asustó de su propia osadía.

¿Qué sucedería si su esposo era cruel? ¿Violento? ¿Loco? ¿Qué haría  
>entonces? Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el contacto de una mano —suave y<br>acariciadora—, cuando el vizconde le rozó la mejilla.

—Voy a disfrutar mucho durante los próximos meses —dijo él en voz baja, con un matiz de admiración en su tono—. Por Dios que lo haré.

—¿Y de qué voy a disfrutar yo, milord? —Caroline no sabía por qué había preguntado. En realidad no esperaba una respuesta. Sin embargo, el vizconde se tomó la pregunta en serio, contestando con serenidad.

—Disfrutarás hasta donde tú quieras, Caroline. Vas a ser tú la que decidirás si todo lo que te suceda a partir de ahora se convertirá en tortura o placer, será horrible o maravilloso.

—¿Pecaminoso? —le interrumpió Caroline, incapaz de resistir la tentación de contraatacar de alguna manera.

Incluso en medio de aquella oscuridad, Caroline pudo verlo asentir.

—Sí, pecaminoso. —El vizconde se inclinó más hacia ella, aproximándose tanto que la muchacha alcanzó a sentir cómo su aliento erizaba los finos pelillos de sus cejas—. O celestial.

Caroline jadeó, sin poder controlar el estremecimiento que puso en tensión todo su cuerpo. Pero, en ese momento, el vizconde se apartó y se puso de pie, de forma que volvió a notar su oscura sombra sobre la cama.

—Ya es suficiente por hoy, Caroline. Puedo ver que estás cansada.

—Usted no puede ver nada, milord. Está muy oscuro. —No podía entender aquella obstinación en luchar contra él, pero las palabras salieron de todas formas, provocando otra de sus profundas risotadas.

—Al contrario, veo muy bien en la oscuridad. —Hizo una breve reverencia y se dio la vuelta para salir. Caroline lo oyó abrir la puerta adyacente y deslizarse a través de ella. Pero no la cerró.

Ella continuó oyendo cada uno de sus movimientos con todo detalle. Sintió el roce de su ropa al quitársela, el suave tintineo de las monedas al colocarlas sobre una mesa e incluso el chapoteo del agua y los crujidos del colchón cuando finalmente se acostó.

Luego todo quedó silencioso. Caroline se imaginó que el vizconde, por fin, se había dormido. En ese momento, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara.

—Otra cosa.

La voz del vizconde la sorprendió, invadiendo la oscuridad, y Caroline se incorporó sobresaltada en la cama, pensando que él estaba otra vez al lado. Pero no. Su voz provenía de la otra habitación, sin duda desde la cama.

—En el futuro, Caroline, debes dormir desnuda.

La estaba presionando mucho.

Niklaus miró la oscuridad que rodeaba su cama y se reprendió por actuar tan rápido.

Caroline era una criatura extraña. Hija de un sacerdote y, sin embargo, había acudido a él por su propia y libre voluntad, huyendo de lo que conocía para arriesgarlo todo en Londres. Únicamente porque el pariente de un feligrés se lo había recomendado. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasearse silenciosamente por la habitación, mientras trataba de comprender a su última protegida. En la mayoría de las cosas, no era diferente a ninguna de las otras muchachas —joven, bonita, ingenua—, aunque claramente poseía una energía y un valor fuera de lo común. Más allá de eso, era pulcra y estaba bien educada.

Alcanzaría una alta cotización en el mercado matrimonial, siempre y cuando no perdiera aquella frescura.

_No huiré._

Lo había dicho con firmeza, en voz alta, y él la consideró de verdad una promesa genuina. Pero había elegido un camino difícil. Nadie —y mucho menos la hija de un clérigo— podía aventurarse en el camino de una cortesana sin tener dudas. Tendría que asegurarse de que no cambiara de opinión, arruinándolos a ambos, porque había apostado todo a que ella tendría éxito. Sólo lo que le costaría prepararla era suficiente para dejarlo en la ruina si no se casaba bien.

Pero cuando ella, finalmente, hiciera sus votos, lo que le correspondería al vizconde por el matrimonio de Caroline lo liberaría de deudas, dejándolo a salvo de la carga que su padre había arrojado de manera tan irresponsable sobre sus hombros. Debería sentirse feliz y pensar en la boda con alegría. Sin embargo, no era así. ¿Por qué?

_¿Sabe usted lo que es desear, milord, sin saber ni siquiera la razón?_

Las palabras de Caroline resonaron en los oídos del vizconde, llenando la oscuridad con la misma ansiedad que ella había descrito. Sí, él sabía lo que era desear, la paralizante necesidad de tener algo, no sabía qué.

Sentía cómo lo devoraba durante la noche, cuando una hermosa mujer destinada a otro hombre dormía en la habitación contigua. Lo sentía cuando miraba sus tierras yermas y sus escuálidos rebaños. Lo sentía amilanarse ante su fuerza en los peores momentos posibles y, a pesar de todo, no era capaz de saber qué buscaba. Sólo que no lo tenía.  
>Le sucedía lo mismo que a Caroline. Él era consciente —aunque ella no lo fuese— de que la respuesta para aquella muchacha no estaba en casarse con un hombre rico. No la encontraría en Londres más que en Kent. Pero, al menos, tenía una esperanza. En diez o quince años, una vez que su esposo hubiese muerto, tendría todo lo necesario para buscar aquella respuesta que tanto ansiaba: riqueza, posición, libertad. Las mismas cosas que él había deseado mientras se pudría en la cárcel a causa de las deudas. Las mismas cosas por las que ahora trabajaba instruyendo a jovencitas y comerciando con ellas.<p>

Entonces, ¿por qué le resultaba tan desagradable pensar en eso? ¿Por qué algo sin nombre, algo inalcanzable, lo dejaba con una dolorosa ansiedad?

No lo sabía. Y mientras no encontrara la respuesta, sólo podía perseverar. Tenía que hacer planes y pensar, dirigir e instruir, asegurarse de que Caroline se convirtiera en la mejor novia que había educado hasta entonces. Y cuando terminara, ella se embarcaría en un opulento futuro y él podría forjarse al fin su propia tranquilidad. Abandonaría Londres para siempre y se dedicaría a acrecentar su propia fortuna, su propio futuro.  
>Quizás entonces encontrara la respuesta que ansiaba. Descubriría qué necesitaba y llenaría el vacío que devoraba su alma. Pero, mientras no llegara ese momento, se dedicaría a educar a Caroline, preparándola para una venta conveniente para ambos.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline se despertó temprano, como hacía habitualmente. Su padre era madrugador y ella siempre lo acompañaba a desayunar para disfrutar del sonido de su voz mientras ensayaba su sermón.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, Caroline encontró la casa del vizconde silenciosa.

Abrió los ojos, echando de menos los suaves ronquidos de sus hermanos. No oía nada, excepto los sonidos de la mañana londinense. Podría haberse vuelto a dormir. Había dormido poco después de la visita nocturna del vizconde y se sentía bastante cansada. Pero no podía cerrarlos ojos, sabiendo que había una tenebrosa puerta negra a sólo unos pasos de ella, y que él se encontraba a escasos metros de distancia.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, se levantó de la cama por el lado opuesto a la puerta. Agarró la ropa y se vistió rápidamente, con los ojos fijos en la entrada de la habitación del vizconde, por miedo a que él apareciera en cualquier momento. Luego salió de su habitación de puntillas, casi sin atreverse a respirar por temor a despertarlo.

No había nadie en el piso principal, ni siquiera Dunwort.

Caroline se deslizó hasta la cocina sin hacer ruido, con la esperanza de que el sirviente hubiese pensado en comprar algo para el desayuno, aunque ella no se lo hubiera dicho, ni preguntado cuando regresó con los pasteles de carne.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina, se encontró con la baronesa sentada a la mesa, con un panecillo en la mano. La habitación estaba agradablemente tibia y sobre el fogón hervía una tetera.

—Buenos días, baronesa. Espero que haya dormido bien. —Era el saludo que acostumbraba a dar siempre a su padre. Y él también respondía religiosamente que había descansado como los santos y que esperaba que ella también.

Caroline se preguntó por un instante cómo le habría contestado a su padre aquel día en que su sueño no había sido ni reparador ni santo. Por fortuna, no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, pues la baronesa la miró con ojos enrojecidos.

—El resto de las muchachas dormían hasta tarde —afirmó la mujer.

Caroline vaciló, al tiempo que súbitamente echó de menos a su padre con desesperación.

—Siempre me he levantado a esta hora —dijo cuidadosamente.

—La mañana me pertenece —anunció bruscamente la baronesa—. Es cuando _él _está dormido.

En otras circunstancias, Caroline se habría marchado simplemente por cortesía. Pero no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad de conocer más cosas sobre su misterioso anfitrión.

—¿El vizconde? ¿Normalmente duerme hasta tarde?

Al principio la baronesa no contestó, concentrándose en su desayuno. Pero pasados unos minutos, comenzó a hablar y cada una de sus palabras destilaba una enorme rabia.

—Su tiempo es por la noche. No lo verás antes del mediodía e incluso a esa hora será para gruñir. Será mejor que lo recuerdes, niña.

Caroline asintió.

—Desde luego...

—Él deja notas —interrumpió la baronesa. Se sacó un sobre del bolsillo y se lo tiró por encima de la mesa—. Órdenes que escribe la noche anterior. Éstas son las tuyas.

Caroline se quedó mirando el impecable sobre blanco. Durante un instante, sintió una abrumadora sensación de terror; si tocaba aquella misiva estaría irrevocablemente manchada. Pero desechó de inmediato aquella ridícula sensación. Ya estaba manchada. Desde el momento en que había entrado en aquella casa, su reputación había quedado mancillada. ¿Acaso no se lo había dicho todo el mundo? Tocar un sobre no podía hacerle más daño. Aun así, tardó un poco en leerlo con la única excusa que tenía a mano.

Se levantó para sacar del fuego la tetera que se había puesto a pitar de repente.

—¿Hay un poco de té?

—No.

Sorprendida, Caroline miró a la baronesa. Era obvio que la mujer mentía.

¿Para qué habría puesto a hervir agua si no era para hacer té? Pero al ver la mezquina expresión de la mujer, Caroline decidió abstenerse de hacer cualquier comentario.

Observando a su padre, había aprendido que, en ocasiones, las cosas, aunque fueran tan insignificantes como el té, no merecían la molestia de desencadenar una discusión.

Se dejó caer en la silla y se quedó mirando el mensaje del vizconde. Sin otra excusa a mano, no tuvo más opción que abrirlo.

* * *

><p><em>Tienes el día de hoy para organizar la cocina. Cenaré en casa esta <em>_noche._

_M_

* * *

><p>Cuando levantó la vista, vio el rostro satisfecho de la baronesa mirando por encima de su hombro.<p>

—Siempre escribe lo mismo —reveló la mujer con su aguda risa entrecortada—. Por supuesto, tú eres la primera que lo recibe cuando todavía hay tiempo de hacer algo al respecto.

Caroline miró a su alrededor, a la inmensa cocina vacía, intentado luchar contra una abrumadora sensación de pánico. ¿Dónde estaba Dunwort?

—Pero ¿qué voy a hacer? No sé nada sobre cómo se organiza una cocina. —La baronesa no respondió a su pregunta y, tras un instante, el silencio se extendió entre ellas. Consciente de la advertencia de Dunwort de que pidiera ayuda, Caroline se giró y dijo—: ¿Sería usted tan amable de ayudarme, por favor? No tengo la menor idea.

—¡Has pedido mi ayuda! —exclamó la baronesa, y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

Caroline observó sorprendida aquella transformación, impresionada al ver una expresión jovial en la mujer. El pelo rubio y liso era un complemento perfecto para su rostro anguloso de pómulos prominentes. Sólo los ojos enrojecidos y un cierto gesto de amargura ensombrecían su semblante. Cuando sonreía, tal como estaba haciendo en aquel momento, resultaba hermosa.

Caroline todavía estaba dándole vueltas a aquella observación, cuando entró Dunwort diciendo:

—Está aquí. Se despertará, me dije cuando apagué mi vela anoche. Es mejor que me duerma pronto porque ella estará lista y entonces serán mis oídos los que estarán zumbando.

—Llevamos bastante tiempo esperando una chica nueva —explicó la baronesa—. Ahora que estás aquí, tendremos mucha comida. Dunwort levantó una pesada bolsa de dinero.

—Tengo el dinero. —Él y la baronesa se giraron para mirar a Caroline, esperando sus órdenes. Ella se limitó a parpadear. Su cabeza daba vueltas.

—¿Cu... cuánto puedo gastar? —tartamudeó al fin.

El hombre le entregó la bolsa.

—Será mejor que lo cuente. Su señoría querrá las cuentas claras.

—¡Ya me ha pedido ayuda! —exclamó la baronesa con evidente alegría.

Dunwort aplaudió.

—Yo sabía que era inteligente. —Se inclinó y abrió la bolsa ante Caroline, sacando un billete de una libra—. Siempre empezamos primero con el menú. ¿Compro algo para desayunar?

Ligeramente mareada, Caroline no pudo más que asentir. Dunwort tomó su sombrero de manera respetuosa y desapareció por la puerta trasera.

Entre tanto, la baronesa sacó una caja de té que tenía escondida entre los pliegues del vestido y tranquilamente sirvió té para las dos. Consiguió papel y tinta y se sentó, como si fueran viejas amigas.

La muchacha casi no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Hacía sólo unos minutos aquella mujer se había comportado como si Caroline fuera la más fastidiosa de las intrusas, indeseable y despreciable. ¡Incluso había mentido sobre el té! ¿Qué tipo de casa convierte a sus huéspedes primero en enemigos y luego los acepta misteriosamente como amigos?

¿Y cómo iba a sobrevivir ella en una casa tan extraña? Era tan distinto a todo lo que conocía...

—El futuro se aclarará por sí solo. Por ahora haz lo que dice y quédate tranquila.

Caroline se sorprendió con las palabras de la baronesa. ¿Acaso sus pensamientos eran tan obvios? Aturdida, se refugió en una verdad a medias.

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando en mi familia y en cuánto los echo de menos.

La aguda risa de la baronesa la detuvo.

—Nunca mientas. Sabemos lo que estás pensando. Hemos visto a otras seis muchachas pasar por lo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se muestra usted tan amable de repente? —dijo Caroline con brusquedad.

La baronesa tardó unos instantes en responder, bebiendo un largo sorbo de té antes de hablar.

—Porque has solicitado mi ayuda. Recuerda, ahora eres una dama. Nadie te ofrecerá ayuda con este tipo de tareas.

Caroline no pudo contener la risa.

—Le aseguro, baronesa, que pedir ayuda nunca me ha resultado difícil.

De hecho, dadas mis responsabilidades en la parroquia, resultaba un requisito indispensable.

La mujer asintió con una expresión pensativa.

—Entonces tal vez tenga alguna ventaja ser la hija de un sacerdote. —Lanzó una mirada maléfica a Caroline—. Aunque, de alguna manera, dudo que sigas pensando eso.

El día pasó volando. ¡Había tanto que aprender! La baronesa resultó ser una increíble fuente de información, y los comentarios, a veces burdos, pero siempre divertidos, de Dunwort ayudaron a que Caroline se sintiera cómoda, sorprendiéndose al desear que el día nunca terminara. Se pasaron buena parte de la jornada en la ciudad, comprando toda clase productos para abastecer la despensa.

Caroline iba observando hasta el más mínimo detalle, con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba fascinada, y trataba de ver, aprender y recordarlo todo. Además, sus nuevos compañeros eran amables, serviciales y llenos de ingenio.

Hasta que regresaron a casa.

De repente, la baronesa y el mayordomo adquirieron tal seriedad que a Caroline ya no le quedaron ganas de reír.

Colocaron todo lo que habían comprado, pero lo hicieron en silencio, y sus comentarios ocasionales se convirtieron en susurros.

Frustrada y triste, Caroline se puso las manos en la cadera, dirigiéndose a sus dos compañeros.

—¿Acaso él odia tanto la risa? —preguntó.

Tanto Dunwort como la baronesa levantaron los ojos para mirarla, con una mezcla de sorpresa y cautela. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

—Lord Mikaelson —insistió Caroline—. ¿Odia oír risas?

La baronesa frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ustedes. —Caroline cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Hemos pasado un día tan divertido... ¿por qué debe terminar ahora que hemos regresado a esta casa?

—Querida —exclamó la baronesa—, eso no tiene nada que ver con lord Mikaelson.

—Entonces, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué de pronto hablamos en susurros entre nosotros?

Fue Dunwort quien le proporcionó una explicación convincente, frotándose las manos a causa de un cierto nerviosismo.

—No es correcto, señorita. Yo soy un sirviente, ella, una baronesa y usted, la hija de un clérigo. —Se calló, de repente, como si aquello fuera todo lo que Caroline necesitara saber. Pero no era suficiente. En absoluto.

—Ya lo sé, pero...

—Simplemente no es adecuado —interrumpió la baronesa—. Tú y yo no debemos relacionarnos con los sirvientes de esa manera.

—En este caso, conmigo, señorita —apostilló Dunwort.

Caroline suspiró.

—Pero llevamos juntos todo el día. Y lo hemos pasado bien.

—Sí, y eso ha sido un error por nuestra parte —señaló Dunwort, lanzándole una mirada de reproche a la baronesa. Ella se la devolvió con la misma intensidad y luego se concentró en Caroline.

—Si te vas a casar como una dama, debes actuar como una dama. — Caroline quiso protestar, pero la baronesa levantó la mano, silenciando de manera eficaz cualquier comentario—. Te convertiste en una dama en el momento en que entraste en esta casa. De ahora en adelante, debemos tratarte como tal.

—Será mejor que lo aprenda ahora, señorita —dijo Dunwort con firmeza.

Y luego se apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente y salió de la cocina por la puerta trasera. La baronesa hizo lo mismo, pero se dirigió a la escalera.

—Ven, Caroline —le ordenó por encima del hombro—. Tendrás que arreglarte para la cena.

Caroline no se movió. Se quedó allí, mirando la habitación repentinamente vacía con una sensación de desaliento.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que ella era demasiado amistosa, pero, al final, parecía agradecerlo, sobre todo porque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo consolando a los pobres, que apreciaban su manera de ser.

Y ahora, ¿se suponía que debía transformarse repentinamente en una dama? No estaba segura de que le gustara la idea. Sin embargo, no parecía tener muchas opciones.

Caroline no necesitaba «arreglarse para la cena». Casi no tenía qué ponerse y, desde luego, no necesitaba acicalarse durante horas antes de sentarse a la mesa. Por tanto, se puso el mismo vestido gris que había usado la noche anterior y salió de su habitación a dar una vuelta por la casa.

Él se encontraba en el primer piso; Caroline lo supo desde el mismo momento en que puso un pie en los escalones.

La casa parecía transmitir su presencia tangible cuando él estaba en ella, como si hasta los muebles estuvieran a la espera, ansiosos por saber qué haría. ¿O sería su imaginación? Quizás había oído el ruido de papeles en la biblioteca o percibido el parpadeo de su candelabro. Pero impulsada por un oscuro temor, Caroline se quedó al pie de las escaleras, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba, sin saber cómo actuar.

Y en ese momento apareció él. El vizconde la vio al salir de la biblioteca.

Llevaba unos papeles en la mano, pero sin mostrar el menor interés en ellos, le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa a Caroline.

—Caroline. —Su voz era suave, con un tono meloso, pero ella sintió un escalofrío al oírla. No le tenía miedo. En realidad, no sabría definir lo que sentía, excepto que tenía unas súbitas ganas de huir.

Pero no lo hizo. Echó los hombros hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente.

—Milord —respondió con un tono tan frío como pudo.

—Aún no estás vestida para la cena. ¿Será que las cosas no están preparadas en la cocina? —El vizconde tenía una expresión burlona.

Aparentemente, no esperaba que ella hiciera su trabajo.

—Al contrario, milord. En estos momentos, Dunwort está haciendo gala de sus artes culinarias. La cena se servirá a la hora habitual.

Caroline no esperó ninguna muestra de sorpresa por parte del vizconde, y éste no dejó traslucir sus pensamientos ni siquiera con un ligero movimiento de sus cejas. Se limitó a asentir, mientras volvía a fijar sus ojos en el vestido de Caroline.

—Entonces debes cambiarte de ropa. Se espera que una dama utilice su mejor traje a la hora de la cena.

—Esta dama ya lo hace —respondió Caroline de manera cortés.

Esta vez el vizconde sí reaccionó. Sus labios mostraron una mueca de disgusto cuando se acercó a examinarla con más detenimiento.

—Ni siquiera una institutriz tendría un aspecto tan austero.

Caroline levantó la barbilla, herida por la desdeñosa actitud del vizconde ante un vestido que ella había tardado tanto en hacer.

—Pensé en solicitar un empleo como institutriz.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

Caroline se mordió el labio mientras se preguntaba si debía decirle la verdad. Sólo con mirar el rostro del vizconde supo que tendría que confesar. Estaba segura de que él detectaría cualquier mentira que ella pudiera contarle. Así que suspiró y se obligó a revelar lo que sabía que era un terrible defecto.

—Ayudé a mi padre desde muy joven. Mi presencia en la habitación de un enfermo era muy valorada. —Caroline desvió la mirada del rostro del vizconde mientras confesaba su mayor vergüenza—. Pero la verdad es, milord, que soy una chica muy desnaturalizada. No me gustan los niños. — Levantó la barbilla, intentado hacerse comprender—. No me resultan odiosos por norma general. Si se portan bien. Pero los niños siempre están corriendo por todos lados, rompiendo cosas que después hay que arreglar o haciendo ruido. Y cada vez que los reprendo, las madres se ponen furiosas conmigo. Pero realmente no entiendo cómo pueden dejar que sus pequeños se comporten tan mal. Sin embargo, lo hacen, y sólo de pensar que tendría que cuidar todo el día, todos los días, a los hijos de otra persona, que tendría que hacer que se porten bien cuando no tienen necesidad... —Caroline tragó saliva, impresionada por el horror de sus extraños sentimientos—. No podría hacerlo. Sencillamente, me resultaría insoportable.

El vizconde pareció percibir la amargura en el tono de Caroline porque enseguida frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—No es ningún pecado despreciar a los chiquillos gritones de otra persona. Eso no significa que seas una desnaturalizada.

Caroline bajó la vista hacia sus manos, aliviada al ver que el vizconde no se burlaba de su extraña naturaleza.

—Yo pensé —confesó sin pensarlo— que con un marido viejo la concepción de niños estaría descartada.

—Eres realmente sorprendente —dijo el vizconde en voz tan baja que Caroline lo miró preguntándose si se estaría burlando de ella. Pero no. De hecho, su expresión se había vuelto pensativa, con una cierta admiración—. Esa idea no está mal, aunque careces de información. Hay maneras de impedir la concepción con cualquier hombre, joven o viejo.

Mientras Caroline se quedaba totalmente confusa ante aquella actitud de aceptación del vizconde, éste extendió el brazo para tocarla. Acarició su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, pero a ella le pareció que la había rozado con un hierro candente.

Instintivamente, echó la cabeza, hacia atrás, y se habría alejado, pero él la agarró del brazo y la apretó con firmeza.

—No huyas de mis caricias.

Sintió la mano del vizconde como un aro de acero alrededor de su brazo. Trató de zafarse, pero el hombre no aflojó la presión de sus dedos.

—Milord —exclamó Caroline—, me hace daño.

El vizconde continuó apretando, y ante sus ojos le dio la sensación de que se hacía más grande y era capaz de dominarla sin necesidad de moverse.

—Entonces no luches contra mí.

—¡Entonces no me toque! —exclamó Caroline. El vizconde se rió. El sonido no la tranquilizó.

—Te voy a tocar mucho —dijo el vizconde—. Quiero que entiendas una cosa, Caroline: no puedes huir de mí, ni alejarte, y ni siquiera levantar una mano para detenerme. Tienes mucho que aprender, y soy tu único maestro.

La muchacha lo miró con rabia mientras el corazón le palpitaba aceleradamente.

—¡Usted no es mi esposo! No tiene derecho...

—Al contrario —la interrumpió el vizconde con una voz apagada y amenazante. El forcejeo los había acercado lo suficiente para que ella pudiera sentir su cálido aliento sobre el rostro—. Es hora de que lleguemos a un acuerdo, Caroline —susurró—. Anoche tuve mucha paciencia. Hoy no.

Caroline tembló al escuchar las palabras del vizconde, aterrada ante sus métodos. Él no vociferaba como su padre. No pataleaba ni rompía cosas para llamar la atención. Al mirar el azul brillante de sus ojos, Caroline sintió verdadero horror. Mientras que su padre era como un martillo, enorme y brutal cuando lo desafiaban, el vizconde Mikaelson le recordaba a un bisturí.

Quirúrgicamente preciso en todo lo que hacía, ella tuvo miedo de que pudiera hacer un corte mucho más profundo que el que habría podido hacer su padre.

Tembló involuntariamente. Sin embargo, no se dio por vencida. Y él tampoco la soltó.

Se quedaron así durante un instante que a ella le pareció eterno: él mirándola a los ojos y ella aguantando desafiante aquella mirada. Pero pasados unos minutos, Caroline sintió que comenzaba a debilitarse. La voluntad del vizconde parecía dominarla por completo. Él era más fuerte y más poderoso en muchos sentidos. ¿Cómo podría luchar contra él?

Al final la muchacha cedió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Tal vez tenga usted razón. Debemos discutir los términos de nuestro acuerdo.

—Bien —dijo el hombre suavemente, y luego la soltó. De manera instintiva, Caroline se frotó el brazo. ¿La había agarrado con una sola mano? ¿Acaso eso era todo lo que necesitaba para doblegarla?

La vergüenza asomó a su rostro en una oleada de calor. ¿Tenía tan poco respeto por sí misma que se desmoronaba tan pronto como él se enfurecía? ¡No! Caroline lo miró con firmeza y frialdad.

—Usted no es mi marido. Y yo no soy su esclava. No tiene derecho sobre mi persona. He organizado su cocina. He surtido su despensa; con mi propio dinero, además. He cumplido con esas tareas y lo seguiré haciendo. Pero usted no tiene acceso a mi cuerpo y no me tocará otra vez. —Caroline hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que él entendía hasta dónde llegaba su determinación—. Ésos son los términos del acuerdo.

Caroline quería marcharse a toda prisa, pero no lo hizo. Tardó sólo una fracción de segundo para lanzarle una última mirada altiva al vizconde, y en ese momento él la detuvo.

—¿Te han besado alguna vez?

Caroline parpadeó, sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Todavía soy tu maestro, ¿o no? —dijo el vizconde antes de que ella pudiera pensar en su pregunta. Luego comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella, obligándola a darse la vuelta para mirarlo—. Eso forma parte de nuestro trato, ¿no es así? ¿No debo enseñarte a atrapar un marido rico?

Caroline asintió lentamente, sospechando que tenía que haber una trampa en algún lado, pero sin poder ver exactamente dónde estaba el peligro.

—Sí, milord —asintió finalmente—. Usted ha sido contratado para instruirme.

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Qué hábil eres con las palabras, querida alumna! ¿Así que soy un empleado contratado? Muy bien; aceptaré esa caracterización por el momento. Y ¿cuál se supone que debe ser la naturaleza de mi instrucción?

Caroline vaciló. ¿Acaso no era eso exactamente lo que había estado tratando de descubrir? ¿Qué iba a sucederle? ¿Cómo iba a atrapar un marido?

—No lo sabes, ¿verdad? —La voz del vizconde sonaba más suave ahora, pero igual de imperiosa—. Claro que no lo sabes. Porque eres la alumna y yo el maestro. —Se recostó casi con indiferencia contra la pared, pero ella no se dejó engañar. Él la siguió mirando con sus ojos penetrantes—. Y como tal sólo se te pide que aprendas. —El vizconde cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Voy a añadir un requisito adicional: siempre debes ser sincera conmigo.

Caroline levantó la mirada, sobresaltada.

—Ah, veo que te he sorprendido. La mayor parte de los tutores sólo les piden a sus pupilos que repitan lo que han aprendido. Esos estudiantes se convierten en loros que reproducen los conocimientos de sus instructores como si fueran propios. Ésos son malos maestros. —El vizconde se acercaba al punto álgido de la conversación. Se enderezó y dio un paso hacia ella—. Yo necesito más.

Se detuvo, mirando a Caroline fijamente, tratando de calibrar su reacción.

Ella contuvo su lengua. No habría hablado por nada ni el mundo. Su mente se encontraba en un estado demasiado caótico para poder articular algún pensamiento coherente.

—Para que yo pueda saber si has entendido tus lecciones debes decirme lo que piensas. Lo que _sientes_. —Al pronunciar esta última palabra el tono del vizconde se hizo más profundo y adquirió un timbre ronco, como si tuviera un significado especial. Pero Caroline no llegó a captarlo, como tampoco comprendió la manera en que su cuerpo se puso tenso, una reacción puramente física ante las palabras del hombre—. Eso es todo, Caroline. Te exijo sinceridad y que me permitas enseñarte.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo la garganta inexplicablemente seca.

Tenía lógica. Pero ¿qué tenía que ver eso con las desmedidas libertades hacia su persona que se tomaba el vizconde?

—Dilo, Caroline, para que sepa que has comprendido. Dime que estás de acuerdo.

—Acepto ser completamente sincera con usted. Le comunicaré mis pensamientos y expresaré mis sentimientos lo mejor que pueda. —A ella no le asustaba decir lo que pensaba. Si él quería que ella expresara sus opiniones con sinceridad y franqueza, así lo haría, y tendría que sufrir las consecuencias.

—Y ¿qué hay de mi instrucción? ¿Me permitirás enseñarte todo lo que necesitas?

Caroline levantó la barbilla.

—Por supuesto que permitiré que me instruya. Es mi... —buscó la palabra apropiada— obligación con usted. Porque quiero un marido rico. — Caroline tragó saliva. La amarga realidad era que necesitaba encontrar un marido rico para que su hermano y hermana tuvieran oportunidad de tener una vida libre de privaciones.

El vizconde sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa genuina que Caroline veía en su rostro y le daba un aire peligrosamente atractivo. Sus rasgos se suavizaron, en sus ojos apareció un brillo inesperado y los mechones desordenados de su rubia melena le proporcionaron un aspecto licencioso.

—Bien dicho, Caroline. Ahora, presta mucha atención. Mi instrucción requiere que te toque y tú acabas de prometer que me dejarás enseñarte.

—No... —comenzó Caroline, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Aquélla era la trampa que había presentido pero que no pudo ver.

—Ah, sí. —De repente, el tono del vizconde se dulcificó—. Pero yo no quiero que me temas. —Se le acercó y volvió a acariciarle la mejilla hasta que ella lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Te prometeré algo: nunca te tocaré cuando estés enfadada, nunca te haré daño.

Caroline vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad, pero, aun así, se sintió atrapada, arrinconada. Traicionada.

—¿Y usted también me promete responder a mis preguntas con la verdad? ¿A cualquier cosa que le pregunte?

El vizconde asintió lentamente, como si estuviera estudiando la cuestión desde todos los ángulos. A ella no le importó el tiempo que tardara en pensarlo, siempre y cuando aceptara.

—Te diré la verdad tal y como la entiendo. Seguramente tendrás muchas preguntas en los días venideros. Puedes estar segura de que nunca te mentiré, pero también debes saber que hay cosas que son... difíciles de explicar. —Sus ojos brillaron con malicia—. ¿Tal vez necesitas una promesa formal? —Se enderezó y puso la mano sobre el pecho con un gesto solemne—. Te doy mi palabra de vizconde Mikaelson de que sean cuales sean tus preguntas, te responderé con la verdad.

Aquello era exactamente lo que Caroline quería oír.

—Así que si pregunto si sus caricias son parte de mi instrucción...

—Entonces te contestaré con sinceridad, diciéndote que así es.

El vizconde la miró y ella le sostuvo la mirada. Sellaron su pacto de esa forma, y Caroline supo entonces que, fuera cual fuese el acuerdo que había comenzado cuando llegó a Londres, acababa de hacerse más profundo, adquiriendo un carácter de obligatoriedad.

Aunque temiera lo que pudiera suceder en el futuro, Caroline había dado su palabra. Permitiría al vizconde hacer lo que él considerara conveniente, siempre y cuando ella consiguiera lo que buscaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Mery, nuevamente gracias por tus comentarios :) la autora de esta historia es Jane Lee. solo he leído un par de libros de ella, pero es una escritora impecable ;) yo pensaba lo mismo del vizconde al empezar a leer, que era un tanto extraño, pero poco a poco irás entendiendo mejor su personaje. La verdad es que yo acabé enamoradísima de él xD se irá haciendo querer, ya verás.<strong>

**Tengo también que agradecer a Claudia S. Martin y a Francisca por sus comentarios, sobretodo a Francisca que ha leído todas mis historias Klaroline, sean adaptaciones o no :) ¡Gracias! y concuerdo contigo, ¡No hay nada mejor que leer sobre Klaroline! **

**Y bueno, gracias también a esas personas que leen entre las sombras jajaja aunque no cuesta mucho dejar un comentario, no hace falta tener una cuenta para eso. ****¡Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

— ¡Estupendo! —exclamó el vizconde—. Una vez establecidos los términos, creo que ya va siendo hora de que recibas tu primera lección.

Caroline parpadeó. Se sentía como si acabara de dar la vuelta a Londres corriendo. No tenía ánimos para aprender nada en ese preciso momento.

—Milord... —comenzó a decir, pero él la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes. Será algo simple. Necesito que contestes a una pregunta sencilla. ¿Te han besado alguna vez?

Caroline no tenía que haberse sorprendido. El vizconde había formulado aquella pregunta hacía apenas unos minutos. Sin embargo, se sintió escandalizada, confundida y desorientada.

—Eso no puede formar parte de mi instrucción —afirmó con contundencia.

De repente, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro del vizconde y Caroline se quedó desconcertada con la sensación de desaliento que aquello le produjo. Pero lord Mikaelson comenzó a hablar, con un tono cansino más que de fastidio.

—¿Acaso no acabamos de establecer que yo decido qué forma parte de la instrucción y que tú simplemente debes limitarte a cumplir con lo que se te pide?

—S... sí, está bien —tartamudeó Caroline—. Me besaron una vez. El cura asistente de mi padre.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, y ¿qué sentiste?

Caroline lo miró a la cara. No pretendería que... Pero se dio cuenta de inmediato de que sí, porque el vizconde enarcó una ceja en señal de advertencia.

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia, Caroline. No permitiré que estés cuestionando constantemente mis métodos o mi tutelaje. Por favor, responde a la pregunta.

Caroline no se atrevió a desafiarlo otra vez. Pero todavía no sabía qué contestar.

—Piensa, Caroline—la aguijoneó—. Recuerda todo lo relacionado con ese beso. ¿Qué edad tenías? ¿Dónde sucedió?

Su mente voló a ese momento a la parte de atrás de un pequeño granero, rememorando el día, la hora y el instante preciso.

—Fue el año pasado. La abuela de una familia de granjeros había pillado un resfriado de verano. Mi padre me pidió que la visitara.

—¿Realizabas con frecuencia ese tipo de visitas para tu padre?

Caroline asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo visitaba a los miembros menos distinguidos de su congregación.

—Entiendo.

El tono del vizconde fue seco. La muchacha pudo apreciar que comprendía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir. Suspiró. Puede que su padre no fuese perfecto, pero era su padre. Podría haberle defendido, pero él no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Visitaste a la anciana —insistió él—. ¿Estaba el ayudante de tu padre allí?

—No. La anciana y yo estuvimos solas. Tomamos té y estuve confortándola todo lo que pude.

—Rezaste por ella. —Por su tono se podía ver con claridad que el vizconde no era un hombre religioso. Caroline se puso rígida ante su actitud insultante.

—Me da igual que _usted _crea o no que Dios nos oye, pero la anciana sí creía y las oraciones le proporcionaron un gran consuelo.

El vizconde se inclinó ligeramente.

—Mis disculpas. Estoy seguro de que tu visita animó inmensamente a la pobre mujer.

Caroline se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy segura. Murió tres días después.

—Entonces no hay duda de que tus oraciones le facilitaron el viaje al cielo. —Caroline estudió el rostro del vizconde, pero no pudo detectar ningún matiz de burla en su actitud—. Por favor, continúa —la instó el vizconde.

—Muy bien —dijo ella, apresurando las palabras al tiempo que recordaba lo que había sucedido después. No le resultó difícil. Había revivido la experiencia innumerables veces, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado y reflexionaba sobre el asunto—. Cuando salí decidí atravesar el prado que hay detrás de la casa para atajar. El asistente de mi padre, Tyler, acababa de llegar para visitar a la anciana, y me temo que yo iba distraída porque salí con prisa.

—¿Acaso querías huir de la casa de la enferma?

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

—No. Iba a buscar un té especial para aliviar la tos. Tenía las hojas en la iglesia, pero tenía que darme prisa para ir a buscarlo, volver junto a la anciana y de nuevo regresar a casa para la cena.

—¡Vaya! ¡Cuántas ocupaciones!

Caroline se encogió de hombros.

—Hay tiempo de sobra cuando uno no tiene nada que hacer.

—Es cierto —estuvo de acuerdo el vizconde—. Así es.

Caroline hizo una pausa para estudiar el inexpresivo rostro del hombre. ¿Dispondría él de tiempo libre para no hacer absolutamente nada? Aquello era algo tan raro para ella que no pudo evitar considerarlo como un lujo maravilloso.

—Bueno, vamos —dijo el vizconde, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Caroline—. ¿Qué pasó con Tyler?

Caroline cruzó las manos para evitar que sus dedos jugaran con el vestido.

—No hay mucho que contar. Caí en sus brazos. Literalmente. Tropecé, ¿sabe? Y mientras le pedía disculpas, él se inclinó y me besó. Me quedé tan sorprendida que me limité a mirarlo con la boca abierta.

—¿Le devolviste el beso?

Caroline frunció el ceño.

—¿Devolverlo? Milord, caí en sus brazos sólo para que su... su boca me rozara. Él no acertó en el blanco y su pelo me hizo cosquillas en la mejilla. Luego desapareció en el interior de la casa de la anciana.

La risa del vizconde emitió un sonido bajo y meloso, pero tan afilado como la picadura de una avispa.

—¿Él te dejó allí, abandonada?

Caroline se puso rígida.

—¡Claro que no! Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme en esas circunstancias.

—¿De un primer beso? —La risa del vizconde se había desvanecido, pero la sonrisa todavía estaba dibujada en su rostro. Y Caroline aún podía sentir un cierto aire de burla en sus palabras.

—¡No! En mi aldea. —Caroline sacudió la cabeza—. Milord, usted me confunde deliberadamente. Pareció como si se esfumara, pero la verdad es que nos miramos mutuamente por un momento.

—Y ¿qué viste?

Caroline se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—Vi a Tyler, un hombre de Dios con una naturaleza demasiado apasionada. Tenía un rostro apuesto, aunque, en aquel momento, lo tenía rojo como un tomate. Y estaba tratando de disculparse.

—¿Por besarte?

—Supongo que sí. No creo que fuera porque yo había tropezado y caído en sus brazos.

—No, probablemente no —estuvo de acuerdo el vizconde.

Exasperada, Caroline se apresuró a terminar la conversación.

—Estaba tan avergonzado como yo. Uno no anda por ahí besando a la hija del pastor detrás de los graneros. Ni en ninguna parte, supongo.

—Y ¿qué edad tiene el joven Tyler?

—Veintinueve años.

—Vaya, es mayor que tú. Y supongo que más alto y más fuerte.

Caroline asintió con la cabeza.

—Y corpulento. Me refiero a sus hombros. Tiene unos hombros muy anchos. —Caroline no se dio cuenta de que su expresión se había transformado en una sonrisa soñadora hasta que notó la risita del vizconde.

Rápidamente, trató de enmendarse y obligar a su veleidoso cuerpo a adoptar una actitud de modestia.

—¿Volviste a verlo? —preguntó el vizconde—. ¿Te encontraste de nuevo con él cuando regresaste con las hierbas para el té?

Caroline se retorció los dedos, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

Había sido un beso tan maravilloso... Firme y húmedo, y demasiado fugaz.

—Lo he visto muchas veces. Después de todo, es el asistente de mi padre.

—¿Y cuál fue su comportamiento?

Caroline sonrió al recordar el siguiente encuentro, porque, a diferencia del momento de su beso, esa vez ella había controlado la situación en todo momento, a pesar de parecer extraordinariamente delicada.

—Naturalmente, al principio se sentía un poco incómodo.

—Naturalmente —repitió el vizconde.

—Trató de decir algo, seguramente otra disculpa, pero lo interrumpí. Le dije que la culpa había sido mía por tropezar y caer sobre él, por decirlo de alguna manera. Lo ocurrido después, simplemente había sido producto de la sorpresa debido a las circunstancias adversas. Le recomendé que no pensáramos en aquel funesto asunto nunca más.

—¿Funesto asunto? —repitió el vizconde—. ¿Fue tan terrible?

—Oh, no —se apresuró a decir Caroline—. Es que era tan evidente que se sentía incómodo que para él sólo podía haber sido un asunto funesto. Especialmente cuando su esposa podría malinterpretar la situación.

La expresión sonriente que el vizconde había mantenido hasta entonces cambió repentinamente, volviéndose más seria.

—¿Está casado?

Caroline bajó los ojos, invadida por una sensación conocida en la que se mezclaba el entusiasmo y la vergüenza.

—Ya le he dicho que Tyler es un hombre apasionado. Hace todo con gran vehemencia y, a menudo, sin pensar. Me dijo que deseaba viajar a África para convertir a los paganos, pero que su esposa no lo dejaba.

—¿Y eso te convenció de que era apasionado?

Caroline se mordió el labio, tratando, una vez más, de comprender sus sentimientos hacia el asistente de su padre.

—Lo admiro mucho, milord —dijo finalmente—. Tiene una educación exquisita y, a diferencia de muchos clérigos, es profundamente religioso y muy comprometido con Dios.

—¿Realmente piensas eso de un hombre casado que besa a la hija del párroco?

Caroline levantó la barbilla, pero no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo me caí, milord. Y lo pillé desprevenido. Además, ya le he dicho que, a menudo, era impulsivo.

—No, Caroline—dijo el vizconde arrastrando las palabras—, no lo dijiste. Pero estoy empezando a entender por qué tuviste la audacia de escribirnos.

La muchacha lo miró fijamente al oír ese comentario mientras se preguntaba si el vizconde verdaderamente podía llegar a entenderla. Le resultaba imposible quedarse en la aldea que hasta entonces había sido su hogar. Y mucho menos con Tyler siempre a su alrededor. Ni con los pensamientos que él le inspiraba, y los temores.

Caroline tampoco deseaba vivir con su tío. Su vida no cambiaría en absoluto: la misma aldea pequeña, las mismas mujeres chismosas, las mismas restricciones para la hija del párroco hasta que sintiera ganas de gritar. Así que cuando vislumbró una mínima oportunidad de escapar, no lo pensó dos veces.

Mientras aquellos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, el vizconde estudiaba su expresión con detenimiento, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

Cuando Caroline bajó la mirada, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer humilde, el vizconde le hizo otra pregunta.

—¿Y ése fue tu único beso?

Caroline asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar de otras cosas: los encuentros aparentemente casuales, las visitas inesperadas de Tyler en donde ella estaba trabajando y, lo peor de todo, las sospechas de su esposa, siempre vigilante.

—¿Volviste a hablar del asunto con Tyler alguna vez?

Caroline negó con la cabeza con tanta vehemencia que casi se hizo daño.

—Pero sí pensaste en ello, ¿no es así? ¿Te preguntaste por lo sucedido, tal vez? ¿Pasaste largas noches ante el fuego, reviviendo lo ocurrido, a pesar de ser algo inapropiado?

Caroline se sonrojó violentamente, dando así respuesta de una forma elocuente a la pregunta del vizconde. Se alegró de que él no le pidiera que expresara sus pensamientos en voz alta. Curiosamente, cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo, el hombre sonreía, con una expresión casi triunfante.

—¿Milord? —preguntó Caroline.

—No pasa nada, Caroline. Simplemente me siento complacido al ver que mi tarea no será tan difícil como pensé.

—Pero...

—Ya es suficiente por ahora. La lección ha concluido. —El vizconde se alejó, volvió a tomar los papeles que había dejado sobre la mesita auxiliar y se dirigió a las escaleras. Caroline lo detuvo con un grito.

—¿Ha terminado? —preguntó con asombro—. ¡Pero no he aprendido nada!

El vizconde sonrió.

—De hecho, querida, has aprendido muchísimo. Entre otras cosas, que puedes ser sincera conmigo y que yo no te reñiré por eso.

Caroline había comenzado a avanzar hacia él, pero se detuvo al oír sus palabras.

—No entiendo.

El vizconde tardó un minuto en contestar y dobló sus papeles antes de dirigirse a Caroline.

—¿Le has contado a alguien más tu experiencia con Tyler?

Caroline apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza en silencio. Ni siquiera había confiado en su hermana, a quien se lo contaba casi todo.

—¿Por qué? —insistió el vizconde—. ¿Temías que se burlaran? ¿Hacer el ridículo? ¿O que nadie entendiera lo inexplicablemente confuso y a la vez excitante que había sido ese pequeño suceso? ¿O quizás que nunca pudieras mirar a Tyler de la misma manera, ni comentar el asunto con nadie, ni siquiera con él mismo?

Caroline miró al vizconde, sobrecogida por la impresión que le produjeron aquellas palabras, que recorrieron su cuerpo como un escalofrío. ¡Él sabía!

—Parecía un hecho tan insignificante... No valía la pena mencionarlo. Todo era tan extraño...

—Pero tú no pudiste olvidarlo, ¿no es así? Su olor, su respiración, cada sensación está grabada con minucioso detalle en tu memoria.

Caroline se mordió el labio.

—Sí —susurró—. Oh, sí.

El vizconde le levantó la barbilla. Fue un roce muy suave, pero la animó a mirarlo abiertamente a la cara y ver que en su expresión no albergaba ningún reproche ni censura, sólo una brutal sinceridad.

—Eso le pasa a todo el mundo, Caroline. El primer beso, el primer amor es devastador, maravilloso de una forma inexplicable, terrible, ridículo y asombrosamente fabuloso, todo al mismo tiempo. Al tuyo hay que añadirle un ingrediente de complejidad, pero la esencia es la misma.

—¿A todo el mundo? —preguntó Caroline con la respiración entrecortada. Apenas podía creerlo. ¿Acaso su madre se había sentido alguna vez así? Sus tíos, primos, amigos... ¿se habían sentado frente al fuego a soñar, recordar, desear hasta sentirse como si fueran a salirse de su propia piel por la fuerza del deseo? ¿Su padre lo había sentido?

—Todo el mundo —repitió el vizconde. Y con ese comentario final, dio media vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras.

La cena fue extremadamente pomposa.

Aunque Dunwort había hecho un trabajo excelente con el menú, Caroline no podía dejar de pensar en la charla que había tenido con el vizconde. En casa, su silencio habría pasado inadvertido. Su padre acaparaba la mayor parte de la conversación durante la cena, mientras su esposa e hijos le servían de público. Pero allí se suponía que ella debía hablar.

De hecho, tenía la impresión de que aquélla era la «evaluación» que el vizconde había mencionado antes. Y no lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien.

Aparentemente, se esperaba que ella se comportara en todo momento como lo haría una dama. Sus modales en la mesa, su conversación, incluso la manera de mover la cabeza fueron sometidos a atento examen.

Para su sorpresa, no fue el vizconde quien hizo la mayoría de las críticas, sino la baronesa.

A pesar de que lord Mikaelson le frunció el ceño al ver que no se limpiaba los labios tras tomar un sorbo de vino y le lanzó un par de miradas de advertencia cuando levantó el tenedor equivocado, el hombre decidió no decir nada. Pero la baronesa, la misma mujer que se había reído tan alegremente con ella aquella tarde, se convirtió en su maestra más severa, sometiéndola a una férrea disciplina.

—Has empezado a reclinarte en el asiento —la reprendió la baronesa con tono severo—. No hagas eso. No agarres el vaso como si fuera una mula. Tómalo con delicadeza. Suavemente. En serio, Caroline, tu conversación deja mucho que desear. Debes aprender a intercambiar bromas, chismes. Tienes que decir _algo _durante la cena.

Aquello último fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Golpeando la mesa con el tenedor más grande, Caroline lanzó una mirada de furia a aquella torturadora por encima de la mesa.

—Esta tarde en el mercado no le pareció que mi conversación dejara mucho que desear.

La baronesa se puso rígida y le lanzó al vizconde una mirada inquieta.

—Eso fue esta tarde. Ahora no viene a cuento —replicó fríamente—. Y una dama nunca jamás pierde los estribos.

—¡No estoy perdiendo los estribos! Los estoy controlando como alguien controlaría a una mula terca.

En ese momento, el vizconde comenzó a atragantarse, o por lo menos eso le pareció a la muchacha, al oírle toser de una manera poco delicada en la servilleta.

Las dos mujeres se giraron a mirarlo, pero, después de recuperarse, se levantó lentamente.

—Creo que debo dejarlas, señoras.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó con asombro la baronesa—. Pero todavía no han servido el postre.

El vizconde le hizo una reverencia a su tía.

—Me temo que tendré que hacerlo a pesar de todo. —Luego se dirigió hacia Caroline, y la luz de las velas brilló en sus ojos al hacer otra reverencia—. Si tienes la gentileza de llevarme tus cuentas justo después de la cena, te lo agradeceré.

Caroline hizo un gesto cortés de asentimiento, y el vizconde se retiró rápidamente. Ella no era ninguna tonta. Reconocía cuándo un hombre estaba huyendo de una tormenta. Con frecuencia su padre desaparecía de forma similar cada vez que su madre y su hermana se enzarzaban en alguna riña doméstica.

—Cobarde —murmuró Caroline en voz baja.

No lo dijo con voz suficientemente baja, pues la baronesa la oyó.

La mujer la miró con severidad, pero, casi de inmediato, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Estoy de acuerdo —afirmó. Luego levantó la barbilla y añadió—: Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tus modales son penosos y tenemos mucho que hacer para enmendarlos.

Y así continuó la cena. Gracias a Dios, sólo faltaba un plato. Si hubiese habido más, es probable que Caroline terminara subiéndose a la mesa para estrangular dulcemente, de la manera más elegante posible, a la baronesa.

Caroline golpeó suavemente en la puerta de la biblioteca y esperó a que la hicieran entrar. Oyó la respuesta de inmediato y entró.

Se podía apreciar a simple vista que aquella estancia se trataba, sin duda, del dominio de un hombre.

Los muebles, aunque escasos, mostraban la determinación y el poder masculinos. No había muchos libros en los estantes. Un pequeño fuego chisporroteaba en el hogar. Pero lo más destacado era el enorme escritorio.

Aquella mañana, recordó Caroline, el escritorio estaba impecable, una reluciente superficie de madera pulida con un brillo casi amenazador. Por la noche, los papeles se acumulaban sobre ella. Tras el escritorio se encontraba el vizconde, con la corbata torcida y el pelo desordenado. No se atrevía a pensarlo, pero habría jurado que parecía casi... vulnerable.

Tratándose del vizconde, aquélla era una extraña sensación.

Se aproximó a él en silencio, con la hoja de las cuentas en la mano. Al principio, el vizconde no levantó la vista. En lugar de eso, estiró la mano para alcanzar su copa de brandy, mientras le hacía señas a Caroline para que se sentara en el sencillo asiento de madera que estaba frente al escritorio.

—Veo que has sobrevivido al postre sana y salva.

Caroline se sentó modestamente en su silla.

—Usted se marchó. ¿Cómo puede saber si me hicieron daño o no? — Aunque sus palabras eran ásperas, no iban acompañadas de rencor, y el vizconde no pareció sentirse insultado.

—Tienes toda la razón del mundo —respondió él—. Pero como no estás sollozando, ni pareces estar sangrando, supongo que mi tía fue inflexible pero sin llegar a ser letal.

Caroline asintió con la cabeza. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? En efecto, la baronesa había sido inflexible al enumerar sus errores. Al terminar la cena, la mujer le había entregado una lista escrita de tareas que ella tendría que hacer a la mañana siguiente: desde caminar con un libro en la cabeza hasta repetir cien veces la manera correcta de beber una copa de vino.

—Baste decir —comentó Caroline finalmente— que estaré bastante ocupada mañana.

El vizconde bajó su vaso.

—Por supuesto que lo estarás. Mañana vendrán docenas de personas para confeccionarte vestidos, arreglar tu cabello, hacer botas, zapatillas, abanicos y todo lo que necesites. Si deseas aprender de ellos, hazles todas las preguntas que quieras, incluso sugerencias, pero jamás trates de poner en entredicho sus decisiones. Ellos gozan de toda mi confianza.

—¿A diferencia de mí?

Caroline no supo qué demonio la impulsó a decir eso, pero el vizconde ni siquiera parpadeó ante su vulgar desafío. Sencillamente sonrió.

—Sin duda, a diferencia de ti. —Apartó hacia un lado los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y la miró atentamente—. Enséñame las cuentas.

Caroline le pasó el papel sin decir nada y observó su expresión con atención. No se sintió decepcionada.

El rostro del vizconde se iluminó de asombro.

—Los cálculos son excelentes. ¿Estás segura de que estas sumas están bien?

—¡Por supuesto que están bien!

El vizconde sonrió al ver la furia de Caroline.

—Entonces no tienes nada que temer.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso las otras... las chicas que vinieron antes que yo... —Dejó la frase sin terminar, sin saber si se adentraba en un terreno prohibido.

—¿Sí?—preguntó el vizconde.

—¿Acaso sus cuentas eran un poco exageradas?

El vizconde puso sobre la mesa los papeles que le había entregado Caroline.

—¿Te refieres a si trataron de engañarme? Una lo hizo, sí, pero la descubrí. —La miró fijamente de nuevo—. Quiero que recuerdes una cosa, Caroline: siempre lo descubro.

Ella asintió. No le cabía la menor duda de que el vizconde decía la verdad.

—Muy bien —dijo él, sacando un libro de contabilidad de su escritorio—. Registra las cantidades en este libro; luego quédate con los papeles. Puedes trabajar allí. —Caroline hizo un gesto afirmativo y miró hacia donde señalaba el hombre, un pequeño y deteriorado escritorio ubicado en una esquina.

Agarró el pesado libro y atravesó la habitación dirigiéndose a su asiento.

Luego se instaló para comenzar su tarea. Por desgracia, copiar cifras era una labor tediosa y, al poco rato, su mente empezó a divagar.

Examinó otra vez al vizconde. Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre otro libro de cuentas e iba tomando papeles de un montón uno por uno, a medida que copiaba los números de los recibos al libro. Parecía muy concentrado, y Caroline estaba segura de que no debía interrumpirlo.

Sin embargo, una pregunta le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

El vizconde levantó la vista, clavando sus ojos en los de ella con una intensidad que casi la deja sin aliento.

—¿Qué sucede, Caroline?

—¿Cómo fue su primer beso?

El vizconde se puso rígido, y su rostro pareció ensombrecerse antes de volver a inclinarse sobre su trabajo.

—Una dama no hace preguntas tan íntimas, Caroline.

—Estoy de acuerdo, milord —respondió Caroline de inmediato, pero una cierta malicia la llevó a insistir en el tema, a pesar de la clara incomodidad del vizconde—. Pero usted dijo que podía preguntar cualquier cosa durante mis lecciones.

—Ésta no es una de tus lecciones.

—Y usted juró responder con sinceridad —insistió ella, como si él no hubiese dicho nada.

—Emplearías mejor tu tiempo si te dedicas a terminar la tarea que tienes delante.

—Las cifras quedarán anotadas, milord. Pero ahora le estoy haciendo una pregunta, de pupila a tutor.

El vizconde la miró con el ceño fruncido. Caroline se quedó inmóvil, con un gesto inocente en el rostro. La expresión ceñuda del vizconde se convirtió en una mirada de cólera, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó. Sabía que estaba tratando de intimidarla. Sus experiencias personales podían estar expuestas para ser diseccionadas minuciosamente, mientras que las del vizconde quedaban a buen recaudo y en el más absoluto de los secretos.

Pues no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Y si él se negaba a responderle con sinceridad, como había prometido, tampoco ella se sentiría obligada por su juramento a hacer caso a lo que él tendría que enseñarle.

Finalmente, el vizconde volvió a colocar la pluma en el soporte.

—Muy bien —claudicó y, poniéndose en pie, rodeó el escritorio cruzando la habitación hasta ponerse a su lado.

Caroline no tuvo tiempo de levantarse, así que se quedó sentada allí, estirando el cuello, mientras que él parecía dejar caer sobre ella cada una de sus palabras como si fuera una piedra—. Mi primera experiencia fue con una prostituta de Vauxhall Gardens. Era Navidad y yo fui a casa para pasar las fiestas.

Caroline frunció el ceño.

—¿Sus padres lo llevaron a Vauxhall en Navidad?

—Mis padres habían muerto ya. Yo me encontraba solo aquí, en este inhóspito lugar. —El vizconde hizo un gesto con el brazo señalando la casa—. Y Tatia... —Por primera vez el vizconde desvió la vista de la atención de Caroline. Su mirada se posó en la ventana y sin duda voló hasta el distante paraíso de placeres—. Tatia fue el regalo de Navidad que me di. Creo recordar que vendí un candelabro de plata y usé el dinero para pagarle. Supongo que yo también fui su regalo de Navidad, porque era joven. Un trabajo fácil para una prostituta.

El vizconde se alejó, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, y se quedó parado junto a la ventana, casi sin moverse.

—Dios, ella también era joven —continuó—. Pudo haber hecho su trabajo de manera rápida y fría, pero no lo hizo. Fuimos a su habitación. Era un cuartucho oscuro y húmedo, y la cama tenía pulgas, pero, al menos, no tuve que traerla aquí. Ella me enseñó qué hacer. Despacio y con suavidad, dijo. Lentamente y con delicadeza.

El vizconde se rió fugazmente ante algún recuerdo lejano, y luego se volvió hacia Caroline y la miró con atención.

—Tatia era inteligente. Me inició de manera correcta, con ternura, y por eso tuvo un cliente leal durante años. —Hizo una pausa. Su mirada parecía ausente—. Fue quien me sacó de prisión cuando fui a parar allí por las deudas. Le debo mucho.

—¿Prisión por deudas? —repitió Caroline. Sabía que ahí había un mensaje para ella, pero no logró descifrarlo—. ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

El vizconde esbozó una sonrisa fugaz y llena de orgullo.

—Como te he dicho, Tatia era inteligente. En muchos sentidos, ella y yo crecimos juntos. Conoció a mis amigos y se portó bien con ellos. Ahora es una mujer rica, una cortesana bien pagada, que cuesta demasiado para mí. Incluso es dueña de un burdel que administra en su tiempo libre. De vez en cuando nos vemos y charlamos. Nos reímos. —El vizconde bajó la mirada y observó a Caroline—. Tal vez la conozcas algún día. Podría enseñarte mucho.

Caroline tragó saliva, sin poderse imaginar muy bien qué cosas buenas podría aprender de una prostituta que se había convertido en cortesana.

—Creo que, de momento, tengo suficiente con un solo instructor.

Mikaelson soltó una risita.

—En eso, pequeña Caroline, tienes razón. —De repente, su rostro se volvió inescrutable y su risa desapareció, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Sin decir otra palabra, volvió a sentarse en el escritorio y regresó a su trabajo.

Caroline se quedó observándolo unos instantes, sin atreverse a hablar y sin saber qué decir. Al cabo de un rato, ella también regresó a su tarea.

Le resultó difícil concentrarse. La presencia del vizconde a su espalda la distraía continuamente. Podía percibir el más ligero movimiento de su pluma sobre el papel, la forma en que su cuerpo se acomodaba en la silla e incluso su respiración, aunque posiblemente sólo la oía en su mente. Era como si él fuera un imán y ella estuviera hecha de hierro.

Oyó que él se levantaba y se dirigía hasta la estantería con pasos rápidos. De repente, apareció de nuevo a su lado y colocó frente a ella un pequeño y ajado libro.

Levantó la vista, pero no pudo leer nada en la expresión del vizconde. Al final, dirigió su atención al libro.

Una sola palabra aparecía en la portada: Inversiones.

—Es una revisión del sistema bancario y proporciona indicaciones generales sobre lo que puede ser una buena o mala inversión.

Caroline asintió, tomó cuidadosamente el volumen y hojeó sus páginas.

—¿Debo leerlo?

—Eso depende de ti.

—Pero no es obligatorio.

El vizconde se encogió de hombros y regresó a su silla.

—No es necesario para conseguir marido. De hecho, te recomiendo que mantengas en secreto cualquier cosa que aprendas de un libro como éste hasta que te cases. Los hombres que pujarán por ti no estarán interesados en tu conocimiento del sistema monetario inglés.

Caroline asintió, pensando que algo similar habría dicho su padre. Sin embargo, la perspectiva la atraía.

—¿Y usted me lo da ahora porque cuando sea una viuda rica necesitaré saber manejar mi dinero?

El vizconde la miró con ojos profundos e intensos.

—No necesariamente. Habrá muchos hombres ansiosos por ayudarte.

—E incluso de liberarme por completo de semejante tarea, me temo.

El vizconde asintió con la cabeza. La verdad resultaba evidente.

Caroline miró nuevamente el libro mientras recuperaba la razón. Ella tenía que entender de dinero. No quería descubrir de repente que se había quedado sin un centavo. Otra vez.

Sin decir nada, se metió el libro en el bolsillo. Lo leería, tratando de asimilar cada una de sus palabras.

Niklaus vio cómo Caroline salía de la biblioteca y soltó un suspiro de alivio tan profundo que se sintió liberado.

Ahora que ella se había marchado, quizás pudiera concentrarse en su trabajo. Pero, a pesar de que su pequeña protegida había desaparecido, los pensamientos sobre ella permanecieron en el aire. No tenía duda de que era la pupila más fácil que había tenido y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que también sería la más desafiante.

No tenía más que recordar cómo se había atrevido a preguntar sobre Tatia. Dios santo, ni siquiera Genevieve, a pesar de su audacia, sabía mantener la compostura con tanto aplomo. ¿Cómo se comportaría cuando su instrucción comenzara en serio?

Sabía que todavía era muy pronto para empezar. Ella no tenía aún ni la ropa ni los modales para iniciar todo el plan previsto. Pero estaba preparada. Perfectamente dispuesta. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era controlar la dirección de los pensamientos de la muchacha, llevar su mente, paso a paso, hacia su naturaleza sensual, y los hombres se congregarían a su alrededor como un enjambre. ¿Qué hombre de sangre caliente —rico o pobre— podía resistirse a una mujer que está despertando a su sensualidad? Incluido él mismo.

Cuando Caroline le había hablado de su primer beso, su cara se había iluminado de deseo, un anhelo que inflamó la sangre del vizconde como no lo había hecho ninguna otra mujer desde Tatia. Pero él no se atrevería a hacer las cosas apresuradamente. Había demasiado en juego. Tenía que manejarla a la perfección, atizar las cenizas de su pasión hasta que llegara el momento justo en que floreciera libremente. Y entonces, con lo que le correspondería de la dote matrimonial de Caroline, él por fin sería libre.

¡Libre!

Era un pensamiento afortunado. Y se sintió tan feliz que casi le hizo olvidar el deseo que sentía por la pequeña Caroline.

Miró otra vez hacia el sencillo escritorio donde ella había estado trabajando. No había ningún rastro de su cuerpo sobre el asiento, ninguna huella de su mano sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera flotaba en el aire un aroma que él pudiera identificar. Sin embargo, percibía su presencia con tanta exactitud como si ella se hubiera quedado a observarlo de aquella manera tan provocativa como lo había mirado antes de importunarlo con sus preguntas.

Al día siguiente, decidió el vizconde repentinamente. Al día siguiente comenzaría su instrucción en serio.


	6. Chapter 6

El vizconde dio vueltas alrededor de la puerta, mirando hacia la habitación en penumbra, atento a la respiración lenta y regular de Caroline.

No estaba dormida.

No estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía. Tenía un sexto sentido en todo lo relacionado con sus pupilas y nunca se equivocaba. A pesar de ello, se sorprendió al descubrir lo rápido que lo había desarrollado con aquella muchacha. Después de todo, Caroline llevaba allí poco más de un día.

—Todavía llevas puesto tu camisón. —El vizconde habló en voz baja y sus palabras flotaron en la oscuridad. Pero ella lo oyó perfectamente.

Incluso en la penumbra, él pudo apreciar el movimiento de su silueta blanca con el camisón.

El vizconde entró en la habitación y examinó la prenda que usaba Caroline, que él le había prohibido utilizar. Era un camisón sencillo, con botones hasta la barbilla. Perfectamente apropiada para la hija de un sacerdote. Pero un sacrilegio en su casa.

—Hoy lo permitiré —dijo, todavía con voz suave—. Pero mañana deberás quemarlo o te lo arrancaré yo mismo.

Caroline no contestó. Tampoco él esperaba que lo hiciera. Todavía fingía estar dormida.

El vizconde esperó, intentando que se confiara, dejándola creer que lo había engañado.

Dio otro paso hacia ella. No tenía intención de incomodarla. Sólo quería verla, oírla, sentirla. Con frecuencia se quedaba en el umbral entre su habitación y la de su protegida, sobre todo al principio. Eso permitía tanto a la muchacha como a él mismo acostumbrarse el uno al otro. De esa forma, intentaba sintonizar con los ritmos específicos de cada chica. Pero con Caroline era distinto. Con ella no había necesidad de sincronizarse. Él ya se sentía como el extremo de un cable en tensión que los unía indisolublemente. Que lo ligaba a ella.

—¿Puedes sentirlo? —murmuró el vizconde en medio de la oscuridad—¿Puedes sentirme aquí?

Caroline no respondió, aunque él sabía que sus palabras estaban rondando por su cabeza. Quiso marcharse. Ella ya tenía suficientes asuntos en qué pesar por esa noche. Hacer las cosas en el momento oportuno era la clave de aquel negocio.

Pero no se fue. Siguiendo el impulso de una decisión repentina, se sentó al lado de Caroline. La cama cedió ante su peso. Esperó que ella se deslizara hacia él. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello, fingió sorpresa, echándose hacia atrás mientras esquivaba la mano del vizconde.

—¡Milord! ¡Qué susto me ha dado!

El vizconde sonrió. Las vírgenes eran tan predecibles...

Usó un tono áspero y frío. Tenía que establecer las reglas con firmeza desde el principio.

—¡No me mientas! —Extendió el brazo y, agarrándola con brusquedad, la atrajo hacia él. Tuvo cuidado de no hacerle daño, pero tenía que imponer su voluntad.

Se inclinó un poco y le susurró al oído con voz ronca:

—Nunca mientas. Y menos a mí. Nunca me mientas.

El vizconde pudo notar el miedo de Caroline en los suaves temblores que estremecieron su brazo, pero también se dio cuenta de que no había perdido el control. Estaba aterrorizada, pero evitaba mostrar el miedo, ocultándolo, como si no se atreviera a permitir que nadie supiera lo que pensaba. Lo que sentía.

¿Habría aprendido aquello de su padre?, se preguntó el vizconde. En todo caso, no la contención. Todo parecía indicar que su progenitor —al igual que su tío— era especialmente claro a la hora de expresar sus emociones, aunque tenía el derecho no sólo de manifestar sus opiniones sino de imponérselas a todo el mundo.

Seguramente Caroline había aprendido desde pequeña a ocultar sus pensamientos. Una chiquilla inteligente nunca habría podido florecer al lado de un hombre tan opresivamente arrogante.

Tendría que elegir a su esposo con mucho cuidado. Caroline poseía un espíritu único que se marchitaría y moriría si no era cultivado o, por lo menos, se le permitía expresarse.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del vizconde, éste esperaba en silencio a que Caroline confesara. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Pronto la muchacha inclinó la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

—Le pido disculpas. Tiene razón. Estaba despierta. —Una nota quejumbrosa resonó en su voz —. Pero ¿cómo ha podido saberlo?

El vizconde la soltó, aunque su cuerpo no quería hacerlo. Vio cómo Caroline se frotaba el brazo, como si tratara de borrar el roce de sus dedos sobre ella. Unos años antes, aquel gesto lo habría enfurecido. Ahora sabía cómo transformar esa turbación en instrucción, el miedo de la muchacha en pasión.

—Sabía que estabas despierta, Caroline, de la misma forma en que tú sabías que yo estaba aquí. Lo sentías. Lo percibías.

Caroline guardó silencio, pero, en medio de las sombras, él creyó verla morderse el labio en señal de reflexión. Quería ver más. Quería ver qué tipo de marca dejaban los dientes en su labio inferior. Uno de los dientes delanteros estaba ligeramente astillado. ¿Acaso era esa parte la que tocaba la piel rosada de su labio inferior? ¿Estaría dejando una pequeña incisión? El deseo de encender una vela era casi superior a sus fuerzas. Pero el vizconde lo resistió. Había mucho que aprender en la oscuridad.

—Cierra los ojos, Caroline.

Supo que ella dudaba. Así que esperó en silencio, seguro de que, al final, accedería a su solicitud. Después de todo, ella era la alumna. Sin embargo, tuvo que ponerle la mano ante los ojos para taparle la vista antes de que ella obedeciera. Y el suave contacto de las largas pestañas de la muchacha contra la palma de su mano fue la sensación más erótica que había sentido en la vida.

—Escúchame.

El silencio pareció llenar todos los rincones durante un instante. El vizconde alcanzó a oír el susurro casi inaudible de la respiración de Caroline, sintió cómo el calor del cuerpo de ella atravesaba su piel y percibió los suaves temblores que todavía sacudían el interior de la muchacha. Los notó con la misma certeza con que podía oír el flujo de su sangre recorriendo su cuerpo y acumulándose en su ingle.

—¿Puedes oírlo?

Caroline se movió con nerviosismo.

—No ha dicho nada.

—Exacto. Pero ¿qué oyes?

Una vez más, el vizconde dejó que el silencio los envolviera.

—Oigo gente en la calle. Un borracho.

—En el interior, Caroline. ¿Qué oyes en esta habitación?

—La cortina mecida por la brisa, rozando la silla.

—Más cerca, Caroline.

Caroline volvió a agitarse inquieta, sin poder quedarse inmóvil mientras se obligaba a enfrentarse a aquello que tanto temía reconocer.

—¡Nada! —gritó de repente con voz apagada—. No puedo oír nada.

El vizconde retiró la mano del rostro de la muchacha y la dejó caer sobre su regazo. Era demasiado pronto. Él lo sabía. Y, sin embargo, no pudo detenerse.

—¿No oyes los latidos de tu corazón?

Caroline aguardó un momento y luego su voz se volvió hacia él en un susurro agónico.

—Sí.

—Escucha cómo el aire entra y sale de tu cuerpo. Es un movimiento brusco, fuerte. La sangre está bombeando, tu cuerpo se pone rígido.

—Sí —susurró Caroline, aunque una cierta angustia atravesaba el sonido.

—Sientes cosquillas en la piel. Tus senos se ponen firmes y duros. —Y su corazón, su corazón de mujer, ya debía de estar comprimiéndose. Temblando.

—Sí. —Su voz fue un suave jadeo que encendió todavía más la sangre del vizconde.

—Eso es el deseo, Caroline. Una extraordinaria percepción. Siéntelo. Recuérdalo. Ansíalo.

Caroline sacudió la cabeza con un movimiento sencillo, casi brusco.

—¡No!

—¡Mantén los ojos cerrados! —le ordenó el vizconde.

Caroline obedeció enseguida, aunque probablemente no se había dado cuenta de que los había abierto. Pero los apretó con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido debido a la tensión nerviosa.

—Dentro de unos años necesitarás recordar esta sensación. Querrás evocar cada mínimo detalle. La revivirás una y otra vez en la memoria. ¿Sientes el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la cama? —El vizconde se acercó más, sin tocarla pero apoyando los brazos a cada lado para que ella supiera que estaba rodeada. Por él—. ¿Puedes sentirme?

Caroline soltó un suave gemido de angustia, pero él continuó, inclinándose todavía más, dejando que su respiración rozara sus cejas. Pero no la tocó.

La muchacha respiró con dificultad a causa de la proximidad del vizconde, pero no abrió los ojos.

—¿Sientes cómo mi respiración acaricia tu rostro? ¿Cómo el calor de mi cuerpo se mezcla con el tuyo? ¿Sientes mi olor en el aire?

Caroline dejó de hacer fuerza para tratar de alejarse de él. En realidad, no tenía espacio para huir. Se sorprendió a sí misma contestando, con el asombro y el miedo confundiéndose en su voz:

—Sí.

En ese momento, el deseo invadió al vizconde. Y la fuerza de esa sensación lo tomó por sorpresa y le cortó la respiración.

No tenía cómo defenderse. Sucedió demasiado rápido, en una fracción de segundo, volviéndolo loco de pasión como un perro enfurecido. Su intención era tocarla esa noche, acostumbrarla en parte a las caricias más inocentes.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Si llegaba a poner un solo dedo sobre el cuerpo cálido y complaciente de la muchacha, explotaría en sus pantalones como un escolar.

No podía hacerlo. Y sin embargo ella estaba allí, a su lado

—Caroline. —La voz del vizconde sonó tensa. Controlada. No podía moverse ni un milímetro—.Caroline. Abre los ojos.

El vizconde estaba tan cerca que las sombras ya no oscurecieron el rostro de la muchacha. Él la vio abrir los ojos y observó la sorpresa reflejada en ellos al tenerlo tan próximo.

—¿Milord?

La formalidad con la que ella le habló permitió al vizconde recuperar el control suficiente para moverse un poco hacia atrás, levantando casi todo el peso de sus brazos, pero sin deshacer la jaula que había construido alrededor de Caroline.

—Vete, Caroline. Vete a mi habitación. Allí hay cerrojo en la puerta.

El vizconde oyó cómo la muchacha dejaba escapar un suspiro horrorizado y retrocedía como si él estuviera a punto de atacarla.

Ligeramente aturdido, pensó que ella tenía motivos para creer que podía suceder algo semejante, y que no se daba cuenta de que él estaba tratando de protegerla.

—Sola, Caroline —siguió diciendo el vizconde con voz ronca—. Vete.

¡Ahora!

Aquel tono imperioso convenció finalmente a la muchacha, o quizás fue la tensión de su mandíbula o la rigidez de su postura.

Fuera cual fuese la razón, él la agradeció. Sin embargo, ella todavía tenía que escabullirse de aquella especie de prisión en que él la tenía atrapada y sus pechos temblaron ligeramente al moverse.

El vizconde cerró los ojos, sin querer ver, pero eso no le sirvió de alivio.

Todavía podía oírla deslizarse, e imaginarse el inocente roce de sus nalgas mientras se bajaba de la cama. Y luego estaba su cabello, aquellos mechones sedosos color bronce, que acariciaron su antebrazo. El vizconde estaba a punto de ceder.

—Cierra la puerta —ordenó con voz áspera—. ¡Echa el cerrojo!

Por fin Caroline se puso de pie, pero se detuvo, tentándolo de formas que ni siquiera podía imaginarse.

—¿Milord?

—¡Vete!

Ella salió corriendo, pero olvidó cerrar la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones. Luego regresó y el vizconde oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba con un temblor y corría el cerrojo con un estruendo que resonó en toda la casa.

Por fin se había ido.

Con un gruñido silencioso, hundió el rostro entre las sábanas de Caroline.

Podía percibir el olor de la muchacha. Era un aroma tan limpio y claro como una mañana de verano después de una tormenta. Se sintió invadido por ese aroma. Y luego cerró los ojos, y no tuvo que esforzarse para imaginársela debajo de él, toda pureza e inocencia. Los pechos de la muchacha llenaban sus manos mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en espléndido éxtasis.

Se aferró a las sábanas. Su respiración se convirtió en jadeo al imaginar cómo la penetraba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, rodeándose totalmente de ella.

Pero no podía, no debía pensar en eso. Ella era una novia Mikaelson y, por tanto, su virginidad le sería concedida a otra persona.

Ella no era suya y nunca lo sería. Todo lo que él podría obtener de aquella muchacha sería su aroma, su contacto y, desde luego, su dinero.

Soltó una maldición que resonó en toda la habitación, arrancó las sábanas de la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, mientras hundía la cara en la almohada de Caroline.

Caroline tardó mucho tiempo en dejar de temblar. Todavía no sabía qué había sucedido.

Lo había oído acercarse a su cama. Sabía que él la estaba observando en medio de la oscuridad. Él estaba allí y ella inmóvil en su cama. Tensa. Ansiosa. Demasiado asustada para moverse.

¿Qué quería? No era capaz de comprenderlo. Dios santo, ni siquiera la había tocado. Excepto cuando fingió estar dormida.

_Nunca mientas. ¡Nunca me mientas!_

Caroline no podía mentir. No lo había hecho. Pero ¿se había mentido a ella misma? Tal vez. Había esperado allí, acostada, fingiendo que no le temía, y que su mera presencia no la llenaba de pensamientos y sensaciones contradictorias.

Y, de repente, él había empezado a hablar, no en un susurro sino con una voz profunda. Le resultaba enormemente difícil describir aquel tono.

Los pensamientos se agolparon en su mente, tratando de describir con palabras más lo que había sentido que lo que había oído. La voz del vizconde no era atronadora, como la de su padre. Detrás de sus palabras no había ningún fervor sagrado, ni aquel afán ensordecedor de llegar a todos los rincones de una iglesia.

A pesar de todo, cuando el vizconde hablaba, ella lo oía mejor que a cualquier otra persona. El sonido no invadía la habitación, sino su alma, deslizándose en su interior hasta que ella se sentía como una caja de resonancia con el tono de aquella voz, un instrumento cuya música subiera y bajara con la cadencia de las palabras.

_¿Puedes sentirme?_

Claro que lo había sentido. Cada parte de él, como si las manos del vizconde recorrieran todo su cuerpo. Él habló de calor, y el contacto de las sábanas contra su piel tuvo el efecto de un fuego intenso.

Había mencionado también un cosquilleo, y Caroline tuvo que aferrarse a las sábanas mientras los pelillos de sus cejas, el vello de su rostro provocaron un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, despertándolo a una extrema sensibilidad.

Luego le había preguntado por sus senos. Le costó mucho trabajo reprimir un grito al notar el repentino cambio de su cuerpo. Su padre siempre le había dicho que los pechos eran pecaminosos, regalos del diablo para tentar a los hombres. Ella nunca le había prestado atención. Consideraba los pechos muy útiles, y le parecía que su cometido principal era alimentar a los bebés. No eran más pecaminosos que sus piernas, sus manos o incluso su nariz.

Pero cuando el vizconde se inclinó sobre ella, no pensó en esa utilidad.

Ante la presencia de aquel hombre, sus senos se transformaron en una parte de ella que hasta el momento nunca había imaginado. Deseaban algo. Cualquier cosa. A él.

Y aunque él no los había tocado, Caroline sintió que sus pechos habían sufrido un cambio, como si hubiesen sido moldeados de cierta forma.

Ahora se encontraba en la cama del vizconde, rodeada de sus enormes almohadones, sus sábanas oscuras y su embriagador aroma. Había tardado un momento en reunir el valor suficiente para subirse a la alta cama, pero al oír un ruido, temerosa de que él la estuviera siguiendo, buscó el dudoso refugio del lecho.

Fue como saltar de la sartén al fuego, pensó con tristeza. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Allí estaba. En la cama del vizconde, rodeada de su presencia, aunque él no estuviera con ella en ese instante. No pudo evitar pensar en sus senos.

_Sientes cosquillas en la piel. Tus senos se ponen firmes y duros._

Levantó una mano, casi sin pensarlo. Luego se movió lentamente, cada movimiento estaba cargado de tensión. Pero el deseo era innegable.

Tenía las sábanas subidas hasta la barbilla, apretadas contra el cuello, como si pudieran protegerla de alguna manera de la influencia de sus desenfrenados pensamientos.

Pero no era así. No tenía protección alguna. Así que Caroline bajó la sábana, retirándola lentamente hasta la altura de la cintura, hasta sentirla sobre el vientre.

Luego se tocó el camisón. La tela se había vuelto suave a causa del uso y el color blanco se había convertido en un gris tenue.

_Hoy lo permitiré. Pero mañana deberás quemarlo o te lo arrancaré yo __mismo._

No podía haber querido decir eso, se dijo Caroline. Pero, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que el vizconde hablaba en serio. La siguiente noche dormiría desnuda.

Tocó los pequeños botones que cerraban el camisón en el cuello. Los acarició con los dedos, parecían piedrecitas que se endurecían cuando ella trataba de apartar la tela de su piel. Al día siguiente quemaría el camisón.

No salvaría ni siquiera los botones, ya estaban demasiado viejos y usados para que pudiera utilizarlos de nuevo.

Sintió la presión de un botón en el cuello, cuando lo desabrochó. Se había abierto el primer botón del camisón. Hacía calor en la habitación del vizconde, y el aire le pareció viciado y denso. Al tocarse la piel del cuello, Caroline sintió cómo se le deslizaban los dedos a causa del sudor.

Desabrochó el segundo botón.

Una vez, cuando era pequeña, se había quedado mirando durante un buen rato y con mucha atención el cuello de un hombre. Se había fijado en la protuberancia de la nuez, y le había parecido algo duro, sólido, imponente. Ahora se sorprendió al tocar su propio cuello, buscando la misma protuberancia y explorando su contorno con los dedos. La suya era más pequeña. Comprimida. Casi tímida.

El tercer y el cuarto botón se abrieron también.

Notó los huesos prominentes de su clavícula. Recorrió la hendidura central, preguntándose si la nuez de un hombre cabría allí.

¿Cabría allí la nuez del vizconde?

Desabrochó el quinto botón, pero quedó enganchado de un pequeño hilo. Con un suave tirón, la barrera cedió, dejando el camisón abierto hasta la cintura.

Su hermano le había dicho una vez que el cuerpo humano tenía veinticuatro costillas. Siempre se había preguntado si sería cierto. De repente, decidió contarse las costillas.

_Una. Dos. Tres._

Caroline susurraba los números en medio de la oscuridad.

_Cuatro. Cinco._

Le resultaba difícil distinguirlas. La elevación de sus pechos le impedía delinear claramente cada costilla. Presionó un poco más. Luego aflojó.

Quería ver la diferencia de texturas, de sensaciones. No parecía haber un lugar preciso en donde la piel que cubría las costillas dejaba paso a los senos. Deslizó más la mano y de repente se encontró sosteniendo uno de sus pechos.

Asustada por lo que acababa de hacer, retiró la mano y estiró el brazo, apretándolo firmemente contra la pierna.

Transcurrió algún tiempo antes de que pudiera relajarse. Pero apenas se sorprendió cuando por fin lo consiguió. Pensó, divertida, en lo extremadamente ridícula que era su actitud. Estaba sola, en una habitación oscura, en una cama que haría parecer pequeño a un gigante. Y se había tocado involuntariamente los senos. No pasaba nada. Estaba portándose como una tonta. Además, todavía quería saber cuántas costillas tenía el cuerpo humano.

Lentamente, Caroline volvió a levantar la mano. Esta vez utilizó la mano izquierda para contar las costillas del lado derecho. No tenía ninguna explicación lógica para ese cambio, excepto que sentía su pecho izquierdo todavía un poco sensible, como un ligero escozor, debido a su anterior exploración, y no quería irritarlo más.

Comenzó a contar.

_Una. Dos. Tres._

En ese lado todo era igual al otro. Cuatro. Cinco.

De nuevo, Caroline sintió el cambio entre una costilla dura y la suave curva de sus senos. Vaciló un momento. Luego, sintiéndose ridícula, pasó rápidamente por encima de la sexta. Pero quería sentir la séptima en toda su extensión, así que estiró el brazo izquierdo todo lo que pudo, palpando el hueso con la punta de los dedos.

La costilla número siete le daba la vuelta al pecho, pasando por debajo del seno, y se perdía más abajo, donde ella ya no alcanzaba a tocar.

Encogió la mano, siguiendo otra vez la curva de la costilla número siete. Pero mientras lo hacía, se rozó el seno con el antebrazo; en realidad dio un ligero tirón y entonces se giró para ver si era mejor la sensación de hacer presión con el brazo mientras se movía o el roce más ligero y suave de la tela sobre la piel.

Le llevó algún tiempo decidir. Mientras tanto, algo más llamó su atención. Por encima de sus pechos, Caroline no podía encontrar una línea clara donde comenzara la elevación, mientras que por debajo resultaba bastante obvia.

Allí estaba la octava costilla. Un borde duro, sin nada que lo entre la siete y la ocho comenzaba el pecho. Caroline pudo notar su peso en la mano, y si lo empujaba desde el lado con la otra mano, el seno se levantaba y formaba un cono duro.

Hizo pruebas desde todos los ángulos. Podía subirlo. Podía presionarlo.

Podía empujarlo hacia dentro. Y se dio cuenta, con sorpresa, de que si presionaba hacia dentro también el otro seno, formaba una arruga profunda en el espacio que había entre ellos.

_Pum._

De repente, Caroline se quedó inmóvil, petrificada, esforzándose en oír.

¿De dónde procedía aquel sonido? No venía de la habitación, ¿o sí? ¿Habría sido él? ¿Desde la habitación de ella? ¿Estaría tratando de entrar en su alcoba?

Esperó mientras respiraba aceleradamente y trataba de acallar el martilleo de su corazón.

Silencio.

Niña estúpida, se reprendió. El vizconde no podía entrar. Ella había cerrado la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones, tal como él le había ordenado. No vendría allí esta noche. Caroline lo sabía en lo más profundo de su ser. No habría comenzado a contar sus costillas si hubiese pensado que podría ser interrumpida. A pesar de todo, esperó, sin moverse, mientras escuchaba su propia respiración entrecortada en medio de la casa silenciosa.

Bajó la mirada. En algún momento, durante los últimos segundos, se había subido otra vez las sábanas hasta el cuello. Bajo el áspero tejido, con el camisón todavía abierto, sus pechos seguían estando sensibles al roce de la tela. Respirando profundamente, pensó que, en realidad, estaban más sensibles que antes.

¡Qué extraño resultaba poder sentir cada fibra de la tela, cada ligero pliegue del tejido! En todas las noches anteriores jamás había notado nada semejante.

Volvió a respirar hondo. La tela presionó sus pechos desnudos, produciéndole un cosquilleo.

La cama estaba impregnada con el olor del vizconde, pensó. Con cada inhalación, la muchacha le recordaba, se sentía rodeada por él. Cerró los ojos, tratando de identificar con más precisión aquel aroma.

Ron de laurel. Sí. Pero sobre todo él.

Con los ojos cerrados, Caroline pudo imaginárselo quitándose la corbata, desabrochando la camisa y luego metiéndose entre las sábanas. Ella ya había experimentado cómo se hundía el colchón bajo su pecho, recordaba la depresión que se formaba cuando apoyaba las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, su calor, cuando se aproximaba a ella.

¿Qué habría pasado si la hubiese tocado?

Caroline se había sentido rodeada, aprisionada por él.

Presionó uno de sus pezones.

Un relámpago la recorrió. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir la súbita tensión de su cuerpo. Piernas, estómago, senos, manos, todo se contrajo. El movimiento fue violento, impactante.

No podía hacer esto. ¡No podía hacerlo!

Apresuradamente, Caroline se dio la vuelta y hundió el rostro entre las almohadas. El camisón recogido la apretaba, mientras ella se pegaba a las sábanas. Puso las manos rígidas a ambos lados del cuerpo, con los puños cerrados e inmóviles. En lo más profundo de su mente, oyó la voz de su padre martillándole el cerebro: Ajústate bien el corpiño, vociferaba.

Apriétalo hasta que quede plano, si no, el demonio encontrará una entrada hacia tu alma.

Apretó los ojos cerrados para evitar aquellos pensamientos, se colocó de lado, encogiéndose como un bebé en el útero materno.

Pasó una eternidad antes de que el sueño acudiera a sus ojos y su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Review si tú también quieres que un Klaus salvaje se meta en tu habitación cuando esté oscurito y se ponga en modo violador de los bosques.<strong>

**PD: Katielone, tus comentarios como siempre matándome de la risa xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Era bastante tarde cuando Caroline se despertó.

Al principio no sabía dónde estaba. Respiró profundamente, y cuando percibió el olor a ron de laurel, se dio cuenta al instante.

Estaba en la cama de él. En la habitación del vizconde.

Se estiró, tratando de relajar su tensa postura, y metió los dedos de los pies en lo más profundo de las pesadas mantas. Se sentía cansada y dolorida por haber dormido toda la noche hecha un ovillo, pero las sábanas del vizconde eran suaves y tibias y, sobre todo, le gustaba aquel aroma.

El ron de laurel, decidió Caroline, era delicioso.

De la calle le llegó el griterío de un vendedor callejero. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya era media mañana y recordó que había quedado de reunirse a las diez con la baronesa. No sabía para qué, pero estaba segura de que llegaría tarde.

Al salir de la cama, Caroline se sintió desconcertada al descubrir que su camisón colgaba abierto casi hasta la cintura.

Se sonrojó violentamente al recordar la noche anterior. Juntó los extremos de la prenda y se la abrochó tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus temblorosos dedos. Aquella tarde tendría que quemarlo, pero, en aquel instante, sintió la urgente necesidad de abotonarlo hasta arriba. Excepto que... sus manos se detuvieron en el último botón. Tenía que vestirse rápidamente. Debería desembarazarse de aquella prenda tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero ¿qué se pondría? Los escasos vestidos que tenía se encontraban en su habitación.

Caroline lanzó una mirada hacia el armario del vizconde. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, abrió las puertas y encontró un guardarropa cuidadosamente planchado: pantalones ajustados, pantalones anchos, chaquetas, camisas. Todo estaba en orden, pero había muchos menos trajes de los que ella esperaba. En realidad, Caroline pensaba que todos los nobles tenían los armarios repletos de ropa. Ése había sido el caso de su padre. Pero su señoría sólo tenía lo esencial. Evidentemente, el vizconde estaba acostumbrado a economizar tanto como ella.

De repente, un ruido procedente de la casa la sobresaltó. De la cocina, sin duda. Lo que significaba que Dunwort, y probablemente la baronesa, ya estaban despiertos, esperándola. Tenía que vestirse. Pero no podía ponerse la ropa del vizconde.

Cerró el armario y se dirigió hacia la puerta que comunicaba con su habitación. Su ropa estaba allí. Y él también.

¿Se atrevería a entrar? ¿Mientras el vizconde dormía? O aún peor, ¿estando despierto?

Caroline se miró los pies desnudos. No le quedaba más remedio que entrar. No le parecía buena idea presentarse ante la baronesa con el camisón puesto. Sin embargo... Caroline dudó, al tiempo que la imagen del rostro del vizconde se deslizaba entre sus pensamientos. Anoche parecía tan... ¿qué?

¿Aterrador? Sí. Y no. Apremiante, quizás sería la palabra precisa.

¿Diferente?

Sacudió la cabeza, deseando poder pensar con claridad. Tenía que recuperar su ropa.

Mirando con disgusto hacia la puerta, finalmente tomó una decisión. Tenía que hacerlo. No le quedaba otra alternativa. Entraría tan sigilosa como un fantasma, agarraría la ropa y volvería de nuevo a la habitación del vizconde para vestirse. Podía hacerlo. Había caminado de puntillas en su propia casa docenas de veces, procurando no despertar a sus hermanos menores y, especialmente, a su padre. Esto sería igual.

Puso la mano en el pomo, quitó el cerrojo y abrió lentamente la puerta. Caroline sabía que las bisagras estaban bien engrasadas. Si no, ¿cómo podía entrar el vizconde en su habitación de manera tan silenciosa? Aquel sencillo pensamiento la animó a seguir adelante. Si él podía deslizarse en su alcoba sin que ella se diera cuenta, entonces ella también podría hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, los nervios le fallaron cuando lo vio.

El vizconde yacía estirado, con el rostro hacia abajo, desnudo, atravesado sobre el colchón. Tenía los pies hacia ella, y la cabeza casi no se veía porque estaba tapada por su ancha espalda. Estaba abrazado a la almohada, y su bata reposaba hecha un ovillo tirada a los pies.

Estaba total, completa y magníficamente desnudo.

Caroline nunca había visto una figura tan escultural, y había visto muchas, para vergüenza suya, cuando había estudiado a escondidas el arte griego a los catorce años. Su padre no se había enterado, por supuesto. Pero ella había encontrado un libro en la biblioteca pública y, mientras sus hermanos trabajaban en sus lecciones, había observado con atención los dibujos desde todos los ángulos.

Aquella comparación con el cuerpo del vizconde era realmente merecida. De hecho, hacía que los antiguos griegos palidecieran.

Sus piernas eran musculosas. Incluso en estado de relajación, los muslos aparecían firmes y vigorosos. ¿Qué haría para mantenerlos tan bien?, se preguntó Caroline. Tenía unas nalgas pequeñas, apretadas y tan bien formadas que ella se sonrojó al mirarlas. Sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista de ellas. Parecían dos doradas hogazas de pan caliente. De una curiosa forma, si se tratara de pan, pero, ¡oh!, tan magníficamente apropiadas para él.

Desde luego, la magnificencia del vizconde no terminaba allí. Caroline permitió que su vista se deslizara hacia arriba y notó la cintura compacta y la suave perfección de la espalda. Sus músculos también estaban perfectamente delineados. Descubrió sobresaltada que, aunque no podría contar las costillas sólo observándolo, conseguiría trazar un dibujo bastante detallado de los músculos perfilados en la espalda de aquel hombre. Tenía unos hombros anchos y, más arriba, el pelo ondulado y rubio se veía desordenado por el sueño.

Caroline sólo pudo ver un lado de su rostro, que permanecía, gracias a Dios, completamente abandonado al sueño. Aun así, consiguió apreciar los pómulos salientes, la ligera sombra de la barba y, desde luego, los labios, gruesos y sensuales, incluso durante el sueño.

Aunque el vizconde no estaba exhibiendo nada que ella no hubiese visto antes en su libro de dibujos, Caroline se sintió sobrecogida por la maravilla de ver a un hombre de carne y hueso. Desnudo. Obviamente esperaba que un hombre vivo fuera más interesante que una escultura o, en su caso, el dibujo de una escultura. Pero ella no estaba preparada para la imponente masculinidad del cuerpo de lord Mikaelson. La piel tenía un tono casi dorado, con algunas zonas más pálidas en la parte inferior. Había hendiduras y hoyuelos, montículos y protuberancias por todas partes.

¿Qué sentiría al tocarlo? Había dado ya un paso para averiguarlo, cuando se detuvo de repente y recuperó la razón.

Santo Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Caroline se llevó las manos a la cara y se reprendió por aquel comportamiento pecaminoso. Sin embargo, se quedó allí, observando al vizconde. Con asombro.

En ese momento él se movió.

Se giró ligeramente y dobló una pierna hacia arriba, ladeándose ligeramente sobre la almohada. Levantó un poco las caderas, lo suficiente para ofrecer a Caroline un atisbo de...

¡Dios santo! La muchacha se quedó sin aire y salió corriendo hacia la alcoba del vizconde, pero, de repente, se acordó de la ropa. Dio media vuelta y, moviéndose más rápido de lo que nunca había imaginado, agarró su ropa, sin darse cuenta de lo que seleccionaba, y huyó de la habitación.

El corazón le latía aceleradamente, las manos le sudaban y sólo se atrevió a respirar cuando cerró la puerta y se vistió completamente.

Se obligó a serenarse, mientras se secaba las palmas de las manos contra la falda.

Sin embargo, aquella imagen se quedó grabada en su mente. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido. La imagen seguía allí: una oscura bolsa de piel, protegida por los firmes muslos masculinos.

Dando bruscamente la vuelta, Caroline salió corriendo de la habitación, en busca de alguien, cualquier persona, que pudiera orientar sus pensamientos en una dirección más segura.

La baronesa la estaba esperando. El té estaba servido y ya se había enfriado. Había un panecillo sin comer y otro se desmigajaba entre los dedos de la mujer. Caroline entró corriendo y disculpándose al mismo tiempo.

La baronesa ni siquiera levantó la vista. Rechazó las explicaciones de Caroline con una expresión fatigada. Al examinarla con un poco más de atención, Caroline se dio cuenta de que la mujer parecía desconsolada.

—¿Baronesa?

Sin mirarla, la mujer le entregó otra de las notas del vizconde. Caroline la recibió con tanta compostura como pudo, rogando que la baronesa no notara el ligero temblor de su mano, mientras abría el inmaculado sobre blanco.

* * *

><p><em>Guarda silencio y aprende.<em>

_M_

* * *

><p>Caroline miró la nota, agradecida de que sus pensamientos se ocuparan de otra cosa durante un rato. La volvió a leer, siguió la curva de las letras de Mikaelson, el firme trazo de su mano, y, aun así, no entendió nada.<p>

Levantó la vista para ver a la baronesa moviendo la cabeza.

—Tenemos que comprar tu guardarropa hoy.

Caroline se alegró. ¡Compras! Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para apartar su mente de... otras cosas. Pero antes de que pudiera expresar su entusiasmo, la baronesa lo destruyó.

—Tu ropa está totalmente bajo mi control. Puedes hacer sugerencias, expresar tu opinión, pero has de saber que no tienes ningún voto en este asunto.

Caroline la miró con gesto indignado.

—¿Acaso no puedo elegir mi propia ropa? —Era el único lujo que le habían permitido toda la vida. Mientras sus vestidos fueran apropiadamente austeros, su padre le permitía seleccionarlos. De hecho, elegía tan bien que su madre le permitía comprar toda la ropa de sus hermanos.

Caroline se negaba a renunciar a esa libertad.

—Tengo un excelente gusto para los colores —dijo con la esperanza de que la persuasión suave cambiara la decisión de la baronesa.

La mujer no respondió, aparentemente concentrada en su panecillo.

—Conozco maneras estupendas de hacer que un mismo vestido parezca distinto. La clave está en la elección de los encajes y otros accesorios.

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta.

—En serio, baronesa, puede confiar en mí para comprar ropa apropiada.

Al escuchar esto, la mujer levantó la cabeza y cacareó:

—¿Apropiada para quién? ¿Para la hija de un clérigo? Olvidas que ahora eres una de sus protegidas. Y la ropa para ellas debe ser totalmente inapropiada.

Caroline se mordió el labio, silenciada por una abrumadora sensación de vergüenza.

Había visto vestidos escandalosos antes. Corpiños escotados, enaguas transparentes. ¿Tendría que utilizar prendas semejantes? ¿Qué pensaría su familia? ¿Qué diría su padre?

Caroline bajó los ojos hacia sus manos, que sostenían la taza. Estaban temblando, así que colocó la delicada taza con cuidado sobre el plato. Pero, por alguna razón, no pudo soltarla. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus dedos continuaron aferrados al asa, sacudiendo la porcelana.

Se suponía que debía casarse en la iglesia de su padre. Llevaría un traje blanco y un ramo de flores. Pero ahora... ahora se contaba las costillas y se quedaba mirando cosas totalmente inapropiadas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Caroline no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que tuvo que soltar el aire. Lo hizo con un resoplido que sonó como si fuera un gemido. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Era como si estuviera parada al lado de ella misma, observando en silencio su ruina.

Y la taza seguía sacudiéndose entre su blanca mano.

Como si estuviera a una gran distancia, Caroline vio cómo la baronesa le quitaba la taza de la mano, levantándole con suavidad cada uno de los dedos. Luego, con una sonrisa, puso las manos alrededor de las de Caroline y trató de contener su temblor.

—Viniste aquí por tu propia voluntad —dijo la mujer con suavidad. Caroline se dio la vuelta, de manera rígida y sin poder enfocar la mirada—. Tú elegiste todo esto. Tu guardarropa. Tu futuro. Incluso tus... discusiones nocturnas con él. —La baronesa levantó un poco la barbilla y señaló con un gesto hacia arriba, donde el vizconde todavía dormía—. Diste comienzo a todo eso en el momento en que me escribiste. —Hizo una pausa, mientras esperaba que Caroline la mirara—. No te acobardes ahora. Ya no tienes un lugar adonde volver.

Caroline movió la cabeza, tratando de recordar qué le había ocurrido, qué locura la había impulsado a embarcarse en aquella estúpida farsa.

—Soy la hija de un clérigo —susurró—. Se supone que debo ser pura.

La baronesa no dijo nada. Parecía estar pensando, reflexionando para sus adentros, mientras que su expresión se endurecía y dejaba caer las manos.

—Se supone que seas tú misma, que tomes tus propias decisiones. Aunque sea en este tipo de vida y de esta manera. —Sus ojos se concentraron en la mirada de Caroline—. La mayoría de las mujeres nunca alcanzan algo semejante. Jamás.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza, con un movimiento rígido a causa de la angustia.

—No creo que pueda hacerlo.

La baronesa suspiró y el sonido pareció salir de lo más profundo de su alma.

—Tendrás que aprender. Como hemos hecho todas.

Si Caroline se hubiese sentido más segura, habría interrogado a la baronesa, exigiéndole una explicación. Era evidente que ocultaba algo, tenía una historia que contar y, seguramente, podría explicar las oscuras cosas que ocurrían en aquella casa. Pero se sorprendió eligiendo la salida más cobarde. En aquel momento, no quería saber las respuestas, así que desvió sus pensamientos hacia otra cosa.

—Pero la ropa —comenzó a decir—. Si yo voy a pagarla, supongo que podré elegir.

—No elegirás nada —interrumpió la baronesa—. Tienes que estar preparada para salir en media hora. —Se puso de pie y, sin hacer ningún gesto, salió de la cocina.

Caroline la vio marcharse, y aunque quería pedirle que regresara, no consiguió articular las palabras necesarias. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la mujer, la muchacha pudo, al fin, recuperar la voz, susurrando para ella misma a modo de letanía:

—Podré patrocinar a Amy. Y comprar un acceso al ejército para mi hermano. —Las imágenes de sus hermanos flotaron en su recuerdo.

Luego, abrumada, puso la cabeza sobre la mesa y comenzó a llorar.

Caroline tenía un aspecto pálido y macilento.

Niklaus se movió en el asiento, desviando la atención de su pupila.

Estaba sentado en la mesa, frente aCaroline, su tía y la modista. Intentaba concentrarse en las telas. Tendría que discutir los diseños de los vestidos, la profundidad de los escotes e incluso el largo de las minúsculas manguitas de uno u otro traje. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en que Caroline estaba pálida.

No debería sorprenderle. Después del desastre de la noche anterior, había llegado a temer que ella saliera huyendo de su casa. Gracias a Dios, Caroline era más fuerte de lo que había supuesto. No obstante, aquello no aliviaba la desagradable sensación de haberse propasado con ella la noche anterior.

No podía comprender lo que le había sucedido. Estaba hablando con ella, tratando de que se acostumbrara a su presencia y, de repente, aquella muchacha se había convertido en una especie de fiebre que corría por su sangre. La había deseado con más desesperación que el aire que respiraba.

Jamás se había sentido tan consumido por una mujer. Y nunca se había permitido semejante violación con una de sus pupilas. Pero Caroline era diferente.

Que Dios le ayudara, ella era tan distinta... La pequeña Caroline era más mujer de lo que él se había imaginado. Usaba la cabeza y razonaba, tratando de entender todo lo que la rodeaba. Desafiaba sus pensamientos, sus órdenes, la naturaleza misma de su instrucción. Escuchaba y aprendía, y luego lo sorprendía con sus reflexiones.

¡Santo Dios! ¡Qué sensación cuando se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba examinando su cuerpo esa mañana!

Había fingido estar dormido, pero ni una sola célula de su cuerpo estaba relajada. Parecía como si toda su alma estuviera sintonizada con la curiosidad de la muchacha. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mirando? ¿Le gustaba lo que había visto? ¿Lo tocaría?

Y no pudo resistir la tentación de ponerla a prueba una vez más. Quería saber cómo reaccionaría a una perspectiva más amplia. ¿Desearía ver el cuerpo masculino al completo?

Se había movido un poco en la cama. Caroline no gritó, como habían hecho dos de las otras muchachas. Tampoco se acercó con atrevimiento para ver más. En lugar de eso, lo sorprendió corriendo a buscar su ropa.

En realidad, aquella reacción había sido un ligero golpe a su vanidad. Al ver lo rápido que había desaparecido, casi le hizo pensar que ella huía ante la visión de su fealdad.

Pero sabía que no era así. Al mirarla ahora, fue consciente de que era su propia actitud lo que asustaba a la muchacha. Se suponía que ella también debía interesarse en su ropa, ansiosa por ofrecer su opinión sobre las telas y los colores de su futuro vestuario. Pero, en vez de eso, él la descubrió mirándolo, con el ceño fruncido, ligeramente sonrojada, lo que añadía un cierto brillo rosado a sus rasgos.

Ella estaba pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior; él lo sabía. Reflexionaba sobre lo que había sucedido por la mañana. Y se preguntaba por los cambios que estaba experimentando. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué vendría después?

El vizconde bajó la vista hacia la revista de modelos que tenía frente a él. Su tía y la modista tenían una seria conversación sobre el corte de la cintura. Pero su mente regresó a la cintura de Caroline, su vientre, su cuerpo. ¿Acaso ella se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Sería consciente de qué indignidades la esperaban?

Claro que no. Y él no podía avisarla de nada. Tampoco podía evitarlo.

Esa noche el dulce aire de inocencia de Caroline habría desaparecido y a él le dolía que eso sucediera gracias a él.

—Este vestido es precioso —dijo Caroline súbitamente. Niklaus levantó la vista y vio que ella estaba señalando un sencillo vestido de baile, de elegantes líneas—. El estilo clásico es el más versátil, ¿no creen? — continuó—: Sólo se necesita un momento para añadirle un volante o un lazo y puede resultar muy funcional.

La baronesa y la modista se giraron para mirarla, con cara de asombro.

—Tienes mucha razón —dijo la baronesa con gentileza.

—Llegarás lejos, muchacha —agregó la modista—. Sabes cómo economizar.

Tanto la baronesa como la modista se dirigieron hacia el vizconde. Él echó una rápida ojeada al vestido, seguro de que sería apropiado. Luego miró a la modista.

—¿Qué tela podríamos utilizar? —Mientras hablaba alcanzó a ver a Caroline admirando una seda color gris pálido. Ella se sentiría atraída, por aquella tela tan simple. Era sencilla, elegante pero vulgar, y muy apropiada para la hija soltera de un clérigo.

Pero jamás le sentaría bien a Caroline.

La modista comprendió de inmediato. Con un ligero parpadeo le indicó que entendía su solicitud. Niklaus había llevado allí a todas sus muchachas. Ella sabía bien qué tipo de ropa le gustaba a él.

Una vez establecidos los términos, el vizconde volvió a fijar la atención en su protegida.

Caroline parecía más segura, como si su participación en la discusión hubiese restaurado parcialmente su equilibrio. Estupendo. Él no deseaba verla desanimada. Ella necesitaría toda su energía para soportar el resto del día. Sólo deseaba poder estar allí con ella, ayudarla de alguna forma a lo largo del proceso. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Lo había intentado con las otras chicas y sólo había empeorado la situación.

Se puso de pie e hizo un gesto cortés a las señoras, despidiéndose.

Cuando se volvió hacia Caroline cambió de semblante. Sintió que se suavizaba y luchó por mantener una expresión de remordimiento en los ojos.

—El trabajo de esta mañana ha estado muy bien, Caroline. Sólo un poco más y lo peor habrá pasado.

El vizconde trató de hablar de forma cálida, alentadora, pero ella no pudo captar su intención. No obstante, le dio un beso en la mano con la suavidad de un pretendiente.

Más tarde, ella lo maldeciría por sus acciones, pero él necesitaba tocarla, acariciar su blanca piel, mientras se disculpaba en silencio por la indignidad que ella sufriría dentro de poco. Si tenía suerte, con el tiempo la muchacha entendería su manera de actuar.

Si no tenía suerte... El vizconde no concluyó aquel pensamiento. Le resultaba demasiado triste pensar en ciertas cosas.

Hizo una reverencia a las tres mujeres.

—Buenas tardes, señoras. Creo que iré a buscar algo de beber.

Caroline vio desaparecer al vizconde y frunció el ceño.

Algo estaba pasando. Había un mensaje sutil en su despedida, una caricia que encerraba algún significado. Pero no entendía de qué se trataba. Casi no tuvo tiempo de reconocer aquel roce inesperado cuando el vizconde desapareció por la puerta.

Había dicho que lo peor casi había pasado. Sin duda se refería a la interminable sesión de pruebas y medidas a las que tenía que someterse.

Debería permanecer durante horas de pie, inmóvil, mientras cada parte de su cuerpo era medida, presionada y pinchada con alfileres. Pero Caroline estaba acostumbrada a todo eso. Cuando su hermana menor había aprendido a coser, había soportado innumerables tardes como ésa.

Qué masculino, pensó Caroline, era eso de fijarse en los inconvenientes del cuerpo y hacer caso omiso a los del alma. Lo que le molestaba no eran las horas de tedio que le esperaban. En realidad, el verdadero problema era la pérdida de su independencia. El cambio de pasar de la casa de su padre a la del vizconde había sido grande, pero no tan significativo. Todavía había un hombre controlando su vida. Era cierto que tenía deberes distintos, nuevas cosas que aprender...

Sus mejillas se encendieron antes de que pudiera alejar de su cabeza aquel pensamiento.

Pero fuera como fuese, buena parte de su vida permanecía inalterable. Hasta aquel día. De repente, la habían despojado hasta de la elección más básica: la ropa que usaba. ¿Podría haber algo peor?

Caroline se secó una lágrima y resolvió asumir aquella indignidad sin alterarse. Tampoco había sido tan terrible. Habían escuchado sus opiniones, incluso la habían felicitado por sus elecciones. Si usaban la seda gris, se mostraría muy contenta.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Caroline se concentró en la sesión de pruebas, permitiendo que la convirtieran en una muñeca humana. La modista y sus ayudantes se pusieron a trabajar, la mujer anotaba todo cuidadosamente, midiendo desde la muñeca hasta la altura del busto. Más de una vez, Caroline se sorprendió sonrojándose, pero la modista era bastante eficiente y la tortura pronto terminó.

Acabaron más rápido de lo que había imaginado, y sintió que su estado de ánimo mejoraba. Tal vez había peores cosas que perder la posibilidad de elegir la ropa. Desde luego, pensó mientras le sonreía con dulzura a la modista, no había perdido totalmente el control, ¿o sí? Tenía la sensación de que había influido bastante en la baronesa.

Observó con alegría cómo la baronesa estrechaba la mano de la modista. Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero notó que la mujer no la seguía. Confundida, se dirigió a ella:

—¿Tenemos que hacer algo más?

La baronesa sonrió, aunque su expresión no era amable.

—Claro que sí, Caroline. Mucho más. Ven por aquí.

La baronesa señaló una habitación en la parte de atrás. La modista sostenía la puerta abierta hacia el interior en penumbra y todo el mundo observaba a Caroline.

Durante un absurdo momento, se sintió como Daniel al entrar en la cueva del león, pero alejó de inmediato aquel pensamiento inútil. Se encontraba en una tienda de modas en el centro de Londres. Allí no podía haber leones.

Caroline le hizo un gesto de asentimiento a la baronesa y entró tranquilamente en el oscuro corredor, preguntándose por la razón del repentino y tenso silencio de sus dos acompañantes. Éstas rápidamente la siguieron, como si quisieran bloquearle la vía de escape.

Sintió un escalofrío angustioso, sobre todo cuando disminuyó el paso y la baronesa la empujó bruscamente hacia delante.

—Tenemos una cita —fue todo lo que dijo la mujer.

El corredor terminaba bruscamente ante una puerta sencilla y sin adornos. Fría al tacto, pero sólida y extremadamente pesada. Caroline tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza para abrirla.

En el interior encontró una habitación austera, sin decoración alguna y apenas caldeada por una sencilla chimenea. En el centro había una mesa grande, y en un extremo, un biombo sencillo y un asiento de madera.

Al otro lado había un hombre.

Era un caballero de apariencia anodina, sin rasgos destacables. Aunque iba bien vestido y tenía una cara redonda con una sonrisa impersonal, parecía intangible. Ésa fue la sensación que le dio a Caroline, que se había pasado la vida fijándose en el aspecto de los feligreses de su padre. Aquel hombre parecía incorpóreo. Le resultó difícil aceptar su presencia incluso cuando se acercó y se inclinó con cortesía, aferrando primero la mano de la baronesa y luego la suya.

—¿Es usted Caroline? —preguntó con una voz ligeramente aguda y nasal.

Caroline asintió con la cabeza, mientras su mirada interrogante pasaba del hombre a la baronesa. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la modista había desaparecido, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Soy el señor Smythe —siguió diciendo el hombre—. Soy el médico que hará el examen.

—¿Examen? ¿Qué examen? — Caroline le dirigió la pregunta a la baronesa, que ni siquiera se dignó responder. Se limitó a acomodarse frente al fuego con un suspiro. El diminuto señor Smythe continuó hablando.

—Debo comprobar que no haya enfermedades, imperfecciones, ningún tipo de cicatriz.

Caroline se giró hacia el hombre y lo miró fijamente. De repente, comprendió que el hombre se refería a que tenía que examinarla a ella para asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna de aquellas anomalías.

Se puso rígida, sintiendo que la indignación invadía todo su ser.

—Le aseguro, señor Smythe, que mi salud es estupenda.

—Por supuesto —dijo el hombre, asintiendo—. Entonces será rápido. Por favor, quítese la ropa detrás del biombo.

Caroline se volvió hacia la baronesa, que estaba en mitad de un enorme bostezo y estiraba los pies hacia el fuego.

—Baronesa, sin duda usted entiende que esto no es necesario. Mi estado de salud es perfecto.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que sí. Pero no puedes esperar que tu futuro marido te crea. Debe ser verificado.

—¿Verificado? —preguntó Caroline con asombro.

—Naturalmente. El señor Smythe tiene muy buena reputación. Es bastante discreto y no se le puede sobornar.

Caroline se dio la vuelta para mirar al médico, que se limitó a hacer una ligera reverencia.

—Desde luego, también tendré que verificar su virginidad.

—¡No! —Caroline dio un salto hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos con horror.

Pensar que aquel hombre vería su cuerpo era inaceptable. La idea de que la tocaría... allí... era espantosa.

—Le aseguro —continuó el médico— que el procedimiento es bastante sencillo y se puede realizar rápidamente si usted coopera.

—Claro que cooperará —afirmó la baronesa.

El hombre volvió a inclinarse, esta vez mirando a la baronesa.

—Por supuesto. —Luego, con un gesto de súplica, señaló a Caroline el biombo—. Puede hacer todas las preguntas que quiera. Conozco muy bien el tema de la virginidad.

—¿Preguntas? —repitió Caroline con voz débil.

—Vamos, vamos —interrumpió la baronesa—, no tenemos todo el día. Quítate la ropa. —Al ver que Caroline no se movía, los ojos de la mujer se enfurecieron—. No tienes elección.

Caroline se quedó mirándola, mientras parpadeaba para evitar las lágrimas que nublaban su visión.

La maravillosa compañera con la que tanto se había reído el día anterior había desaparecido. Y su lugar había sido ocupado por aquella bruja: la mujer que la había mirado con tanta frialdad cuando se encontraron por primera vez en la catedral.

Caroline odió ese cambio. Y odió a la baronesa. Sin embargo, aquella mujer tenía razón. No tenía elección. No podía huir. Aunque pudiera escaparse del repugnante señor Smythe, ¿adonde iría? Su tío no la recibiría a menos que estuviera casada. Y si se ponía a pensar en otras opciones, su futuro aún era más desolador: no tenía dinero, ni forma de encontrar trabajo, nada.

Nada, sólo el recuerdo de las palabras de Niklaus:

_Si huyes, te encontraré. Te obligaré a cumplir tus compromisos, conmigo y con tu esposo._

—Vamos, vamos —la instó el señor Smythe—. Haré que esto sea tan agradable como sea posible.

¿Agradable? Caroline volvió a mirar al hombrecillo. ¿Agradable? Le faltó poco para soltar una carcajada. No porque la palabra fuera opuesta a lo que estaba a punto de experimentar, sino porque acababa de encontrar respuesta a su propia pregunta. Esto era peor que perder la posibilidad de elegir su ropa. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la ironía de la situación, a pesar de la ingenuidad que sentía que se le escapaba segundo a segundo, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Tenía que obedecer.

Moviéndose con rigidez, caminó hasta el biombo y se colocó detrás.

Comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido con manos temblorosas. Las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir hacía sólo un momento rodaban ahora por sus mejillas.

Se mordió el labio para no hacer ningún ruido. No quería que nadie supiera que se consideraba el más desgraciado de los mortales.

Se desnudó lentamente hasta que el frío le rozó la piel y la hizo estremecer. Pero no abandonó la protección que le ofrecía el biombo. No podía hacerlo.

Esperó, sintiendo que la desgracia la cubría, mientras la vergüenza parecía descender sobre ella desde el mismísimo cielo. Pero, en ese momento, sucedió algo. Llegó en forma de imagen, la misma imagen que la había perseguido aquella mañana: la figura del vizconde desnudo sobre su cama. Por lo visto siempre dormía así. Y sus pupilas podían entrar a la hora que quisieran.

Para verlo.

Caroline recordó a uno de los feligreses de su padre: un hombre que era objeto de murmuraciones entre las mujeres. Se suponía que ella no debía prestar atención a los rumores, pero lo había hecho. Y no había podido evitar la sorpresa al enterarse de los detalles. Se rumoreaba que aquel hombre, molinero, tenía tantas mujeres como un jeque del desierto, y docenas de hijos bastardos. Y andaba por su casa totalmente desnudo, sin sentir una pizca de vergüenza.

En aquel entonces, Caroline no había dado crédito a esas murmuraciones. ¿Qué persona —hombre o mujer— podía caminar por ahí sin ninguna ropa? No era posible.

Pero después de ver al vizconde, completamente desnudo y con semejante desenvoltura, se había convencido de que sí era posible. Lord Mikaelson estaba dormido, pero, aparentemente, ésa era su costumbre. Todas las noches. Y a partir de ahora, ella también tendría que familiarizarse con tal hábito.

Y si él podía dormir desnudo y dejar que cualquiera de sus pupilas entrara y lo viera, y si el molinero podía pasearse por su casa de la misma forma ante sus innumerables mujeres, entonces ella también podía, al menos, desnudarse ante el médico. Tendría que permitir que la tocara y verificara lo que ella y Dios ya sabían.

Ella era una buena muchacha. Una chica sana sin ningún defecto. Y cualquier caballero estaría orgulloso de casarse con ella. Y ahora, pensó Caroline levantando la barbilla, lo probaría.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, respiró profundamente y salió de detrás del biombo.

* * *

><p><strong>Review si tú también quieres ver al vizconde desnudo. Bueno, de frente. La parte trasera ya se la hemos visto casi todas a Joseph Morgan xD <strong>

**¡Feliz navidad! **


	8. Chapter 8

El señor Smythe estaba esperando en el mismo lugar donde Caroline lo había dejado: parado exactamente junto a la alta mesa. La baronesa, sin embargo, se paseaba ante el fuego, claramente agitada.

—Bueno, gracias al cielo. Pensé que iba a tener que ir a buscarte y traerte a rastras. —Respiró hondo—. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero créeme, es necesario.

Caroline no respondió. Se encontraba demasiado ocupada, intentando controlar sus emociones, parada en medio de la habitación como una estatua, con las manos a los lados. Estaba desnuda, y se negaba a levantar las manos en un débil intento por cubrirse.

Aparentemente, aquel gesto fue del agrado de la baronesa, que se acercó con una expresión satisfecha, mientras inspeccionaba detenidamente a Caroline desde todos los ángulos.

—Muy bien —murmuró—. Incluso tus camisolas pueden ser sencillas. No necesitas ponerte relleno en ninguna parte. Caroline frunció el ceño, sin entender el comentario.

Cuando el señor Smythe dio un paso hacia delante, con una mirada mucho más penetrante que la de la baronesa, desapareció cualquier pensamiento sobre la ropa.

—Sí —murmuró—. Hay mucho que elogiar en esta muchacha. Es limpia.—Luego levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos azul pálido en Caroline—. Y encuentro que esa pulcritud no sólo es placentera a los sentidos, sino también una barrera efectiva contra la enfermedad. Hará bien en recordar eso.

El hombre se quedó esperando, con la mirada fija en ella, hasta que Caroline asintió.

—Excelente —continuó—. Veo que el color de su pelo es natural. Al comienzo tuve mis dudas. Su particular tono rubio es bastante raro. Y agradable, debo añadir. Su marido se sentirá muy feliz. —Se detuvo un momento—. No obstante, si desea agregar unos cuantos matices castaños, estoy seguro de que la baronesa podrá ayudarla.

—Soy de la misma opinión —admitió la baronesa desde un rincón—. Pero, por el momento, al vizconde le parece que el color del cabello es adecuado.

El doctor asintió con aprobación. Durante el examen, Caroline continuó inmóvil, sintiendo crecer su ira con cada comentario.

—Dios mío —susurró de pronto el médico—. Cuando se enfurece su piel adquiere una tonalidad magnífica. —Se giró para mirar de nuevo a Caroline—. Es usted una mujer excepcional, querida. Excepcional.

—Ejem... —carraspeó la baronesa.

Caroline levantó la barbilla.

—Si ya han acabado... —dejó la frase sin terminar, comenzando a dar media vuelta hacia el biombo, pero el doctor dio un salto, cortándole el paso. Caroline se quedó sorprendida de que el hombrecillo pudiera moverse tan rápido.

—¿Terminar? No, no, no. Al contrario, todavía no he empezado mi examen médico.

Caroline se detuvo. En realidad, no tenía otra opción, a menos que quisiera derribar literalmente al hombrecillo. Y, por encima de todo, no quería que la tocara.

—Por favor, túmbese. —El hombre señaló la larga mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Al comprobar que ella no obedecía de inmediato, trató de agarrarle la mano.

Caroline se apartó.

El hombre se puso tenso, pero luego hizo una inclinación, aceptando su desaire.

—Acuéstese de espaldas, si es tan amable.

Ella hizo lo que se le ordenaba, aunque estaba temblando cuando se estiró sobre la mesa. Y mientras se movía, los comentarios continuaron.

—Su manera de caminar es ágil, aunque creo que necesita ganar un poco de peso.

Desde su lugar junto al fuego, la baronesa asintió con la cabeza.

—Su educación fue muy severa. Es hija de un clérigo.

Aquella explicación pareció sorprender al hombre, porque se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

—¿En serio? ¿Y, aun así, es una de las mujeres del vizconde?

La baronesa inclinó la cabeza.

—Por decisión propia.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó el médico cada vez más sorprendido.

El último comentario agotó la paciencia de Caroline.

—Mis decisiones no son de su incumbencia —replicó bruscamente—. Si tiene una tarea que hacer, entonces hágala. Me está entrando frío.

El doctor se volvió hacia Caroline.

—Magnífico —dijo con la respiración entrecortada—. Debo felicitarla de nuevo a usted y al vizconde por su elección.

En ese momento, Caroline se habría levantado de la mesa, habría agarrado su ropa y salido por la puerta, sin importarle lo más mínimo las consecuencias. Le daba igual tener que vivir en la calle, robar para sobrevivir, o incluso venderse a sí misma de la manera más humillante. No le importaba. No se quedaría allí ni un minuto más para que siguieran hablando de ella como si fuese un trozo de carne.

Pero, en ese momento, el hombre la ató a la mesa.

Caroline tenía que habérselo imaginado. Se había fijado en las correas que colgaban de la mesa, pero no pensó que las usarían con ella. Antes de que pudiera levantar la cabeza, descubrió que su cuerpo estaba sujeto por aquellas horribles ligaduras de cuero.

—¿Qué... —comenzó a decir.

El médico la interrumpió.

—Son sólo por precaución, se lo aseguro. Me parece que las vírgenes son muy tímidas en lo que se refiere a los aspectos más íntimos de mi examen. Le prometo que no le haré daño intencionadamente.

—¡Quíteme inmediatamente estas correas! —Caroline utilizó su tono de voz más autoritario, el que usaba para disciplinar a sus hermanos menores. El que usaba su padre cuando trataba de expulsar el pecado de sus feligreses.

Pero no tuvo efecto alguno, y lo único que hizo fue causarle daño porque cuanto más forcejeaba, más apretaban las correas sus tobillos.

Caroline giró la cabeza y miró a la baronesa con ojos suplicantes.

—Por favor —susurró mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre su cabello—. Por favor, dígale que se detenga.

Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. Vio cómo cambiaba la expresión de la baronesa. La mujer que apenas hacía unos minutos le había parecido fría y cortante, casi cruel con su indiferencia, suavizó su gesto. Sus ojos adoptaron una expresión de arrepentimiento, mientras atravesaba la habitación hasta la mesa.

Y, por primera vez desde que habían entrado en aquella estancia, Caroline comenzó a albergar una esperanza.

La baronesa le puso una mano en el hombro. Su voz sonó suave y tranquilizadora, pero no hizo ningún ademán de quitar las correas.

—Es necesario, Caroline. Por favor, trata de relajarte. Todo terminará en un momento. Te lo prometo.

A la muchacha no le interesaban las promesas. De hecho, no le interesaba nada más que las correas que la sujetaban con fuerza a la mesa y las lágrimas que salían incontrolables de sus ojos. Pero no gritó.

Guardó silencio, resignada, incluso cuando el odioso médico comenzó a tocarla.

Empezó por examinarle el cabello.

—No hay piojos. Excelente.

Le pasó la mano por la cara.

—No tiene cicatrices de viruelas, pero supongo que ya se habían dado cuenta.

Las manos del médico siguieron hacia abajo, haciendo presión sobre los hombros, apretando los brazos y oprimiendo los senos.

—Tienen un tamaño estupendo. No hay deformidades evidentes. Pechos bonitos, graciosos.

Hizo una pausa, agarrando primero el pecho izquierdo, luego el derecho.

Caroline jadeó y trató de no gritar.

—¿Doctor? —preguntó la baronesa.

El hombre empujó y apretó nuevamente los senos de Caroline.

—Uno es más grande que el otro —concluyó finalmente—. Eso es habitual, por supuesto, pero su pecho izquierdo es un poquito más grande que lo normal. —Bajó la vista para mirar a Caroline—. Usted debe de ser zurda. Los músculos debajo de su seno izquierdo están más desarrollados que los del derecho. —Presionó un poco sobre las costillas para calibrar la diferencia—. Sería recomendable desarrollar el otro lado para disminuir esa desigualdad.

Luego hizo una pausa y frunció un poco el ceño.

—A menos, desde luego, que el vizconde desee fomentar la singularidad. Me atrevería a decir que hay muchos caballeros que verían esto como una intrigante anomalía.

La baronesa asintió con la cabeza.

—Tomaré nota para discutirlo con su señoría.

Aparentemente, aquello satisfizo al doctor, que regresó a su tarea. Sin previo aviso, sacó una pequeña fusta de cuero y le dio un golpe a Caroline en el vientre. Ella dejó escapar un grito, sorprendida por el dolor repentino y furiosa por el ataque. Casi se había convencido a sí misma de que el hombre no le había mentido, y que aquello era un sencillo examen físico y nada más. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Trató de levantarse de la mesa, a pesar de las correas que la sujetaban. Pero no lo consiguió.

Pronto se cansó de forcejear y el médico siguió examinándole el vientre.

—Le ruego que me disculpe —dijo—. Pero era necesario para ver su reacción. —Levantó la vista para mirar a la baronesa—. No está acostumbrada a que la golpeen en las zonas más vulnerables. —Luego suspiró, mientras señalaba la marca que había dejado el golpe sobre la piel de Caroline—. Y enrojece fácilmente. Incluso puede llegar a desgarrarse. —Sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Qué lástima! —Miró a Caroline con lo que debió pensar que era una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Pero no se preocupe. Hay muchas maneras de endurecer la piel. De hecho, creo que usted ya lo sabe. A juzgar por el estado de sus brazos, estoy seguro de que ya antes la han golpeado.

Caroline se sintió avergonzada. Su padre no era violento por definición, pero sí a veces. Era una de las maneras que tenía de mostrar cuál era el camino correcto en casa. Por fortuna, la baronesa habló, distrayendo la atención del doctor.

—No le hicieron daño, ¿o sí? —La voz de la baronesa parecía alarmada.

—No, no —respondió el médico—. Se trata sólo de unos antiguos cardenales.

El médico señaló marcas que Caroline había olvidado, una vieja herida que le había infligido su padre un día que se enfureció porque un rico feligrés se atrevió a criticar sus sermones. Estaba muy molesto ese día, y ya había comenzado a toser. Pero Caroline no pudo refugiarse en el pasado porque el doctor continuó hablando.

—Desde luego, necesitará aprender a utilizar los cosméticos, dependiendo de las inclinaciones de su esposo.

La baronesa asintió y, durante un instante, Caroline sintió una oleada de terror que no tenía nada que ver con su actual sufrimiento. ¿Cosméticos? ¿Inclinaciones? Aunque era joven e hija de un sacerdote, había oído rumores sobre hombres depravados. Aún más, se había sentado con numerosas mujeres de la congregación de su padre, después de que fueran golpeadas o violentadas. Parecía que a algunos hombres les gustaba causar daño a sus esposas.

¿Sufriría ella un destino similar? ¿Se deleitaría su marido con los cardenales, las palizas, la angustia de su esposa?

—¡No! —Caroline habló con un vigor que la sorprendió tanto a ella como a sus acompañantes—. No me casaré con un hombre así.

El doctor levantó la vista desde la posición en la que estaba, inclinado sobre las piernas de Caroline.

—Le aseguro que hay maneras de minimizar...

—Silencio —interrumpió la baronesa—. El vizconde elegirá un marido apropiado.

—No me casaré con un hombre así —repitió Caroline con tanta energía como pudo.

—Y tus deseos serán tenidos en cuenta —la tranquilizó la baronesa—.No obstante, él sólo puede elegir entre los que deseen desposarte.

Caroline hizo rechinar los dientes y volvió a tirar de sus correas.

—No me...

—Entonces será mejor que consigas atraer a un gran grupo de caballeros selectos —dijo secamente la baronesa. Luego volvió a concentrarse en el médico, dando por finalizada tajantemente la conversación.

El doctor Smythe estaba ocupado con los pies de Caroline: los flexionaba de una forma extraña, separaba cada dedo, empujaba para ver el empeine.

—Tiene unos pies excelentes. Pequeños, pero fuertes. —El doctor pasó la uña por la planta de los pies, haciendo que se contrajeran por reflejo—. Espléndidos —murmuró.

Caroline miró hacia abajo, abrumada por el tono de lascivia de la voz del doctor. Prácticamente babeaba.

—¡Ya es suficiente con eso! —exclamó bruscamente la baronesa y, para sorpresa de Caroline, el doctor se sonrojó y rápidamente se enderezó, desplazándose hacia un lado de la mesa. Entonces la mujer miró nuevamente a Caroline, con expresión amable—. El doctor Smythe siente debilidad por los pies. Pero te aseguro que te mantendré a salvo de sus inclinaciones.

Caroline se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Como si le importaran sus pies!

El médico podía hacer lo que quisiera con sus dedos, si le permitía vestirse.

Sus pensamientos parecieron demasiado evidentes, porque la baronesa sacudió la cabeza.

—Ah, Caroline, eres tan ingenua... Créeme cuando te digo que hay depravaciones que no te puedes ni imaginar. Hay cosas que, aunque parezcan inocentes, no se pueden alentar, sea lo que sea. —Luego dio un paso hacia delante—. Ésa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Debes aprender a confiar en mí. —Suspiró—. Esto podría ser mucho peor.

Caroline podría haberse mostrado de acuerdo. Durante la mayor parte de aquella tortura sólo se había sentido sumamente avergonzada. A pesar de eso, estaba comenzando a pensar que sobreviviría.

El médico agarró una de las correas que sujetaban sus tobillos y, dando un fuerte tirón, le abrió la pierna. Caroline opuso resistencia, pero se sintió impotente ante la fuerza del doctor y aquellas ataduras que la mantenían inmóvil.

En pocos segundos, sus piernas quedaron abiertas, con las rodillas separadas, dejando expuestas sus partes más íntimas a la mirada fría del odioso hombrecillo.

Y entonces el doctor la tocó.

Caroline no pudo evitarlo. Soltó un grito. Y una maldición. Él siguió como si no hubiera oído nada.

—No hay piojos. Excelente.

Y mientras los dedos del doctor iniciaban una invasión que Caroline no había pensado que fuera posible, el hombre siguió sonriendo y asintiendo, como si aquello fuera una simple visita social.

—Cerrado. Muy cerrado.

—Pero ¿es virgen? —La baronesa habló con un tono agudo, lleno de ansiedad.

—Sí. Absolutamente. De hecho, su esposo debe ser elegido con mucho cuidado. Puede hacerle daño si no controla la fuerza.

El hombre metió más los dedos, y Caroline se arqueó sobre la mesa. Realmente se habría hecho daño si no estuviese atada con tanta fuerza.

—Sí, definitivamente virgen.

La baronesa soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Bien. Estábamos preocupados. A veces las hijas de los sacerdotes son vulnerables a los malos...

De repente todo acabó. El doctor se apartó y se puso a secarse las manos con una toalla. La baronesa retiró las correas, liberando rápidamente a Caroline.

—Hemos terminado —anunció—. Puedes vestirte.

Caroline la miró aterrada. Apretó las rodillas y luego cerró los brazos, mientras lanzaba una mirada de ira a sus dos torturadores.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera van a disculparse?

La baronesa enarcó las cejas.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Caroline, esto era necesario. Y créeme, podría haber sido mucho peor.

El doctor Smythe dio un paso adelante.

—Por supuesto, el vizconde recibirá un informe escrito, firmado por mí. Es posible que su marido quiera examinarlo antes del día de la boda.

Desde luego que sí, pensó Caroline con amargura. Ella era una esposa que estaba en venta. El que la comprara querría recibir un informe detallado.

—Son ustedes despreciables —espetó Caroline—. Los dos. —Y diciendo esto se puso de pie, se secó las lágrimas y fue a vestirse tras el biombo.

Tras ella oyó al doctor suspirar:

—¡Qué pies tan magníficos!

.

.

.

Caroline se encontraba en su habitación; Niklaus sabía que estaría allí, pero, aun así, recurrió a Dunwort para que le hiciera un relato completo de las actividades de las damas. Habían llegado pronto aquella tarde, y la muchacha se había ido directamente a su alcoba. Su tía había preferido saltarse las lecciones de la tarde, argumentando que le dolía la cabeza, y ninguna de las dos apareció para la cena.

Pero ahora la noche se cerraba firmemente como una nube espesa que ocultaba incluso la luna. Sin embargo, cuando el vizconde apareció en la puerta de Caroline, la encontró sentada junto a la ventana, con los ojos fijos en el cielo oscuro.

Era una situación delicada. La discusión de esa noche podría fortalecer o destrozar a la pequeña Caroline. Había sido demasiado duro con Genevieve, su primera protegida, y la había perdido por completo. Curiosamente, ella era la que había tenido más éxito, se había casado con el mejor partido y pronto se embarcaría en una estupenda viudez.

Cada vez que se enfrentaba a una de esas noches recordaba la escena con Genevieve. Le había hablado con demasiada franqueza, sus palabras habían sido demasiado crueles y ella había perdido el entusiasmo.

Niklaus no quería que eso le pasara a Caroline.

Mientras se introducía en la habitación de la muchacha, el vizconde eligió una estrategia. Tenía que empezar con lo más evidente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, luchando por mantener un tono de voz neutro.

Caroline mantuvo la vista fija en la ventana, pero Niklaus notó que no se había sobresaltado al oírlo. Estaba claro que ella ya se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí.

El vizconde avanzó hacia ella.

—¿Caroline? —Añadió un matiz de mando a su voz. Tenía que conseguir que ella continuara hablándole. Sería desastroso para los dos que se cerrara completamente y se aislara de todos y de todo—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —repitió.

—Furiosa. Muy, muy, muy furiosa. Siento una rabia que no sentía desde la primera vez que mi padre me golpeó. Una rabia, que no sentía desde que comprendí que mi madre iba a quedarse quieta sin hacer nada. — Caroline giró la cabeza y permitió que sus ojos brillantes se posaran en el vizconde—. Una rabia que no sentía desde la primera vez que usted entró sin anunciarse y sin ser bienvenido a mi habitación.

El vizconde asimiló los sentimientos de la muchacha sin decir nada y sin dejar traslucir el dolor que le causaban sus palabras.

El hecho de que ella tuviera que sufrir le retorcía las tripas. Pero era necesario.

Niklaus dio otro paso hacia delante y finalmente se sentó en la cama, cerca de Caroline.

—Es comprensible —dijo con voz suave—. Fuiste violentada de una forma abominable.

Caroline no dejó de mirarlo. Se quedó quieta, observándolo con ojos duros y acusadores.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso si fue usted quien lo ordenó?

—Sí. —Niklaus respiró profundamente. Había casado a tres muchachas antes de darse cuenta de lo importantes que eran las palabras que tenía que pronunciar a continuación. Tuvo que llegar hasta la cuarta para entender que la sinceridad era absolutamente crucial en ese momento—. Era necesario.

—Para garantizarle mi virginidad a mi esposo. —El tono de Caroline estaba cargado de amargura.

—Era necesario para que comprendas que vas a ser vendida. En matrimonio. Al mejor postor. Él está interesado principalmente en tu cuerpo, al menos al principio. Sólo le importará tu mente en la medida en que puedas crear maneras ingeniosas de entretenerlo y satisfacerlo.

Caroline guardó silencio, tal como él había imaginado. Su pequeña Caroline no haría un drama. Ella estaba hecha de un material más sólido. Asimilaría lo que él le había dicho, lo entendería y luego lo usaría como un arma contra todos aquellos que se atrevieran a hacerle daño.

El vizconde realmente admiraba esa cualidad.

—Habría podido ser institutriz.

—Ya no. —Su vinculación con él había cerrado totalmente esa posibilidad.

Caroline apartó la vista y su mirada volvió a posarse en la ventana.

—No —repitió ella con suavidad—. Ya no.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Ninguno se movió. Ninguno dijo nada.

Luego a ella se le ocurrió otra pregunta. Habló sin apartar los ojos de la ventana, y, por un momento, el vizconde se preguntó si habría imaginado sus palabras. Pero sabía que no había sido así, porque ¿quién iba a pensar que ella haría una pregunta tan perspicaz, tan importante?

—¿Todas sus otras pupilas pasaron por esto?

El vizconde tragó saliva.

—Sí. Aunque el doctor Smythe sólo ha conocido a las últimas cuatro.

—¿Y cómo reaccionaron?

—Todas quisieron abandonar esta casa y no volver a verla nunca, ni a mí. —El vizconde sintió cómo lo invadía la tristeza al recordar, pero no podía ocultarle la verdad.

—Pero estaban atrapadas aquí —dijo Caroline con voz apagada.

El vizconde negó de manera vehemente con la cabeza.

—No. Todas eran libres de marcharse, como puedes hacerlo tú. Y yo sería capaz de mentir sobre tus experiencias en esta casa, si con eso ayudara a proteger tu reputación.

Caroline se dio la vuelta para mirarlo más de cerca, y él vio que la había sorprendido.

—¿Piensas que las tenía encadenadas aquí? ¿Encerradas? ¿Que las tuve a pan y agua hasta que cedieron?

—Usted dijo que me perseguiría. Que me obligaría a cumplir mis compromisos con usted y con mi esposo.

El vizconde asintió.

—Al principio tengo que mantenerlas aquí por la fuerza. Eso implica, por lo general, alguna amenaza, pero no va en serio. Hasta ahora mi inversión ha sido mínima. —El vizconde respiró profundamente. En realidad, ya había comprometido una buena parte de su dinero en esta empresa; sería un duro revés si Caroline cambiaba de opinión—. Trata de comprenderlo. La mayoría de mis pupilas vienen aquí por la fuerza, traídas por un padre o un tutor. Pero nunca las recibo, ni empiezo a instruirlas, si no considero que sea una buena opción para ellas. Una opción que pueden entender.

—¿El hecho de que se están vendiendo?

El vizconde asintió.

—Porque, al final, conseguirán su libertad. Una viudez con dinero bien vale una cierta infelicidad en el presente. —El vizconde se inclinó hacia Caroline—. ¿Qué otras opciones tienes, Caroline? Tú misma dijiste que no serías feliz en tu antigua vida.

—Ahora no puedo volver. Estoy demasiado comprometida.

El vizconde asintió. Eso era cierto.

—Pero hay otras opciones. El convento. Los trabajos vulgares. ¿Quieres ese tipo de vida?

Caroline negó con la cabeza. No, no sería capaz de ser obrera, aunque las clases bajas la aceptaran. En cuanto al convento, había desechado esa posibilidad hacía tiempo. Probablemente porque tenía demasiado fuego en su interior para que le atrajera la vida monacal.

—¿Entonces todas se quedaron? —insistió Caroline—. ¿Incluso después del examen médico?

—Todas decidieron quedarse. De lo contrario, yo no habría seguido adelante. —Niklaus suspiró, relajando los hombros con desaliento—. Sé que no me vas a creer, Caroline, pero nunca jamás he retenido a una muchacha en contra de su voluntad. No más allá de los primeros días. Todas ellas eligieron este camino. Y yo hago todo lo que puedo para hacer que sea una buena decisión.

Caroline lo observó mientras calibraba sus palabras en silencio, y el vizconde se retorció, incómodo bajo su mirada.

—El médico es deliberadamente frío —explicó—. Impersonal. Porque nada en este negocio de los matrimonios es personal. Es importante que entiendas eso desde el principio. O nunca serás feliz en tu matrimonio.

Caroline soltó una risotada muy poco elegante.

—¿Puede usted imaginarse algo más personal que tener las manos de un hombre, las manos de cualquiera, en los lugares en donde me han tocado hoy?

Lord Mikaelson apartó la mirada. No, no podía imaginarlo. Pero ella tendría que aceptar eso y mucho más de su esposo. Y durante muchos años.

—Caroline... —comenzó a decir.

—Quiero saber más cosas sobre las otras muchachas —dijo ella con tono inexpresivo. Implacable. Y el vizconde decidió permitirlo porque, más que cualquier otra cosa, necesitaba restablecer en Caroline el sentido de control sobre su vida—. Hábleme de sus reacciones.

—Genevieve maldijo y arrojó todos los objetos que encontró a mano, pero cuando se calmó, hablamos. Con el tiempo, accedió a quedarse. Era hija ilegítima, ¿sabes? Había pasado la infancia alejada, escondida. Quería una vida de riquezas sin importar lo que le costara.

El vizconde respiró hondo y observó atentamente a Caroline, buscando una reacción, una emoción. Algo que le diera una idea de cómo seguir.

Pero ella no dejó traslucir nada y al final el vizconde continuó:

—Camille lloró. Durante dos días y tres noches. Venía de una familia pobre, muy pobre. Pero tenía una belleza etérea que lo dejaba a uno sin aliento, y sus padres querían aprovecharla al máximo. —El vizconde apartó la mirada, al recordar el dolor que se reflejaba en los cristalinos ojos azules de Camille—. El examen se lo hizo una mujer, una partera que ya no está en Londres. Pero incluso con una mujer, Camille se sintió horriblemente traicionada. —Suspiró—. Creo que ella entendía lo que estaba pasando mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo sus sueños. Luego, dos días después, dijo que estaba lista. Así, sin más. Y lo estaba. —Volvió a mirar a Caroline—. Su esposo está enfermo. Probablemente no dure otro invierno.

El vizconde se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de enfatizar aquel asunto.

—Ése es el juego que estamos jugando. Le estás vendiendo tu cuerpo a un viejo. A cambio, tendrás una vejez con mucho dinero. Serás lo suficientemente rica para que tu hermana entre en sociedad. Para comprar un futuro a tu hermano. Serás suficientemente rica para viajar, tener amantes, hacer lo que desees.

Caroline pareció asentir sólo por una milésima de segundo. Finalmente susurró:

—Las otras chicas... ¿comprendieron todo eso? ¿Estaban de acuerdo?

—Cada una tuvo su particular combinación de lágrimas y rabia, pero, con el tiempo, comenzaron a ver que era su mejor opción. No la única, pero sí la más ventajosa entre muchas malas opciones. —El vizconde hizo una pausa, intrigado ante la forma en que Caroline parecía estudiarlo incluso mientras él la miraba—. Sin embargo, tú eres la única que me ha hecho estas preguntas. Sólo tú has reconocido lo que sientes y luego has evaluado fríamente tu situación. —Volvió a hacer una pausa y la observó, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos—. Desde el principio me di cuenta de que eras inteligente. Pero esto... —Hizo un débil gesto hacia ella—. Es inusual.

—Desde muy pequeña aprendí que las emociones no funcionaban con mi padre. Tampoco las lágrimas ni los dramas, ni ningún tipo de súplica podían hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sólo con la lógica tenía uno una mínima oportunidad.

El vizconde asintió con la cabeza, con un gesto que mostraba comprensión. Pero insistió un poco más. El padre de Caroline era una figura tan importante en su vida que necesitaba saber más.

—Tu padre no cambiaba de opinión con facilidad, ¿verdad?

—¿Y usted sí? ¿Acaso algún hombre lo hace?

El vizconde se quedó callado un momento y luego suspiró.

—No —admitió—. O para ser más exactos, ninguno que tú tengas oportunidad de conocer. Y ciertamente ninguno de los que querrán casarse contigo.

Caroline desvió la mirada y, durante un momento, el vizconde se alegró de que lo hiciera. No podía soportar el dolor que irradiaban sus ojos.

—El hombre que será... elegido para mí... —Caroline no terminó la frase, como si estuviera buscando las palabras.

—¿Sí? —la instó el vizconde. Luego, al ver que ella parecía indecisa, trató de animarla—: Recuerda que prometí contestar con sinceridad cualquier pregunta.

Caroline asintió.

—El hombre con el que me voy a casar, es probable que quiera de su esposa cosas muy específicas. ¿Podrá tener incluso gustos peculiares?

Niklaus vaciló. Caroline había captado muchas cosas a partir de su experiencia. Pero no quería desvelarle la verdad demasiado pronto.

No sería fácil de asimilar para nadie, y mucho menos para la hija de un clérigo que acababa de pasar por la experiencia más humillante de su corta vida.

—Usted me lo prometió —susurró Caroline—. Quiero saber la verdad.

El vizconde respiró profundamente y finalmente cedió.

—Sí. Es probable que tu esposo sepa exactamente lo que quiere y, en ocasiones, esos gustos puedan resultar más bien peculiares. Pero tranquilízate, haré la mejor elección para ti. Evaluaré las ventajas de tus pretendientes con mucho cuidado...

—No.

El vizconde frunció el ceño.

—Perdón, ¿cómo has dicho?

—Usted no decidirá eso por mí. Yo misma lo haré.

El vizconde dio un paso atrás. Aquello era lo único que no podía concederle. Pero ella era implacable.

Caroline se levantó y se aproximó al vizconde, que se sentó sobre la cama.

—Seré yo quien decida —repitió Caroline con voz firme—. Me venderé por un título y por el dinero que eso conlleva. Para que mi madre pueda tener su propia casa, lejos de los hombres. Para que mi hermana no tenga que sufrir este mismo destino. —Parpadeó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —. Y para que mi hermano pueda comprar un puesto digno. —Su voz ni siquiera tembló, pero, aun así, tuvo que guardar silencio un instante y respirar para poder continuar hablando, casi en un susurro—: Yo he elegido este destino. Fui yo quien les escribió. Así que yo elegiré entre mis pretendientes.

El vizconde suspiró. Debía haber imaginado que pasaría algo así. Y que ella insistiría. De hecho, las otras muchachas habían pedido lo mismo. Pero él las había disuadido fácilmente. Sólo con mirarlas con severidad, ellas habían cedido y, al final, el encargado de hacer la elección había sido él.

Pero no creía que fuera tan fácil con Caroline.

—Hay muchas cosas a tener en cuenta —comenzó a decir lentamente—. La oferta de matrimonio puede llegar a contener más de cien puntos de difícil discusión.

—Creo que he demostrado que mi aritmética está a la altura de semejante tarea.

Niklaus se movió en la cama con incomodidad, pero no se levantó. No quería arrebatarle a Caroline la sensación de tener el control de la situación.

—Llevar las cuentas y negociar son cosas totalmente distintas — respondió.

—Es cierto —asintió Caroline, alejándose un poco de él—. Y usted será quien haga todas las negociaciones. Pero, en último término, seré yo quien escoja a mi marido. —Dio media vuelta y volvió a aproximarse a él—. Si no podemos ponernos de acuerdo en eso, me iré hoy. Ahora mismo. No importa lo que me cueste.

El vizconde la miró. Caroline estaba decidida. Podía verlo en el gesto de su barbilla, en la rigidez de su espalda y, sobre todo, en la intensidad de su mirada. No obstante, trató de disuadirla. La situación era demasiado complicada.

—Debes permitir que yo elimine a los caballeros inapropiados —dijo con énfasis.

Si el vizconde pensaba que podría desanimarla con eso, estaba muy equivocado. Caroline sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo elegiré.

Esta vez, él se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella para mirarla con más autoridad, aprovechando su diferencia de estatura.

—Las opciones son demasiado amplias, las historias de cada hombre encierran muchos detalles. —Lord Mikaelson hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que ella entendiera lo que iba a decir a continuación—: Y muchos tienen secretos... preferencias... que no te revelaré.

Caroline tenía que entender que era inamovible en ese punto.

Ella tenía que confiar en él si le decía que alguien no era apropiado.

— Tienes que confiar en mí —continuó insistiendo el vizconde—. Te juro que lo discutiré contigo. Pero hay cosas que no puedo revelarte, cosas que les he jurado a ellos, a los futuros maridos, que no diré. —Guardó silencio un momento—. Todas mis pupilas han sido felices con mis elecciones. — Era un argumento muy débil y Niklaus lamentó haberlo usado.

No le gustaba mencionar a sus otras protegidas cuando estaba hablando con Caroline. Entre todas, Caroline era única. Lo que a ellas les gustaba, la manera en que habían reaccionado, no tenía nada que ver con ella. Pero, aparentemente, funcionó, porque la muchacha vaciló y él pudo insistir en aquel asunto

— Ésa es la razón por la que viniste a mí —dijo el vizconde con paciencia—. Porque sé cosas que tú no sabes. —Incapaz de resistir la tentación, estiró el brazo y acarició el de Caroline—. Confía en mí.

Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, retiró la mano. En ese momento, habría podido comenzar a caminar, moverse para aliviar parte de la tensión que le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Pero no lo hizo. Caroline se quedó mirándolo a los ojos con una calma asombrosa, casi con indiferencia.

Niklaus tuvo la sensación de que lo estaban evaluando, que estaban midiendo sus capacidades y su sinceridad, con la misma certeza con que ella había sido medida, examinada y clasificada esa misma tarde.

La muchacha tardó un buen rato decidir. Pero luego, por fin, inclinó la cabeza con la majestad de una reina.

—Puede reducir la lista a cinco.

El vizconde soltó un suspiro de alivio, sorprendido al darse cuenta del nerviosismo con que esperaba la respuesta.

—Entonces podemos cerrar el trato —dijo, sonriendo y dando un paso hacia la puerta.

Caroline lo detuvo, agarrándolo del brazo. Niklaus habría podido zafarse, pero deseaba trabajar con ella, no contra ella. Por eso se paró y dio media vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Yo elegiré entre esos cinco? —insistió Caroline—. ¿Yo tomaré la decisión final?

El vizconde evaluó rápidamente las opciones que tenía. En realidad, podía reducir la lista a dos o como mucho a tres.

Siempre había por lo menos dos que eran aceptables desde su punto de vista, que no tenía por qué coincidir necesariamente con el de su protegida. Podría llegar hasta cinco y todavía estar tranquilo de que ella haría un excelente matrimonio.

Sin embargo, no quería ceder tanto. Él era el instructor y necesitaba mantener a Caroline bajo control.

—Tres pretendientes. Elegirás entre ellos.

Caroline apartó la mirada. La tenía atrapada y lo sabía. Él no tenía por qué negociar con ella. De hecho, nunca había permitido a sus pupilas semejante libertad. Pero, a decir verdad, no estaba preocupado. Estaba seguro de que aquella muchacha haría una excelente elección.

—Hay cosas sobre algunos hombres que no puedes saber. Es más, no querrías saberlas. De verdad, Caroline, tu felicidad es mi primera preocupación.

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

—No, su fortuna es su primera preocupación.

Niklaus abrió la boca para rebatir, pero se contuvo.

Ella tenía razón y, al mismo tiempo, también se equivocaba. Era cierto que su futuro dependía del dinero que le reportara el matrimonio de Caroline, pero jamás la casaría con un monstruo, aunque eso le costara todo lo que tenía, todo lo que había construido desde el día en que había comenzado ese maldito negocio.

El vizconde la vio tragar saliva, evaluar sus alternativas y tomar una decisión. Podía saberlo por el temblor de su respiración, por la posición altiva de la barbilla y la forma de echar los hombros hacia atrás.

—Muy bien. Tres opciones. —Caroline habló con suavidad pero con gran determinación. Y el vizconde sabía que ella respetaría ese acuerdo.

Niklaus sonrió, impresionado más allá de las palabras. Luego, para sellar el trato, le tendió la mano.

—Por mi honor, Caroline, juro que te daré las mejores opciones posibles. Es lo único que puedo prometerte.

Ella vaciló, mirando indecisa la mano extendida y luego el rostro del vizconde.

—Por su honor —repitió—. ¿Cuánto valor tiene?

Era una pregunta justa y, nuevamente, aguda, que, sin embargo, irritó a lord Mikaelson. No pudo evitar la frialdad en su respuesta.

—Mi honor es lo único que sostiene este negocio tan particular. Si alguna de mis novias no hubiese resultado exactamente como prometí, ¿crees que podría lograr casar a otra? ¡Mi honor está fuera de discusión!

Caroline lo miró y, durante un segundo, apareció una chispa burlona en sus ojos.

—¿Fuera de discusión? Lo dudo, milord. Sinceramente, lo dudo mucho. —Y luego, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, agarró su mano—. Pero aceptaré su honor de acuerdo con su oferta. Y se lo agradezco.

Niklaus le estrechó la mano, observando a la mujer tan especial que tenía delante. Ninguna de sus pupilas había actuado como Caroline. Y mientras daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación, se preguntó si habría manejado bien la situación. O si se había dejado manejar por ella.

Aquel pensamiento debería haberlo inquietado. La posibilidad de perder el control de su pupila tendría que haberle enfurecido. Pero no fue así. Al contrario, se sentía con más energías. Lo que acababa de pasar mostraba, como mínimo, que Caroline, finalmente, estaba preparada para comenzar.

Con una alegría repentina, el vizconde pensó que había llegado el momento de presentarla en serio en sociedad.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline durmió desnuda esa noche. Después de lo que había pasado, le pareció apropiado quemar todos los vestigios de su antigua vida. No necesitó que la presionaran para arrojar el camisón al fuego. Lo hizo tan pronto como el vizconde salió de su habitación.

La vieja Caroline se había ido. La nueva Caroline se había comprometido a seguir adelante con aquella decisión.

Mientras que los últimos jirones de su camisón blanco ardían entre las llamas, Caroline juró que se convertiría en un fuego tan ardiente como el que quemaba su ropa. Atraería a los hombres como si fueran polillas. Ellos querrían estar con ella. La desearían. Y uno de ellos pagaría muy caro por poseerla.

Y, al final, el hombre moriría y la dejaría en libertad.

Libre.

La palabra resonó en su mente de manera mucho más atractiva que cualquier promesa que el vizconde pudiera hacerle.

Libre para ayudar a su familia como le pareciera apropiado.

Libre de su marido, del vizconde, de sus odiosos planes y su fría lógica.

Libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Convertirse en maestra o incluso doctora. Una doctora que no humillara a sus pacientes y que hiciera de la salud y la felicidad su prioridad, y no de la clase de personas que provocara que sus pacientes desearan arrancarse la piel para tratar de borrar su recuerdo.

Pero ahora tenía que dormir. Se acurrucó en la cama hecha un ovillo, se subió las mantas hasta la barbilla y dejó que el sueño la invadiera.

Hasta que comenzó a soñar.

Tuvo un sueño horrible, lleno de manos frías, dedos espantosos y la voz monótona e implacable de su carcelero, el vizconde.

—Era necesario —decía el vizconde, repitiéndolo una y otra vez hasta que ella empezaba a gritar que lo odiaba.

En un minuto, él apareció a su lado; Caroline se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y no en el sueño.

Pero ella no podía dejar de susurrarle que no se acercara.

El vizconde no hizo caso. Se inclinó hacia delante y le tocó la frente con los dedos. Fue una caricia tranquilizadora; sin embargo, Caroline se enfureció y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Los golpes eran duros y brutales, aunque resultaban completamente inofensivos. Niklaus la contuvo con fuerza, pero suavemente. Esperó a que se cansara, hasta que saliera toda la rabia.

Pero el miedo siguió allí. Caroline no se dio cuenta de cuándo desapareció. A decir verdad, en aquel momento no era capaz de racionalizar sus pensamientos. Simplemente supo que ya no sentía rabia, sólo un terror que la aturdía.

—¡No huyas! —le ordenó el vizconde con voz firme.

Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba preparada para salir corriendo. Pero la orden de lord Mikaelson la dejó petrificada donde estaba, con la misma firmeza que unos barrotes de hierro. Se quedó inmóvil, con el cuerpo tenso y lleno de amargura, y la mente bullendo con un miedo indescriptible.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Qué indignidad consumiría su alma? ¿Dónde la tocarían después? Caroline se encogió. Y luego, lentamente, sintió algo.

Una mano.

Comenzó a gimotear. Podía oír el sonido con claridad, pero sólo una pequeña parte de ella se daba cuenta de que procedía de ella misma. Era un quejido casi animal. Demasiado lastimero.

La mano siguió allí, acariciándole la frente con suavidad. Como si fuera una niña.

—Estás a salvo, Caroline. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

Caroline pudo oír las palabras, pero no entendió su significado.

—Ha sido una pesadilla. Ya ha pasado. Shhhh.

Luego sintió que el pulgar del vizconde se deslizaba para acariciarle la mejilla y secarle las lágrimas que ella no sentía sobre su rostro.

—Sólo fue un sueño.

Caroline hundió la cara en la almohada y comenzó a temblar mientras parecía como si un dique cediera dentro de ella. Las lágrimas la invadieron y su cuerpo comenzó a contorsionarse con cada sollozo.

—Sólo fue un sueño.

—No —dijo Caroline entre suspiros—. No, fue real. Todo fue real.

El vizconde no le contestó. Se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarla, y acariciándole el pelo, pues no podía verle la cara.

—Ahora estás a salvo, Caroline.

Entonces Caroline comprendió sus palabras, pero eso la hizo sollozar aún más fuerte. Niklaus hizo todo lo que pudo para aliviar su dolor. Pero ella sabía que todo lo que le decía era mentira. No había sido sólo un sueño.

No había terminado. Y estaba muy lejos de estar a salvo. Y no lo estaría durante mucho tiempo.

—No llores. Estoy aquí.

Caroline sabía que ésa era la única verdad.

—Estás a salvo.

La muchacha estaba enrollada alrededor de la almohada, pero tenía la espalda contra el vizconde. El calor de Niklaus la rodeaba, calentando su cuerpo helado, su alma dolorida. Tal vez, pensó borrosamente, algunas cosas eran verdad. Con él, al menos, se sentía a salvo.

—Quédese —susurró Caroline.

—Por supuesto.

El vizconde se quedó con ella toda la noche.

Cuando los primeros rayos del alba se colaron por las cortinas, la muchacha dejó finalmente de llorar.

Luego los dos se durmieron.

Cuando se despertó, Caroline estaba sola.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación, dándose cuenta con horror de que era más del mediodía. Escuchó con atención, atenta a cualquier ruido, pero el vizconde hacía rato que había salido. La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa como para que él estuviera cerca.

Mientras se incorporaba en la cama, Caroline pensó que las últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido aterradoras. Tan aterradoras que todavía no era capaz de distinguir dónde estaba la parte real y la soñada. Sin duda, la experiencia del día anterior había sido tan real como el pacto que había hecho con el vizconde.

En cuanto a la pesadilla... Caroline vaciló, inclinándose bruscamente sobre la almohada. Aunque la cabeza del vizconde no había dejado ninguna huella, Caroline percibió el aroma a ron de laurel. Lord Mikaelson había estado con ella esa noche, abrazándola con ternura mientras lloraba.

Tal vez sólo estaba protegiendo su inversión. Después de todo, ya había gastado una buena cantidad de tiempo y dinero en ella. Y lo perdería todo si no encontraba un marido. Pero, en el fondo de su alma, prefirió ignorar esa posibilidad. Le gustaba pensar que simplemente trataba de ser amable.

Caroline salió de la cama, se vistió rápidamente y bajó. Como era tan tarde, no esperaba encontrarse a la baronesa, pero albergaba la esperanza de que hubiera dejado alguna indicación sobre las tareas del día. O para ser más exactos, el plan de la tarde.

Al entrar en la cocina, le faltó poco para darse de bruces con Dunwort, cuya mirada de sorpresa se transformó enseguida en una sonrisa.

—Ah, ya se ha despertado. ¿Ha llorado ya suficiente? ¿Se siente mejor ahora?

Caroline parpadeó, asombrada por la franqueza de sus palabras.

—¿Está enterado usted de todo lo que sucede en esta casa? —preguntó Caroline de repente.

Dunwort soltó una risita.

—No de todo, pero casi. —Dio media vuelta mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento—. La baronesa está ocupada con su botella, así que tiene algo de tiempo para comer. ¿Qué le preparo?

Caroline se giró y frunció el ceño, tratando de descifrar las palabras de Dunwort.

—¿Está bebiendo?

—Sí —confirmó el mayordomo, sacando una sartén—. Siempre lo hace después de la visita de las muchachas al médico. A ella le resulta casi tan duro como a ustedes. Ahora... —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿qué tal unos buenos huevos para empezar? Eso es lo que mi madre siempre solía decir. Que unos deliciosos huevos por la mañana pueden hacer olvidar una mala noche. —Dunwort se acercó a Caroline y le hizo un guiño—. Aunque la mañana sea, en realidad, tarde.

Caroline asintió distraída.

—Unos huevos estarían muy bien —dijo, pero estaba pensando en la baronesa. El día anterior, la mujer se había portado de manera fría y cruel. Había vuelto a comportarse como una bruja.

¿Se pondría esa máscara para distanciarse de lo que pasaba? ¿Pensaría que un tono frío disminuiría la tortura, mientras que si mostraba simpatía lo único que conseguía era prolongar la agonía?

Entraba dentro de lo posible, admitió Caroline de mala gana. Pero, aun así, no podía perdonarla. De momento, no. No lo haría, al menos hasta que pudiera dejar atrás todo lo sucedido. Y con ese objetivo en mente, se dirigió a Dunwort, que ya estaba colocando frente a ella un plato con dos apetitosos huevos.

—Dunwort —comenzó a decir con voz halagadora—, ¿cómo hicieron las otras muchachas para...? —Caroline se movió con incomodidad—. ¿Cómo lograron atraer a sus maridos?

—¿Qué? —El mayordomo estaba limpiando la sartén, de manera que Caroline no pudo verle la cara.

Caroline se puso de pie y se le acercó por la espalda, apoyando una mano en su brazo.

—Necesito saberlo, Dunwort. Por favor.

El hombre se quedó rígido cuando sintió la mano de Caroline y se giró ligeramente para mirarla. Había una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos, pero Caroline lo miró con seriedad. Sabía que él le respondería, sólo tenía que mostrarle lo importante que era para ella ese conocimiento.

—Ese es trabajo del vizconde, señorita. No me corresponde a mí explicárselo. —Dunwort se zafó, concentrándose de nuevo en la sartén—. Ahora coma. No nadamos en la abundancia como para desperdiciar la comida.

Pero Caroline no se movió. Se limitó a recostarse contra la pared para poder observar la cara del mayordomo.

—¿Eran muy guapas?

Dunwort hizo una pausa en su trabajo y la miró con sus ojos claros. Caroline no se acobardó, dejando que el hombre viera la incertidumbre de su rostro. El miedo. Se había impuesto la tarea de atraer tantos pretendientes como fuera posible. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Sí, lo eran.

Caroline suspiró mientras sentía que el fracaso la oprimía.

—Pero usted es diez veces más guapa.

Caroline sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su desayuno con cara de tristeza. Las lisonjas y los halagos no la ayudarían en su objetivo.

—Gracias, Dunwort —dijo con voz suave.

Esta vez fue Dunwort quien la siguió y se sentó frente a ella.

—No me cree, ¿verdad?

Caroline se encogió de hombros.

—No soy tonta, Dunwort. Sé distinguir entre lo que es hermoso y lo que no lo es. Tengo un rostro y un cuerpo agradables, pero... —Se detuvo un momento, mientras buscaba las palabras precisas—. No son tan especiales.

—Tiene usted razón, su rostro no es tan especial. Aunque —añadió con una sonrisa— no veo nada malo con su cuerpo. De hecho —rumió en voz baja—, usted me recuerda a la baronesa cuando tenía su edad. Su cabello y su cuerpo son iguales. Incluso el brillo de los ojos. Resulta extraño, pero podrían pasar perfectamente por primas.

Caroline parpadeó, asombrada ante aquel comentario. Nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiera parecerse a la baronesa, pero, quizás cuando la mujer era joven, antes de que comenzara a beber, podían haber guardado un cierto parecido. Tenía que admitir que su tez era del mismo tono y las formas del cuerpo, a grandes rasgos, eran similares. Le resultó un pensamiento tan extraño que Caroline comió un poco de huevo sólo para ganar tiempo analizándolo. Mientras tanto, Dunwort siguió hablando, con voz fuerte y clara.

—Pero no son el cuerpo y el rostro los que sirven para atrapar a un hombre. Nunca ha sido así y nunca lo será. —Dunwort hizo una pausa con el fin de realzar el efecto dramático de sus palabras. Y funcionó, porque Caroline contuvo la respiración y se olvidó de la comida, inclinándose hacia delante para no perder detalle—. Lo que atrae a los hombres, como la red al pez, es el amor.

El pecho de Caroline se contrajo, cortándole la respiración. Le sorprendió la espontaneidad de su reacción, el intenso dolor que le produjo la afirmación de Dunwort. Parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas y luego murmuró:

—Pero yo no me voy a casar por amor.

Dunwort extendió el brazo y le acarició los dedos con suavidad. Caroline agradeció aquel gesto cálido que le daba ánimos.

—No me refiero al amor del hombre, aunque si logra eso, lo tendrá sin ninguna duda.

Caroline levantó la vista y miró a Dunwort con ojos llorosos.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—El amor por lo que usted está haciendo, señorita. El amor por usted misma. En su interior, es usted diez veces más mujer que cualquiera de las otras muchachas. Usted es amable y respetuosa. Presta atención a los mayores en vez de creer que tiene todas las respuestas.

—Los feligreses de mi padre me enseñaron eso y mucho más. Pero Dunwort, llevo escuchando a la gente toda la vida y nunca ha aparecido un hombre que pidiese mi mano, ni requiriese nada en ese sentido.

—Sí —dijo Dunwort con una sonrisa—. Y eso es lo que él le va a enseñar.

—El mayordomo se inclinó hacia delante—. Ya ha casado a seis muchachas. Todas ellas son mujeres ricas. ¿Sabe por qué tiene tanto éxito?

Caroline movió la cabeza, completamente hechizada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él ama lo que hace.

Caroline parpadeó.

—¿Le encanta vender muchachas en matrimonio ?

Dunwort sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Si eso es lo que usted cree, entonces no es tan inteligente como pensé.

Caroline colocó el tenedor sobre la mesa y lo miró a los ojos.

—Pero eso es exactamente lo que va a pasar. Él mismo me lo ha dicho.

—Sí. Pero ¿no iba usted a ser vendida de todas formas? Si se hubiera quedado con su familia, ¿habría podido elegir a su marido? ¿Por amor?

Poco a poco, Caroline comprendió la verdad.

—No —dijo con suavidad—. No. Mi tío habría elegido por mí.

—Entonces habría sido vendida de todas formas. Como sucede con todas las muchachas de su señoría. Así es la vida de las mujeres.

¿Cómo podía negarlo, cuando toda la vida había visto que eso era verdad? De toda la congregación de su padre, Caroline podía contar con una sola mano las mujeres que eran felices. Era cierto también que las que habían sido obligadas a casarse eran al menos la mitad. Pero entre las que habían contraído matrimonio por amor, muchas descubrieron que su elección había sido tan mala como la del resto. Y después de casada, no había nada que una muchacha pudiera hacer para protegerse. Sin importar la felicidad con que comenzara la unión, muy pronto la mujer se convertía sólo en una sirvienta contratada, que satisfacía las necesidades del marido y cuidaba a sus hijos.

—Lo que su señoría hace es brindarles una salida a sus protegidas. Les enseña a casarse con un hombre rico. Y qué hacer con su fortuna cuando el desgraciado se muere. Cuando uno tiene dinero y sabe qué hacer con él, supone libertad. Eso es lo que a él le encanta hacer. Y a usted también tiene que gustarle.

Caroline sacudió la cabeza, deseando poder entender lo que iba a sucederle a partir de ahora. ¿Qué le enseñaría el vizconde? ¿Qué tendría que hacer ella? Luchando por pensar con claridad, la muchacha repitió las palabras del mayordomo.

—¿Debo amar lo que el vizconde hace?

—Nooo —dijo Dunwort, arrastrando las palabras y con cara de frustración—. Usted debe amar lo que va a aprender. No creo que Dios quiera que todo esto se vea relacionado simplemente con el sentido del deber o sea un sacrificio. He visto a muchas chicas sufrir por su elección porque no supieron cómo disfrutarlo.

—¿Disfrutar de qué?

Dunwort extendió la mano, dando unos golpecitos sobre el brazo de Caroline.

—Ya lo descubrirá. Pero recuerde lo que le he dicho. Disfrútelo, ámelo. Y todo irá bien. —Se levantó de la silla.

—¡Dunwort, no se vaya! —Caroline trató de agarrarlo, pero el mayordomo se había alejado demasiado—. No entiendo.

—Ya lo entenderá, señorita. Ya lo entenderá. —El hombre sonrió y se quitó un mechón de la cara—. Y ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Y usted tiene sus lecciones con la baronesa.

Tenía razón. Y a Caroline no le quedaba más remedio que asistir. La baronesa exigía como mínimo la asistencia. Por desgracia, las lecciones eran terriblemente tediosas. Modales. Baile. Francés. Lo que en otro tiempo había considerado frívolo, se había convertido ahora en el centro de su vida. Únicamente el libro de inversiones del vizconde la mantenía interesada. Así que lo leía aunque no tuviera necesidad de hacerlo, e incluso había seleccionado otro libro de la biblioteca, un libro para niños sobre el gobierno del país.

Por desgracia, la baronesa no la examinaba sobre la composición del gobierno inglés, sino que observaba con detalle su comportamiento, sus palabras, incluso su manera de detenerse o de sentarse, o la expresión de su cara.

—Siempre dejas traslucir lo que piensas. ¿Es que no puedes entender que una mujer debe ocultar sus pensamientos? A los hombres no les gusta que crean que son unos idiotas.

—Entonces no deberían portarse como idiotas. —Estaban en el salón practicando la charla intrascendente y otro ridículo pasatiempo.

—De verdad, Caroline, eres la hija de un sacerdote. ¿Acaso no has tenido que sentarte a oír estupideces todo el día?

Caroline suspiró.

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo aquí?

Caroline levantó las manos con exasperación. Estaba siendo desobediente y lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con conseguir un marido. No tengo intención de casarme con un imbécil. ¿Por qué debo aprender a conversar con uno?

—Por Dios, Caroline, estoy segura de que a estas alturas ya sabes que las intenciones de una persona y la realidad son dos cosas muy distintas.

—Claro que lo sé —contestó Caroline con la misma sensación de impaciencia—. Pero supongo que puedo opinar sobre el asunto. —De hecho, el vizconde le acababa de prometer precisamente eso—. No me dirá que con esta charla insulsa fue capaz de atraer la atención del barón, ¿o sí?

—¿Yo? —jadeó la mujer—. No, muchacha, yo elegí por la razón más ridícula de todas. Por amor. —La baronesa escupió la palabra como si fuera carne en mal estado.

Caroline se quedó inmóvil, sorprendida tanto por las palabras de la baronesa como por la amargura de su tono.

—Yo no era más que una muchacha estúpida que pensó que estaba enamorada. Nos casamos, debo añadir, con la bendición de mi familia, lo que muestra lo idiotas que éramos todos. —La baronesa suspiró y se recostó contra los cojines de su silla—. El matrimonio fue un desastre.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso él no la amaba?

—Por Dios, niña, lo que para una mujer es amor y lo que siente un hombre son dos cosas completamente distintas. El amor de los hombres es un asunto de entrepierna. Una vez eso está satisfecho, el amor de los hombres se concentra en obtener una posición de poder en la sociedad. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de enseñarte. Cómo ser una dama elegante, y mantener la posición de tu marido en sociedad.

Caroline trató de entender, pero las preguntas no dejaban de atormentarla.

—Pero si usted sabía esas cosas, y las hacía para su marido, ¿por qué el matrimonio fue un desastre?

La baronesa tardó unos minutos en contestar. Dejó a un lado el bordado, se levantó y cruzó el salón hasta las botellas de licor que siempre tenía a mano.

—En mi caso —respondió la baronesa con seriedad— mi marido tenía otras exigencias para su esposa. Ahora —dijo con firmeza, mientras se servía un vaso de jerez—, por favor, di en francés la siguiente frase: ¡ay, señor, realmente es usted muy ingenioso!

Transcurrió así el resto del día. Ni siquiera descansaron durante la cena.

La baronesa no dejó de criticarla mientras cenaban, haciendo desaparecer el apetito de la muchacha y provocándole un horrible dolor de cabeza. A esto hubo de añadir la dolorosa rigidez en su espalda por tener que sentarse siempre recta, así que Caroline nunca se sintió más agradecida de llegar a su cama.

Habría sido más fácil si el vizconde hubiese estado en casa. Y aunque su opinión sobre cómo atrapar un marido bien podría aumentar la confusión de la muchacha, ella todavía valoraba las palabras de aquel hombre más que las de los otros. No sabía explicar la razón, pero lo que lord Mikaelson pensaba le parecía mucho más importante.

Quizás se debiera a que él ya había colocado con éxito a otras seis chicas. O tal vez tuviera que ver con el hecho de que era un hombre con buena posición en la aristocracia.

Por desgracia, el vizconde había estado ausente todo el día. Era bastante tarde cuando ella lo oyó llegar. Caroline estaba completamente exhausta, pero, no obstante, se mantuvo despierta, sintiendo alivio al oír sus lentos pasos subiendo las escaleras, y luego se sorprendió contando los segundos que transcurrirían hasta que él viniera a su habitación.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Apenas habían pasado diez segundos cuando él abrió la puerta, quedándose absolutamente quieto, como si estuviera oyéndola dormir.

Pero Caroline no estaba dormida, así que tan pronto lo oyó se movió en la cama y se giró a mirarlo.

—¿Milord?

—¿Te sientes mejor, Caroline?

Caroline respondió sin vacilar.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que vas a poder dormir esta noche sin tener pesadillas?

La muchacha tardó un poco más en contestar esta vez, pero cuando habló lo hizo con total convencimiento.

—Creo que esta noche estaré bien.

—Bien —dijo el vizconde, y suspiró—. Entonces descansa. Tu presentación en sociedad comenzará tan pronto como llegue tu ropa. Duerme ahora mientras puedes.

Caroline parpadeó, mientras trataba durante un instante de asimilar las palabras del vizconde. Luego se sentó bruscamente en la cama, sin preocuparse de taparse con las mantas.

—¿Tan pronto? —dijo con la respiración entrecortada, y una indescriptible sensación que oscilaba entre el entusiasmo y el desaliento —. Aún me faltan todavía muchas cosas por aprender.

El vizconde se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Parecía cansado. Tal vez el papel de tutor le exigía más energía de la que parecía.

—Mi tía piensa que tus modales todavía son algo bruscos pero apropiados. Lo único que falta es la ropa.

—¡Pero todavía no puedo empezar la temporada de presentación en sociedad! Aún no he aprendido cómo atrapar un marido.

El vizconde ya estaba dando media vuelta, pero se detuvo al oír el último comentario de Caroline.

—¿Cómo atrapar un marido?

Caroline se mordió el labio. ¿Había sido ella capaz de decir eso? Al ver la expresión de asombro del vizconde se dio cuenta de que así era.

—Ése es el objetivo final, ¿o no? Atrapar un marido rico.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Caroline. Te aseguro que «atraparás» un marido. —En la voz del vizconde pudo notar un tono divertido, y aquello la hizo sentir aliviada.

—Pero...

—Ya basta, Caroline. Tú eres la alumna. Deja que el maestro planee sus lecciones en paz.

El vizconde salió, cerrando con suavidad la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones.

_Todavía no he aprendido cómo atrapar un marido._

Las palabras de Caroline quedaron resonando en la cabeza de Niklaus mientras se dirigía a su cama. Dios mío, ¡qué mujer tan particular era Caroline! No estaba seguro de cómo había ocurrido, pero, en algún momento, en aquellos dos días, la muchacha había aceptado su situación. Aunque, para ser más exactos, más que aceptarla, la había asumido por completo.

_Ése es el objetivo final, ¿o no?_

El vizconde se rió en medio de la oscuridad. Sí, ése era el objetivo final, pero el hecho de que ella lo dijera de manera tan abierta tan poco tiempo después de todo lo que había pasado... Bueno, pensó Niklaus mientras se quitaba la corbata, era un buen augurio para la temporada que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Sin embargo, había algo en la actitud de Caroline que lo inquietaba.

Niklaus se dio la vuelta y miró la puerta cerrada. Era él quien la había cerrado, pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de que tal vez ella ya había comenzado a cerrarla. Caroline era una muchacha muy inteligente. Lo único que la mantenía atada a él era su ignorancia. Pero en los días futuros, ella aprendería rápidamente, y era probable que lo hiciera bien.

Por Dios, ninguna de las otras muchachas había abierto el libro sobre inversiones hasta que él había insistido. Pero Caroline no sólo lo había terminado en un día, sino que ya se había enfrascado en otro libro. Lo había visto sobre su mesilla de noche. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan práctica? ¿Tan... ansiosa?

Pero ¿acaso qué esperaba? Caroline había recurrido a él por su propia voluntad. No había sido traída por un padre desesperado que la había arrojado en brazos del vizconde. Ella había sido la única que había tenido la audacia de preguntar si la baronesa —porque la carta necesariamente iba dirigida a ella— estaría interesada en patrocinar la presentación en sociedad de la hija de un clérigo.

Así que la pequeña Caroline era realmente brillante. Y práctica. Y arriesgada. ¿Qué pasaría cuando aprendiera todo lo que necesitaba saber para iniciar el asalto a Londres? ¿Podría Niklaus tener algún control sobre ella? Ya se las había arreglado para hacerle prometerle que le daría la oportunidad de elegir a su esposo. ¿Qué otras concesiones le arrancaría?

¿Qué otras atribuciones se tomaría Caroline por su cuenta, se las permitiera él o no?

El vizconde se acomodó en la cama con una creciente sensación de inquietud. Si Caroline estaba decidida a seguir ese camino, ¿cómo podía guiarla? ¿Cómo podría detenerla si se dirigía a su propia destrucción?

Ya lo había visto antes. Con Genevieve. Y aunque Caroline no se parecía mucho a aquella primera muchacha, había entre ellas una cierta similitud en un asunto crítico. Cuando Genevieve aceptó finalmente su situación, lo alejó totalmente de sus pensamientos y temores. Dejó de confiar en él. Había aceptado su tutelaje, por supuesto, pero al final hizo lo que quería sin pensar en el coste que tendría para su alma.

Y de todas sus pupilas, ella era la única que lo miraba con ojos vacíos.

No había ninguna conexión entre ellos, sólo la amargura por la pérdida de la inocencia.

Aunque aceptaba su fracaso con Genevieve, el simple hecho de pensar que esa misma frialdad se podría establecer entre él y Caroline le resultaba horrible. Pero ¿cómo podía evitarlo?

Ya podría ser demasiado tarde, pensó el vizconde con espanto. Su única esperanza era mantener a Caroline en permanente desequilibrio.

Presionarla mucho, enseñándole más de lo que ella podía asimilar. Y, con suerte, estaría casada mucho antes de que llegara a odiarlo.

Suspiró y se acomodó en la cama, sintiendo un dolor en el alma que no se comparaba con el dolor de su cuerpo. Muchos lo habían acusado de no tener corazón y a veces él casi creía que estaban en lo cierto. Pero la verdad era que sufría con cada muchacha, y le dolía lo que tenía que hacerles incluso cuando se disponía a embarcarse en la tarea. Luego lloraba en cada boda, semanas o a veces meses más tarde.

Con Caroline era diferente. Su conexión se había producido de manera más rápida, más profunda. El vizconde sentía que no podía distanciarse del trabajo que tenía que hacer con ella. Sufría con cada indignidad, con cada dolor, como no lo había hecho con ninguna de las otras.

Así que, si había llorado con las otras chicas, ¿qué efecto tendría sobre él la boda de Caroline? ¿A qué clase de dolor se enfrentaría en ese momento?

Abatido, el vizconde se acurrucó alrededor de una fría almohada y suspiró. No importaba lo que sintiera. El camino de Caroline estaba trazado.

Lo mismo que el suyo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Esta noche iremos a la ópera. La baronesa elegirá tu vestido._

_M_

* * *

><p>Caroline respiró hondo y trató de calmarse.<p>

¿Iba a ir a la ópera esa noche? Hacía tres días que el vizconde le había dicho que pronto sería presentada en sociedad. Pero ella había pensado que tardarían más tiempo en terminar su ajuar. Mientras tanto, podría aprender algo más sobre cómo atrapar un marido. Pero lo único que le habían enseñado era a comportarse, y nada sobre los hombres.

Junto a Caroline, la baronesa se inclinaba por encima de su hombro para leer la misiva; luego gruñó y se sentó frente a su té.

—Te está apresurando. Le dije que todavía no estás lista, pero está nervioso.

Caroline se volvió hacia la baronesa.

—¿Usted no cree que yo esté lista?

La baronesa negó con la cabeza.

—Eres demasiado impertinente, tus modales son muy burdos. Por Dios, niña, todavía tienes pelos en las piernas. —La baronesa sacudió la cabeza, mostrando su evidente disgusto—. Pero él te tiene que apresurar.

Caroline frunció el ceño, tratando de seguir la conversación.

—¿Pelos en las piernas?

La mujer ignoró la pregunta con un gesto de la mano.

—Ya entenderás lo que quiero decir. Esta tarde te había programado una lección de baile, pero él tiene prisa. —La baronesa suspiró y le dio otro sorbo a su té—. Supongo que será porque eres su última pupila. Está ansioso por terminar con todo esto.

De nuevo, Caroline se sorprendió repitiendo las palabras de la baronesa en forma de pregunta.

—¿Su última pupila?

Al principio, la baronesa no respondió. Estaba ocupada untando mermelada en el pan. Pero, al cabo de un rato, comenzó a hablar, aunque parecía distraída.

—Cásate bien, Caroline. Ese dinero le ayudará a poner sus propiedades en orden. Al menos, eso es lo que él dice.

—¿El vizconde tiene propiedades? ¿En las afueras de Londres?

—Heredadas. Un montón de tierras que se está desintegrando, si es que alguna vez hubo algo de valor. Pero él ha estado trabajando en ellas. Haciendo lo que puede. —La mujer levantó la vista de repente, y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Caroline—. Pero sólo si te casas bien. Con tu dinero planea dejar este maldito servicio de novias y convertirse en un señor de verdad. —La baronesa miró de soslayo a su pupila—. Si te casas mal, Caroline, es probable que todos terminemos en prisión a causa de las deudas.

Dada la ferocidad de la expresión de la baronesa, a Caroline no le quedó ninguna duda sobre la gravedad de su situación. En especial, teniendo en cuenta el estado de la despensa cuando había llegado.

—¿Todo lo que tiene lo ha invertido en esas tierras?

—Sí. No lo olvides cuando él te esté exhibiendo esta noche. —La baronesa se levantó de su asiento—. Ahora ven. Supongo que tenemos que ocuparnos de tu vello. Sé que suena extraño, pero el vizconde lo aprendió de uno de sus amigos extranjeros. Dice que a los hombres les gusta la piel suave, en especial la de las piernas.

—Pero no entiendo... —Las palabras de Caroline fueron interrumpidas porque la baronesa la agarró del brazo y la levantó de la silla.

—No preguntes. Sólo aguanta.

Caroline sabía que debía sentirse agradecida por las distracciones que le brindaba la baronesa, y que la mujer la mantuviera tan ocupada con sus consejos de belleza, empleando todo su tiempo para no pensar en el acontecimiento de aquella noche.

Debería sentirse agradecida, pero no lo estaba. Justo en ese momento, mientras la baronesa le arrancaba con cera caliente la mitad de la piel de las piernas, Caroline se sintió totalmente miserable.

—¡Aaayyy!

—A los hombres les gustan las piernas suaves y delicadas.

La muchacha bajó la mirada para ver su piel enrojecida.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

Era una pregunta retórica. Por supuesto que Caroline entendía lo que estaba pasando. La baronesa le estaba extendiendo más cera caliente sobre las piernas. De hecho, era una sensación bastante placentera.

Suave. Tibia. Deliciosa.

Luego la mujer volvió a poner un pedazo de tela burda sobre la cera y, sin previo aviso, se la arrancó toda. Llevándose la mitad de la piel de la pierna de Caroline pegada a ella.

—¡Auuu! Baronesa, por favor, ¿de verdad esto es necesario?

Gruñendo a causa del esfuerzo, la mujer se quedó mirándola.

—¿Crees que lo haría si no fuera necesario? —Se recostó hacia atrás y resopló, quitándose al mismo tiempo un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre los ojos—.Créeme, esto ha sido extraordinariamente útil.— Ocasionalmente, a los pretendientes les gusta tocar los tobillos de las muchachas. Deberías ver sus ojos cuando se dan cuenta de que no llevan medias. Y que la piel es tan suave como tu... como el culito de un bebé. —La mujer se enderezó y extendió más cera—. Así hemos atrapado a muchos.

—Pero ningún hombre me va a tocar las piernas. Por lo menos hasta que nos casemos. Sin duda, es demasiado pronto para que usted... ¡Auu! —Caroline resolló y se miró las piernas enrojecidas. Luego frunció el ceño, mientras las inspeccionaba con más cuidado. Era cierto, estaban... mejor.

—Agradece que sólo voy a llegar hasta los muslos. Ese otro vello duele como el demonio cuando se quita.

Caroline frunció el ceño, al tiempo que trataba de adivinar a qué otro vello se referiría la baronesa. De repente, abrió los ojos como platos, cayendo en la cuenta.

—No se referirá a...

—Claro que sí. —Luego la baronesa pareció conmoverse y se puso las manos sobre las caderas mientras observaba a Caroline—. Como te he dicho —comentó con amabilidad—, algunos novios tienen gustos particulares. Pero no te preocupes. Eso no lo haremos hoy. Tal vez nunca. —Luego se inclinó hacia delante—. Pero debes ser consciente de eso, Caroline. Todo va destinado a mantener contento a tu marido. A veces les gusta para que haya variedad. —La baronesa retomó su tarea y aplicó más cera.

—Siempre creí que mantener contento a alguien era cantar. Ópera. Fiestas —dijo Caroline con voz sombría—. Esto —continuó, señalando hacia sus piernas palpitantes— no se parece en nada a lo que pensé.

—Esto es para diversión de tu marido, niña. No para la tuya. —La baronesa tomó el pedazo de tela—. Préstame atención. A los hombres les gustan los cambios, la innovación y las experiencias diferentes. Si no quieres que tu marido busque entretenimiento en otra parte...

Clavó los ojos serios en Caroline.

—Y no creo que eso te interese... Entonces debes convertirte en mil mujeres distintas. Cada noche él querrá algo diferente. Algo único. Ésa es una de tus armas.

—Pero, aun así —comenzó a decir Caroline, mientras se agarraba al borde de la cama—, usted no creerá que quitar el vello... de ahí... sea necesario.

—Ciertamente no es necesario para la hija de un clérigo. Pero ¿para una de las pupilas del vizconde? Por supuesto. Aunque no de momento. Ahora cállate. —La baronesa se inclinó y Caroline trató de prepararse para el dolor—. Todavía no hemos empezado con la cara.

Y así continuó. Caroline comenzó a pensar con nostalgia en la lección de baile cancelada mientras la metía sin miramientos en una fría bañera.

—El agua fría refresca la piel —le dijo.

Luego extendieron sobre su cuerpo un aceite muy perfumado que le produjo náuseas.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Es un aroma demasiado fuerte.

Otro baño en agua fría.

Luego la baronesa estiró, rizó y volvió a alisar su cabello.

—Tu pelo es demasiado lacio. Debes aprender a ahuecarlo con prendedores, lazos, pegamento, si es necesario. Pero tienes que darle volumen.

Y llegó, al fin, gracias a Dios, el momento de ponerse el vestido.

—Vístete rápido, Caroline. A su señoría no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

La muchacha asintió con expresión agotada. Ya estaba exhausta y la noche ni siquiera había comenzado. Pero en ese momento vio el traje.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Tu vestido, ¿qué va a ser?

Caroline se quedó horrorizada con los ojos saliendo de las órbitas.

—¡Es... es... es indecente!

—No seas ridícula —replicó la baronesa mientras levantaba el ligero vestido azul—. Tú misma elegiste el diseño.

—¡Claro que sí! —contestó Caroline con rabia—. El estilo es precioso. ¡Pero yo quería la seda gris, no... no este azul pálido que resulta transparente con cualquier vela!

—¡Gris! —La baronesa puso una expresión de disgusto—. Ninguna de las mujeres Mikaelson se ha presentado jamás vestida de gris. Ni siquiera la vieja tía abuela Matilda. Venga, póntelo. El vizconde llegará enseguida.

Caroline examinó la delicada tela con horror. No iría mejor vestida si saliera sólo con las enaguas. La tela azul era tan fina como la red de un miserable pescador.

—No pongas dificultades —le advirtió la baronesa—. Es un color hermoso.

Caroline no podía negarlo. Realmente era un azul precioso. Incluso en la penumbra de la noche, el vestido parecía resplandecer. A la luz de las velas prácticamente brillaría, lo cual atraería todas las miradas hacia ella.

A menos, claro, que se detuviera justo bajo la lámpara. En ese caso, todos los ojos estarían fijos en su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿No hay...?

—Póntelo —ordenó la baronesa con firmeza. Luego su expresión se suavizó—. Confía en mí. Es perfecto.

¿Qué alternativa tenía? La muchacha suspiró y se puso el vestido, rogando que ninguno de los feligreses de su padre frecuentara la ópera londinense. Si alguien que la conociera la viera con ese vestido, se moriría de vergüenza.

No se puso ninguna joya. Sólo el vestido, zapatos claros y un moño sencillo en la parte superior de la cabeza. Y los cosméticos que la baronesa le aplicó en los ojos, las mejillas y los labios.

—Perfecto —exclamó, por fin, la baronesa, dejando a un lado el frasco de maquillaje—. Ahora ponte de pie.

Sintiéndose más como una muñeca que como una persona, Caroline hizo lo que le ordenaban.

La baronesa caminó en círculos alrededor de ella, evaluando su aspecto desde todos los ángulos.

—Recuerda que debes mantener la boca cerrada. Una mujer silenciosa es una mujer misteriosa. Y a los hombres les gustan las muchachas calladas. A menos, claro, que estés elogiando sus hazañas. Ellos adoran eso. Pero esta noche sólo sonríe y seduce.

De repente, Caroline levantó la vista y miró a la baronesa, pero la mujer se le adelantó.

—Ya sé que no tienes ni idea de cómo seducir. Ésa es la tarea de Klaus. En cuanto a mí, ya he hecho todo lo que pude.

Y diciendo aquello, la baronesa abandonó la habitación. Por un momento, a Caroline le pareció que la mujer se estaba lavando las manos con respecto a lo que tenía que ver con su pupila. O lanzándola a la boca del lobo, tal vez.

Se quedó parada en el centro de la habitación. Por fin sola, gracias a Dios. Respiró profundamente, pero se detuvo por temor a rasgar la apretada tela de su corpiño. Luego expulsó el aire lentamente, tratando de relajarse con el movimiento.

Imposible.

¡Estaba a punto de ir a la ópera! Un lugar en el que se reunía la élite de la sociedad para conversar, planear los asuntos de Estado, discutir la última moda de los vestidos. Y, probablemente, pensó Caroline torciendo ligeramente los labios, chismorrear sobre quién se casaría con quién.

¡Y ella iba a estar ahí!

La idea era tan estimulante como aterradora. ¡Ella iba a estar ahí! ¡Con aquel vestido! Prácticamente desnuda para que todo el mundo viera sus múltiples defectos.

Por primera vez, Caroline deseó tener un año entero para recibir las clases de la baronesa. No era posible que ya le hubiese enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber. Y lo peor de todo era que, en aquel momento, Caroline no era capaz de recordar más que una mínima parte de lo que le habían dicho. Sería el hazmerreír. Todos terminarían en prisión a causa de las deudas.

Caroline giró sobre sí misma con deseos de pasear por la habitación para aliviar parte de la tensión que sentía instalada en su vientre, pero no podía. Podría deshacer el peinado. Tampoco podía sentarse por temor a arrugar aquella especie de vestido transparente, como comenzó a llamarlo mentalmente. Dios, ni siquiera podía abanicarse por si los cosméticos que le habían echado en la piel desaparecían.

Así que se quedó parada en medio de la habitación, muerta de angustia.

¿Qué pasaría si nadie la miraba esa noche? ¿Y si la miraban y se reían de ella? ¿O si se sentían indignados? ¿Y si no tenía nada que decir? O peor aún, ¿decía lo que no debía? ¿Habría solteros en la ópera? Bueno, claro que habría solteros, se dijo a sí misma.

Londres estaba llena de petimetres. Pero ¿habría algún soltero elegible, alguno que sirviera a sus propósitos?

Y ¿qué pasaría si...?

—Dios mío, estás hermosísima.

Caroline dio media vuelta al oír la voz del vizconde. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, sintió que el moño se le inclinaba hacia un lado.

Rápidamente levantó la mano para colocarlo en su lugar, pero no sabía cuánta fuerza debía aplicar. Cuando el vizconde entró en la habitación, Caroline tenía las manos revoloteando alrededor de su pelo, preguntándose qué podía hacer.

Afortunadamente, el vizconde estiró los brazos para agarrarle las manos y bajárselas.

—No, no. Tu cabello está perfecto. No lo toques.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Caroline, mirándose nerviosamente en el espejo y luego al vizconde—. No sé qué hacer...

—Shhhh —susurró el vizconde—. Estás perfecta. Da un paso atrás y déjame que te mire.

Caroline obedeció, soltando las manos de las del vizconde al moverse hacia atrás. Dio unos pasitos con la mirada fija en el suelo. A pesar de los cumplidos del vizconde, la invadía una enorme timidez.

Seguramente, él sólo le decía aquellas cosas bonitas para fortalecer su confianza, y no porque fueran verdad. A Caroline le preocupaba que si daba un paso en falso la imagen se desmoronara.

En realidad, estaba preocupada por muchas cosas, pero, por encima de todo, se sentía extraña, como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera.

—Mírame.

Requirió más disciplina de la que se imaginó, pero, finalmente, Caroline se obligó a levantar la vista.

Lo primero que vio fueron los pantalones oscuros de Mikaelson, negros y perfectos, que delineaban hermosamente los músculos de sus muslos. Luego pasó rápidamente los ojos por encima de la chaqueta negra y la corbata blanca como la nieve. Y se detuvo en la cintura apretada y en los enormes hombros. Unos centímetros más arriba, vio mechones de su cabello rubio oscuro rodeándole la oreja, con un corte de moda que ella no conocía. Finalmente, llegó al rostro. Tenía los labios curvados en una sonrisa, pero fueron los ojos los que atrajeron la mirada de Caroline. Parecían arder al observarla. Sólo era un reflejo de la lámpara, pero, en realidad, no importaba.

La mirada del vizconde parecía tan llena de admiración que literalmente resplandecía.

Y estaba fija en ella.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó el vizconde.

—A usted —susurró Caroline—. Sólo a usted.

El vizconde sonrió más abiertamente, alzando las comisuras de los labios, lo que atrajo la mirada de Caroline hacia su boca.

—Y yo sólo te veo a ti. —Luego dio un paso hacia ella, con la mano extendida. Sin pararse a pensar, Caroline apoyó sus dedos sobre los de él.

El vizconde la llevó hasta el espejo y se colocó detrás de ella, mientras la hacía girar para que la muchacha pudiera ver su propio reflejo. Pero Caroline no se fijó en sí misma. Lo vio a él, a su espalda, con las manos suavemente apoyadas sobre sus brazos, acariciándola con los pulgares.

—¿Lo ves? —le susurró el vizconde al oído—. ¿Ves lo que todos los hombres admirarán esta noche?

Niklaus levantó la barbilla de Caroline y la hizo girar ligeramente hacia la derecha.

—¿Ves la suave extensión de tu piel? ¿Ves cómo tus senos son acariciados por la tela y, sin embargo, parecen firmes y llenos? Estás espléndida.

Ella lo sentía.

—Resplandeces y una sola mirada tuya hará arder a cualquier hombre.

Caroline se sonrojó al oír aquellas palabras. No podía evitarlo. La idea de que ella, la hija de un clérigo, pudiera hacer arder a un hombre le parecía absurda. Pero, en ese momento, las manos de lord Mikaelson acariciaron sus brazos, transmitiéndole calor a través de la piel.

Él se acercó todavía más y rozó con los labios la oreja de Caroline, echando su aliento en el oído de la muchacha, haciéndola estremecer.

—Tienes la estatura perfecta —le susurró el vizconde, mientras deslizaba las manos por las de Caroline hasta apoyarlas sobre sus muslos —. Tus piernas tienen la forma que les gusta a los hombres. Son fuertes para aferrarlo. Largas para atraerlo. —Luego el vizconde cerró ligeramente la mano, recogiendo un poco de tela, y comenzó a frotarla contra la piel de la muchacha—. ¿Cómo se siente esto?

Caroline se estremeció; no pudo evitarlo. Después de la experiencia de la cera de esa tarde, sus piernas vibraban hasta con el contacto más suave. Seguramente, el vizconde lo sabía porque no levantó más el vestido, pero lo frotó hacia delante y hacia atrás contra la piel de ella.

—¿Cómo se siente esto? —repitió.

—Como si fuera otra persona. Una extraña en un cuerpo nuevo.

—No eres una extraña —dijo el vizconde con la cabeza inclinada sobre la nuca de Caroline—. Sólo eres tú como estabas destinada a ser. —El aliento del vizconde acariciaba con su calor la piel de la muchacha alrededor del cuello y ella sentía un cosquilleo en el pelo—. Hermosa. —El vizconde la besó justo encima de la clavícula—. Seductora. —Y luego la mordió. Fue un mordisco suave, pequeñito, pero ella sintió que explotaba.

Contuvo la respiración, y su cuerpo se puso tenso—. ¿Lo sientes? —siguió diciendo el vizconde mientras continuaba mordisqueándola, besándola y lamiéndola en el cuello.

—Le siento a usted —susurró Caroline.

—Pero tu cuerpo... ¿Notas la tensión?

Caroline cerró los ojos y sintió el ovillo que tenía en el estómago, el temblor de su respiración.

—Sí —susurró.

—¿Sientes los pechos apretados ?

Caroline no respondió. No estaba segura. Luego, con un lento movimiento continuo, el vizconde le acarició uno de sus pechos desde la base hasta la punta del pezón erecto.

Caroline se quedó sin aire, y le pareció que un rayo acababa de atravesarla.

—¿Ves cómo este vestido me muestra eso? ¿Ves tus senos hinchados?

La muchacha abrió los ojos, con deseos de ver lo mismo que él. Pero sólo pudo observar su propia imagen en el espejo. Y, de nuevo, le dio la sensación de que no era ella, sino una mujer joven que parecía destilar sexualidad. Tenía los labios rojos. Los senos erguidos. Apretados.

—Sí —afirmó. Y mientras hablaba se recostó contra él porque sentía que las piernas ya no podían sostenerla.

—A los hombres les gusta ver los pezones. Les gusta ver a una mujer excitada.

Caroline cerró los ojos de nuevo, deleitándose con la sensación de tenerlo detrás, sosteniéndola, mientras los labios del vizconde seguían jugueteando a lo largo de su hombro y su cuello.

—¡Mírate! —le ordenó el vizconde, y Caroline abrió los ojos enseguida—. Ésta es la imagen de una mujer. Mira tus labios.

Ella lo hizo. ¿Cuándo se los había humedecido? No lo sabía, pero estaban llenos, rojos y resplandecientes a causa de la humedad. Y sus ojos. Estaban abiertos, muy abiertos y... un poco aturdidos.

—¿Soy hermosa? —preguntó con una voz que parecía un murmullo gutural.

—Ahhh —gruñó el vizconde al oír la pregunta de Caroline—. Me dejas sin aliento.

Luego comenzó a mordisquearla más arriba y la besó en el hombro, rozó su cuello y, finalmente, le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —susurró.

Caroline se estremeció mientras el aliento del vizconde se deslizaba sobre la saliva que había dejado en su oreja. Luego el hombre estiró los brazos hasta rodearla completamente. En la mano tenía un estuche.

Esperó hasta captar la atención de la muchacha.

Ella estaba tan extasiada mirando la oscura barbilla del hombre contra la blanca piel de su cuello que apenas se dio cuenta. Con un lento movimiento, Caroline miró las manos del vizconde, sintiendo curiosidad por saber qué era lo que sostenía. Él abrió el estuche. En su interior, había un juego de pendientes dorados, increíblemente largos, con piedras azules que colgaban resplandecientes de un extremo.

—Me han costado caros, aunque son de cristal. Pero estoy seguro de que el gasto merecerá la pena. —El vizconde se movió, levantando uno de los pendientes—. Déjame que te los ponga.

Sin pensarlo, Caroline ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para facilitar la labor del vizconde y sintió su sonrisa contra la piel. Cuando Niklaus levantó las manos, le rozó los senos con los brazos.

Caroline sintió un nuevo estremecimiento. El vizconde sonrió más ampliamente cuando terminó de ponerle el primer pendiente.

—Cierra los ojos —susurró.

La muchacha obedeció, y él le empujó suavemente la cabeza hacia el otro lado para ponerle el otro pendiente. Luego sucedió algo extraño. El vizconde comenzó a besarla con más intensidad. A acariciarla. A lo largo de todo el cuello. Pero con el contacto de los pendientes sobre la piel y el aliento del hombre, ella ya no pudo distinguir entre las caricias de él y el roce de las joyas.

—Te estoy besando, Caroline —dijo el vizconde,

Aunque ella se preguntó cómo podía besarla y hablarle al mismo tiempo.

Caroline respondió sin pensar.

—Sí —susurró.

—Te estoy lamiendo. —Caroline sintió cómo el cálido aliento del vizconde se deslizaba por sus hombros. ¿O acaso era una de las piedras azules?

—Sí.

—Te deseo porque eres la criatura más increíble que hay sobre la tierra.

La muchacha sonrió porque sabía que el vizconde estaba alimentando su ego, un truco que le ayudaría a fortalecerla a lo largo de la velada de esa noche. Pero a Caroline no le importó.

Cuando él lo dijo, ella le creyó. Y si tenía dudas, allí estaban sus labios sobre su cuerpo, para decirle exactamente lo que quería oír.

Era hermosa. Y él la deseaba.

—Ahora, abre los ojos.

Caroline los abrió y se asombró al ver que el vizconde estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación.

La sensación de sus labios sobre los hombros procedía de los pendientes, no de él. Ese calor creciente no provenía de su aliento sino de su propio interior.

El vizconde le sonrió.

—Serás mi mejor novia

Caroline se enderezó, sintiéndose de repente muy confundida.

—¡No! —le gritó el vizconde, dando un paso hacia delante—. No te avergüences. Caroline, te di esos pendientes para que recuerdes. Esta noche, si te sientes extraña o confundida, sólo ladea un poco la cabeza.

La muchacha hizo lo que le decía, notando cómo el pendiente volvía a acariciar su piel.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Recuerdas?

Caroline se mordió el labio y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

—Sí. Lo recuerdo.

—Y cuando caminas, ¿recuerdas mis manos sobre tus piernas?

Ante su invitación, Caroline dio un paso inseguro hacia el frente. La tela del vestido se deslizó por sus piernas, produciendo una descarga de turbadora percepción a través de todo su cuerpo.

—Sí —susurró, asombrada y un poco abrumada por la sensación.

—Entonces estás lista. —Con un gesto de cortesía, el vizconde le ofreció su brazo.

Ella lo tomó con tranquilidad, casi con elegancia, y fue recompensada por su manera de actuar.

Caroline se irguió y le devolvió la sonrisa al vizconde.

—Sí —dijo con suavidad—. Estoy lista.

La ópera estaba llena de gente.

El viaje en carruaje fue bastante corto. Con el vizconde y la baronesa sentados frente a ella, mirándola con ojos severos y escrutadores, Caroline apenas pudo respirar, y mucho menos relajarse.

Pero luego se bajó del coche, tomó la mano del vizconde y miró a su alrededor. Por todos lados había mujeres hermosas, caballeros apuestos y ricos. Dinero, riqueza y joyas. Eso fue lo que único que pudo apreciar.

Gracias a los cumplidos que el vizconde le susurraba, Caroline se sentía como si fuera lo suficientemente hermosa como para competir con aquellas mujeres. Y cuando sentía que su confianza flaqueaba, lo único que tenía que hacer era fijarse en las miradas de admiración de los hombres jóvenes.

Sus cómicos intentos por llamar la atención de la muchacha resultaban bastante evidentes.

Los hombres mayores eran muy distintos. Esos caballeros le sonreían, y muchos la miraban descaradamente de arriba abajo, lanzándole miradas de desprecio, arrogantes. Sin embargo, aquellas miradas estaban llenas de un deseo que minaba la seguridad de Caroline. La hacían sentir sucia, inmoral. Si no hubiera sido por las sonrisas de apoyo del vizconde a su lado, Caroline habría dado media vuelta para salir corriendo.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Así que empezó a repetirse a sí misma: _soy __hermosa_. Luego ladeaba la cabeza y sentía cómo los pendientes le hacían cosquillas en la piel.

_Soy hermosa._

_Soy hermosa._

_Soy pobre._

Aquel pensamiento se deslizó como un viento maligno por debajo de sus defensas, poniendo de manifiesto lo que todo el mundo podía ver.

La principal diferencia entre ella y el resto de las mujeres que asistían a la ópera era que, a excepción de sus pendientes falsos, Caroline no llevaba ninguna joya. Ni siquiera una horquilla que decorara su cabello. Su vestido era sencillo, sus zapatos, simples. Si lo llevara escrito en el corpiño, no podría haber gritado su pobreza con más claridad.

Qué extraño, pensó de manera irreverente. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo palpable que era la riqueza, los adornos externos, la exhibición ostentosa. Siendo la hija de un clérigo, nunca había notado la ausencia de esos lujos. No se esperaba que la hija de un clérigo se adornara con cosas finas.

Ahora, por primera vez, veía lo importantes que eran las joyas y la ropa cuando se estaba en sociedad. El dinero se podía ver en el corte de cada abrigo, en el susurro de la seda de los vestidos de las damas y en las joyas que resplandecían en los cuellos, muñecas y dedos de todas las mujeres.

Ellos eran ricos y ella, pobre.

Por primera vez, comprendió por qué su padre trataba de entablar amistad con la gente rica de la parroquia.

Ahora veía que aquél era el ambiente en el que su padre aspiraba a moverse. Allí estaban las personas influyentes con las que quería codearse. Pero para estar entre ellos uno tenía que ser rico.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le susurró el vizconde al oído.

—Que nunca formaré parte de ellos. No hasta que no me case con un hombre muy rico.

—Jamás formarás parte de ellos.

Caroline se sorprendió ante la crudeza de la afirmación del vizconde, y se habría caído si él no la estuviese sosteniendo. Pero antes de que pudiera articular una pregunta, el vizconde siguió hablando, explicando su frío comentario.

—La riqueza en sí misma no es tan importante, Caroline. Es el poder que trae el dinero. Por desgracia, ninguna mujer puede alcanzar poder. Su única influencia procede de su marido. Y es probable que tu esposo sea demasiado viejo para dominar aquí.

Caroline se movió ligeramente en el sitio y habló con una mezcla de sorpresa y esperanza en la voz.

—Pero ¿cuando quede viuda...? —preguntó.

—En ese momento, podrás usar tu dinero para comprar un marido influyente. Pero nunca se te permitirá ejercer el verdadero poder.

La muchacha vaciló, confundida por las palabras del vizconde, y enseguida hizo la pregunta obvia:

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?

Lord Mikaelson guardó silencio un instante y se dio la vuelta para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Tener poder y llevar una vida cómoda y feliz en la vejez son dos cosas totalmente distintas.

En ese momento, Caroline comprendió por fin la tarea del vizconde. Él no la estaba salvando de un matrimonio sin amor, ni entregando los medios para que controlara a la gente que quería utilizarla. Sólo intentaba ayudarla a encontrar la tranquilidad. Una forma de ser lo suficientemente independiente para buscar su propio futuro.

—Y no olvides a tus hermanos. Haz un buen papel aquí y podrás evitar que corran un destino semejante. Tu hermana podrá tener una verdadera presentación en sociedad, tu hermano podrá acceder al ejército.

Caroline esbozó una sonrisa.

—También estoy comprando su libertad. —El vizconde bajó la cabeza con un gesto que reconocía su afirmación de la manera más cortés posible. Pero mientras se inclinaba, su mano hizo algo totalmente distinto.

Acarició el muslo de Caroline. Fue sólo un roce, pero otra vez la increíble sensibilidad de las piernas de la muchacha hizo que un cosquilleo recorriera su piel como había sucedido antes.

—Sonríe, Caroline —le susurró el vizconde—. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline era increíble. Niklaus apenas podía creerlo, pero era cierto. Cada vez que se movía, que se inclinaba ligeramente o hablaba, o incluso cuando miraba hacia algún lado, todos los ojos la seguían.

Observaban cómo caminaba, cómo hablaba, cómo se detenía. Y al girar la cabeza para examinar algún detalle, todos seguían su mirada para ver qué era lo que había llamado su atención.

Caroline era todo un éxito.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Niklaus sintió que la tensión de su cuerpo cedía.

Se había pasado toda la semana dejando caer comentarios por todos lados. En ese momento, su particular pasatiempo ya era bien conocido entre los caballeros de cierta clase. Lo único que tenía que hacer era comentar que tenía una pupila nueva y muchos aguzaban los oídos. Decir que aquella muchacha era la más atractiva, la más asombrosa y, en general, el mejor partido posible, llamaba la atención en todos los sentidos.

Debido al gran interés que ya había despertado, aquélla era la noche más importante. Niklaus comprobaría cómo se desenvolvía Caroline en sociedad.

¿Comenzaría a tartamudear tímidamente como lo había hecho Camille? ¿O evaluaría con descaro a cada hombre que se le cruzaba como había hecho Genevieve? ¿O se portaría como la reina que estaba revelándose en este momento: sencilla, encantadora y con una sensualidad innata tan devastadora que dejaba a los hombres estupefactos?

Muchos caballeros ya habían formado una fila, intentando ser presentados.

—Caroline, permíteme presentarte a lord Winterburr. Lord Winterburr, la señorita Caroline Forbes.

Lord Winterburr tendría unos cincuenta años, una renta de veinte mil libras al año y, desgraciadamente, gozaba de excelente salud. No obstante, valía la pena prestarle atención, y Niklaus se sintió complacido al ver lo bien que Caroline lo había atendido.

—Stephen Gibson, conde de Ashford. —El conde era viejo y caprichoso y podía morirse en cualquier momento. Por desgracia, su anterior esposa ya se había gastado la mayor parte de su fortuna.

—Mark Thompson, lord Histon. —Joven, diabólicamente apuesto y muy lujurioso. Pero Caroline, desde luego, no tenía ni idea. Lo único que sabía era que él le sostenía la mano, mirándola con devoción, mientras que sus mechones castaño oscuro le recordaban a Niklaus a un cachorro. Era el tipo de hombre que atraía a las mujeres como un imán.

—Brian Strack, conde de Bonhaven. —Brian había pasado ya de los sesenta años, poseía una tos perpetua y, según se sabía, gozaba de una renta que sobrepasaba las diez mil libras al año.

Era un candidato excelente. Aparentemente, el caballero también pensaba lo mismo, pues sostuvo la mano de Caroline más tiempo del apropiado, y luego aprovechó su estatura para fisgonear entre su corpiño.

Caroline, por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de las intenciones lascivas del hombre, pero Niklaus sí se percató de ello y le lanzó a Strack una mirada iracunda.

El hombre hizo una respetuosa inclinación y se retiró.

Y así continuaron. Los hombres desfilaron uno tras otras para ser presentados, mientras Caroline los fascinaba a todos.

—Darian Swanson, lord Rendlen. —Rendlen era más viejo, pero tampoco se trataba de un anciano.

Su fortuna era muy respetable y, dado su estilo de vida, Niklaus no esperaba que viviera mucho tiempo. Con su cabello todavía rubio y sus ojos azules parecía casi angelical, pero tenía unas inclinaciones tan negras como el diablo.

En opinión de Niklaus, era un hipócrita egocéntrico y un perfecto ejemplo de lo peor de la nobleza. Sin embargo, las damas que lo conocían lo consideraban encantador. Niklaus había oído a más de una matrona hacerse eco del suspiro de su nieta cada vez que aparecía aquel hombre.

Y Rendlen resultó ser el más solícito con Caroline.

—Ven, Caroline —dijo Niklaus con una nota de frialdad en la voz—. No queremos perdernos el comienzo.

—Claro que no —respondió Caroline, que todavía tenía los ojos puestos en su nuevo conocido—. ¿Es usted amable de excusarme, lord Rendlen?

Pero Rendlen no hizo ademán de dejarla marchar. Le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios mientras que, sin iluda, le acariciaba la palma con sus largos dedos.

—Me temo —dijo con voz lenta y seductora— que no estoy preparado para dejarla ir.

Caroline se movió en el sitio, con los ojos entornados por la alegría.

—Y ¿por qué no, milord? ¿Le ha dado acaso un calambre en la mano?

—Sí —respondió el hombre—, eso debe de ser. Y me temo que no podré recuperarme de esta enfermedad tan particular hasta que usted prometa dar un paseo conmigo mañana por la tarde.

Caroline vaciló. Y lo mismo le sucedió a Niklaus.

No le gustaba Rendlen, pero el hombre era muy influyente. Cualquier mujer que fuera objeto de sus atenciones atraería el interés de más de un soltero hambriento. Y mejor aún, más de un caballero mayor se sentiría feliz de arrebatarle una presa tan joven a Rendlen.

Todos aquellos pensamientos cruzaron por la mente del vizconde en un segundo. El tiempo suficiente para que Caroline lo mirara con ojos interrogantes, y para que Niklaus le hiciera un ligero gesto de aprobación.

Sólo podía esperar que la muchacha tuviera el suficiente aplomo para confiar en él cuando le dijera que Rendlen no era un buen candidato.

—Por supuesto, milord —dijo Caroline con dulzura a Rendlen—. Me encantará acompañarlo.

—Excelente. Esperaré el momento con ansiedad. —Luego el hombre le hizo una reverencia y se mezcló con la gente.

Finalmente, Caroline y sus acompañantes se dirigieron a su palco.

Estaba bien ubicado, en el extremo de uno de los lados. No era el lugar desde donde se tenía la mejor perspectiva del escenario, pero era perfecto si uno quería que lo vieran. Y Caroline, definitivamente, era una mujer que merecía la pena ver.

De hecho, Niklaus se sorprendió un poco con la sensación de embriaguez que le producía llevarla del brazo. Le resultaba maravilloso saber que era la envidia de todos los hombres presentes.

Caroline era estupenda y el vizconde no podía evitar el orgullo, la pura satisfacción masculina de saber que, de momento, era totalmente suya.

De repente, el vizconde se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que Caroline había perdido el equilibrio al tropezar con sus propios pies cuando se cruzó con un caballero mayor.

—Oh, Dios santo —estaba diciendo la muchacha—. Me siento terriblemente apenada.

Cuando Niklaus levantó la vista, se percató de una feliz coincidencia.

En efecto, allí estaba el hombre cuya atención esperaba atraer. Y ese mismo hombre estaba ayudando a Caroline a recuperar el equilibrio en este preciso instante.

—Ha sido culpa mía —respondió el caballero.

—Por favor —dijo Niklaus, al tiempo que se acercaba a ellos—. Permitidme que os ayude. Caroline, éste es un viejo amigo de mi familia.

Thomas Kirkley, conde de...

—Conde de Songshire —interrumpió Caroline, haciendo una reverencia —. Buenas noches, milord. Le debo una disculpa.

—Mi querida Caroline —canturreó el conde—. Qué cambiada estás.

Caroline se enderezó, sonrojada y moviéndose de una manera más rígida de la que Niklaus le había visto en el resto de la velada.

—¿Debo entender que ya os conocéis? —Niklaus arrastró un poco las palabras, incapaz de ocultar la irritación que sentía. Por Dios, se había pasado toda la semana devanándose los sesos, tratando de encontrar una forma de que Caroline y el conde se encontraran y, al final, resultaba que ya se conocían.

—Su señoría asistía a los servicios religiosos en la iglesia de mi padre — respondió Caroline con una voz aguda y ligeramente estridente. Niklaus la miró rápidamente de soslayo. Estaba colorada y parecía nerviosa. De repente, se reprendió a sí mismo por no haberlo previsto antes.

Por supuesto que era posible que Caroline se encontrara con alguien de la iglesia de su padre. El clérigo prácticamente vivía de adular a las clases superiores. Era inevitable que la muchacha terminara coincidiendo con alguno de sus feligreses. El vizconde se reprochó no haberla preparado para semejante eventualidad.

Niklaus se acercó a Caroline para tratar de darle confianza de alguna manera, pero vio que el conde se le había adelantado y ya tenía las dos manos sobre los brazos de la muchacha y sonreía mientras la miraba con cariño.

—La familia de mi difunta esposa vivía en el pueblo y a nosotros nos encantaba asistir a los sermones de tu padre cada domingo. —El conde miró a Niklaus y le hizo un guiño—Todo ese fuego y azufre le hacían hervir la sangre.

Lord Mikaelson sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sorprendido de tener que permanecer a un lado mientras permitía que Thomas y Caroline se reencontraran.

Songshire era el marido perfecto para Caroline.

Tenía una buena posición social. Trece mil libras de renta al año. Era viudo desde hacía poco más de cinco años, el tiempo suficiente para que estuviera cansado de estar solo y comenzara a buscar una nueva esposa.

Se acercaba a los sesenta y sufría de gota. Sin vicios conocidos ni oscuros pecadillos, sería un excelente partido para su protegida.

Sin embargo, Niklaus tuvo que cerrar los puños a los lados de su cuerpo para evitar interferir.

—Bueno, señorita Forbes, me alegra que haya podido contactar con la baronesa. Espero que todo esté saliendo como esperaba.

Niklaus sintió que un rayo le recorría la espalda. ¿Entonces había sido Songshire el que le había proporcionado a Caroline la dirección de la baronesa? Ella nunca había revelado cómo se había enterado de los servicios que prestaban él y su tía. Sólo mencionó que, como hija de un clérigo, había oído cosas poco apropiadas para sus jóvenes oídos. Aquella información dio un nuevo giro a la presencia de Songshire esa noche. En especial, dada la evidente actitud posesiva con que el hombre tenía agarrado el brazo de Caroline.

Pero Niklaus no podía consentir eso ahora. El juego estaba todavía en sus comienzos como para permitir que un viejo amigo de la familia reclamara sus derechos. Así que dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a liberar a Caroline.

Pero, de nuevo, alguien se le adelantó. Esta vez fue su tía, que pasó por delante de Niklaus, sonriendo tímidamente a Songshire.

—Milord —dijo con dulzura—, qué afortunada coincidencia que nos encontremos hoy.

—¡Esther! —exclamó su señoría—. Por Dios, Klaus, estás rodeado de bellezas. —Y diciendo eso se inclinó sobre la mano de la baronesa.

La baronesa se sonrojó un poco, como si fuera una colegiala, pero su conversación siguió siendo fluida, en un tono bajo, casi seductor.

—Recibí su carta cuando Mikael murió. No puedo decirle lo mucho que significó para mí.

—Y ahora está usted aquí. Con su sobrino. —La mirada del conde pasó por encima de ellos, examinando con descaro a las mujeres.

A su lado, Niklaus sintió que su tía también se ponía rígida.

—Niklaus ha sido muy amable con esta vieja.

—No tan vieja, desde luego —fue la respuesta automática del conde.

Pero mientras hablaba, sus ojos seguían estudiando a Caroline.

De repente, la conversación fue interrumpida bruscamente.

—¡Papá! ¡Estás aquí! Ya nos estábamos empezando a preocupar.

Todo el mundo se giró a mirar cómo la hija del conde, la delicada e inmensamente rica lady Karen, se metía entre el grupo, pasando la mano por el brazo de su padre.

—Ven, ven —reprendió a su padre—. La actuación ya ha comenzado.

—Iré en un momento —respondió el conde, dándole unas cariñosas palmaditas a la mano—. Sólo estaba saludando a unos queridos amigos.

De inmediato, Caroline y sus acompañantes sintieron la fría mirada y el gesto de desprecio con que los observó la hija del conde.

La mujer sabía quiénes eran. De hecho, era probable que todas las mujeres supieran exactamente lo que hacía la familia Mikaelson para ganar dinero.

A veces lo captaban mejor que los hombres. Y ese conocimiento resultaba evidente en cada rasgo de lady Karen mientras trataba de llevarse a su padre.

—Ven, padre. Geoffrey está bastante preocupado.

Lady Karen les dio la espalda y los dejó con el saludo en la boca. Fue una reacción lógica, por lo que Niklaus se negó a que le afectara. Pero Thomas, que estaba junto a su hija, se sintió incómodo. Por desgracia, ya su hija lo arrastraba lejos de Caroline y sus acompañantes.

El conde se dio la vuelta, les lanzó a los tres Mikaelson una mirada de disculpa e hizo la mejor reverencia que pudo. Luego su hija tiró de su brazo y el hombre se fue dando tumbos hasta desaparecer entre la multitud.

Niklaus no se movió, esperando la reacción de Caroline. A su derecha, su tía maldijo en voz baja. Tanto él como ella estaban bastante acostumbrados a ese tipo de escenas. Era la muchacha quien le preocupaba.

Aquello también era una parte importante de la primera salida. Al aparecer con él, y con ese vestido, Caroline quedaría totalmente catalogada como una mujer Mikaelson. Y sufriría desplantes como ése todos los días durante el resto de su vida. Era importante que aprendiera ahora a encajarlos.

Dando un paso adelante, el vizconde la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta el palco. Pudo notar que, en aquel preciso instante, Caroline comenzaba a entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Siendo la hija de un clérigo, siempre había sido muy respetable. Probablemente, aquélla era la primera vez que alguien había sido abiertamente grosero con ella y le hacía un desplante como aquél.

Sin embargo, no parecía estar desolada. Sólo alicaída.

—Caroline...

—Solíamos jugar juntas a las muñecas.

El vizconde se interrumpió.

—Perdón, ¿cómo has dicho?

—Lady Karen y yo. Cuando su madre asistía a los servicios religiosos, siempre se quedaba un rato después para hablar con mi padre. Entonces Karen y yo nos poníamos a jugar a las muñecas.

El vizconde no quería que Caroline continuara, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirlo en voz alta. Cuando la muchacha se quedó en silencio, él finalizó aquella frase por ella.

—Y ahora ni siquiera te mira.

Caroline bajó la vista y se miró las manos.

—Sí.

—Es una chiquilla caprichosa y mimada, que no tiene ni idea de lo que es pasar privaciones.

Caroline asintió en silencio.

—Habrá muchas como ella, Caroline, que no entienden ni quieren intentarlo. Y otras que querrán destruirte por el simple hecho de que pueden hacerlo.

La muchacha frunció el ceño ante la frialdad de las palabras del vizconde.

—Debes encontrar una manera de ignorarlas. Has elegido tu camino. Sería terrible que permitieras que esa estrechez de miras te detuviera.

Caroline no dijo nada pero sintió que su cuerpo se ponía tenso, mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Niklaus.

—Sólo tú puedes decidir si eres decente y buena. Sólo tú...

—Y Dios.

Lord Mikaelson frunció el ceño. Caroline jamás había hablado de su fe. Y si permitía que la iglesia dirigiera sus ideas en aquella cuestión, sin duda estaban perdidos.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo el vizconde, aunque lo dijo con tono cauteloso y lento—. Y Dios, por supuesto.

Esperó un momento, sin saber cómo proseguir. Quería tocarla, tranquilizarla de alguna manera, pero sabía que si Caroline se sentía mancillada, el mínimo contacto de un hombre podía terminar con aquella aventura la misma noche de su comienzo.

Caroline respiró hondo, levantando la barbilla.

—Entonces dejaré que Dios me juzgue y no estas mujeres.

De repente, el vizconde se sorprendió riéndose. Era como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima. ¡Caroline había pasado la prueba!

Había pasado el último examen de la noche. Desde las miradas lascivas, pasando por miradas abiertamente socarronas, hasta un desplante, todo eso había ocurrido en el tiempo que les había llevado ir desde la puerta de la ópera hasta el palco. Y se había comportado frente a todo ello con una habilidad y una elegancia sorprendentes.

Por Dios, incluso estaba sonriendo como si tuviera a todo el mundo a sus pies. Y estaba seguro de que así sería. Muy pronto. Si ella hubiera sido su esposa, el vizconde no podría haberse sentido más orgulloso.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Niklaus condujo a Caroline hasta su silla.

Caroline se encontraba en el infierno.

No estaba segura si creía en ese mundo de fuego infernal y azufre que describía su padre. ¿Por qué crearía un lugar tan horrible un Dios bondadoso? Todo el mundo pecaba. ¿Acaso todos tendrían que arder eternamente en el infierno? Pero, para Caroline, el infierno estaba precisamente allí. En ese momento. En la ópera, y en él sólo había dos personas: lady Karen y el padre de Caroline.

La muchacha no creía ni por un minuto que su familia la condenara. Y mucho menos si regresaba a casa con un esposo rico y un título nobiliario; sin lugar a dudas su tío, pero, sobre todo, el resto de la familia la absolvería de cualquier pecado, real o imaginario.

Pero el padre que estaba con ella en el infierno era el hombre de su infancia. El hombre todopoderoso, que todo lo veía y todo lo sabía. Se enteraba de cuándo ella robaba las tartas de arándanos y la golpeaba severamente por ello. La veía cuando le sonreía en la calle a un muchacho de traviesos ojos azules —la había encerrado en su cuarto durante tres días por hacerlo—. Y cuando ella lo veía regresar de Londres borracho y sin dinero, él la miraba y comenzaba a exhibirla ante los hijos de los feligreses ricos, jóvenes que Caroline sabía que eran caprichosos y crueles.

Sólo una conversación casual con el conde Songshire le había abierto otra alternativa. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente, Caroline todavía veía a su padre condenándola, ordenándole que fuera una buena chica, una muchacha solícita, una esclava silenciosa y obediente que cumpliera sus deseos.

Y, al lado de su padre, estaba lady Karen, condenándola de la misma forma, susurrando al oído del padre de Caroline chismes infundados, mientras la señalaba con un dedo acusador que apuntaba directamente a sus pechos. Los mismos pechos que se estremecían cada vez que sus pendientes rozaban la piel de los hombros.

Esto era el infierno.

Pero Caroline sabía cómo sobrevivir en él. En realidad, había pasado gran parte de su vida escondiendo sus pensamientos a los feligreses de su progenitor, a su familia, a su propio padre.

Simplemente, se decía que estaba en lo cierto y ellos estaban equivocados. Pero como ellos eran adultos y la mayor parte de las veces eran hombres, nadie le prestaba atención a ella. Tenía que aceptar el hecho de tener razón, pero en silencio. Aunque, al final, demostraría que estaba en lo cierto.

Y, por lo general, así era.

Pero no esta vez. Caroline no podía recurrir a esa fe absoluta, a esa certeza sobre su posición. Porque ella no sabía cuál era.

¿Era una pecadora que estaba tan hundida en la vergüenza y la degradación que incluso los más bondadosos, lo más santos entre los santos, saldrían corriendo y gritando al verla? ¿O tal vez lo que estaba haciendo, lo que estaba experimentando, era tan extraordinario como lo que sentía?

Caroline nunca había sido el centro de una atención masculina tan impresionante, ni había visto una admiración tan palpable en los ojos de los hombres. Incluso podía llegar a creer que algunos de los más alocados saltarían desde lo alto de un precipicio por el simple hecho de que ella se lo pidiese.

Tener tanto poder le resultaba una experiencia embriagadora.

Y que las mujeres la despreciaran era igualmente asombroso. Y, a pesar de una cierta incomodidad, una parte de ella disfrutaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo siendo invisible...

Puede que las mujeres la miraran con desdén, pero, por primera vez en su vida, la veían.

Y había bastantes hombres sonriéndole como para atraer las miradas envidiosas de esas mujeres. O, al menos, eso era lo que Caroline se decía.

Entonces, ¿cuál era su posición? ¿Tenía razón al pensar que esos sentimientos, esas sensaciones, eran tan maravillosos, tan decentes como cantar en el campo en un día de verano? ¿O acaso había caído en la tentación del diablo y se deslizaba por el camino negro que conducía a las fauces del infierno?

No lo sabía. Así que se sentó a disfrutar del delicioso roce de su falda contra las piernas, la tensión de su cuerpo cuando los pendientes acariciaban sus hombros, limitándose a mostrar la sonrisa angelical que le regalaba a su padre.

Pero por dentro se sentía negra. Sucia. Avergonzada.

Aunque sólo fuera por eso, esa sensación le hacía percatarse de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Caroline no podía seguir adelante.

No le importaba lo que le pasara. Le daba igual que su tío le cerrara la puerta, pero no seguiría adelante con sus planes. No podía hacerlo.

En cierta forma, aquella decisión la alivió un poco. A pesar de que aún no se sentía decente en su interior, al menos había recuperado una cierta integridad. Estaba sentenciando su futuro. Pasara lo que pasara, había tomado una decisión y recuperado el control de su vida.

Y eso le producía una sensación agradable. Con esa idea en mente, la muchacha se concentró en el escenario y se dispuso a disfrutar de la noche, antes de comunicarle sus pensamientos al vizconde.

Consiguió hacerlo en parte, aunque, cuando llegó el final del espectáculo, suspiró aliviada.

Y mientras regresaban a casa en medio de la oscuridad, cerró los ojos, feliz de no tener que presenciar más las airadas quejas de la baronesa acerca de la presentación, los caballeros, la falta de atención que les prestaban a las mujeres mayores.

Finalmente, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación para disfrutar del silencio que la rodeaba. Se acercó a la ventana, donde se sentó a mirar la noche y a reflexionar sobre su decisión.

¿Cómo sería vivir en la calle? Si su tío realmente le daba con la puerta en las narices, ¿adonde iría? ¿Qué haría? No lo sabía. Sin embargo, seguía decidida. Ni siquiera el temor a convertirse en una de esas mujeres perdidas que morían de hambre en las calles la detendría.

Sin duda, sería mejor que el infierno que sufría en aquel momento.

Se alejó de la ventana y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Se había quitado el vestido y los pendientes, puesto que los consideraba parte del problema. No se quería desnudar completamente para acostarse, así que caminaba vestida con su camisola.

Una sola vela ardía sobre la mesita de noche y, cuando titilaba a causa de alguna pequeña corriente de aire, producía una danza de sombras extrañas y terribles sobre las paredes.

Se quedó observando las sombras, mientras pensaba en el infierno y se preguntaba cómo le comunicaría al vizconde su decisión

Él había invertido en ella una gran cantidad de tiempo y dinero. Y, aparentemente, el hecho de que ella se casara bien le reportaría mucho más.

¿Gritaría? ¿O la golpearía? Caroline no lo creía capaz de hacer semejante cosa. Sin embargo, estaba asustada. Temía quedarse, decírselo, pero también marcharse. Todo a la vez.

El infierno.

—Todavía no te has acostado.

Caroline se dio la vuelta para mirar a Mikaelson, que estaba parado en la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones.

¿Cómo conseguía hacer eso?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo se deslizaba en su habitación sin hacer el menor ruido?

—Hoy has estado maravillosa —añadió el vizconde—. Pronto tendrás a todo el mundo a tus pies. —El hombre se aproximó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre estaba haciendo cosas como ésa. Acercándose para tocarla por una u otra razón. Para felicitarla. Para consolarla. Para enseñarle.

Caroline se alejó un poco y comenzó a hablar en un tono tenso y apremiante.

—Milord, tenemos que hablar.

El vizconde se quedó inmóvil, con la mano aún extendida, y lentamente la dejó caer.

—¿Ha habido algo que te haya molestado?

Caroline se enderezó, tratando de encontrar fuerzas para decirlo sencillamente.

—Milord, no puedo seguir con esto. —Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, continuó hablando de forma atropellada—: Comprendo perfectamente que usted ya ha invertido una cuantiosa suma de dinero en mi futura boda. Sólo el ajuar —dijo, señalando al armario lleno de ropa— vale una pequeña fortuna. Además, la baronesa ha pasado mucho tiempo instruyéndome.

—Por no mencionar el tiempo que he invertido en preparar tu presentación en sociedad. —El vizconde hablaba en voz baja y con un tono controlado, y Caroline lo observó para tratar de descubrir su estado de ánimo, pero su voz no dejaba entrever nada.

—Sí, por supuesto —siguió diciendo ella, aunque más lentamente—. Le ofrecería pagarle todo lo que ha gastado. Pero... —Dejó la frase sin terminar.

—Ni tu familia ni tú tenéis una suma semejante.

—Efectivamente —dijo Caroline con voz suave—. Desde luego, todo el dinero que pueda conseguir se lo daré gustosa.

El vizconde asintió con la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento.

—Entonces —declaró con un tono casi despreocupado—, ¿estás decidida a irte? ¿Sin un marido rico? ¿Sin la posibilidad de ayudar a tus hermanos?

Caroline se mordió el labio y luego asintió con un movimiento de cabeza firme y decidido.

—¿Crees que tu tío te recibirá de nuevo? Estás muy comprometida, tú lo sabes.

—Lo sé. —Caroline se dio media vuelta. Necesitaba ocultar sus manos temblorosas—. Tendré que encontrar trabajo en alguna parte. Un empleo vulgar, como usted dijo. Sé coser relativamente bien. Y mis matemáticas son excelentes. Usted mismo ha podido apreciarlo.

—Sí, efectivamente. Pero ninguna tienda va a contratar a una mujer para que lleve las cuentas.

Caroline volvió a mirarse las manos, que ahora tenía fuertemente entrelazadas.

—Eso me temía. Supongo que un empleo como institutriz...

—Imposible para mujeres con estos antecedentes —la interrumpió el vizconde.

La muchacha asintió. Sabía que Niklaus tenía razón.

—Claro —dijo con voz suave—. Supongo que nadie quiere que una mujer con un pasado dudoso enseñe rectitud moral.

—No.

Caroline se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la ventana para mirar nuevamente a través de ella y preguntarse cómo sería la vida en el exterior. Sola.

Aunque mantuvo la mirada fija en la ventana oscura, sus pensamientos regresaron inevitablemente al hombre que estaba detrás de ella.

El vizconde no se había movido. O, por lo menos, eso fue lo que Caroline pensó. Lo oyó hablar y su voz grave pareció salir justamente desde detrás de su oído izquierdo.

—¿Estás absolutamente decidida?

Ella no lo dudó.

—Es lo mejor para mí.

—¿Porqué?

Volvió a morderse el labio mientras se preguntaba hasta dónde podría contarle. Ya era bastante difícil tratar de explicarse a sí misma su decisión, así que intentar que el vizconde entendiera sus razones le resultaría una ardua tarea.

—Caroline —siguió diciendo el vizconde dulcemente—, creo haberte prometido que respondería todas tus preguntas con sinceridad, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí.

—Por tanto, puedes decirme lo que quieras. Con sinceridad. Y tienes mi palabra de que tomaré con la mayor seriedad cualquier cosa que me digas. Es evidente que estás preocupada.

Caroline sacudió la cabeza..

—No. Estoy decidida. Decidida a que esto termine.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —Caroline no terminó la frase, pero, de repente, las palabras parecieron estallar, saliendo de sus labios sin control—: ¡Porque no es correcto!

Bien. Ya lo había dicho. Esperó un momento, pero el vizconde permaneció callado. De hecho, el aire parecía tan cargado por su silencio que Caroline se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que no se había marchado.

Todavía estaba allí. A escasos centímetros de ella, y tenía una expresión tan triste, estaba tan quieto que, durante un instante, Caroline pensó que estaba enfermo. Nunca lo había visto tan... falto de vida.

—¿Milord?

—¿Por qué crees que no es correcto? ¿Es por la actitud de lady Karen?

Durante unos segundos, Caroline se sintió tentada a decir que sí.

_Sí, __porque ella me avergonzó después de haber sido mi amiga en el pasado. __Y eso es muy doloroso. _

Pero aquélla no era la verdadera razón y por encima de todo el vizconde exigía honestidad.

—No, milord...

—Por favor, llámame Klaus —la interrumpió el vizconde—. Estoy harto de tantas formalidades entre nosotros.

La muchacha vaciló, pero no discutió.

—Muy bien, K... Klaus. —Tardó un momento en retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Que una vieja amiga me evite es doloroso, pero mi decisión es debida a algo totalmente distinto.

Cuando Caroline dejó de hablar, el vizconde se limitó a enarcar una ceja, invitándola a continuar. Al final, la muchacha dejó de luchar contra todo y se arrojó en la cama, derrotada, mientras sus palabras iban brotando sin censura.

—Me siento mal aquí —dijo, señalando a su habitación y a la del vizconde—. Siento que esto es incorrecto.

Niklaus asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, pero sin tocarla.

—Lo que sentimos es muy importante. Muchos soldados confían en su instinto para advertirles sobre los posibles peligros. Innumerables sonetos de amor se han escrito para inmortalizar una auténtica veneración...

—Yo no estoy buscando amor —lo interrumpió Caroline.

Levantando la barbilla, el vizconde la desafió con sus ojos profundos.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Acaso no busca amor todo el mundo? —Antes de que la muchacha pudiese responder, él rechazó cualquier comentario con un gesto de la mano—. Pero ése no es el asunto ahora. No estamos hablando sobre el amor, sino de cómo te sientes. ¿Puedes darle un nombre a lo que sientes?

—Sé que es algo incorrecto.

Niklaus asintió, y Caroline se sintió extrañamente complacida al ver que el hombre se tomaba su preocupación en serio. Su padre, en cambio, seguramente ya le habría ordenado obedecer y se habría marchado. Pero el vizconde parecía reflexionar realmente sobre lo que ella le decía. Sobre lo que sentía.

—Los cambios siempre son difíciles, Caroline. Si uno se acostumbra a un modelo, a una forma de vida, cualquier cambio le resulta inevitablemente perturbador. Le parece incorrecto.

Ella se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba caminar.

—Comprendo perfectamente lo que es sentirse perturbada. Pero esto es mucho más que un cambio de rutina. ¡No es un capricho infantil!

El vizconde también se puso de pie.

—Nunca dije que fuera infantil. Sólo estoy tratando de entender. — Suspiró y rápidamente avanzó para tomar las manos de Caroline y contener su temblor nervioso—. Por favor, Caroline, trata de ser más específica. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La palabra le vino a la mente con rapidez, fácilmente. Pero no dijo nada.

Sin embargo, Niklaus notó algo en su expresión, porque apretó un poco sus manos, y le habló con suavidad pero con firmeza.

—Caroline, he arriesgado mucho por ti. Me debes, al menos, una explicación.

—Avergonzada —exclamó, por fin, en voz alta, casi antes de que lord Mikaelson terminara su frase. Y continuó, pero esta vez en un susurro, desviando la mirada—: Llena de vergüenza.

—¿Por lo que estás haciendo? ¿O por lo que estás sintiendo ?

Caroline no quería llorar, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar incontenibles. Estaba mirando cómo las manos del vizconde rodeaban las suyas, pero la imagen se nubló, a la vez que notaba las lágrimas resbalando sobre su rostro.

—Ya veo. —El vizconde no se movió, pero la mantuvo quieta mientras hablaba, apretándole las manos como si quisiera grabar sus palabras en Caroline—. Dime, ¿robar es incorrecto?

Ella parpadeó, sobresaltada por el cambio de tema.

—¿Qué?

—¿Robar es malo?

—Bueno, sí. Claro que es malo.

—Y si te atraparan robando te sentirías avergonzada.

Caroline asintió.

—Naturalmente.

—Naturalmente —repitió el vizconde—. Pero qué pasaría si un chiquillo fuera arrebatado de las manos de sus padres y criado en otro lugar. Una aldea, tal vez, o una isla en la que robar fuera una conducta aceptable. Un lugar donde el robo a los extranjeros fuera la única manera que tuviera la gente de sobrevivir. De hecho, en ese sitio robar sería tan importante que los mejores ladrones serían homenajeados como héroes, les ofrecerían grandes fiestas y se convertirían en los gobernantes de la isla.

—Pero eso es ridículo.

El vizconde enarcó una ceja.

—¿En serio? Creo que algunos de nuestros pueblos costeros practican la piratería. Y hacen naufragar a las naves poco cautelosas para robarles el botín.

Caroline se mordió el labio. Eso era cierto.

—Ahora, ¿recuerdas a nuestro chico? ¿Aquel al que llevaron a vivir a ese lugar?

Caroline asintió.

—¿Qué pasaría si lo atrapas robando? ¿Lo considerarías una criatura vergonzosa?

La muchacha frunció el ceño. Empezaba a vislumbrar la dirección de aquel razonamiento.

—Pensaría que el que tiene la culpa es el pueblo por enseñar al chico esos valores.

El vizconde se rió y levantó las manos de ella con un gesto de alegría.

—¡Exacto! Así que no sería culpa del chico.

—Claro que no. Él no sabía lo que hacía.

—Así que la vergüenza recaería sobre los aldeanos, sus instructores. — El vizconde hizo una pausa y esperó a que ella lo mirara a los ojos—. ¿No es así, Caroline? ¿Son los aldeanos los que deben avergonzarse, no el muchacho?

Caroline guardó silencio, mientras pensaba en las palabras del vizconde.

Las consideró una y otra vez. Por fin asintió.

—De igual manera —observó el vizconde con voz suave—, la vergüenza por tus acciones o tu atuendo debe recaer totalmente sobre mí. Soy yo quien te está instruyendo.

La muchacha sabía que el vizconde quería llegar a ese punto, que su razonamiento iba en esa dirección, pero sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación, tratando de alejarse.

—Esto es diferente —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —la desafió el vizconde, que se negó a separarse de ella.

—Porque yo sí sé lo que hago. Sé que lo que siento es...

—¿Qué? ¿Incorrecto? Pero ¿cómo lo sabes? —El vizconde dio un paso hacia delante, tras ella—. Sólo es diferente.

Caroline vaciló, confundida por lo que el hombre le decía. Y otra vez volvió a caer en su dilema. ¿Era éste el camino al infierno? ¿O sólo era... qué? ¿Otra forma de vida?

No, decidió bruscamente.

—Tengo más de veinte años. Conozco mis propios sentimientos.

—¿Entonces sabes cómo es dar a luz?

La muchacha levantó la vista, sobresaltada por el tono brusco del vizconde.

—Claro que no.

—¿Y conoces el dolor de luchar todos los días por conseguir comida y techo y no lograrlo? ¿De ver que todo se te escurre de las manos sin importar lo que hagas?

Caroline movió la cabeza. Hasta la muerte de su padre, siempre habían vivido de forma desahogada. E incluso después siguieron teniendo comida y ropa. Sólo que no tenían ingresos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes conocer semejante situación?

No podía. Sin embargo...

De nuevo, el vizconde fue tras ella y se le acercó hasta que Caroline tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

—No sabes nada, Caroline. Aún no. Todo es demasiado nuevo todavía.

Ella se alejó de él, tratando de establecer una cierta distancia mientras se frotaba las sienes y hacía un esfuerzo por entender lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, lo que tenía en la cabeza.

—Usted me confunde.

Esta vez el vizconde no la siguió, al menos no físicamente. Pero su voz sí lo hizo.

—Claro que te confundo. Te estoy enseñando y la confusión es parte del aprendizaje.

—¡No! —Caroline estaba tratando de apartarse del vizconde, pero, de repente, el hombre redujo la distancia entre ellos y la agarró del brazo para obligarla a dar media vuelta, quedando frente a frente.

—¿No qué, Caroline? ¿No, no estás confundida?

Ella lo miró fijamente. Lord Mikaelson la observó con aquellos ojos increíblemente intensos y su rostro adquirió una expresión de ferocidad mientras la empujaba hacia atrás. Caroline se recostó suavemente contra la pared y no dudó ni por un instante de que si trataba de escapar, podría comprobar la fuerza de Niklaus.

—Estoy... yo... —Levantó las manos en señal de impotencia—. No lo sé—murmuró.

—Sí. —Lord Mikaelson se acercó todavía más y apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el de la muchacha—. Es cierto —continuó, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza y respiraba hondo—. No lo sabes. Pero yo sí. —Se echó hacia atrás apenas unos milímetros—. Confía en mí, Caroline. Todavía queda mucho por aprender.

Y entonces, sucedió.Caroline no supo cómo, pero fue sólo en un instante. Hacía apenas unos minutos estaba segura de su decisión, lista para enfrentarse a las consecuencias mientras pudiera llevar una vida decente y correcta. Pero ahora, de repente, su cuerpo la traicionó.

Le gustó la sensación de tener a Niklaus junto a ella, fuerte y vigoroso, mientras se apretaba contra ella.

Aunque ya no llevaba puestos los pendientes, la boca del vizconde estaba tan cerca que su aliento le acariciaba la piel del cuello. Y esta vez, vestida sólo con la camisola, Caroline parecía sentir cada una de sus exhalaciones como si fueran caricias físicas.

Era maravilloso.

—Confía en mí —volvió a susurrar el vizconde.

Y entonces la tocó. No en la cara ni en el cuello, sino que deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, comenzando por la cintura y subiendo hasta agarrar sus pechos con las dos manos.

Caroline se sobresaltó ante aquel repentino asalto. Pero no porque fuera doloroso. Al contrario, incluso sin saberlo, ella deseaba que ocurriera algo semejante. Deseaba sentir las manos del vizconde moldeando su cuerpo.

Pero la sorprendieron sus propias reacciones.

Soltó un gemido. El sonido fue inesperado. Aterrador. Y tan deliciosamente sensual que se sintió asombrada.

—Confía en mí —susurró de nuevo el vizconde, mientras sus manos comenzaban a moverse. La mente de Caroline se quedó en blanco. Sus senos estaban siendo acariciados, masajeados y tocados de una forma maravillosa.

—Esto no es pecado, Caroline. Sólo es agradable. Un lento paseo en un día de verano. Un postre dulce después de una comida amarga. Esto es placer. ¿Lo sientes?

Ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Si no fuera por la pared que tenía detrás, se habría caído al suelo.

—¿Lo sientes? —repitió el vizconde. Y entonces le tocó los pezones.

Caroline soltó un grito. Sintió como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando a que él la tocara precisamente ahí. A que la apretara de esa manera. A que la mordiera...

¡Mordiera!

Abrió los ojos de par en par, pero ésa fue su única protesta. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio la cabeza inclinada del vizconde y sólo sentía su boca. La estaba besando. Besaba sus pechos a través de la camisola. La tela estaba húmeda debido al contacto con la boca de Niklaus, y se le pegaba a la piel mientras que él le daba pequeños mordiscos a lo largo de la curva de su seno izquierdo. Abajo. Alrededor. Y luego nuevamente hacia arriba. Hasta el pezón.

El vizconde le mordió el pezón, muy delicadamente, pero con la fuerza suficiente para que Caroline sintiera que se le doblaban las rodillas.

Por fortuna, lord Mikaelson estaba preparado. La agarró con facilidad y la levantó para llevarla hasta la cama. Cuando la depositó suavemente, Caroline lamentó perder, aunque fuera sólo por un instante, el contacto con el cuerpo del vizconde. Sus besos. Pero otras sensaciones habían ido apareciendo. Notó que algo se contraía en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Un calor. Una humedad.

—Me siento distinta —murmuró—. Tan...

—Eres perfecta —respondió el vizconde. Aunque su mano siguió acariciando los pechos de Caroline, su boca estaba nuevamente en su oreja, hablándole, susurrándole, seduciéndola—. Si esto es vergonzoso, la culpa es toda mía —dijo—. ¿Me oyes, Caroline? La vergüenza es mía.

La muchacha se movió con inquietud en la cama.

—Pero yo sé lo que hago.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —exclamó el vizconde. De repente, el hombre se levantó y se separó un poco. Agarró el borde de la camisola con las dos manos y la rasgó hasta el ombligo. Fue un movimiento fuerte, poderoso, pero, tampoco ahora, Caroline tuvo miedo. Y mientras yacía en la cama, con los senos desnudos ante el vizconde, lo único que sentía era deseo, una necesidad que nunca antes había tocado su alma.

Fuese o no pecado, ella lo deseaba.

Y con ese pensamiento vino otra certeza: Caroline no podía abandonar aquella casa.

Se quedaría allí, aunque su alma viviese atormentada durante toda la eternidad.

Con él.

Porque cuando él la tocaba, ella no podía negarle nada.

El aire fresco atizó el calor de su cuerpo ardiente. Sus pezones se endurecieron. No era una sensación dolorosa, sino intensa, punzante y maravillosa, todo al mismo tiempo.

Abrió los ojos y vio la expresión de deseo que se reflejaba en el rostro de Niklaus, cuyos ojos se paseaban por sus pechos desnudos, revoloteando sobre ellos e incluso acariciándolos. Pero el vizconde no la tocó.

Ella quería que lo hiciera. Quería, esperaba, deseaba sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, pero él parecía petrificado, suspendido sobre ella, incapaz de dejar de mirarla.

La respiración de Caroline se aceleró cada vez más.

—Tú no sabes nada —volvió a murmurar el vizconde. Luego bajó las manos, pero no las puso sobre ella sino a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

La muchacha arqueó la espalda, exhibiéndose sin vergüenza, ardiendo en deseos de que él volviera a lamerla, de que volviera a hacer todo y más de lo que había hecho antes. Pero el hombre no hizo nada. De repente, se incorporó y trastabilló un poco al ponerse de pie.

—Quiero que leas la Biblia, Caroline.

Con la respiración contenida, ella se levantó ligeramente de la cama para mirarlo.

—El _Cantar de los Cantares_. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra hasta que lo hagas.

Y diciendo eso, salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Ningún hombre era tan fuerte.

Lanzó un suspiro de resignación, cerró los ojos y se obligó a reemplazar la imagen de los turgentes pechos de Caroline por la de un verde y vigoroso trigal creciendo en sus campos. Pensó en mejores establos, en nuevos arados, en el ganado que compraría con lo que le correspondiera por el arreglo matrimonial. Intentó que su mente se ocupara con estas cosas, pero al no conseguirlo, bajó al primer piso, a la biblioteca, para revisar sus libros de contabilidad y sus irrisorios ingresos.

Pero, al cabo de un instante, volvió a sorprenderse mirando hacia arriba y pensando en el delicado tono rosado de la piel de Caroline mientras se le ofrecía.

Se maldijo a sí mismo y salió rápidamente de la casa.

No fue difícil evitarla durante el día siguiente. Ese siempre había sido su plan. Caroline ya había sido presentada en sociedad; ya habían echado el anzuelo. Ahora tenía que ver cuántos peces lo habían mordido.

El vizconde pasó todo el día paseándose por los clubes masculinos de moda, sin sorprenderse de que innumerables jóvenes le rogaran que les presentara a Caroline. Por fortuna, también unos cuantos caballeros mayores hicieron discretas averiguaciones. Incluso su querido viejo amigo Thomas, el conde de Songshire, mencionó casualmente su interés en profundizar su relación con Caroline.

A decir verdad, Caroline había tenido el éxito arrollador que él había esperado y que tanto necesitaba.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo difícil que le resultó asimilar cada pregunta, cada muestra de interés, cada mención casual del nombre de Caroline.

Era lo suficientemente maduro para reconocer esa sensación. Era cierto, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había sentido, pero, a pesar de todos los defectos que tenía, la estupidez no se contaba entre ellos.


	12. Chapter 12

.

**Capítulo 12**

.

* * *

><p>Por Dios, ¡Caroline era perfecta! Hermosa. Sensible. Inteligente. Él la deseaba con tanto ardor que había necesitado de toda su fuerza de voluntad para abandonar su habitación. Si le hubiese puesto un solo dedo encima, el demonio en persona no habría podido impedir que la hiciera suya.<p>

¿Cómo iba a hacer para terminar su instrucción? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para entregársela a otro hombre? El vizconde no estaba seguro. Pero ¿cómo podía no saberlo? Sus propiedades, su herencia, todo su futuro dependía de eso.

Él no podía poseerla. Sin embargo, hasta aquel instante, nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer.

Lord Mikaelson miró con anhelo hacia la puerta que los separaba. Debería haberle dicho que la cerrara con llave. Movió la cabeza, y se rió al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que era aquella situación. Con las otras muchachas había tenido que utilizar la fuerza para obligarlas a dejar la puerta sin atrancar. Con Caroline, en cambio, deseaba que la hubiese cerrado con mil llaves.

Niklaus estaba celoso. Lo acosaban unos celos enfermizos que lo hacían apretar los puños y le producían un nudo en el estómago.

Uno de esos hombres, uno de esos tontos afortunados, sería capaz de comprar a Caroline y experimentar cada noche de su vida el extraordinario abandono de la muchacha, hasta que ella lo agotara, llevándolo a la tumba. Uno de esos viejos y decrépitos estúpidos moriría con el éxtasis en los labios.

Y ese hombre no sería Niklaus.

Tenía que reconocer que siempre sufría un ataque de celos con todas sus protegidas. Cada marido que disfrutaba de los resultados de su labor era objeto de su envidia. Pero siempre se contentaba con el dinero que recibía, que aliviaba la carga de deudas que lo había agobiado durante tantos años, y que le ayudaba a reconstruir sus propiedades, a restaurar el honor de la familia, a recuperar, por fin, su fe en el mundo.

El sexo y el éxtasis eran una cosa; pero las tierras que reverdecían y sostenían varias generaciones con honor y orgullo... eran otra totalmente distinta.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo demasiado viejo para ese juego. O, simplemente, estaba cansado de luchar. O quizás, pensó el vizconde con pesar, Caroline era extraordinaria.

Fuese cual fuese la razón, no cambiaba los hechos. Lord Mikaelson sentía una aguda punzada de dolor cada vez que se presentaba un nuevo pretendiente, pero eso no lo detuvo. Con cada uno de ellos se tragó el dolor, sonrió y programó ocasiones para que Caroline conociera mejor a todos los solteros elegibles.

* * *

><p><em>No permitas que lord Rendlen te toque más allá de la mano.<em>

_- M_

* * *

><p>Caroline observó la misiva matutina. Ya se había acostumbrado a las instrucciones lacónicas, pero ésta le pareció más irritante de lo normal. Tal vez se debía a su encuentro de la noche anterior. El vizconde se había marchado de una manera tan brusca, y ahora le daba otra vez órdenes sin ofrecer ninguna explicación.<p>

Tú no sabes nada, le había dicho. Pero nunca le explicó nada. Nunca le enseñó nada.

Confía en mí, le susurró. Y cuando ella lo hizo y se mostró abiertamente ante sus ojos, ante sus manos, él la había abandonado inesperadamente.

Caroline se quedó un rato en la cama, confundida, incapaz de creer que se hubiera ido.

Luego oyó los pasos del vizconde bajando las escaleras. Entonces se dio cuenta, definitivamente, de que se había marchado. No obtendría más información de él, no más... experiencias esa noche. Y el impacto que le causó aquel convencimiento había sacudido su cuerpo como una tormenta.

¡Cómo se atrevía! ¿Cómo podía marcharse cuando ella seguía acostada en la cama, temblando con una sensación de deseo que no comprendía?

Pero lo había hecho. Él sabía qué le estaba haciendo y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, tratando de convertirla en una especie de barro moldeable entre sus manos, una marioneta que se movía al son que le tocaba.

Así que mientras Caroline recogía lo que quedaba de su camisola y se cubría con ella los senos, juró que aquello no volvería a ocurrir. Él nunca volvería a desaparecer de esa manera. La baronesa hablaba con frecuencia del poder que ejercía sobre los hombres el cuerpo de una mujer. De la capacidad de mantenerlos esclavizados, eternamente fascinados, felices.

Caroline estaba decidida a adquirir ese poder. Tendería su red alrededor de Niklaus. Así él no podría dejarla. Se quedaría con ella y haría todo lo que ella quisiera. Respondería a cualquier pregunta que le hiciera. Sería lo que ella deseara.

Pero antes tenía que aprender mucho más. Debía descubrir los secretos de los que hablaba la baronesa, y aprender a usarlos.

Levantó la vista de la lacónica nota del vizconde y sonrió cuando la baronesa entró de forma inesperada en la cocina y le echó un vistazo al reloj que tenía cerca. Por Dios, era la primera vez, desde que Caroline había llegado a la casa Mikaelson, que la mujer se levantaba tarde.

Aparentemente, tantas horas en la ópera no habían mejorado el temperamento de la baronesa.

—Buenos días, baronesa. ¿Se siente bien?

—Mmmjj —fue la respuesta de la mujer. Luego se sentó y buscó su té.

Caroline la observó mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había pasado entre ellas durante la última semana. Desde el primer encuentro en la catedral, pasando por los deliciosos momentos de su amistad, hasta la horrible sesión con el doctor Smythe. Todo aquello fue evocado por la muchacha.

Había muchas cosas que le costaba trabajo perdonar, pero a la luz del día Caroline se dio cuenta de que la baronesa era una víctima igual que ella. Tal vez más, ya que, al menos, Caroline algún día podría escapar. Se casaría con un viejo excéntrico, y diez años después sería libre.

Pero la baronesa no se había casado bien. Y aunque ahora era viuda, estaba atrapada allí, instruyendo a jovencitas que rápidamente llegaban a odiarla y dependiendo totalmente del vizconde.

Aquella mujer no tenía salida. Ninguna promesa de libertad futura. Su valor radicaba en lo que les podía enseñar a las pupilas de su sobrino. De hecho, todo lo que hacía, todas sus acciones eran vigiladas estrictamente por él.

Él era el culpable de lo que pasaba en esa extraña casa, no la baronesa.

Bueno, pensó Caroline con una repentina determinación, si la baronesa estaba tan atrapada como ella, era necesario que las dos unieran fuerzas, conocimientos y habilidades. Todavía no sabía qué le podía ofrecer a la baronesa, pero sí sabía lo que la mujer le podía enseñar a ella.

En lo relativo a la forma en que Caroline conseguiría la libertad de las dos, todavía no tenía ninguna idea clara. Pero lo descubriría. Luego sorprenderían y derrocarían al vizconde. Ella tendría el poder, y junto a la baronesa harían algunos cambios.

Caroline puso la taza sobre la mesa y se giró hacia su instructora. La miró con simpatía, con un gesto halagador y decidido.

—Baronesa... —comenzó. La mujer la observó, entrecerrando los ojos con cara de sospecha—. Necesito aprender.

La baronesa resopló de manera poco delicada ante la taza.

—Claro que sí.

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

—No. Necesito aprender cómo atrapar a un hombre. —Se inclinó hacia delante y se agarró de la mesa con ansiedad—. Necesito aprender a atrapar al vizconde.

Guardó silencio, conteniendo la respiración, esperando la reacción de la baronesa. Sabía que habría alguna reacción. Seguramente se resistiría. Pero esperaba que hubiese un atisbo de complicidad, de objetivos comunes, de esperanza ante un futuro mejor. Pero, desde luego, no esperaba lo que pasó.

La baronesa la miró un momento y luego estalló en una sonora carcajada. No era un sonido de alegría ni nada semejante. La risa de la mujer fue ronca, brusca y amarga. Y dejó a Caroline aterrada. Pero mientras la amargura de aquella carcajada seguía todavía resonando en la cocina, la muchacha recuperó la compostura.

—Baronesa —volvió a decir.

La mujer levantó una mano para evitar que Caroline hablara.

—Ay, por favor, no trates de explicarme. Pensé que ibas a tardar más tiempo. Después de todo eres la hija de un clérigo. Pero parece que no eres más inmune que las otras. —La mujer volvió a reírse—. De hecho, has caído más rápido que todas las demás.

Caroline se enderezó en la silla con incomodidad.

—Le ruego que me excuse, baronesa, pero no lo entiendo.

—Claro que no entiendes. No del todo. —La mujer se inclinó hacia delante con una expresión de crueldad—. ¿Quieres que te lo explique? Te has enamorado de él. Del vizconde.

La muchacha se recostó en la silla.

—¡No!

—¡Claro que sí! Todas lo han hecho. —La baronesa cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró a Caroline con desprecio—. Bueno, pues no funcionará. Él no tiene corazón, ya lo sabes. O, por lo menos, no para sus pupilas.

—Claro que tiene corazón —replicó Caroline sin saber por qué defendía al vizconde.

Pero la baronesa siguió hablando, cada vez con un tono más despreocupado.

—Por supuesto, eso tiene mucho sentido. A un hombre con corazón le costaría trabajo casar a una jovencita con un viejo asmático y simplón. Un hombre con corazón respondería a las lágrimas, los sollozos y los ruegos.—La baronesa clavó los ojos en Caroline—. Pero él no es así. No ha experimentado un verdadero sentimiento desde que sus padres murieron y yo...

La mujer guardó silencio.

Caroline no podía permitir que se quedara callada. Sentía que ocultaba algún secreto. De hecho, desde el primer momento en que los había visto juntos, se había dado cuenta de que entre el vizconde y su tía había una verdad silenciada. Pero le estaban sucediendo tantas cosas y había tenido tanto en que pensar, que había olvidado aquella sensación.

Pero ahora era distinto. En aquel momento, Caroline sintió como si toda su vida dependiera de que la baronesa terminara aquella frase.

—Usted ¿qué? —la aguijoneó.

La baronesa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la alacena.

—Eso no importa.

—Al contrario —insistió Caroline—. Yo creo que sí importa. —Vaciló un momento, mientras elegía cuidadosamente las palabras—. ¿Acaso no ve que esto es repulsivo?

La mujer se dio la vuelta, alejándose de la alacena con una clara expresión de dolor en el rostro.

—¡Claro que es repulsivo! —estalló—. ¡Estamos arrojando a unas muchachas a los lobos! ¿Qué podría ser más repulsivo que eso?

Las palabras de la baronesa la hicieron estremecer, pero trató de alejar aquella sensación e insistió.

—No me refiero a su... ocupación —dijo—. Estoy hablando de la manera cómo la trata o, para ser más exactos, de la manera como trata a todo el mundo. —Caroline señaló la misiva del vizconde con desprecio—. Una sola frase. Doce palabras y una inicial en vez de firma. —Se inclinó hacia delante—. Él da órdenes como si fuéramos sus sirvientes.

La baronesa agarró una hogaza de pan duro y la partió por la mitad con un sentimiento de venganza apenas contenido.

—Es que somos sus sirvientes —afirmó con brusquedad.

—Tal vez yo sí. Y Dunwort, ciertamente, lo es. Pero ¿usted? Usted es su tía. Se merece un poco de respeto.

—¡Merecer! —exclamó la baronesa con una expresión que combinaba la risa histérica y la rabia—. ¡Yo me merezco exactamente lo que estoy recibiendo, niña, y nunca lo olvides! —Luego arrojó el pan sobre la mesa, le lanzó una mirada furibunda y salió de la cocina.

Caroline se quedó sentada un momento, aturdida por el silencio. Pero se levantó de inmediato y salió corriendo.

Sabía exactamente a dónde había ido la baronesa. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Casi no llega a tiempo.

La mujer se encontraba en el salón del piso superior, sirviéndose un gran vaso de brandy. La muchacha llegó justo a tiempo para agarrar la botella, sacársela y abrazarla contra su pecho.

—¡Devuélveme eso! —gritó.

—No —respondió Caroline con decisión. Ella sabía que debía ser cuidadosa. Una vez se había cruzado entre un borracho y su botella y había tenido suerte de salir sólo con un golpe en la mejilla. Pero, a menos que sus cálculos estuviesen errados, Caroline creía ser más fuerte y rápida que la baronesa. Pasando por detrás de ella, llegó hasta la bandeja donde estaban las bebidas. Le dio un fuerte empujón, volcándola y rompiendo la mitad de las botellas. Luego se apresuró a deslizarse entre la baronesa y las pocas botellas que quedaron enteras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Caroline echó los hombros hacia atrás.

—No la dejaré beber hasta que no me dé una explicación.

—¡Él te matará por esto! —estalló la mujer.

—¿Por qué cree usted que merece un trato tan abominable? ¿Por qué?

—Dame esa botella, niña. ¡Y vete a tu cuarto! —La baronesa trató de parecer firme, pero ella pudo ver el pánico en sus ojos.

—No. —Caroline dijo la palabra con fuerza y serenidad, aunque por dentro sentía como si el corazón fuese a salirle del pecho—. ¿Por qué merece usted ese trato?

La mujer cerró la boca y apretó los labios, furiosa. Pero no tenía los ojos puestos en Caroline, sino en la botella que la muchacha aferraba con fuerza en su mano y en las otras botellas intactas que tenía detrás.

Caroline se movió ligeramente y volvió a hablar con tono más persuasivo.

—Sólo dígame lo que quiero saber y le daré el brandy. —Detestaba presionar a alguien de esa manera, usando la debilidad de la mujer en su contra, pero no tenía elección. Si albergaba la esperanza de tener éxito, de convertir aquella casa en algo mejor, tenía que saber la verdad—. ¿Qué hizo?

—¡Nada! —La palabra resonó con un horrible estallido de repugnancia y odio hacia sí misma—. Sus padres habían muerto. Él era un niño. ¡Y yo no hice nada!

Caroline se quedó quieta, aterrada por el impacto. ¿Podía ser cierto eso? ¿Aquella mujer había sido capaz de abandonar a un huérfano?

Se quedó mirando a la baronesa con horror, mientras la veía doblarse sobre sí misma y se deslizaba hacia el suelo, sollozando por su desgracia.

—Yo lo intenté. Por Dios que lo intenté. Rogué. Supliqué. Incluso me escapé a caballo en medio de la noche. Le dije que iría a buscar al niño aunque no me dejara. Pero él me siguió. Me encontró, me golpeó y me encerró en la habitación. —La baronesa jadeó—. Nunca me dejó volver a salir.

Caroline imitó los movimientos de la baronesa y también se deslizó sobre el suelo, arrodillándose junto a ella.

—¿Quién?

—¡Mikael! —La baronesa escupió el nombre como si fuera una maldición. El barón. Su marido—. Él no quería hacerse cargo de un chiquillo empobrecido, y no le importó que yo fuera la única pariente viva del chico. —La baronesa levantó la vista. En sus ojos estaba reflejado el espanto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrada? —Caroline no quería preguntar, pero tenía que saber.

—Trece meses. Un mes por cada año del muchacho. —La baronesa desvió la mirada—. Cuando me dejó salir del encierro, Niklaus ya había resuelto su propio problema. —La mujer soltó una risita amarga—. Estaba mucho mejor aquí que conmigo. Así que lo dejé tranquilo.

Caroline se quedó mirando al suelo. No podía pensar. Por supuesto que había oído historias de maridos crueles. Había hablado largamente con muchas esposas que tenían cardenales de diversos tipos. Pero esto... iba más allá de la crueldad. Esto era horroroso. Y el daño para la baronesa y el vizconde todavía estaba presente en sus vidas mucho después de que el malvado Mikael hubiese muerto.

De repente, Caroline cambió de posición y se giró, pero no hacia la baronesa sino hacia el pasillo, en donde había oído un ruido a su espalda.

Allí alcanzó a ver la mirada seria de Dunwort, que las observaba en silencio. La muchacha quiso llamarlo, pedirle consejo, pero el mayordomo desapareció de inmediato.

Se limitó a mover la cabeza con tristeza y dio media vuelta, desapareciendo como deben hacerlo todos los buenos sirvientes.

Triste y sola, Caroline se volvió hacia la baronesa. La mujer seguía sollozando. Sus lágrimas salían a borbotones, en lastimeros espasmos de dolor. Una parte de ella quería entregarle el brandy, pero otra parte se sentía tentada a compartir la botella con la mujer, mientras las dos buscaban alivio en sus profundidades. Pero eso no ayudaría a ninguna de las dos. Así que Caroline dejó la botella a un lado y luego abrazó a la baronesa hasta que dejó de sollozar.

Finalmente, cuando pensó que la mujer se había tranquilizado un poco, se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y dijo:

—Ésa sí que es una historia.

Todavía en brazos de Caroline, la mujer se puso rígida, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la muchacha se apresuró a hablar, sabiendo que su comentario había sido malinterpretado.

—Sé que es cierto. No hay duda del dolor que le ha causado. Pero lo que quisiera saber... —No terminó sino que levantó la cara de la baronesa para mirarla a los ojos—. Lo que quisiera saber es por qué él la culpa. —La mujer se limitó a mirar a Caroline, todavía muy aturdida. Caroline siguió hablando—: Mikael era un hombre malvado y me alegro de que esté muerto. Sé —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— que suena horrible. En especial, viniendo de la hija de un pastor, pero lo pienso de verdad. Su marido era un hombre malvado. —Esperó un momento mientras observaba los ojos de la baronesa y continuó cuando estuvo segura de que la mujer estaba concentrada en sus palabras—: Mikael era malo, pero ahora está muerto. —Respiró hondo—. ¿Por qué usted todavía tiene que ser castigada?

La sonrisa llegó lentamente, pero se dibujó con amargura en los labios de la mujer, una mueca que casi parecía burlarse de sí misma, mostrando lo que la baronesa pensaba con más claridad que las palabras.

—Porque ahora vivo de su caridad. ¿Acaso no lo ves, Caroline? Yo no acogí a mi único sobrino cuando sólo tenía trece años. Y ahora que soy una viuda miserable, una vieja que no tiene nada, él me ha traído a su casa. No tengo nada que él no me haya dado. La comida que pongo en mi boca. La ropa que llevo.

La baronesa siguió hablando, pero Caroline podía darse cuenta de que la mujer no estaba pensando en lo que decía. Era probable que ni siquiera fuese consciente de que estaba hablando. Su mente estaba fija en el brandy, mientras examinaba la estancia buscándolo. Caroline vio cómo su mirada se deslizaba por el salón, fijándose detrás de los muebles, volviendo a mirar detrás de ella, tratando discretamente de encontrar una botella que pudiera alcanzar.

Pero no vio ninguna. Caroline había ocultado el brandy debajo de su falda, que ahora estaba empapada de licor. Detrás de ella se extendían vidrios rotos y alcohol. Pero no le importó. Se inclinó hacia delante y tocó a la baronesa mientras hablaba.

—Ha llegado el momento de la curación. Para los dos. —Hizo una pausa para tratar de captar la atención de la mujer—. ¿El vizconde sabe lo que sucedió?

La baronesa soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Claro que lo sabe. Yo se lo conté. Le rogué que me perdonara. Pero él no quiere curarse. Él quiere venganza.

En aquel instante, la mujer abandonó toda sutileza. Se puso a cuatro patas y comenzó a buscar el brandy, pero Caroline la tomó de las manos y la detuvo.

—¿Qué venganza? Él la acogió bajo su techo. Le da de comer. No veo ningún castigo en eso.

La mujer levantó la vista. En sus ojos había un brillo de locura.

—El castigo eres tú. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Tú, Genevieve, Camille y todas las muchachas que ha traído aquí. Él las usa para mostrarme lo débil y patética que soy. Él cree que no lo sé, pero yo sí me doy cuenta, claro queme doy cuenta. —La baronesa bajó la mirada—. Pero me lo merezco.

—¡Pero si no fue culpa suya! —Caroline volvió a moverse y trató de disuadir a la baronesa de su búsqueda cada vez más frenética—. Y lo que me pase a mí o a cualquiera de las otras muchachas no es su castigo.

—¡Claro que sí! Él me está mostrando lo que puede hacer una mujer. Con Genevieve fue muy fácil. Y mientras él la aleccionaba, yo observaba. Aprendía. —En ese momento la mujer se recostó contra la pared, en señal de fracaso—. Pero soy demasiado vieja. —Señaló las pálidas arrugas de su rostro, la piel envejecida de sus brazos—. No puedo hacer lo que vosotras hacéis. No puedo seducir a un hombre.

De repente, la baronesa se movió, empujó a Caroline hacia un lado y agarró el brandy. Desde su nueva posición contra la pared había alcanzado a ver la botella. Entonces la aferró con júbilo, se la llevó a los labios y le dio un ávido sorbo. Luego, cuando por fin tuvo que tomar aire,se volvió hacia Caroline.

—Para mí es demasiado tarde. Y todos los días él trae jovencitas a casa para demostrármelo.

Caroline se quedó mirando a la baronesa. Oía las palabras, pero, más que nada, oía las mentiras.

Una de las cosas que había aprendido desde niña era a reconocer las falsedades. No las que las personas se dicen unas a otras, sino las que se dicen a sí mismas. Había visto muchas veces a dos personas que, en igualdad de condiciones, una luchaba y la otra se resignaba, desperdiciando su vida y capacidad por un fracaso.

Su padre siempre decía que era la voluntad de Dios, que tal vez una de aquellas personas había cometido un pecado horrible y la otra no.

Al principio, Caroline le creyó. Pero no durante mucho tiempo. Con el paso de los años, había descubierto otra cosa. O mejor, había oído otra cosa. La persona que fallaba siempre era la que se quejaba. La que desperdiciaba su vida se pasaba los días dando excusa tras excusa, enumerando la lista de sus penalidades a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla. Y con mucha frecuencia, Caroline era la encargada de hacerlo.

Pero cuanto más oía, más entendía lo vacías que eran esas excusas.

Tenía que admitir que muchas penas eran dolorosas, algunas, incluso, una realidad innegable. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que otros habían podido superar esas dificultades, encontrando la felicidad. Mientras que el que se quejaba se quedaba con el fracaso y una letanía interminable de excusas.

Aparentemente, la baronesa era una de esas personas. En lugar de enfrentarse a su situación, había preferido consumirse en la botella junto con su vida, su orgullo y sus excusas.

Caroline suspiró y se preguntó si realmente aquella mujer tendría esperanzas. Y si la respuesta era no, entonces, ¿qué podría aprender de ella?

Se levantó y miró a la baronesa, que estaba en el suelo, con la botella en la mano. Esperó un momento, sabiendo que la mujer le lanzaba miradas de resentimiento a cada instante.

—¿Acaso atrapar a un hombre es un asunto de belleza? —preguntó. Al principio, la baronesa no respondió. Se limitó a dar otro largo sorbo al brandy. Caroline repitió la pregunta y le hizo entender que no se iría hasta que no le respondiera.

—¿Acaso atrapar a un hombre es un asunto de belleza?

—Claro que no —replicó la baronesa con odio—. ¿No has estado atenta, niña? Atrapar a un hombre requiere astucia. Cambio constante. Una comprensión básica de las necesidades más esenciales de los hombres.

—Entonces requiere inteligencia.

La baronesa soltó un bufido.

—Sí. Mucha inteligencia. —Lanzó otra mirada de desprecio hacia arriba—. ¿Tú crees que la tienes? —Sus palabras sonaron más como una burla que como un desafío, pero Caroline prefirió entenderlas como un reto, como si le arrojaran un guante a sus pies.

—Sí, lo creo —respondió tranquilamente. Luego se agachó para mirar a la baronesa a los ojos—. ¿Y usted?

La mujer se echó hacia atrás como si la hubiesen golpeado.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Caroline puso más énfasis en aquella idea.

—Atrapar a un hombre no requiere gran belleza. Bien. No soy hermosa. Bien. Usted tampoco.

La baronesa desvió la mirada, dispuesta a tomarse otro trago. Pero Caroline le agarró la mano y no la dejó acercarse a la botella.

—Usted tiene una opción, baronesa. Enséñeme qué hacer, muéstreme las habilidades que necesito.

—¿O?

Pero Caroline no estaba preparada para revelar la otra opción. Todavía estaba elaborando su desafío.

—Elija un hombre, baronesa. Muéstreme cómo pueden funcionar los ardides sin belleza. —Caroline se acercó un poco más—. Conviértase en un éxito mucho mayor que cualquiera de las otras novias Mikaelson. Enséñeme, y enseñe también a su sobrino exactamente lo que puede llegar a hacer.

La baronesa ni siquiera parpadeó. Levantó la barbilla para mirar a Caroline por encima de la nariz.

—¿O?

La muchacha hizo una mueca.

—O termine su botella de brandy y yo lo haré por mi cuenta. —Se levantó y salió del salón. Pero a cada paso que daba rezaba en silencio, implorando a Dios: por favor, por favor, consigue que ella me ayude. No sé cómo hacer esto sola.


	13. Chapter 13

La baronesa decidió beber toda la mañana. Aquello permitió a Caroline disfrutar de varias horas libres para reflexionar sobre su conversación. Curiosamente, lo que más ocupó sus pensamientos no fue la triste historia de la baronesa, sino algo totalmente distinto.

_Te has enamorado de él._

Aquellas palabras la perseguían y la hacían dar vueltas en su habitación. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Se había enamorado del vizconde?

Tenía que admitir que sentía una cierta atracción por él. Constantemente estaba pendiente de sus pasos, preguntándose por su estado de ánimo, a veces tenía pequeñas fantasías sobre él. Se imaginaba que la tocaba. Que le explicaba cosas. Pero ¿eso era «amor»?

Desde luego que no. Pero si ella no estaba enamorada de Klaus, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto lo que la baronesa había dicho después ?

_Él no tiene corazón, ya lo sabes. O, por lo menos, no para sus pupilas._

Al llegar a ese extremo, Caroline se dio cuenta de que quizás en su interior había surgido una cierta simpatía por Niklaus. No tenía por qué tratarse de un sentimiento amoroso, pero sí tenía algo de emocional y competitivo. Él la enfurecía, la intrigaba, la hacía sentir frustrada. Y, sobre todo, la seducía.

Imaginaba que todo aquello formaba parte de su instrucción. Y sería mejor que lo recordara. Además, el vizconde no era rico. De hecho, era absolutamente pobre y eso no era lo que ella quería.

Ella necesitaba un hombre acaudalado. Para patrocinar a su hermana. Para ayudar a su hermano. Para poder ser pronto viuda y libre. Y Klaus sólo quería una cosa para él mismo: dinero para reconstruir sus propiedades.

Así, tras muchas horas de reflexión, Caroline decidió volver a dedicar todos sus esfuerzos a la idea originaria de encontrar un marido rico. Y podía empezar aquel mismo día, con su paseo por Hyde Park con lord Rendlen.

La muchacha habría apreciado mucho el consejo de la baronesa sobre su indumentaria, pero como la mujer estaba ocupada en otra cosa, tuvo que elegirla por sí misma. No sabía exactamente qué resultaría más apropiado, así que se decidió por el traje más modesto que pudo encontrar: un vestido azul oscuro suficientemente grueso para un paseo al aire libre. Por desgracia, también tenía un escote demasiado pronunciado para su gusto. Pero, al menos, no era transparente.

Caroline se lo puso con cuidado y luego se peinó con esmero. Se hizo un peinado mucho más simple que el que había llevado la noche anterior, pero, aun así, enmarcaba su rostro con dulzura y suavizaba sus rasgos afilados.

Tampoco estaba muy segura de si debía usar o no los frascos de cosméticos que todavía estaban en su alcoba. ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?

Sólo recordaba algunas de las cosas que había hecho la baronesa y creía poder repetirlas. Pero ¿sería capaz ella sola?

Le llevó un tiempo considerable decidirse, pero, finalmente, se convenció de que tenía que atreverse. Necesitaba atrapar a un soltero adinerado y, si los cosméticos formaban parte de semejante tarea, entonces debía usarlos. Así que abrió el frasco.

Caroline se lavó la cara tres veces antes de encontrar un equilibrio que le gustara. Sólo se puso un poco de color en las mejillas y los labios: no quería ir más allá de eso. Mientras miraba su imagen en el espejo, le costó trabajo decir si realmente se había aplicado algo de color, o el rosa de sus mejillas era únicamente el resultado de la fuerza con la que se había lavado la cara. En todo caso, ya no tenía más tiempo. Oyó golpear la aldaba de la puerta.

Rendlen había llegado.

Pero a Caroline se le presentó otro problema. Sin la presencia de la baronesa, no era apropiado que recibiera sola a lord Rendlen. Pensó en levantarla, pero Dunwort le había dicho que estaba totalmente borracha y no se encontraba en condiciones de acompañar a nadie.

La única opción que tenía era seguir adelante con la visita y pasar por alto las formalidades.

Como no podía practicar sus ardides femeninos sin un pretendiente, eligió romper las reglas sociales. Además, pensó Caroline irreverente, su reputación ya estaba seriamente afectada, así que ¿qué importaba?

Tendría que atender a lord Rendlen sola.

Al mirar por la ventana, se sintió aliviada de ver que había traído un carruaje muy alto y descubierto. Excelente. Así podría, sin problema, pasear en aquel vehículo sin acompañante. Aunque en casa tendría que guardar un poco más las apariencias.

Acercó un poco más la cara a la ventana y examinó el coche tan cuidadosamente como pudo. A pesar de que no era una experta, le pareció un buen coche. La pintura brillaba, el carruaje parecía sólido y el lacayo, un joven fornido que debía estar en la adolescencia, tenía buen aspecto con su librea. En resumen, era el vehículo de un hombre rico y, en consecuencia, cumplía con todos los requisitos.

Caroline se giró cuando Dunwort llamó a la puerta.

—Lord Rendlen espera abajo —le dijo con voz profunda a través de la pesada hoja de madera.

Caroline abrió la puerta rápidamente y vio el ceño fruncido y preocupado de Dunwort.

—¿La baronesa? —preguntó esperanzada, rogando mentalmente que la mujer se hubiese levantado.

Para su desaliento, Dunwort negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy no. Y quizás ni siquiera mañana. —Suspiró—. Usted la ha presionado demasiado, señorita. Tal vez nunca deje de beber.

—Lo sé —dijo Caroline con tristeza. Entonces tomó su sombrero y pasó corriendo frente a Dunwort.

Lord Rendlen la esperaba en el vestíbulo. Iba elegantemente vestido, con una chaqueta azul oscura muy fina, que hacía juego perfectamente con sus ojos. Los rizos rubios ligeramente desordenados le daban un aire ligeramente descarado. Y cuando enarcó las cejas al ver que Caroline salía sola, la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro acrecentó su apariencia perversa.

Sin embargo, la mirada de admiración que le dirigió dio valor a Caroline.

—Señorita Forbes, es usted una verdadera aparición.

Caroline se inclinó con una modesta reverencia.

—Milord —dijo a modo de saludo—. Si tengo buen aspecto es únicamente porque he tratado de esforzarme para ser digna de usted.

El hombre se rió y su rostro adquirió una apariencia angelical.

—¿Estamos solos?—preguntó.

Caroline vaciló y luego decidió ser directa.

—Me temo que la baronesa está indispuesta.

—¡Qué lástima! —murmuró. Pero sus ojos no mostraban ninguna preocupación.

—Me doy cuenta de que lo apropiado sería que aplazáramos nuestro paseo juntos... —comenzó Caroline.

—¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó lord Rendlen—. Podemos pasear por el parque con toda tranquilidad. —Dio un paso hacia delante con una sonrisa que la invitaba a hacer una travesura—. Si nos quedamos en casa, podríamos dar lugar a habladurías. Como estamos solos... —El hombre dejó la frase sin terminar con tono sugestivo.

—Entonces creo —dijo Caroline con tono vigoroso— que lo mejor sería que saliéramos. A un lugar apropiado.

El hombre suspiró con resignación, pero accedió a la solicitud de Caroline. No obstante, cuando le ofreció el brazo, se inclinó para hacerle una sugerencia escandalosa.

—Entonces tal vez deberíamos dar un paseo un poco más largo. No tenemos que limitarnos a una escasa media hora y permanecer sólo en el parque, ¿o sí?

—Pero eso no sería apropiado —lo reprendió Caroline. aunque con poco convencimiento. Después de todo, se suponía que debía coquetear con él.

Y no podía hacerlo si se ceñía estrictamente a las reglas sociales, ¿o sí?

—Sólo estoy pensando en la baronesa —dijo lord Rendlen mientras la invitaba a pasar para dirigirse a la salida—. Debemos dejarle el mayor tiempo de descanso que podamos.

Caroline se mordió el labio, tratando de ser seductora.

—Tal vez nos podríamos quedar un poquito más de lo estrictamente permitido.

Lord Rendlen enarcó las cejas.

—Señorita Forbes, me encanta cuando es usted traviesa.

Caroline sonrió, tratando de parecer hermosa.

—Entonces trataré de serlo con más frecuencia. —La muchacha hizo una pausa para repasar mentalmente sus palabras. Eso no era exactamente lo que había querido decir, pero ya no podía retractarse. Y mucho menos después de que lord Rendlen le regalase una sonrisa tan especial antes de subirse al carruaje.

Durante los primeros minutos, la atención se centró en los caballos. O para ser más exactos, lord Rendlen parecía absorto en los animales. Caroline estaba más interesada en observar la manera en que él los manejaba. Tenía unos músculos fuertes e iba muy concentrado.

Aparentemente, se tomaba a los animales muy en serio. Excelente, pensó Caroline, admirando sus habilidades. Sería una lástima gastar tanto dinero en buenos caballos sólo para tratarlos mal o ignorarlos.

Unos momentos después, cuando consideró que los caballos ya no requerían su atención, lord Rendlen se concentró en Caroline.

—Entonces, señorita Forbes, es usted hija de un clérigo.

—No —respondió Caroline con dulzura—. Yo soy yo misma. Sólo que mi padre es clérigo. —Caroline no sabía por qué había dicho eso. Nunca antes había negado su relación con sus padres, ni siquiera indirectamente. Y ahora, por primera vez en su vida, de repente, quería ser dueña de sí misma. No la hija de su padre. No una novia Mikaelson. Ni siquiera una hermana, una confidente o una amiga.

Sólo quería ser ella misma, dando un paseo por el parque con un caballero apuesto, que casualmente era rico y poseía un título nobiliario.

Lord Rendlen asintió con la cabeza, con un gesto que aparentemente aceptaba aquella extraña declaración.

—Muy bien, señorita Forbes. Entonces, ¿sobre qué conversamos?

Caroline se giró hacia él, brindándole su sonrisa más cándida. Entonces dejó caer a propósito el abanico sobre el regazo, lo cual le dio a lord Rendlen una amplia perspectiva de su escote. Fue un movimiento torpe.

Nunca había usado semejante truco, pero la baronesa había sido muy explícita al enseñarle el lenguaje del abanico. Esa táctica de dejar caer y recoger, le había dicho, era la más obvia, pero también la más efectiva.

A los hombres les gustan los pechos, así que déjalos que miren.

Lord Rendlen no la decepcionó. Aprovechó su mayor estatura para ver mejor. Mientras tanto, Caroline pronunció las palabras que la baronesa le había enseñado:

—¡Quiero hablar de usted, desde luego! Quiero saberlo todo de usted. De sus caballos, sus carruajes, sus pasatiempos favoritos. ¡Todo! ¿Cuál es su comida favorita?

Si el hombre quedó sorprendido con sus palabras, no lo dejó traslucir. O quizás se encontraba demasiado absorto en sus pechos medio desnudos para objetar. Con la ayuda de unas cuantas risitas más y un poco de persuasión femenina, Rendlen pronto comenzó a contarle todo sobre sus galgos, sus caballos, su pastel de carne favorito y los pasteles de crema. Siguió parloteando sobre cacerías, sastres y las ventajas de tener un buen reloj de bolsillo. Y durante todo el rato, Caroline no dejó de sonreír y mover ligeramente su escote, tomando nota mentalmente de todo lo que el hombre decía.

Si se iba a casar con él, necesitaba saber cuáles eran sus cosas favoritas. Pero después de dar dos vueltas al parque, lord Rendlen se cansó de hablar y se volvió hacia ella con una expresión de sorpresa.

—Por Dios, le he contado a usted más cosas sobre mí mismo de las que conocen mis amigos más cercanos.

Caroline le dirigió de nuevo una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

—Soy muy buena para escuchar, milord. Supongo que ésa es una de las ventajas de ser la hija de un clérigo.

—Ah —comentó lord Rendlen, como si hubiera comprendido. Pero, por supuesto, no era así. Nadie se daba cuenta de que buena parte del trabajo de un sacerdote consistía simplemente en escuchar a sus feligreses. De hecho, Caroline no creía que su propio padre lo hubiese entendido. Él pasaba más tiempo diciéndoles lo que tenían que hacer, mientras que a ella le tocaba escuchar, oír lo que la gente quería y tratar de captar lo que no decían.

Y entre todo lo que lord Rendlen le había contado, ella había apreciado algo totalmente distinto. Aunque a su señoría le gustaba la ropa bien cortada, los buenos galgos y los caballos de bella estampa, tenía un gusto especial por algo distinto. Caroline no sabría decir exactamente qué era. Él no se lo dijo.

Pero había pasado más de diez minutos describiéndole una partida de caza a la que había asistido hacía algunos meses, una cacería particularmente sangrienta en la que dos de sus perros habían enloquecido tanto después de destrozar a un pobre zorro que terminaron atacándose. Todo había quedado impregnado de sangre, piel y saliva. Lord Rendlen recordaba los aullidos del zorro, los gruñidos de los perros y especialmente el olor de la sangre.

Y lo recordaba todo con extraordinario detalle.

Lo cual le había parecido inquietante a Caroline.

Pero justo cuando se estaba empezando a sentir claramente incómoda con su relato, lord Rendlen se detuvo y desvió la conversación hacia ella.

—Ahora le toca el turno de contarme cosas sobre usted —exigió lord Rendlen—. ¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos favoritos? ¿Qué cosas le enseñan en la casa Mikaelson?

Al decir esto último, lord Rendlen la miró con especial agudeza. Aunque su expresión parecía inocente, Caroline estaba segura de que él sabía mucho acerca de lo que ella estaba aprendiendo con el vizconde. De hecho, tuvo la clara impresión de que sabía más que ella, y eso le molestó.

Antes de que pudiese responder, lord Rendlen detuvo el carruaje.

—Creo que podríamos caminar un poco —dijo, señalando un sendero con árboles a ambos lados.

Caroline miró el sendero con ojos críticos. Había otras parejas paseando por allí y había, desde luego, varias docenas de vehículos circulando por el parque. No tenía por qué temer por su virtud. Así que le lanzó a lord Rendlen otra sonrisa coqueta, mientras pensaba que ya se estaba cansando de esas empalagosas expresiones, y aceptó con tanta modestia como pudo.

Un segundo después, él se encontraba junto a ella, ayudándola a bajar del coche. Y enseguida, más rápido de lo que ella pensaba que era posible, estaban caminando por el sendero.

—Mikaelson le habló sobre mí, ¿verdad?

Caroline alteró visiblemente el paso.

—¿Perdón?

Rendlen le dio unos golpecitos en la mano con actitud paternal.

—No tema, querida. Klaus nunca ha ocultado su falta de simpatía hacia mí. Pero eso nunca interfiere con los negocios, ¿o sí?

La muchacha frunció el ceño, sin comprender muy bien lo que había querido decir Rendlen, aunque con una ligera sospecha. Sin embargo, se hizo la inocente.

—No tengo ni idea de a qué se refiere, milord.

Rendlen se detuvo y la miró directamente a los ojos. Caroline tuvo suficiente tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. Curiosamente, aunque estaban rodeados por casi un centenar de personas, ninguna de ellas parecía estar en esa parte del sendero en aquel momento. Si Caroline hacía un esfuerzo por ignorar los sonidos de los caballos y las voces, se podría imaginar que estaba sola con él.

—Seré directo. Mikaelson y yo no nos llevamos bien. Él me parece un hipócrita y un pedante, ve que no me asusta su arrogancia y sabe que conozco sus defectos. No obstante, los negocios son los negocios, querida, y él me ha permitido verla hoy. ¿Por qué? Porque sabe que soy un posible cliente para su particular producto.

Rendlen miró a Caroline con más intensidad, sintiendo que un oscuro escalofrío recorría su espalda.

A pesar de todo, en un mundo de experiencias nuevas, aquélla no fue, necesariamente, desagradable. Así que cambió de posición y le devolvió la mirada con franqueza.

—¿Se refiere a que está interesado en casarse conmigo y que yo, a mi vez, debo estar interesada en sus riquezas y su posición social?

Rendlen asintió con la cabeza.

—Me gusta la idea de poseer una mujer Mikaelson.

Caroline se alejó un poco, moviéndose lenta y tímidamente, como si estuviera tratando de comprender todo el alcance de las palabras del hombre.

—¿Acaso me está proponiendo matrimonio, milord?

Rendlen la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

—Tal vez —susurró, y luego, de repente, se inclinó para besarla.

Caroline recordó las instrucciones del vizconde, por no mencionar que estaban a plena luz del día en medio de un centenar de personas, y se apartó rápidamente. De hecho, en ese momento, su instinto pareció dominarla, y se sorprendió preparándose para darle una buena bofetada.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

Rendlen la detuvo con tanta facilidad como si estuviera preparado. Quizás lo estaba porque no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la reacción de Caroline. Luego, con la muñeca de Caroline bien agarrada, le levantó la mano hasta los labios para besarle la palma por encima del guante.

—Siempre se puede confiar en Klaus para encontrar una mujer de carácter —afirmó con entusiasmo.

Caroline trató de zafarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Vio un brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Rendlen por tenerla agarrada. Pero, de pronto, la expresión del hombre se volvió más seria mientras la miraba fijamente con decisión.

—¿Qué instrucciones le ha dado Klaus...? —preguntó con voz suave.

Caroline se puso rígida y nuevamente trató de zafarse.

—¡Suélteme!

—¿...sobre mí? —continuó diciendo Rendlen, como si ella no hubiese dicho nada—. ¿Cuáles fueron sus instrucciones con respecto a mí?

La muchacha dejó de forcejear. Era inútil. Él era demasiado fuerte. Y, además, en ese momento, otra pareja aparecía en el recodo del sendero. Rendlen se movió más rápido de lo que Caroline esperaba, pasando la mano de ella por debajo del brazo, adoptando, al mismo tiempo, una expresión inocente, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Toda aquella maniobra sucedió tan rápido que a Caroline, estupefacta, casi no le dio tiempo a registrar aquel cambio.

Pero, de inmediato, Rendlen volvió al mismo tema, inclinándose sobre su oído, de manera que su cálido aliento hizo agitar algunos cabellos que sobresalían del peinado, y dijo:

—Cuéntame, Caroline. ¿Qué instrucciones te dio sobre mí?

—No le he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre de pila ni para tutearme —dijo ella con firmeza.

Rendlen hizo un chasquido gutural.

—Aun así, lo he hecho. —La volvió a atraer hacia él, usando su estatura y su fuerza para intimidarla—. Debes decírmelo, Caroline. Lo sabré de una manera u otra.

La muchacha levantó la vista para mirarlo, y aquel despliegue de poder surtió el efecto intimidatorio que pretendía. Enseguida se sorprendió respondiendo su pregunta sin quererlo, como si las palabras salieran de su boca sólo porque él se lo exigía.

—Dijo que usted no debería tocarme más que la mano.

Caroline se sobresaltó al oírse decir a sí misma aquellas palabras en voz alta. No había querido revelar esa información. Sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente excitada por estar bajo el control de Rendlen. Ese oscuro poder que estaba relacionado con su apariencia y su fuerza. Una parte de ella disfrutaba del hecho de sentirse dominada.

Rendlen pareció percibir algo en el rostro de Caroline. Seguramente, vio en sus ojos un atisbo de esa sensación, porque, de repente, comenzó a reírse. Entonces la soltó y le permitió alejarse apenas unos centímetros, como recompensa por decirle lo que quería saber.

—Entonces, muy bien —dijo suavemente—. Sólo te tocaré la mano.

Cualquiera que estuviese observando habría podido pensar que se trataba de la más inocente de las parejas. Un hombre y una mujer caminando tranquilamente por los senderos de Hyde Park. Pero nadie podía apreciar lo que él le estaba haciendo.

Le estaba tocando la mano. Pero no de una manera simple o cortés. Lo hacía con malicia. Comenzó por acariciarle los dedos por encima del guante, pellizcándoselos, arañándoselos y apretándoselos de una manera extraña.

—Milord —dijo Caroline pero él la hizo callar.

—Sólo te estoy tocando la mano, Caroline —replicó—. Eso es totalmente apropiado, estoy seguro.

Luego le desabrochó el guante. Lo hizo con un movimiento casi imperceptible del pulgar, pero ella sintió un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Pasando el dedo por la pequeña abertura que

tenía el guante en la muñeca, Rendlen comenzó a tocar una zona mucho más sensible: la palma. La acarició. La masajeó. Y luego se mojó el dedo en su propia saliva y lo deslizó sobre la muñeca hacia la palma, dejando un largo rastro de humedad que le produjo otro estremecimiento a la muchacha. Caroline recordó su noche con el vizconde. La sensación que le había producido el contacto del aire sobre los senos desnudos. Y sintió que el cuerpo se le ponía tenso como evocación ante aquel recuerdo.

Pero lord Rendlen no había terminado. Su dedo húmedo comenzó a deslizarse por debajo del guante, queriendo llegar más al interior. Era la cosa más extraña. Una cosa completamente inocente —un hombre que le estaba tocando la mano— y, sin embargo, toda la atención de Caroline estaba fija en ese dedo.

Durante ese tiempo, Rendlen comenzó a mover también la otra mano. Mientras que una mano exploraba cada vez más hondo en la remota caverna de la palma de Caroline, la otra mano acariciaba lentamente sus dedos. Poco a poco, consiguió sacarle el guante hasta la mitad. Y, al hacerlo, Caroline descubrió, de repente, que tenía los dedos cautivos, mientras que Rendlen seguía humedeciendo y tocando la cavidad de su mano.

La muchacha sintió que la cara le ardía y la respiración se le aceleró de manera irregular y descontrolada. En su cabeza confundía las sensaciones todo el tiempo. Sentía el dedo de Rendlen sobre la mano y recordaba la manera en que el vizconde había explorado sus senos. Notaba el beso fresco del aire sobre su palma humedecida, y sentía cómo se humedecía también la zona entre sus piernas. El vizconde nunca había mencionado aquella sensación, pero, de todas formas, Caroline la había experimentado.

La parte inferior de su cuerpo se volvió más densa, líquida, palpitante.

—Esto es muy insólito —susurró. Luego se mordió el labio, sobresaltada al oírse expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—¿Insólito o delicioso? —murmuró Rendlen a modo de respuesta.

Caroline levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver cómo le brillaban los ojos y su rostro se cubría de una expresión de lascivia. Y mientras lo observaba, Rendlen finalmente la despojó del guante.

Al quedar libres, los dedos de Caroline no se encogieron. Ni siquiera se flexionaron un poco. Permanecieron extendidos, mientras que la mano se ofrecía con la palma abierta para que él hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Tú eres muy insólita —siguió diciendo Rendlen—. Sensible. Inteligente. Y aún tan inocente. —Sonrió—. Eso me gusta.

Caroline no supo cómo responder. Todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en la palma de su mano, en lo que Rendlen hacía mientras jugaba con sus dedos y el pulgar le dibujaba un seductor círculo en la muñeca.

—Tengo ciertos gustos, Caroline. Klaus ha comenzado tu instrucción y, de repente, descubro que me gustaría continuarla.

Ella contuvo la respiración tanto por las palabras de Rendlen como porque un repentino movimiento del brazo del hombre le rozó el pezón. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que pasaba en su mano que no esperaba otro asalto. Pero el hombre lo había hecho con extrema facilidad. Después de todo, se había limitado a ajustar mejor la forma en que la tenía agarrada del brazo. Y Caroline sintió un estallido que ardía como fuego.

—Quiero enseñarte mis deseos especiales. Mis gustos.

De nuevo, Rendlen le tocó los senos. Pero, esta vez, en lugar de un simple roce, le agarró el pezón y se lo retorció. Caroline gritó por la sorpresa y el dolor. El movimiento había sido brusco y agresivo, pero al echar una simple mirada a su alrededor, Caroline descubrió que estaban ocultos de las miradas del resto de los paseantes.

—Eso ha sido doloroso, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Rendlen.

Caroline asintió con la cabeza y parpadeó para limpiarse unas lágrimas que habían asomado por sorpresa a sus ojos.

—Pero a una parte de ti le ha gustado. De hecho, una parte de tu cuerpo todavía está temblando de emoción por la sensación de ese dolor. Una parte de ti quiere que lo repita.

Caroline trató de desviar la mirada, pero Rendlen se lo impidió, levantándole la barbilla hasta que ella quedó mirando directamente a sus oscuros ojos azules.

—Una parte de ti quiere que lo vuelva a hacer, ¿no es así?

Caroline no supo si él le había, movido la cabeza en señal de asentimiento o si ella lo había hecho por voluntad propia. Aunque eso era lo de menos, ya que ella deseaba realmente que Rendlen la volviera a tocar. Sentía las palpitaciones de su propio corazón, vibrando y temblando, en lugares donde nunca había esperado experimentar algo semejante.

Rendlen repitió aquel gesto. Caroline jadeó de placer y de dolor.

—Puedes ser instruida, Caroline. Yo podría enseñarte.

La muchacha continuó mirándolo fijamente mientras las palabras salían sin control.

—Sí —murmuró—. Me casaré con usted. —Luego parpadeó. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Hacía apenas unas horas había planeado que Klaus terminara arrodillado a sus pies. ¿Y ahora estaba aceptando a Rendlen?

¿Qué le sucedía?

No supo por qué, pero, de repente, se dio cuenta de que vengarse de Klaus era una cosa y casarse con un hombre rico y noble era otra totalmente distinta. De hecho, ése había sido el principal propósito de su viaje a Londres. Así que Caroline se apresuró a recuperar el terreno perdido.

—Hay ciertos detalles que arreglar, desde luego —dijo.

Esta vez, Rendlen tardó más en sonreír, con esa sonrisa lasciva y casi perversa, mientras deslizaba lentamente la mano por encima del pezón. Con el pezón excitado y sensible, Caroline se moría por sentir la mano de Rendlen. Un torrente erótico de sensaciones estalló en su interior con cada pliegue de la palma del hombre.

—Sí, Caroline. Y es precisamente en los detalles en lo que estoy más interesado. —Rendlen hizo una pausa mientras Lynette esperaba su siguiente movimiento con la respiración contenida, los pechos doloridos y un temblor en todo el cuerpo. La muchacha lo miró a los ojos, ansiosa de que volviera a tocarla. Lentamente, lo hizo.

Caroline jadeó como respuesta, incluso cuando Rendlen se le acercó más y le susurró al oído:

—Me casaré contigo si cumples mis exigencias.

En ese momento, Rendlen dio media vuelta y Caroline quedó nuevamente a su lado como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Otra pareja doblaba el recodo del camino. Ya no estaban solos.

El cuerpo de Caroline siguió palpitando. Sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y no eran capaces de sostenerla y que sus pechos se ponían pesados y anhelantes, exigiendo más. Pero Rendlen no volvió a tocarla. De hecho, ni siquiera le acarició la mano.

Ante la falta de atención de lord Rendlen, la muchacha se sintió invadida por un cierto abatimiento. Fue una sensación abrumadora, similar a la que había sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que Klaus había salido de su alcoba la noche anterior. Pero mientras sus emociones vacilaban, la razón comenzó lentamente a ganar terreno. Caroline reflexionó sobre su conversación con Rendlen, recordó las palabras del hombre y se sintió sorprendida al ver lo rápido que había alcanzado su objetivo. La facilidad con que lo había hecho.

¡Había aceptado casarse con lord Rendlen!

Pero, en ese instante, mientras se acercaban al carruaje, un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Caroline quiso apartarlo, pero era una preocupación que la inquietaba y no la dejaba en paz. Ella sabía que sería descortés preguntar. Y, probablemente, Rendlen no vería con buenos ojos la pregunta. Pero, al final, hizo acopio de toda su osadía. Tenía que saber.

A pesar de todo, esperó hasta que él estuviera a punto de ayudarla a subir al carruaje para formularla.

Cuando Rendlen la tenía agarrada por la cintura, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué exigencias tendré que cumplir, milord? —preguntó.

El hombre la levantó y Caroline se acomodó en el asiento, pero antes alcanzó a ver una expresión evasiva en su rostro. Era una expresión que había visto con mucha frecuencia en la cara de su padre y, por eso, sabía reconocer esa mirada.

—Son cosas simples, Caroline —dijo Rendlen mientras terminaba de ayudarla. Luego le acarició la pierna—. Pero te aseguro que disfrutarás en el proceso.

Caroline sintió un escalofrío. No estaría insinuando que compartieran el lecho matrimonial antes de casarse, ¿o sí? Miró hacia abajo para verle la cara, pero Rendlen ya le había dado la vuelta al coche y se dirigía hacia el otro lado. Y cuando se instaló en su asiento, ya se concentró únicamente en los caballos.

La muchacha no se atrevió a volver a hablar hasta que salieron del parque.

—¿A qué proceso se refiere, milord? ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

—No temas, Caroline. Yo te enseñaré.

Caroline no estaba preocupada por su instructor. Ella tenía otros miedos más profundos, entre ellos una firme intuición de que Rendlen le estaba mintiendo.

—Milord, yo confío en el vizconde Mikaelson en todo lo relacionado con esos asuntos —mintió —. ¿Usted le explicará a él el proceso?

De pronto, Rendlen tiró de las riendas. Se internaron en un callejón, uno de los muchos que había en Londres. Pero al mirar a su alrededor, Caroline notó que era un lugar bastante solitario, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un carruaje descubierto.

Entonces Rendlen hizo algo inesperado. Le levantó la falda. No del todo, pero sí lo suficiente para deslizar la mano por debajo. Caroline gritó, pero, de repente, el lacayo, el muchacho que iba detrás de ellos, la agarró de los brazos y la contuvo, mientras que Rendlen le tapaba la boca, acallando su grito, al tiempo que deslizaba la otra mano bajo la falda. No había, otra palabra para describir lo que pasó. Él la apretó y la acarició con brusquedad entre las piernas.

—Klaus te arruinará, Caroline —le susurró al oído—. Debes acceder ahora. En este instante. Entonces empezaremos.

Caroline trató de apartarse, empujando con las piernas hacia atrás, con los pies apoyados contra el suelo del carruaje, al tiempo que luchaba por esquivar la mano de Rendlen. Fue horrible. Perverso. Fue demasiado. Pero, a todas luces, Rendlen pensaba que era agradable.

—¡Deténgase! —gritó Caroline al zafarse y empujarlo con ambas manos. Pero los brazos del lacayo se cerraron sobre ella y la sujetaron con fuerza por el busto, impidiendo sus movimientos.

Rendlen hizo una pausa y se echó un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Me casaré contigo—prometió.

Caroline sabía que estaba mintiendo. En lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que aquélla era una burda mentira. Pero no se lo dijo. Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara un poco. Aflojó los hombros y, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba hacerlo, abrió un poco las piernas.

Cuando en el apuesto rostro de Rendlen comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa, se abalanzó con fuerza hacia delante, liberándose de los brazos del lacayo y usando la cabeza para golpear al hombre en la frente. Rendlen retrocedió, rugiendo de dolor. Caroline saltó por el lateral del carruaje y salió huyendo. Corrió tan rápido y tan lejos como pudo. Primero deambuló sin rumbo, sin preocuparse de la dirección a la que se dirigía mientras se estuviese alejando.

A su espalda, alcanzó a oír los insultos de Rendlen, pero, a los pocos segundos, se diluyeron, mezclándose con los ruidos de la ciudad, hasta desaparecer.

Transcurrió un buen rato antes de que recuperara la noción de la realidad. Miró a su alrededor totalmente confundida. No sabía dónde estaba. Pero siempre había tenido un excelente sentido de la orientación, teniendo en cuenta que había crecido en el campo. Encontró rápidamente la dirección correcta, y atravesó corriendo las calles hasta llegar, por fin, ante la casa de Mikaelson.

Caroline jamás había imaginado que iba a considerar la casa de Klaus como un lugar seguro y puro. Pero ahora lo sabía. Y cuando Dunwort abrió la puerta, pasó volando por delante de él, subió corriendo las escaleras para refugiarse en su habitación y hundir la cara en la almohada, mientras sollozaba a causa del dolor, el miedo y la confusión.


	14. Chapter 14

Niklaus supo que algo había sucedido en el mismo instante de cruzar el umbral de la casa. Había pasado un día agotador, respondiendo preguntas, concertando citas y alimentando el interés por Caroline. Y con cada pregunta, con cada nuevo encuentro acordado, se sentía cada vez más débil, más cansado, más deprimido.

Ya pasaba de la media noche. Sentía el cuerpo dolorido. Pero tan pronto entró en la casa y vio la cara de Dunwort, su agotamiento desapareció.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

El mayordomo se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

El vizconde examinó rápidamente las escaleras.

—¿Y mi tía?

—Bebiendo. Desde la mañana. No estaba presentable cuando Rendlen llegó.

A Niklaus se le congeló el corazón en el pecho. ¿_Rendlen..._?

De repente comenzó a correr por la casa. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, dirigiéndose con rapidez a la alcoba de Caroline. Ya se ocuparía más tarde de su tía. Ahora tenía que encontrar a Caroline. Si el bastardo de Rendlen se había atrevido a tocarla...

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la muchacha y aguzó el oído.

No se oía ningún llanto, ningún sollozo lastimero como la noche que había seguido a la visita al doctor Smythe. Pero eso no quería decir nada tratándose de Caroline. Ella era una de esas personas que podía tragarse el dolor y sólo lo expresaba después, en sus pesadillas, en un torrente de angustia y gritos.

Niklaus no quería pasar otra noche como ésa.

Descorrió el cerrojo con cuidado y dejó que la puerta girara sobre sus goznes bien engrasados. Allí estaba Caroline, hecha un ovillo sobre la cama. Le daba la espalda, pero a juzgar por su respiración irregular, Niklaus se dio cuenta de que había notado su presencia.

No desperdició el tiempo en formalidades. Entró en la habitación y rodeó la cama para poder mirarla a la cara.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó.

Caroline tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Y aunque no estaba llorando, Niklaus vio el rastro de sus lágrimas sobre la piel pálida del rostro y los ojos enrojecidos. Había estado extremadamente angustiada. Y sola.

Mikaelson volvió a insultar mentalmente a su tía ebria. Ella tenía que haber estado pendiente, y haberle enviado a buscar enseguida. Caroline no debía haber pasado sola tanto tiempo.

El vizconde se sentó en la cama lentamente. Quería atraerla hacia él, sostenerla entre sus brazos. Si ella se le acercaba, sabría que todo se resolvería. Pero si se mantenía rígida, inmóvil, con la mirada perdida, entonces el bastardo de Rendlen le habría causado un daño irreparable.

Y si era así, aquel canalla moriría.

Pero Niklaus no tenía tiempo para la venganza en aquel momento. Sólo tenía pensamientos para ella. Se acercó un poco más, apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y estiró las piernas frente a él, dejando los pies en el aire. Era una posición intencionadamente relajada, que lo acercaba a ella lo suficiente para tocarla, si era necesario, pero también lo mantenía a una cierta distancia para dejarle un poco de espacio.

—Caroline —dijo con suavidad—, debes decirme qué ha pasado.

—¿Dónde estaba? —dijo Caroline. Su voz no tenía tono acusatorio. Al contrario, sonaba muy tranquila, como si se limitaran a conversar sobre los acontecimientos del día ante una taza de té. Pero el vizconde no lo percibió de esa forma. Se dio cuenta de que ella le asestaba un golpe, como si le propinara una bofetada en plena cara.

—Estaba haciendo gestiones para afianzar tu posición. Captando el interés de posibles pretendientes. Tendrás una vida bastante agitada durante las próximas semanas. —Caroline no pareció reaccionar a sus palabras y Niklaus la observó con atención. Pero al ver que ella seguía encerrada en su mutismo, se decidió a continuar—: Asistirás a partidas de cartas, a unas cuantas fiestas de disfraces, a un baile de gala.

El vizconde esperaba que esto último despertara algún interés. ¿Qué muchacha no soñaba con bailes y fiestas? Pero Caroline no respondió y ni siquiera parpadeó. Niklaus tenía que distraerla de alguna forma. Si quería saber la verdad, tenía que conseguir que se moviera y sacarla de ese estado. Así que, en lugar de seguirla presionando, le echó un vistazo a la habitación.

Vio una bandeja junto a la cama. En ella estaba dispuesta una selección de quesos y embutidos e incluso un poco de fruta. Dunwort le había preparado una tentadora comida, seguramente con la esperanza de despertar su apetito.

Pero el truco no había funcionado, porque la bandeja parecía estar intacta. Y aunque él acababa de cenar, acompañando a uno de los potenciales pretendientes, fingió que tenía mucha hambre.

—Ah, veo que no has cenado. Ven, acompáñame. Me muero de hambre.

En ese momento, se inclinó para alcanzar la bandeja, pero el cuerpo de Caroline se interponía en el camino. El vizconde no podía alcanzarla con ella encogida sobre la cama. Así que tuvo cuidado de no tocarla mientras le decía:

—Caroline, ¿serías tan amable de sentarte y pasarme esa bandeja? —dijo de manera despreocupada—. Ha sido un día largo y difícil, y no quisiera tener que levantarme para traer la bandeja hasta aquí.

Si le hubiese dicho a Genevieve algo tan insensible, es probable que ella le hubiese arrojado la comida a la cabeza. Pero Caroline había sido criada de otra manera. Había sido educada para servir, así que enseguida se sentó de manera obediente y le pasó la bandeja.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó el vizconde en voz alta— ¿Dónde podríamos ponerla? —Miró a su alrededor y, antes de que Caroline pudiera sugerir algo, la colocó sobre el regazo de la muchacha. Luego volvió a acomodarse sobre la cabecera de la cama, siempre procurando no tocarla —. Así está mucho mejor. Ahora podremos comer y conversar al mismo tiempo. —Extendió la mano y tomó una fina loncha de jamón.

Esperó un momento, con la esperanza de que Caroline lo imitara.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Vamos, Caroline. Ya sabes que Dunwort se ha tomado muchas molestias para prepararte esta bandeja. Recuerdo que una vez estuve más enfermo que un perro, con una amigdalitis, y él no se dignó hacer nada parecido. Se limitó a decirme que, a menos que tuviera rotas las dos piernas, podía bajar a la cocina. —El vizconde hizo una pausa y se giró para ver si su comentario provocaba una sonrisa.

Pero nada.

—Sabes que se sentirá muy ofendido si se entera de que no has comido nada. Ofendido y preocupado, debo añadir.

A Niklaus no le gustaba recurrir a la culpa. Era un mal instrumento, que podía ser tan contraproducente como útil. Pero, en este caso, funcionó.

Caroline estiró la mano y eligió un pedazo de queso. El vizconde tuvo la satisfacción de verla introducirlo en la boca y comenzar a masticar. Con un poco de suerte, podría conseguir que siguiera comiendo mientras conversaban durante el tiempo suficiente para que Caroline fuera recuperando energía para contarle exactamente qué le había pasado aquella tarde.

Funcionó.

Niklaus la observó comer, mientras hablaba sin parar, describiendo un caballero tras otro. Hizo una lista de las características de cada hombre, su edad, el estado de su salud, sus relaciones familiares y mucho más. Le contó en qué recepción o fiesta vería a cada uno, y se comportó como si todos esos encuentros que había establecido de verdad fueran a tener lugar.

Al mismo tiempo, temía que todo su plan y, por consiguiente, todo su futuro, se fueran al traste. Pero no exteriorizó ninguna señal de preocupación. Y mientras hablaba, le iba pasando a Caroline una loncha de jamón tras otra. Cuando ella se cansó del jamón, tomó queso. Llamó a Dunwort para pedirle que trajera un poco de vino. Hizo todo lo que pudo por la salud física de Caroline, antes de ocuparse de la salud de su mente.

Al final, ella se relajó y lo sorprendió tocando el tema mucho antes de lo que el vizconde pensaba.

—No tiene que seguir con esto —dijo—. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Niklaus se detuvo en medio de una frase, mientras sus pensamientos se dispersaban. Luego devolvió lentamente una rebanada de pan a la bandeja.

—Veo que tengo que ser más sutil.

Caroline se encogió de hombros.

—Soy hija de un párroco. Reconozco esos trucos tan pronto los veo.

Lord Mikaelson se quedó en silencio y la observó con seriedad durante un instante.

—Nunca dejas de impresionarme. —Suspiró—. No tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó si no quieres.

Aquel ofrecimiento salió de la boca del vizconde antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Pero, de inmediato, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. ¡Por supuesto que tenía que contarle! Con cualquiera de sus otras pupilas habría presionado, ordenado, y tal vez incluso habría llegado a utilizar la fuerza hasta obtener una respuesta. Era demasiado importante. Si había sido violada...

Sintió un nudo en el estómago sólo de pensarlo. Pero si eso había ocurrido, tenía que saberlo para poder ayudarla. Y mataría a ese maldito bastardo de Rendlen con sus propias manos.

Pero eso no había ocurrido, se dijo el vizconde con seguridad. Caroline no había sido violada. Ella estaba bien, se dijo a sí mismo. Y, en efecto, al examinarla detenidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida pero parecía tranquila.

—Pero usted quiere saberlo, ¿o no? —preguntó ella con voz suave, sumisa, fijando los ojos en él, atentos a una mentira.

El vizconde asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo que saber qué pasó. Pero —añadió rápidamente— también creo que tú debes contármelo. ¿De qué otra forma podríamos hablar de ello? ¿Cómo podrías analizar el asunto con cierta perspectiva? ¿Asegurarte de que nunca vuelva a ocurrir?

Ella lo miró mientras evaluaba abiertamente sus palabras y medía su capacidad para aconsejarla. Y, como siempre le sucedía con aquella muchacha, Niklaus se encontró conteniendo el aliento hasta que ella llegaba a una conclusión. Cuando por fin ella asintió, el vizconde sintió como si le hubiesen concedido un gran premio. Y mientras disfrutaba de ese premio, ella colocó a un lado la bandeja, dobló las manos sobre el regazo y comenzó a hablar.

Niklaus esperaba que las palabras de Caroline fueran vacilantes, llenas de un sentimiento de dolor y humillación, porque eso era lo que más disfrutaba Rendlen. Sin embargo, habló con tranquilidad, de forma decidida, como si estuviese recitando la lección a su tutor.

Le contó todos los detalles, cada minuto de su paseo con aquel bastardo. Su voz estaba desprovista de toda emoción, y sólo tartamudeó una vez: cuando trató de explicar el lugar en el que Rendlen le había puesto la mano.

Al mencionar que le había levantado la falda, la muchacha señaló vagamente la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Lord Mikaelson asintió con la cabeza. No era capaz de hablar debido a la furia que sentía en su interior, así que no pudo ayudarla a encontrar las palabras. En lugar de eso, se limitó a apretar los dientes y en silencio juró vengarse. Transcurridos algunos minutos más, Caroline terminó su relato, dejando al vizconde furioso y aliviado al mismo tiempo: lo suficientemente furioso como para querer matar al canalla que se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a Caroline, y lo suficientemente aliviado como para agradecerle a Dios que no hubiese sido peor.

—Lo mataré. —Niklaus no esperaba decir eso. De hecho, aquella confesión lo sorprendió, al igual que a Caroline.

—¡No puede hablar en serio! —exclamó. Luego se inclinó hacia delante y agarró las manos del vizconde, aunque él no se había atrevido a tocarla—. Piense en lo que pasaría. Tendría que huir del país. Yo nunca me casaría. Su tía se quedaría en la calle. ¡Klaus, por favor! ¡Dígame que no lo hará!

Ella tenía razón, por supuesto. Él no podía permitirse el lujo de matar a ese cerdo, ni tampoco arrojar por la borda la oportunidad de casar a la muchacha con un hombre rico. No podía abandonar a su tía, aunque fuera una bruja borracha, ni era capaz, realmente, de derramar una sola gota de sangre. Aunque fuera la sangre de Rendlen. A pesar de todo, el deseo de venganza siguió palpitando con fuerza en su interior.

—Por favor, no cometa una tontería —le rogó Caroline mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes—. No podría soportar la idea de ser la causante de semejante desastre.

Niklaus bajó la vista, avergonzado hasta la médula por su comportamiento.

—Soy yo el que debería estar suplicándote, Caroline. Rogando tu perdón. Yo sabía que era arriesgado dejarte salir con él. Lo sabía, sin embargo... —El vizconde dejó la frase sin terminar, y Caroline era demasiado inteligente para no obligarlo a seguir.

—Pero ¿qué? ¿Por qué me envió a pasear con él?

Mikaelson suspiró.

—Porque él atrae a otros hombres. Si él te da su aprobación... —El vizconde vaciló un poco y luego continuó—: Si él te desea, entonces muchos otros hombres también te desearán. —Desvió la mirada, pues sabía que tenía que confesarlo todo—. Eso sube tu precio, Caroline. Por eso lo permití. —Volvió a mirarla mientras se preguntaba si podría perdonarlo. Si él podría perdonarse a sí mismo.

La muchacha asintió y él pudo notar, por el gesto de sus hombros, que lo comprendía. Era cierto, Caroline realmente entendía lo que él había hecho. Probablemente, más que el resto de sus pupilas.

Caroline se inclinó hacia delante y habló con tono apremiante.

—Pero ya está hecho, ¿verdad? Ya me han visto con él. Y a él lo han visto... contemplándome. —Caroline respiró hondo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos—. ¿No tengo que volver a verlo?

Niklaus asintió, aunque tuvo que contradecir a Caroline.

—Es probable que lo veas. Ahora frecuentamos los mismos círculos. —De inmediato, antes de que el temor volviera a encenderse en los ojos de Caroline, agregó—: Pero no tienes que volver a hablarle ni permitir que te toque. Si así lo deseas, estás libre de él.

—No quiero volver a verle nunca más —dijo con vehemencia.

Luego echó los hombros hacia atrás y miró a Niklaus a los ojos—. No quiero verle, pero si tengo que hacerlo, será desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Jamás volveré a dirigirle la palabra.

Niklaus sonrió, complacido con la determinación de su protegida. Luego se movió con incomodidad, consciente de que lo más difícil aún estaba por llegar. Tenía que explicarle lo que había ocurrido, tenía que decirle que no era malo. Que era posible disfrutar no de esa violencia pero sí de la intimidad.

—Caroline... —comenzó a decir, aunque se detuvo, sin saber cómo proseguir.

Pero, como era de esperar, ella lo miró con seriedad.

—Ya sé que me va a decir que debo esperar ese tipo de ataques. Que mi... posición en la sociedad me hace vulnerable a esa clase de libertades.

Niklaus vaciló. Aquello no era exactamente lo que quería explicarle, pero Caroline había llegado a una conclusión lógica, y no podía negar que estaba en lo cierto.

—Todas las mujeres son vulnerables —dijo finalmente el vizconde—. Y hay hombres que se aprovechan de eso porque pueden hacerlo.

—Y yo ya no soy cualquier mujer. Soy una novia Mikaelson.

Niklaus asintió, sin poder evitar un cierto rechazo al oír su propio nombre y todo lo que representaba, pero sintiéndose, al mismo tiempo, feliz con la idea de que ella estuviera inevitablemente unida a él. Durante el resto de su vida, sería conocida como una novia Mikaelson.

—Así que los hombres conocen todo lo relativo a... —Caroline tragó saliva—. A mi instrucción. Lo saben y por eso se tomarán ciertas libertades. Aunque esas libertades sean... — se quedó callada y Niklaus vio cómo hacía un gesto de desagrado.

El vizconde se inclinó hacia delante y rápidamente agarró las manos de Caroline, apretándolas entre las suyas.

—Caroline, escúchame. Mírame. —Esperó un momento hasta que ella obedeció. Vio cómo los ojos de la muchacha pasaban de observar sus manos enlazadas a mirarlo con franqueza, con un gesto de confianza—. ¿Crees que puedes considerar tu experiencia con Rendlen de manera desapasionada? ¿Lógica? Sé que es un suceso muy reciente, pero ¿podrías intentarlo?

Caroline asintió con la cabeza. No fue un movimiento lento ni asustado, sino de gran determinación. Trataría de ver con claridad lo que había pasado, sin teñirlo de pasión o temor.

—¿Recuerdas por qué ha resultado ser tan terrible para ti? ¿Qué fue lo que te asustó?

Caroline movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Fue horrible —murmuró.

Era demasiado pronto, pensó Niklaus; la experiencia era demasiado reciente para que pudiera analizarla, así que decidió esperar. Ya volverían sobre ello más tarde. Pero Caroline sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando antes de que él pudiese detenerla.

—Se portó de manera fría. Brusca.

—¿Te hizo daño?

Caroline levantó la vista. Sus ojos brillaban con espanto y dolor.

—Ya sé que el recuerdo es doloroso. Pero ¿Rendlen te hizo algún daño físico, Caroline? ¿Sentiste mucho dolor?

La muchacha habló lentamente esta vez, como si estuviera repasando lo que había ocurrido.

—No mucho. Un poco. Sobre todo... —Dejó la frase sin terminar hasta que pareció darse cuenta de algo que la asombró—. Sobre todo me sentí sorprendida. Había sido tan... —Volvió a dejar la frase en suspenso.

—¿Tan qué? ¿Amable?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Amable no.

—¿Tal vez intrigante? ¿Incitante? Te mostró algo nuevo, ¿no es así? Te tocó la mano de una manera que te excitó. Y tus pechos...

La muchacha bajó la mirada y comenzó a mover las manos mientras trataba de explicarse.

—Fue parecido a la forma en que usted me toca. Sólo que... diferente.

Niklaus sabía perfectamente que Caroline no se lo podía explicar, no lo entendía. Así que trató de ayudarla a clasificar la experiencia.

—Sucedió más rápido de lo que esperabas. Fue más intenso.

—¡Sí!

—Y también hubo una dosis de dolor. Pero sólo un poco, una cantidad asumible. Y eso te resultó excitante.

Caroline abrió los ojos y susurró:

—Sí. Fue exactamente así.

—Para algunas personas, Caroline, el placer y el dolor están íntimamente relacionados. No pueden existir el uno sin el otro.

Ella cambió de posición, y Niklaus se preguntó si estaría siendo demasiado explícito, tal vez era muy pronto para contarle ciertas cosas.

—¿Y así es lord Rendlen? ¿Le agrada el dolor?

El vizconde sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Yo creo que él es la otra cara de la moneda. No puede sentir placer a menos de que le cause dolor a alguien.

—Usted se refiere a mí.

Niklaus se encogió de hombros.

—O a cualquier otra víctima. Pero él cometió el error de ir contigo demasiado rápido. Muchas mujeres, en especial cuando reciben la instrucción adecuada, se excitan muchísimo con lo que tú experimentaste hoy. Se unen a hombres como Rendlen en un juego extraño. Pero cada experiencia, cada nueva búsqueda de un mejor momento sexual está unida a más dolor.

Caroline abrió los ojos con horror, pero seguía atenta a las palabras del vizconde. Ella entendía con claridad lo que él estaba sugiriendo, aunque fuera horrible.

—¿Cuánto dolor? —susurró.

—A veces el suficiente para causar la muerte. —El vizconde hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió. Ella tenía derecho a saberlo todo—. Si te hubieses ido con Rendlen, te habría matado. Tal vez no hoy. Tenía razón cuando te prometió que te educaría bien, pero en los caminos del dolor. Es probable que hubieran pasado meses. Incluso años. Pero al final sólo podría haber sucedido una cosa.

—Me habría matado.

Niklaus asintió; luego tomó las manos de Caroline y las apretó, tratando de convencerla de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Hay muchos hombres así, Caroline. Y también con muchas otras perversiones. —Niklaus oyó cómo la muchacha contenía la respiración a causa del pánico, pero tenía que continuar—: Ya estás encaminada, querida. Si todo sale bien, tendrás muchas opciones para elegir marido.

—Y mi única tarea como esposa será mantener contento a mi marido. —A pesar de su aparente valentía, el vizconde percibió el terror en su voz.

—Sí.

—Sin importar lo que él desee.

Niklaus se movió con incomodidad.

—Una vez que te cases, siempre podrás negarte.

—Pero yo seré la segunda esposa. Estos hombres mayores siempre son viudos, ¿no es así? Así que, probablemente, me convertiré en su segunda esposa y podrá excluirme del testamento frustrando todo el plan.

Una vez más, Caroline había sido suficientemente inteligente para percibir una de las cuestiones más importantes de aquel asunto.

—Sí.

—Así que debo complacerlo, incluso después de que nos casemos. Hasta que se muera no estaré segura.

El vizconde le oprimió ligeramente la mano tratando de transmitirle confianza.

—Tu contrato de matrimonio especificará una suma mínima que deberá aparecer en el testamento. Cuando tu esposo muera, tu futuro estará adecuadamente asegurado. —Niklaus respiró profundamente—. Sin embargo, esa cantidad es, con frecuencia, mínima. Y cuando tu marido fallezca, ya estarás acostumbrada a tener mucho más.

—Así que es conveniente que mantenga contento a mi esposo. Sean cuales sean sus gustos.

El vizconde pudo apreciar que la idea la asustaba. De hecho, también él se habría sentido asustado, pero había tenido la suerte de nacer hombre. No se enfrentaba a las mismas opciones. O mejor, a la misma falta de opciones.

Alzó con gentileza las manos heladas de Caroline y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los dedos de la muchacha.

—Así que es necesario que elijas bien. Debes asegurarte de que los gustos de tu marido no sean peligrosos.

Caroline sacudió la cabeza. No resultaba tan fácil tranquilizarla.

—Pero yo nunca podré saberlo, ¿verdad? Al menos, hasta que me case. Muchas mujeres de la parroquia de mi padre pensaron que conocían al hombre con el que contraían matrimonio, pero únicamente después de hacer sus votos, después de estar unidas a ellos por las leyes de Dios y de los hombres, descubrieron la verdad. Porque fue entonces cuando las insultaron, golpearon o las encerraron en sus casas.

Caroline tenía razón y los dos lo sabían. Sin embargo, él se encargaría de disminuir el nesgo.

—Yo investigo a todos los pretendientes con mucho cuidado. Lo sabré.—Niklaus hizo una pausa—. Y muchos me cuentan sus... requerimientos de antemano. Para asegurarse de que estés preparada.

Caroline lo miró. Quería confiar en él, deseaba creerle. Pero su razón no se lo permitía.

—¿Alguna vez se ha equivocado? ¿Lo han engañado?

El vizconde sintió que se ponía rígido. No quería admitir la verdad, al menos, en ese momento.

A pesar de todo, ella lo notó e insistió en aquel asunto.

—¿Quién?—preguntó.

—Cami —admitió el vizconde con voz ronca. Pero luego se tragó el dolor y desvió la vista hacia los pies de la cama, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos mientras hacía su confesión—. Yo no lo sabía. ¡Te lo juro! No lo supe hasta pasado algún tiempo. Una vez la vi con un cardenal en el cuello. E iba cojeando. —Oyó que Caroline dejaba de respirar, pero se obligó a continuar.

—Al principio no quería hablar conmigo, pero yo la conocía. Sabía cómo preguntar y al final me lo contó todo.

Niklaus levantó la vista, pero sin mirar a Caroline. Clavó los ojos en la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones, y que unía las experiencias de sus pupilas a las suyas propias. ¿Cómo sería eso?, se preguntó por enésima vez: ver esa puerta y saber que en cualquier momento tu esposo podría entrar. Podría golpearte o tratar de quitarte la vida mientras te penetraba por detrás. ¿Cómo sería tener que enfrentarse a ese horror noche tras noche?

Niklaus no se lo podía imaginar. Y, sin embargo, su dulce y gentil Camille lo había soportado, había vivido con él y al final se lo había contado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —susurró Caroline—. ¿Todavía está casada con él?

Mikaelson asintió con un movimiento brusco.

—Pero ya no le hace daño. Él... —dijo el vizconde, tomando aire— tuvo una pelea con unos salteadores de caminos que lo golpearon casi hasta matarlo y luego lo abandonaron a su suerte.

Niklaus oyó que Caroline suspiraba.

—¿Pero no murió?—preguntó.

Él movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

—No. Pero es un hombre anciano. El aire de la noche, las heridas... Está gravemente enfermo. Sufrió una inflamación de los pulmones. —El vizconde se encogió de hombros—. Cami dice que apenas puede levantar las manos. Ella tiene que alimentarlo con caldo noche y día. Respira con dificultad cuando habla.

El vizconde sintió que la muchacha se movía detrás de él.

—Pero ya no le hace daño.

Niklaus cerró los ojos.

—No. No le hace daño.

Los dos se quedaron un rato en silencio. El vizconde agradeció la comprensión de Caroline. Aunque había sido la madre de Camille la que la había traído allí, ella misma había tomado la decisión de casarse con la ayuda del vizconde en lugar de confiar en los muchachos de su propio y miserable círculo social. Había sido una chica fácil de vestir y de educar, su pupila más hermosa en términos técnicos. Tenía el cabello rubio y rizado y unos ojos que recordaban el cielo. Era delicada. Frágil.

Pero ahora, cuando Niklaus la miraba, veía la fuerza que tenía dentro, la reserva que le había permitido soportarlo todo —su educación, su brutal matrimonio y ahora la enfermedad de su marido— siempre con elegancia y compostura. Ella le parecía asombrosa, y él siempre se había preguntado sinceramente si habría sido capaz de hacer lo mismo.

—Fue un hecho afortunado, entonces —dijo Caroline—. Me refiero a lo de los salteadores.

Niklaus se giró a mirarla. No supo explicar por qué, pero un cierto matiz en su voz le hizo dar la vuelta a la cabeza y observarla. Y entonces se percató de ello: era comprensión. Caroline fue capaz de intuir lo que él jamás le había confesado a nadie, ni siquiera a Dunwort.

Él había contratado a los ladrones. De hecho, Niklaus se quedó oculto entre las sombras, observando cómo aquellos hombres pagados por él le daban una paliza tremenda al marido de Camille, de la misma forma en que aquel bruto había golpeado a su esposa. Luego llamó a los hombres y se marchó, dejando que el gran lord Brancock se muriera en la calle.

—No podía permitir que ella sufriera de esa manera —murmuró el vizconde—. Cami no. Así no.

Luego sucedió algo extraño. Al principio era él quien se preocupaba por Caroline, preguntándose si se atrevería a tocarla, a abrazarla para ofrecerle consuelo entre sus brazos. Pero ahora habían intercambiado los papeles. Era ella quien le estaba brindando alivio. La muchacha pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Niklaus y apoyó la cabeza contra él. Con el cabello de ella cosquilleando en su rostro, el vizconde quedó envuelto en su perfume de madreselva y su abrazo tranquilizador.

Caroline lo atrajo más hacia ella, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Y él no se opuso. Apoyó la cara contra su pecho como un chiquillo y se quedó allí, llorando como no lo había hecho en años. No se había sentido tan afectado ni siquiera cuando sus padres habían muerto. Ni cuando Tatia lo abandonó para marcharse con un hombre rico. Ni tampoco cuando todas sus pupilas llegaron hasta el altar para iniciar un humillante matrimonio con un anciano.

Las lágrimas del vizconde no tenían una causa concreta, simplemente sufría.

No podía decir que llorase por sus padres muertos, su amante perdida, o sus protegidas ya casadas. Lloraba sin comprender por qué.

Tal vez lo hacía porque no había sido capaz de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Camille. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo mantenerla a salvo. O quizás porque sabía que la brutalidad estaba oculta en la naturaleza de todos aquellos hombres que se casaban con estas muchachas. El que compraba a una mujer como la que él podía ofrecer no era una persona normal. No tenía unos gustos corrientes. Por eso buscaba a Niklaus y a sus protegidas, por necesidad. Lo que significaba que todos esos maridos, incluyendo el de Caroline, serían crueles, violentos, perversos o, en el mejor de los casos, simplemente insaciables. Ésos eran los hombres interesados en las protegidas de Niklaus, y que se unían a ellas a través de un matrimonio maldito.

Por eso lloraba lord Mikaelson. En realidad, él no estaba ayudando a sus pupilas. Las vendía de la manera más primitiva, más cruel, más horrible.

La mayor parte del tiempo, lograba convencerse de que les estaba haciendo un favor, y tras una década serían libres, unas viudas ricas que podrían hacer su propia vida.

Pero ¿acaso valía la pena? ¿Qué sabía él si diez años de perversidad eran preferibles a la vida que habrían podido elegir si no se hubiesen cruzado en su camino? Tal vez Camille habría podido convertirse en actriz. Y Genevieve se habría contentado con menos, siempre y cuando no fuera la pobreza absoluta.

Niklaus no lo sabía con seguridad. Por eso lloraba. Porque ahora lo consolaba, lo abrazaba y le decía palabras de alivio precisamente la mujer a quien más quería proteger, su querida Caroline. Y, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que ella pronto lo odiaría.

Porque él la entregaría a uno de esos hombres.


	15. Chapter 15

Niklaus se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse acostado y, cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no lo había hecho. Había dormido con Caroline. Toda la noche. De hecho, ella todavía estaba ahí, encogida contra él como un gatito.

Parpadeó, maravillado de lo descansado que se sentía. Al oír los ruidos de los vendedores callejeros a través de la ventana, se percató de que todavía era muy temprano. Se sobresaltó ante aquel descubrimiento.

Hacía años que no se despertaba a esa hora, descansado.

Niklaus sabía cuál era la razón, aunque no por eso la situación era menos sorprendente.

_Caroline._

Había dormido tan bien gracias a ella. Había llorado, literalmente, en sus brazos hasta conciliar el sueño, y ella junto a él. Al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban vestidos. Su ropa estaba, inevitablemente, arrugada. Sin embargo, pensó con una tierna sonrisa, había dormido como un niño. Desde que sus padres murieron, no lograba recordar una noche tan tranquila y reparadora.

El deseo de tocarla era casi abrumador. Caroline estaba acostada de lado, con una mano debajo de la mejilla, y la otra extendida sobre el vientre de él, como si lo hubiese abrazado toda la noche.

Lo asaltó un deseo irreprimible de besarla. Agradecerle lo que había hecho por él. Pero resistió el impulso. A Caroline la esperaban unas semanas largas y agitadas. Necesitaba todo el descanso que pudiera tener. Y, además, su relación con él no debía hacerse tan profunda.

Niklaus ya podía presentir que el matrimonio de Caroline lo iba a destrozar. Y todavía sería peor si se permitía la intimidad de darle besos matinales o acariciarla para despertarla. ¿Y cómo haría para no traspasar los límites, a pesar de sus escasos valores morales?

No, pensó con un pesar que le produjo un nudo en el estómago. Tenía que dejarla. Y lo más pronto posible. Además, se recordó mientras se levantaba de la cama, tenía un asunto urgente que atender esa mañana. Algo para lo que no necesitaba testigos.

Se vistió rápidamente, sintiendo cómo renacía en su interior su rabia. No fue difícil; el recuerdo de Caroline aquella noche, hecha un ovillo en su cama, temblando y asustada, avivó la ira contenida. Niklaus rememoró todo lo que ella le había contado, sus experiencias con Rendlen, relatadas con ese tono monocorde y aterrador, y su visión se nubló.

No podía hacerle nada al bastardo que había causado el daño. Por desgracia, Rendlen estaba fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, la persona que había designado para que protegiera a las muchachas de canallas como ése no había estado en su puesto. Y pagaría por ello.

Cuando el vizconde salió de su alcoba, casi no podía contener la rabia.

Encontró a la persona que buscaba en donde se imaginaba. Su tía estaba sentada en el salón del segundo piso, con una botella vacía cerca de la mano, mientras la cabeza y el cuerpo yacían desmadejados a causa de la borrachera. El olor era espantoso. Y la imagen todavía más lamentable.

Niklaus sintió que la bilis le llegaba a la garganta al verla. No sabía qué era lo que la había perturbado esta vez, y tampoco le importaba. No podía permitir semejante irresponsabilidad en su casa.

Lord Mikaelson dio un paso adelante y la sacudió por el hombro, tratando de sacarla del sueño.

—Tía Esther.

La mujer apenas se movió.

—¡Tía Esther! ¡Despierta!

La baronesa cambió de postura. Cuando finalmente se despertó, tosiendo y escupiendo, se sentó rápidamente, mientras miraba a su alrededor con ojos nebulosos. Niklaus apretó los labios con disgusto al ver a la mujer tratando de buscar la botella que se apresuró a sacarle.

De todas formas, ya no quedaba licor.

Arrojó la botella a un lado y se dirigió hasta el aparador. Frunció el ceño al ver el suelo cubierto de cristales rotos y licor derramado; otro desastre del que su tía era culpable. Por fortuna, la botella que buscaba todavía estaba allí.

Se trataba de una botella elegante, una de las pocas que quedaba de la casa de sus padres. Niklaus creía que procedía de la familia de su madre, pero no estaba seguro. El cristal tenía un corte sencillo, elegante y hermoso. Y en ella conservaba el mejor líquido de todos.

Agua.

En las raras ocasiones en que invitaba a su casa a posibles pretendientes, por lo general les servía la bebida que ellos deseaban: cualquier licor fuerte. Él, en cambio, nunca quería nada que le nublara la mente, así que tomaba agua mezclada con colorante vegetal. Como procedía de una botella de cristal, sus invitados creían que era un delicado brandy. Niklaus sabía perfectamente cómo simular una ligera borrachera, mientras su cabeza se mantenía tan alerta como de costumbre.

Le sirvió a su tía un vaso de agua pura. Y tuvo que contenerse para no lanzárselo a la cara. La mujer tomó el vaso con avidez y escupió cuando se dio cuenta de su contenido.

—¿Agua? —dijo sin aire, luego frunció el entrecejo ante el dolor de cabeza que le produjo el sonido de su propia voz.

—Sería conveniente que te la tomaras, tía. —Niklaus no dijo nada más, pero su tono causó un gran efecto en la confundida mente de la mujer, porque no protestó. Obedientemente, levantó el vaso y lo vació.

Niklaus le sirvió otro. Cuando terminó los dos vasos, pareció encontrarse suficientemente despierta para oír lo que tenía que decirle su sobrino. Y si no era así, a Niklaus le importó poco. Estuviese lista o no, le prestaría atención de inmediato.

—Empezaste a beber ayer por la mañana.

Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta. No obstante, no le sorprendió ver que la mujer giraba la cabeza, miraba hacia la ventana y entrecerraba los ojos al descubrir que había perdido un día entero.

—Yo... —comenzó. Pero él la interrumpió.

—No me importa cómo o por qué ha sucedido esto. Lo único que me interesa es que, debido a tu negligencia, a Caroline casi la violan.

La baronesa abrió los ojos con horror.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Tu trabajo era averiguarlo. Pero, en lugar de eso, decidiste beber hasta volverte insensible.

La mujer se sentó con la espalda muy recta. En sus ojos brilló el pánico.

—¿Acaso podría haberlo impedido?

Niklaus tragó saliva. Una parte de él deseaba todavía negar la verdad. Pero en su casa siempre era honesto. Incluso con su tía.

—No lo sé. Pero ten por seguro que habrías podido minimizar el daño.

La baronesa trató de levantarse, pero sus pies y sus brazos se negaron todavía a sostenerla.

—Iré a verla.

—Está dormida. Ya me he ocupado yo de ella. —El vizconde usó un tono frío, arrojando sobre su tía parte de su tensión, ya que no estaba convencido de haber manejado bien la situación. Caroline era un desafío para su entendimiento. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, más se sorprendía siendo dirigido por ella y no al revés. Era algo muy perturbador —. Estás en mi casa única y exclusivamente por una razón —continuó diciendo Niklaus con voz firme—. Valoro la experiencia que puedes transmitir a las muchachas. —Apretó la mandíbula, furioso al ver una vida tan desperdiciada. Su tía era la viva encarnación de todo lo que él deseaba que sus pupilas evitaran: una vida destruida a causa de un mal marido—. Alguna vez fuiste una mujer hermosa.

Niklaus le lanzó una mirada llena de resentimiento.

—Cuando era joven —dijo la baronesa.

—Cuando no bebías.

Niklaus vio el espasmo en la mano de la baronesa, que parecía buscar la botella. Pero no se movió. Ni un solo parpadeo dejó traslucir su necesidad de tomarse una copa, pero el vizconde sabía que la ansiedad la consumía.

—Si no puedes cumplir con tus deberes, te irás de esta casa.

Una vez más, lord Mikaelson apreció el temor en los ojos de la baronesa. Era tan fuerte que casi la hizo saltar de la silla, pero sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerla.

—¿Me echarías a la calle? ¿A tu única familia?

El vizconde estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Pero se contuvo, limitándose a dar un paso hacia delante. Su rabia parecía proporcional al temor de la baronesa. Quería asustarla, aterrorizarla. Así que dejó que la ira lo invadiera, con la esperanza de imprimir suficiente fuerza a sus palabras.

—Toda relación familiar entre nosotros desapareció cuando yo tenía trece años.

—¡Tú sabes que no fue por mi culpa! —replicó ella.

—¡No me importa! —contestó él, asombrado de estar gritando. De pronto, se dio media vuelta y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa en la que normalmente se encontraban las botellas.

—¿Creíste que estabas aquí porque eres mi tía? —Niklaus se quedó callado, en espera de la respuesta de la baronesa. Pero ella se limitó a guardar silencio. Entonces él se volvió otra vez hacia su tía y la miró con frialdad. Sí, pensó, aparentemente, eso era lo que ella creía. La baronesa pensaba sinceramente que la acogía en su casa por una cuestión de parentesco—. Nunca —dijo con fuerza—. No te traje aquí porque tuviéramos antepasados comunes. Mi familia murió hace años. No tengo a nadie.

Pudo comprobar que la baronesa recibía aquellas palabras como si fueran duros golpes, y se alegró.

Dio un paso hacia delante, deseando que lo que estaba a punto de decir le hiciera mucho daño a su tía, que acabara por fin con las ilusiones de ella, para revelar la verdad horrible y desnuda.

Finalmente, todo quedaría claro entre ellos.

—Estás aquí porque puedes enseñarles algunas cosas a mis pupilas. Aprecio tus conocimientos. Y te aprecio a ti por ellos.

El vizconde notó la respiración entrecortada de su tía. Bien, pensó con fría satisfacción. Por fin lo había entendido. Sin embargo, insistió todavía más y lo expresó con tanta claridad que ni siquiera una mente ofuscada por el brandy podría olvidarlo.

—Sabes cómo hacer que una mujer le resulte atractiva a un hombre. A cambio de eso, te doy comida, techo y una posición a mi lado. —Miró a la baronesa con desprecio, mientras observaba de arriba abajo su deplorable aspecto—. Si me vuelves a fallar otra vez, te echaré a la calle con toda tranquilidad y contrataré a una prostituta en tu lugar. —Dio media vuelta —. Tatia podría recomendarme alguna excelente.

Niklaus echó un último vistazo al desastre de botellas rotas esparcidas por el suelo.

—Una que gaste menos en licor.

Luego salió al corredor.

No miró hacia dónde iba, todos sus pensamientos seguían concentrados en su tía, abandonada en oscuras reflexiones a su espalda, así que se sobresaltó al tropezar con Caroline, que se encontraba allí parada, con una bandeja vacía en las manos.

La muchacha estaba vestida y probablemente se dirigía a la cocina cuando oyó la discusión.

Durante un instante, el vizconde sintió una oleada de pánico. ¿Qué pensaría Caroline de él, un hombre que era capaz de echar a la calle a su única pariente viva, sin sentir un mínimo de remordimiento o compasión?

¿Resultaría repugnante ante sus ojos?

Pero sacudió la cabeza. No le importaba la opinión de Caroline. Y si eso servía para distanciarla de él, tanto mejor. Así sería más fácil para ella casarse con otro hombre. De manera que el vizconde giró y siguió avanzando por el corredor sin mirar hacia atrás.

Caroline lo siguió. Niklaus no se sorprendió. La muchacha tendía a ser compasiva y sin duda buscaría suavizar sus palabras. Obligarlo a modificarlas. Pero no lo conseguiría. No iba a retirar su ultimátum a la baronesa. O ella se comprometía a desempeñar sus tareas, o la echaría de su casa.

Sin darse cuenta, el vizconde llegó a la cocina para buscar su té de la mañana.

Allí estaba Dunwort para servírselo justo en el momento en que Niklaus abría la puerta. El mayordomo levantó la vista con una expresión de total indiferencia.

Afortunadamente, el sirviente no le dirigió la palabra. Y cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró Caroline, el hombre se limitó a hacer una breve reverencia y desapareció. El vizconde se sorprendió pensando en lo bueno que era Dunwort en el desempeño de sus tareas y cómo sabía desaparecer cuando era necesario. El hombre realmente valía su peso en oro.

—¿Milord?

—Pensé que habíamos decidido que me llamarías Klaus —dijo el vizconde de manera lacónica y brusca, porque, aunque estaba luchando por poner un poco de distancia entre ellos, no le gustaba la formalidad de su trato. Maldición, la verdad era que le gustaba oír el sonido de su nombre cuando ella lo pronunciaba.

—Por supuesto —asintió Caroline con suavidad. El vizconde oyó cómo colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa. La miró de reojo y vio que los movimientos de la muchacha eran vacilantes y un poco lentos. Como si estuviese buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Klaus... —comenzó.

El vizconde se le adelantó.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Caroline. Ya he dado mis órdenes. Ella verá si obedece o no —replicó, levantando la taza para darle un sorbo a su té.

—Claro —volvió a responder Caroline dulcemente. Por el rabillo del ojo,el vizconde vio cómo la muchacha sacaba su propia taza y se sentaba junto a él. Al inclinarse para agarrar la tetera, Niklaus se sintió momentáneamente distraído por la imagen de su brazo. Era largo. Delicado. Hermoso.

Y lo suficientemente fuerte para abrazarlo durante toda la noche.

La muchacha respiró hondo, y él cerró los ojos. No quería oírla suplicar a favor de su tía. Quería que ella le hablara a él. Que lo tocara. Que continuara las suaves caricias que había comenzado anoche.

—¿De verdad no siente nada por ella? —preguntó Caroline.

Niklaus frunció el ceño. Las palabras de la muchacha lo hacían parecer un monstruo, pero no iba a negar la verdad. Ni a su tía, ni a Caroline. Así que levantó los ojos para mirarla con una determinación que esperaba que fuera suficientemente convincente, porque no podía negar la verdad.

—No siento nada, Caroline. —Niklaus suspiró—. De verdad que lo he intentado. Pero cuando la veo, siento... —El vizconde dejó la frase inconclusa y luego levantó las manos con un gesto de impotencia—. No siento nada. —Dejó caer las manos sobre la mesa.

—No estoy segura de poder entender eso —dijo Caroline—. A pesar de todos sus defectos, mi padre siempre será mi padre. Cada vez que pienso en él, siento algo. Puede ser rabia o amor, no lo sé. Pero no me puedo imaginar... no albergar ningún sentimiento. Él nunca podría resultarme indiferente, como si fuera una criatura cualquiera de la tierra.

Mikaelson la miró, notando que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—Eso es bueno, Caroline. No quisiera que perdieras la capacidad de sentir.

Caroline ladeó la cabeza y lo miró.

—¿Eso es lo que le ocurre a usted? ¿No siente nada en absoluto? ¿Por sus pupilas? —preguntó—. ¿Por Cami, Genevieve o las otras?

—¿Por ti?

Ella asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Luego se inclinó hacia delante para mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba.

—¿Qué siente por nosotras? ¿No somos más que instrumentos de su plan para reconstruir sus propiedades? ¿Herramientas que usa en su favor y luego desecha?

—Yo... —comenzó a decir el vizconde, pero luego se contuvo. ¿Cómo debía responder? ¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo?—. Yo te estudio, Caroline. Tal como he estudiado y he aprendido de todas mis otras protegidas. Ellas son... tú eres mi alumna, y debo enseñarte valiosas habilidades para sobrevivir. La recompensa por mi esfuerzo es el dinero que uso para reconstruir mi casa, las propiedades de mi familia.

Caroline asintió, como si hubiese entendido.

—Pero ¿qué ocurre con sus sentimientos? —Al no recibir respuesta, Caroline se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la alacena, donde encontró pan y mermelada, y los colocó sobre la mesa mientras seguía hablando—.Cuando usted me toca, yo siento... —No terminó la frase, y el vizconde vio una sombra de confusión en su mirada. Al cabo de unos segundos, los ojos de la muchacha se concentraron en el rostro de Niklaus, como si le estuviera haciendo una pregunta al tiempo que afirmaba un hecho—.Siento una cierta intimidad entre nosotros.

Niklaus hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Ése es el objeto de mis enseñanzas. Las emociones que despierto en ti son nuevas, asombrosas, a veces abrumadoras. Cuando te brindo esas experiencias, cuando cualquier persona comparte con otra momentos tan especiales, se establece naturalmente un vínculo.

—Sin embargo usted acaba de decir que me «estudia». Que me «enseña» —señaló Caroline, girándose para mirarlo—. ¿Yo no le importo?

El vizconde sacudió la cabeza. Nada podría estar más lejos de la realidad.

—Claro que me importas, Caroline. Todas mis protegidas me importan.

—¿Y nos quiere? —insistió la muchacha.

—No trates de amarme, Caroline. Yo no comparto tus sentimientos. —El vizconde tragó saliva, intentando que las palabras salieran a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta—. No puedo compartirlos.

Ella sostuvo su mirada por un instante y luego bajó los ojos. Tenía en la mano una rebanada de pan en la que había extendido mermelada. Pero no hizo ningún intento de comérsela, colocándola otra vez la mesa. Entonces habló, con un tono casi indiferente, sin percatarse de que, inconscientemente, cada una de sus palabras hería al vizconde en lo más profundo de su ser.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que debe de ser esto para usted.—Levantó nuevamente la vista—. Tocar y no sentir. Mostrar... —Hizo una pausa y señaló vagamente su cuerpo—. Manifestar amor, pero no sentirlo.—Caroline echó la silla hacia atrás, pero no se marchó, sino que se acercó a él, extendiendo la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Fue un roce muy suave, pero él sintió como si lo hubiese quemado—. No le envidio su tarea, milord. Espero que cuando me case, por fin, pueda recuperar sus propiedades. —Caroline movió la cabeza—. Porque el precio que pagará su alma será muy grande. —Retiró la mano—. No sé cómo lo soporta.

Luego se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda al vizconde, como habían hecho todas sus protegidas. Salió de la cocina mientras él se quedaba allí, con la mejilla ardiéndole como si ella lo hubiese marcado con un hierro candente. Y, a pesar de todo el dolor, de toda la confusión que atenazaba su alma oscurecida, un pensamiento permanecía firme y resonaba en su cabeza.

Ella se había dado cuenta de todo. Sabía lo que él hacía y lo que le costaba. Lo sabía mejor que él. Y cuando lo expresó en voz alta, lo había herido como jamás habían hecho hasta entonces. ¿Cómo era posible que lo entendiera? ¿Cómo podía saber lo que Niklaus le ocultaba a todo el mundo, incluso a él mismo?

Al mirar la frágil taza que tenía en la mano, se sintió, de repente, invadido por la ira.

Agarró la taza y la arrojó hacia la pared, en donde se estrelló, haciéndose añicos, esparciendo trozos de porcelana y té por todas partes. Y mientras el vizconde observaba cómo el líquido se deslizaba por la pared, se acordó del desorden que había visto en el piso superior: el reguero de licor y las botellas rotas que tenía la baronesa a sus pies.

¡Qué desordenada era su vida ahora! ¡Y qué triste!

Niklaus se miró las manos vacías y se preguntó en qué se había convertido. ¿No era esto peor que la cárcel de los deudores que tanto trataba de evitar? ¿Lo que él estaba haciendo, no era, acaso, peor que lo que les hacía la pobreza a quienes la padecían?

¿Les hacía daño a sus pupilas o las ayudaba?

No encontró ninguna respuesta en sus manos desnudas. Tampoco había ninguna sabiduría en la taza rota ni en la oscura botella de brandy que guardaba en su habitación. Únicamente estaban sus planes, él y Caroline.

Y un doloroso vacío que sólo ella parecía comprender.

El vizconde respiró hondo, tratando de controlar sus pensamientos. Aquellas preguntas lo torturaban con frecuencia, en especial por las noches, cuando lo rodeaba la oscuridad. Pero él sabía cómo enfrentarse a ellas. De hecho, sólo tenía que sustituir esos funestos pensamientos por la imagen de los fértiles campos verdes de su propiedad, y yuxtaponerlos a los terribles recuerdos de su estancia en prisión.

Niklaus sabía cuál era la imagen que quería: sus prósperas tierras. Y ni su tía alcohólica, ni cualquier alma vacía, ni la hija sabionda de un clérigo lo iban a desviar de su propósito de obtenerla. Echó hacia atrás los hombros y miró a su alrededor, buscando un trapo para limpiar el reguero de té. No era necesario que Dunwort viera que su amo había perdido el control.

Pero tampoco tuvo necesidad de molestarse. Antes de que el vizconde pudiera levantarse de la mesa, apareció el mayordomo, con un paño en la mano. El hombre no pareció sorprenderse lo más mínimo con la taza rota que encontró en el suelo; ni siquiera parpadeó. Se limitó a inclinarse sin decir palabra y comenzó a limpiar la pared.

Niklaus quiso detenerlo. Quiso agacharse a su lado y decirle a su viejo criado que no había necesidad de asumir una actitud tan servil. Ya habían pasado muchas cosas juntos. Y éste era un destrozo que Niklaus debía recoger por sí mismo.

Pero no lo hizo. Mientras observaba los precisos movimientos del mayordomo, Niklaus se dio cuenta de que él no sabría cómo hacerlo.

¿Cómo se limpian las manchas de té sobre la piedra? ¿Cómo se limpian las manchas secas de brandy de una alfombra? ¿Y cómo se puede trabajar tan silenciosamente, con tanta eficiencia, en una casa marcada por la discordia y el pecado, si incluso los mismos vecinos evitaban el encuentro con sus dueños?

No lo sabía.

Así que se refugió en lo que podía hacer, en las palabras y los actos que había memorizado de muchacha a muchacha. Sacó una hoja del sitio donde Dunwort guardaba el papel para escribir las listas de la compra y, con mano rápida y certera, escribió dos órdenes. En la primera informaba a la baronesa de que debía preparar a Caroline para los compromisos de los próximos días. La segunda era para Caroline y enumeraba todos los caballeros que iba a conocer, el lugar y la hora.

Después de completarlas, le entregó ambas misivas a Dunwort para que las distribuyera y salió de la casa. El club y una botella de brandy estaban esperándolo.

Caroline observó su lista de compromisos con el corazón vacío. De hecho, estaba comenzando a preguntarse si aún poseía corazón.

Comprobó que todavía lo sentía latiendo en su pecho, pero parecía que ése era su único cometido. Mantenerla viva, eso era todo. Cuando salió de la cocina, se dirigió al piso superior para ver cómo estaba la baronesa. Encontró a la mujer de rodillas, recogiendo los cristales rotos esparcidos por el suelo. Caroline se dispuso a ayudarla y, durante unos momentos, trabajaron en silencio sin decir palabra. Luego la mujer se marchó, diciendo que iba a darse un baño. Al poco rato, apareció Dunwort con la carta del vizconde, se la entregó y desapareció.

Caroline oyó cómo la puerta principal se cerraba, y Niklaus también huía de su presencia.

La muchacha se encontró entonces completamente sola, leyendo distraídamente una lista de caballeros, sin saber exactamente qué debía hacer.

Miró el reloj que había sobre la chimenea y vio que aún faltaban varias horas antes de su primera cita. Esa noche asistiría a una partida de cartas y conocería a un tal lord Marston que, según ponía el papel, aparentemente tenía una especial predilección por los perros.

Caroline sabía que debía buscar en la biblioteca algunas referencias sobre aquellos animales. De hecho, estaba casi segura de que la baronesa no tardaría en aparecer para interrogarla sobre ese tema en concreto. Pero no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de ponerse a estudiar en aquel momento. No quería aprender nada más sobre perros ni impresionar a un noble anciano con una falsa fascinación por animales a los que ella consideraba, desde hacía tiempo, una especie de bestezuelas malolientes y molestas.

En vez de eso, deseaba... Caroline no se atrevió a expresar con palabras lo que deseaba. Ni siquiera para ella misma. Pero no pudo evitar que aquellas palabras resonaran en su cabeza de todas formas; ardía en deseos de regresar a la noche anterior y revivir todos los momentos desde que Niklaus había caído en sus brazos.

Lo había tenido abrazado durante toda la noche. De hecho, se había pasado muchas horas, una vez que él se había dormido, disfrutando de la visión de su ancha espalda, de sentir el peso del vizconde sobre el hombro, y maravillándose de la forma en que las piernas de él se habían entrelazado con las suyas.

Caroline quería volver a revivir esos momentos en que su vida era sencilla. La noche anterior, sólo parecían existir ellos dos en el mundo.

Nadie más. Nada ni nadie se había inmiscuido en su soledad. Únicamente estaban los dos, sin tensión, ni siquiera el halo de deseo que los rodeaba cada vez que él quería enseñarle algo.

Había sido tranquilo. Reparador. Caroline durmió profunda y serenamente y sólo se despertó cuando se dio cuenta de que sus brazos estaban vacíos.

Pero ahora la noche había terminado y la mañana le trajo más dolor del que se había podido imaginar. ¿Se suponía que debía regresar a la situación anterior y las cosas serían como antes? ¿Antes de tenerlo abrazado toda la noche? ¿Antes de haber visto toda la angustia que escondía Niklaus en su alma?

Caroline no podía hacer eso. Y entonces, ¿qué alternativa tenía?

Al final decidió seguir las instrucciones del vizconde. Pero no las que acababa de recibir, sino algo muy distinto.

Se dirigió al piso superior y buscó entre sus escasas pertenencias hasta que encontró un ejemplar de la Biblia. Era un gran lujo tener una Biblia propia. De hecho, su familia sólo tenía una, en donde todos habían aprendido sus primeras letras. Pero ella había ahorrado, había economizado hasta donde había podido en los libros de la parroquia y había guardado los pequeños regalos que algunos feligreses le daban en señal de agradecimiento. Y, al final, pudo comprarse su propia Biblia. Ahora reposaba en el fondo de su bolsa, casi olvidada.

Cuando Caroline abrió las manoseadas páginas, no buscó sus historias favoritas. No se dirigió a los episodios que narraban la devoción de Ruth o la desgracia de Eva, sino al _Cantar de los Cantares_.

Nunca había leído ese poema. Los sermones de su padre siempre se concentraban en lo que él llamaba los grandes textos: las parábolas de castigo y recompensa, historias en las cuales los pecadores eran incinerados o se convertían en estatuas de sal. Pero su padre ya no estaba. Así que Caroline se recostó en la cama y, mientras sentía todavía en las sábanas el olor a ron de laurel de Niklaus, se puso a leer sobre el amor.

El lenguaje era hermoso, las palabras, intrigantes. La primera vez, leyó el poema tratando de comprender su significado, imaginándose lasmetáforas, fascinada con el novio amado y sufriendo con la novia momentáneamente abandonada.

La segunda vez, fue más despacio y se concentró en las palabras y las imágenes que no estaba segura de entender. Frunció el ceño al leer sobre la mirra que se deslizaba por los dedos de la amada, y el rocío que empapaba el cabello del amado. Y ansió conocer los aromas ignorados que mencionaba el poema: la esencia de los árboles de granadas, que despertaron su curiosidad sin explicación aparente.

Luego, la tercera vez, Caroline leyó todo el texto en voz alta. Dejó que las palabras rodaran por su lengua y, mientras hablaba, fingía que le estaba leyendo a alguien. O que alguien más le estaba leyendo a ella.

En el fondo de su mente, veía a Niklaus a su lado, con el cuerpo relajado y esa melosa voz deslizándose por el aire de la noche para envolverla en un capullo sensual.

El hecho de que la Biblia pudiera contener un texto tan hermoso la dejó extasiada. Y que ella hubiese respondido a él de una manera tan profunda la alivió. Por otra parte, la idea de que Niklaus conociera ese texto y el poder secreto que tendría sobre ella no la sorprendió lo más mínimo.

A decir verdad, era lógico que su maestro lo supiera. Y cuando cerró los ojos después de la última palabra, Caroline soñó que el vizconde estaba a su lado, completando la historia, mostrándole a los amantes en su noche de bodas, enseñándole los secretos que la Biblia no revelaba, y lo que realmente significaba el amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

Se despertó horas después sobresaltada, mirando a todas partes en busca de Niklaus.

¿Adonde había ido? ¿Acaso no estaba allí hacía sólo un momento? ¿O había sido un sueño?

Con un dolor intenso en el corazón, Caroline se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Y había despertado a la realidad de una forma brusca, mientras la baronesa, parada al lado de su cama, la miraba, con un escandaloso vestido en la mano.

—Ponte esto —dijo la mujer—. Luego te rizaré el cabello.


End file.
